The Life and Times of Sarah Potter
by Green Priestess
Summary: Souls reincarnate every 500 years. They start a new slate with no memories of their pasts, even if their soul's previous form and instincts remains. And Sarah Potter happened to be the reincarnation of a certain Black Crane. YYH X-OVer
1. Chapter 1

Souls reincarnate every 500 years. They start a new slate with no memories of their pasts, even if their soul's previous form and instincts remains. And Sarah Potter happened to be the reincarnation of a certain Black Crane. YYH X-OVer

* * *

><p>Sarah Potter<p>

Sarah Potter knew she was always different from kids her age.

She has a habit of pickpocketing...and she was damn good at it since she was SIX...when she started going to Grade School.

She was a quick learner, able to quickly learn what teachers teach in school while her peers and her cousin were so slow. When her relatives weren't too happy that she bested their son Dudley, she ran away from home and took to living in an abandoned building where she began residing in. Her relatives made it clear that she was just a waste of space and their money so she left, and never cared any longer.

She no longer considered them home, unaware that she just did a huge damage on the blood wards in her aunt's house, and for a certain Order to storm Number 4 only to discover she hasn't come home for a week now and led a nationwide search. But she didn't care. Right now, she is at the mall, pickpocketing money, and using the money to buy herself cakes and delicious foods she was never allowed to eat. Never wear worn-out second-hands ever again and never do chores ever again. Freedom is bliss!

She enjoyed her life very much. At school, she continued to be at top of the class and Dudley once tried to bully her...but something in her snapped, and she thrashed him instead and broke his arm. Yes, there's the Principal a calling but there were many witnesses that Dudley bullied her first, only, nobody expected Sarah to retaliate. Boy, Vernon and Petunia were furious that the unwanted niece hurt their son but she only got a warning as she was still a child when they wanted their own niece expelled, which puzzled the Principal. Shouldn't family be protecting and asking for leniency? But her relatives HATED her. Sarah didn't care either way. But Sarah was a model student. She learns lessons within the day, hence, she always had perfect scores and her teachers sang praises.

It didn't take the Principal long to figure out that they hated that not only did Sarah break their son's arm in defense from bullying, they hated the idea that she, their unwanted niece was better than their son. It didn't help that teachers commented that Dudley never did his work and is more interested in recess...

She simply ignored the adults and life went by as normal for her. She continued being a good student and a good thief with the thrill of stalking her prey until she filches wallets. She grew up to be quite healthy and a beautiful young girl resembling her mother with her heart-shaped face, bright green jewel-like eyes, fair skin and long, shiny straight black hair. She was admired by her peers for her beauty and brains but she never made friends, preferring to stay in the library to read the books in there.

But there was another way that she was different. She could see...well...things.

From souls...to small monsters in varying sizes who were chasing her for who knows what and by her instinct alone, she knew how to get rid of them. She blasted her power at these monsters and vaporized them and since then, monsters were after her.

"There are monsters in this world that only I can see." she thought with a frown as she looked around the people near her. "They don't see or feel anything or they'd be screaming by now..." and she went to the library to see what kind of monsters were she facing. She had gone for the books containing mythical creatures and mythological stories about gods, goddesses and beings from all over the world.

She eventually came across Japan's 'beasties'. The monsters she fought, were youkai. Youkai were from an unknown origin...the deities and chosen heroes of Japan had been fighting against demons since time began until no one no longer sees them.

Yeah right, how could she?

Why could she see and kill them?

She could never find the answer, as unfortunately, no one else has the same capability as she. This just caused herself to isolate herself more and began labelling the people around her 'ordinary humans', yet she didn't know what to call herself. She was...one-of-a-kind. Yeah.

She decided to go to self-defense workshops. She can't just blast youkai away forever. She went to a Karate workshop at eight years old...and subsequently rose in ranks. She discovered another odd thing about herself. She could sense people incoming, how will she be attacked...and she had no idea she had reflexes, a trait their teacher commented on. She didn't even know what it is! But hey, she eventually began sparring with her teacher himself, the only person who could spar with her so far...she even used weights to strengthen her muscles, and used hand grips recommended by her mentor to train her muscles and give her a boost in physical strength. He then gave her a practice menu to do at home, which she did.

So Sarah's life was plain and simple. School by day while blasting away what comes near her, and train every after school.

She did face one heck of a problem when she became 11 when her period struck and she didn't know what to do. She hid her bloodstain using her bag and ran for the clinic...to learn that she, 'is a growing girl' and learned about menstruation and puberty. The thought that she'll bleed for three days every month from now on IRKED her and she had to keep track of when she started to be able to predict her next period.

Months later, halfway into grade 5, she received a rather strange letter from an equally strange mail carrier. An owl. She took the letter from the owl...and frowned.

Does she have a stalker?

The back of the letter read:

**Ms. S. Potter**  
><strong>Fifth Floor 2nd room of Abandoned Building<strong>  
><strong>Magnolia Crescent<strong>

She stared at the owl before opening the letter.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**  
><strong><em>of<em> WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**  
><strong><em>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,<br>__Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_**

**Dear Ms. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**_Minerva McGonagall_**

**Minerva McGonagall,**  
><strong><em>Deputy Headmistress<em>**

"No later than July 31 my foot, I just had my birthday!" she growled as she looked at the second paper in the envelope.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**  
><strong><em>of<em> WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**  
><strong>First-year students will require:<strong>

**Three sets of plain work robes (black)**  
><strong>One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<strong>  
><strong>One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)<strong>  
><strong>One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)<strong>  
><strong>Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags<strong>

**COURSE BOOKS**  
><strong>All students should have a copy of each of the following:<strong>

**_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
><em>by Miranda Goshawk**  
><strong><em>A History of Magic<em> by Bathilda Bagshot**  
><strong><em>Magical Theory<em> by Adalbert Waffling**  
><strong><em>A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration<em> by Emeric Switch**  
><strong><em>One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi<br>_by Phyllida Spore**  
><strong><em>Magical Drafts and Potions<em> by Arsenius Jigger**  
><strong><em>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them<br>_by Newt Scamander**  
><strong><em>The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection<br>_by Quentin Trimble**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1 wand**  
><strong>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<strong>  
><strong>1 set glass or crystal phials<strong>  
><strong>1 telescope<strong>  
><strong>1 set brass scales<strong>

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**  
><strong>PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.<strong>

"OK...?" and she began drafting a reply letter.

xxx

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...

Sarah Potter has gone missing, and they could not find her anywhere after the blood wards in her aunt's home crashed beyond repair. Albus Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix could not find her so their only hope, was the Acceptance Letter sent by Hogwarts' magics itself, whether or not she would respond.

Hours later, respond she did, as Minerva McGonagall, the Headmistress was sorting out letters on who accepted and who didn't. She checked both envelopes and looked relieved to see the letter of hope,

'She's still alive...' she mused as she opened Sarah's letter to find a response she knew she would expect.

_To Mr. so-called-Headmaster,_

_This is one hell of an elaborate prank! No such thing_  
><em>as witches and wizards and I know for a fact that owls<em>  
><em>can be trained for a prank like this, I'm NOT buying it!<em>  
><em>Lay off or else!<em>

Minerva McGonagall groaned as she checked the girl's address...

'ABANDONED BUILDING?' she shrieked in horror as she ran out of her office in the Transfiguration Tower. 'ALBUS!'

xxx

Back to Sarah, she thought that was the last of it but nooo!

After club activities in the art club where they had to paint the figment of their imagination...Sarah had painted a silver-haired man in a white toga with furry dog ears and tail in the background of the night with a full moon behind him. And by the man's feet, were corpses of monsters, surrounded by dead trees.

Her teacher was a bit...freaked out but impressed with her talent in drawing but freaked out at her 'imagination'. If most kids her age drew flowers, teddy bears and whatever dreams they had, this was what Sarah Potter came up with!

'Sarah, is this really your imagination?' her art teacher Mrs. Phelps asked her, perplexed.

'Yup...I couldn't draw them better though, it's ugly.' Sarah pouted. Mrs. Phelps stared incredulously. Sarah's drawing skills were akin to that of a beginner university student who just started out in Fine Arts Major and she says it's ugly?

'Dear, what kind of books are you reading?'

'Monsters!' Sarah piped.

'Then stop reading books about monsters dear, it's not good for your mental health.' said Mrs. Phelps weakly as she put Sarah's work on the bulletin board, secured it with pins with everybody else's work. The students came to see everybody else's work...froze and all eyes fell on Sarah who was tidying up her workbench.

'...what?' she then just shrugged and went home when the bell rang. And what awaited her at home was...

xxx

Abandoned Building, Magnolia Crescent...

The Order of the Phoenix stared in disbelief at Sarah's...'home'.

She lived in an abandoned building with worn-out furniture obviously salvaged from a dump, but well-taken care of, but the bed mattress, pillows and thick blankets were new. There were also boxes containing her clothes and shoes not far from the corner.

'This is where she lived ever since she went missing from the Dursleys?' Emmeline Vance choked, clearly disturbed by what they were seeing.

'But this place is just nearby Number 4!' Minerva cried, 'How on earth did this happen?'

'Looks like we need to pay the Dursleys a visit, regarding their treatment of their niece.' Albus sighed. 'I have told Petunia to care for the girl like her own child...'

'She obviously didn't do it, considering her history with Lily.' Snape snorted. 'Ever since Lily became a witch, she envied her powers and raising the daughter of her sister who also had magic reminded her of what she can never have and can only dream of.'

'I told you they were the worst sort but you never listened to me, ME who observed them for a day before you left Sarah in their so-called care!' Minerva shrieked hotly at the aged old man who sighed as they all disappeared.

Ten minutes later, Sarah came home to do her homework and noted the many footprints on her floor. She narrowed her eyes and began checking to see if anything were stolen. To her relief, none.

SHE is the thief...and thieves themselves shouldn't be ROBBED! It just sounded and felt wrong! She growled at this, as she went to her bed to do her homework, before going out for the public baths...she was glad there's one...and then buy her dinner...blissfully unaware of the shouting match in her relative's house while eating a nice takeout from a restaurant.

She wanted to cook but she could only do that if she had a stove, and she doesn't have any! She always wanted to try making pastries but sadly, that's beyond her reach...for now.

xxx

Next day...

She was getting ready for school when she heard several cracks in her home. People in black robes.

'Who are you and what do you want?' Sarah growled warily as she looked very defensive.

'We mean you no harm Ms. Potter. We are here to explain things to you.' said the old man with a long white beard. 'I am Albus Dumbledore...Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' Sarah raised an eyebrow at this.

'So...it wasn't a prank, and all of you witches and wizards then?' Sarah asked, remaining in her steely voice as the Headmaster chuckled. 'Sit. Sorry for no furniture but this is all I could steal from the dumps, and a neglected delivery truck in the case of my bedding.' she snorted as she sat on her bed, but the adults just conjured stools. Her words regarding what little furniture she had...made them wonder how on earth did she do it.

'We want to know why you ran away from your aunt Sarah, as you are supposed to stay with her until you are 17, a legal adult in our world. We want to hear your side of the story.' Albus asked her and Sarah nodded.

'Heh, they're only relatives to me, never family. They made it clear that I'm an unwanted child who's just a waste of space and a waste of resources.' the witches made an angry cat-yowl at this. 'Oddly enough, when I was six, I was taught and made to do the laundry, weed the garden and mow the grass, and clean the house, while my so-called family enjoys being lazy sloths. And my reward for a day of hard work? Just a glass of water from the tap, and canned soup and my meals are only once a day, and only allowed a bath after work for five minutes and that's not even enough time to clean myself up. I compared then and now since I ran away.'

'In their care, I was a skinny waif who is hungry most of the time. On my own, I'm quite, healthy. I've been living on my own and doing just fine, so don't poke your nose into my business.' Sarah finished curtly as she crossed her arms. 'There's no way I'll go back there. I never considered that house of lazy sloths home not even once.' she hissed. 'Now you got my story, I have to go.' she said as she stood up and grabbed her bag, 'I'll be late for school and I never once had a tardy on my record and I'm not starting now.'

'I'm afraid that cannot be the case Sarah. You are a young, untrained witch, and both your parents attended Hogwarts as well when they were both eleven years old. We are aware that they lied to you about the car crash but in fact, it was an even worse tragedy that led to your being orphan. Every young witch and wizard who strikes 11 on their birthdays before September 1st, they all receive their Hogwarts Letter. For children like you who had no idea about out world, a faculty member will come and explain to the family, then they decide whether or not they attend. But you my dear, as you come from a magic family...your name has been on the register since your birth.'

'Meaning, I don't have a choice, and I don't like it,' said Sarah stiffly. 'While I don't mind the opportunity, what about my schooling here? I haven't even finished elementary yet for crying out loud! And to get a job, I should at least finish high school!' she grunted as she crossed her arms in a huff as the Order exchanged glances.

'Sarah, in Hogwarts, you have seven years of schooling, starting from beginner magic, intermediate and then advanced level of magic. The younger one starts, the easier to harness magic which is why you should go to be able to train your powers and increase your magical abilities and skills.' Albus explained. 'Although the price is that you'll have to leave your education here in favor of Hogwarts.' he told her apologetically. 'But it must be done.'

'Don't even got money.' Sarah grunted as Albus' eyes twinkled. 'Just to keep up appearances, that lazy pig is still paying my elementary tuition fee.'

'Oho! Your parents left you quite a lot!' he chuckled. 'They set you up a Trust Fund, enabling you to be able to use the money for fifteen years for schooling with a little additional luxury. Only you can access it in our bank in our world, even if I hold your bank key in my care.' he said. 'Shall we go?'

And so she went with them to a whole 'nother place. She was taken to Gringotts' Bank by one of the adults present in the room, Minerva McGonagall. Gringotts was manned by goblins who were pushing carts of treasure she itched to steal but her family's money is here and it will not do to antagonize these beings. After being taken to her Trust Vault, she was astonished to see mountains of gold, silver and bronze. All hers!'

'Say Griphook,' Sarah asked Griphook the goblin as she collected heaps upon heaps of her money. 'Did anyone touch my Trust Vault before I came here?'

'Well, this one is only allowed and strictly watched. Yearly Hogwarts Tuition Fee withdrawals.' said Griphook. 'Tuition Fee is 5000 Galleons.'

'And I'm the last family member left...do I get access to the Main Family Vaults as an exception?' Sarah asked Griphook again. 'I'm the last afterall.'

'Oh, about that, you will have access once at least you complete a year of education in Hogwarts as by then, you are fully familiar with the Magic World, it's laws and customs.'

'And there are NO engagements made against my will OR my parents' wills, right?'

'Last I checked no, but we should check again just incase. One can never be too careful.' Griphook chuckled. 'Let's go to the Documentation Office.' and they rode on the cart to get to said office to meet the goblin Treebark.

'Treebark, Ms. Potter wishes to inquire about documents concerning her and the Potter Family made after she was orphaned and recent documents created.' said Griphook as he came in with Sarah, while her chaperone Minerva McGonagall had to stay outside while this matter is sorted out.

'Let's see then.' said Treebark as he opened a compartment in his drawer revealing a hidden keyboard and pressed a few buttons. Then he shut the lid and then pulled out a drawer, and took out numerous files which the goblin sorted out.

'...you have the wills of your parents here to be only read when you are able, a will by your godfather Sirius Black who is in prison for supposedly betraying your parents to the Dark Lord but if that was the case, why would he leave the Black Family Fortune, Properties and Assets to you should you hit legal age? This will is to only activate if the man dies without fathering any children. The rest, are engagement papers sent by numerous families who wish to tie you to their sons, to be yet approved by your magical legal guardian but said legal guardian is in PRISON...'

'I don't give a damn about them Treebark. They're only after me for money and fame for all I know. And I'm famous because my family died and I didn't, what are these stupi8d witches and wizards thinking? Talk about tactless and insensitive!' she scowled as the two goblins could not help but agree. 'Can you dispose of them unless it might cause me social troubles in the future? If that's the case, leave only proposals I MIGHT consider who will be profitable to me in some way regarding money, social or political influence. There's no way they'll benefit off me alone and I believe in profitable relationships. I'll look into that later but for now, I want to read my parents' wills.'

'Very well.' Treebark then picked up the paper. 'The beneficiaries in your parents' wills are you, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. Regarding you, you will inherit the entire Potter Family Fortune, Assets and Properties and Lord or in your case, Ladyship of the Ancient Noble House of Potter. You also have a seat at the Wizengamot to be only accessible when you're 17. Until then, nobody's going proxy for you so that seat shall remain empty until you are old enough to take it.'

'Consider it received and done please.' said Sarah. 'I would like to see the list of properties and if possible, I want a house in the country far from prying eyes so I can practice as much magic as I want without being seen by ordinary humans please.'

'Well, here's one that meets your requirements...a vacation home in the countryside at Spinner's End belonging to your mother. It was also her parents' former home, and the Potter Family Manor from your father.'

'I guess I'll take residence in the Potter Manor then.' Sarah grinned. 'How do I get there Treebark?'

xxx

Later...in Diagon Alley...

Sarah had many things to complain about. First off, 'Hey! We're modern people darn it, why do we have to write on papyrus and use feathers?' she hissed to Minerva in annoyance. 'We should be using pens and nice, white bond papers!'

'It's been that way since long ago Ms. Potter. Moreover we don't know what a 'bond paper' is but we do hear about these 'pens'...' she commented.

'You mean you people are out of touch with the human world? Boy, you're going to regret that big time...we need to be in contact with humans to maintain balance. There's things only humans can do and have but we can't do and have, same goes for humans who can't do and have what we got.'

'I can't help but agree but we lack knowledge for that though.' said Minerva as Sarah chose to buy the high-quality Vellum Parchment as it does not split upon getting worn out and it was as close as she could get to bond papers. 'Because of prejudice and bigotry by Purebloods towards Muggleborns, we are quite, out of touch as you so put it. They have enough political influence to almost not allow Muggleborn or human-origin witches and wizards if not for Hogwarts' Four Founders who outpowered them a thousand years ago.'

'Then let's change that, shall we?' Sarah smirked. 'Do you have a subject called 'Human Studies'?'

'Muggle Studies and yes.' said Minerva as she corrected Sarah's choice of words. 'Although it's an Elective to be learned on Third Year and above.'

'I think I'll write books in the near future.' she grinned. 'And have a Human-born teacher who's up with the times teach.' and after buying her writing supplies, which was a roll of parchment, six ink bottles and a ruler, they went to Flourish and Blotts, and Sarah asked the storekeeper to get her, her Hogwarts' Book List as well as books about Wizarding Laws, Customs, Traditions and about Pureblood Families.

That cost her a rather hefty sum, while Minerva went off to buy her school trunk to put her load in. Next came her Potions Kit and Ingredients...that caused Sarah to retch upon leaving the Apothecary due to it's stench. In Madam Malkins', she asked for a figure-fitting uniform as there's no rules against it anyway. But upon getting to their final stop, Ollivander's...

'Welcome. I've been waiting for you to come, Ms. Potter.' said Ollivander as he came out of the shelves, riding on his wheeled ladder. 'Worry not, I'm not here for your fame, I'm here for finding a wand that is your match.' he said as he looked at her cold, steely gaze. 'I take it you dislike your fame?'

'Who wants to be famous because some fool murdered your family and you survived said fool?' Sarah asked him coldly. 'Talk about insensitive and tactless!' Ollivander looked taken aback by this as Minerva glanced at her charge.

'...I didn't see it the way you saw it. For that I apologize Ms. Potter but it'll take quite a while for our community to see as you do.' he said apologetically as he took armfuls of boxes into his arms. 'Although back then, those were truly dark times people were ready to have and see anything that appears as a symbol of hope. The Dark Lord caused a reign of terror and darkness...family and friends missing or killed, or controlled to do his bidding...you don't know who to trust and not in fear they could be controlled and soon sell you to your death. Those were dark times.' he said as he shook his head. 'So many good people killed whilst criminals roamed free to murder and destroy.'

'But hope came when you, as a babe, had a miraculous magical feat that rebound the Dark Lord's Killing Curse that took so many lives.' he told her softly. 'It was the end of darkness...people saw hope to live again without fear and revered your family as heroes, especially you for your miracle and the fact that you survived. There's a monument with a tribute to your family in your old home in Godric's Hollow. You should go there sometime.' he suggested. 'Only witches and wizards can see the monument the Ministry erected in your honor. There's a lifelike statue of your parents there holding you as a baby.'

'I'll visit then.' Sarah muttered as Ollivander took out a measuring tape and Sarah held out her dominant arm for the tape to self-measure her. After measuring her, Ollivander had her try out a wand.

'Well Ms. Potter, it's the wand that chooses it's wizard, not the other way around.' Ollivander told her. 'Give it a wave.' Sarah did, but the wand did not respond. '...apparently not.' and he took it back.

'Say, what happens if someone bested you in a magic fight with your wand?' Sarah asked Ollivander curiously.

'The wand will change it's allegiance from it's owner to the one who defeats it. Your opponent has gained ownership of your wand,' Ollivander explained. 'So do be careful. Come to think of it, you're the only one who asked me that question ever since I began selling wands at 21 years old...and that's a hundred and thirty years ago.' he commented. 'That is hardly common knowledge and only us wandmakers know of it, and very few others outside our wand-making circle.' and so, Sarah tried wand after wand...from no response, to disastrous results...

Secretly, Ollivander was astonished that not even 'that wand' chose her when he thought it would, as his eyes fell on the 11 inch Holly wand with Phoenix Feather that rejected Sarah. Every wand in his shop rejected her! By sundown, still nothing.

'Oh dear...every one of your wands rejected her!' Minerva choked as Sarah began to look worried. 'What to do now Ollivander? She needs a wand for school!' Ollivander looked thoughtful at this.

'...I still have one last wand but I never sold it because it's power is too much for a wizarding child.' said Ollivander. 'It's even too much for us adults and Albus' caliber. It's also an unlikely combination yet they are compatible.' he said as he went into his shop and came back fifteen minutes later. 'Here she is...12 inches, Ebony Wood. Ebony is known as one of the most powerful woods used in wandlore, and also indiscriminate as it channels all types of magic with ease...with an equally unlikely core. Thestral tail hair...a tricky substance that can be mastered only by a person capable of facing and understanding death.' he said as he handed her the wand. 'And also the fact that Thestrals are creatures that can only be seen by those who have seen a person die before their eyes and accepted their deaths. But even if you are bested in a duel Ms. Potter, as long as your enemy does not understand and accept death, your wand's loyalty will remain to you unless your enemy does upon touching it.'

So Sarah waved it and a black shadow descended upon the shop, and both Minerva and Ollivander freaked out when they 'saw Death' embracing Sarah from behind with it's skeletal arms and skeletal head resting on her shoulder.

'Merlin!' they both choked in horror and fear as Sarah appeared unfazed and even glanced at the image beside her and simply said, 'Hello there.'

Minerva fainted and Ollivander had to catch her.

'...Y-you've found your match...a rather unlikely one at that.' Ollivander choked. 'Your wand is associated with Death...so your wand can easily cast Dark Magic but I would not be advertising that if I were you...you will earn many enemies. Enemies who fear your power and enemies who want your power. You will also be hopeless in casting healing magic because your wand reeks of death.' he warned her softly. 'That will be fifteen galleons.' and he took out his wand and pointed it at Minerva, uttering, 'Ennervate.' causing her to regain consciousness.

'...w-what happened?' Minerva croaked as she regained consciousness.

'You have low blood pressure so I suggest you go home and rest.' Sarah told her with a smile. Ollivander agreed with her excuse as Sarah's 'compatibility' could strike fear in just about anyone.

What on earth...is she?

'Oh, Headmistress, I need to buy a few more parchment rolls. I mean, I am going to write a book about humans, right?' Sarah piped up. 'This community needs to be more in touch about humans.' and the only quill she bought, was a Quick Quotes Quill.

xxx

Hogwarts...

'Minerva, how is shopping with young Sarah?' Albus asked his Deputy Headmistress. 'You took a whole day.'

'Well, Sarah has...plenty of complaints regarding our culture and how backwards we are compared to Muggles she calls 'humans'.' said Minerva wryly. 'To the point that she refuses to use quills in favor of pens, whatever they are.' she said. 'She also took up residence in the Potter Manor that she arranged with the goblins and expressed that she will write books regarding Muggles for our students to catch up with the Modern Times. She bought quite a lot of parchment.' Albus Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at this.

'Oho! That will be a thing to look forward to!' he beamed as he clapped his hands. 'And that would cause quite an uproar indeed among the Purebloods it would be amusing to see the looks on their faces...'

'Indeed, that would be a thing to look forward to.'

And Minerva conveniently did not talk about what happened in Ollivander's Shop. Thinking about it gives her the creeps.

xxx

At Sarah's home, still the abandoned building...

She spent almost her entire summer writing her first book, about Muggle Families and how they live, lifestyle and family situations, before writing about Muggle Education. For her first book titled 'Life and Times of Modern Muggles: Families'. It was a quick finish that only took her about three days to write after two days of thorough research in libraries, internet and asking around, as well as snooping on her neighbors. Then she added her own knowledge to it. It was impossible for a normal person to write all that by hand...so she used a computer in the local computer shop and typed everything. She wrote an introduction, table of contents, and disclaimers because people before her in the human world already studied and wrote this before she did and she just wrote because she wanted witches and wizards to understand Human Lifestyle...that, and information in her books are simplified so readers can easily understand topics.

She put in the history of Families, Sociology, Law, Name, Cost of raising a child, Adoption, Illegitimacy, Cinderella Effect, Clans, Consanguinity, Marriage, Divorce, Incest, Domestic Violence, etc as well as how much Wizardkind has in common regarding these topics after a thorough research. On the last page, she wrote that her next book will be about Education. She had gone to the publishing office in Diagon Alley to have her first book published. It cost her a hefty sum off her vaults...about 100 galleons. But should people buy her books, The estimated Cost would be about 5 galleons...meaning, 25 pounds. Not bad. She arranged things with the goblins that the money made from her first book would automatically go to her Trust Fund, and mailed Hogwarts that including the book in the school list should be put in next year.


	2. First Year Halfway

Souls reincarnate every 500 years. They start a new slate with no memories of their pasts, even if their soul's previous form and instincts remains. And Sarah Potter happened to be the reincarnation of a certain Black Crane. YYH X-OVer

* * *

><p>First Year in Hogwarts<p>

After that Summer, it was time to go to Hogwarts. Sarah took one last look at her makeshift home, as she neatly packed her belongings in her trunk. After this school year, she plans on moving in into Potter Manor. So she packed her clothes and shoes into her trunk, under her school things.

'Well...' she mused. 'Time to leave this abandoned building for good.' she told herself. 'Maybe in Hogwarts, I'll get a break from demon slaying for a change.' well, slaying demons weaker than she had been tiring. She wanted to face a stronger demon that could give her a challenge, if she ever hoped of getting stronger.

She has the skills...all she needed was power. She needed to get stronger. She left her home of four years and decided that another homeless would benefit, should they discover her room. And she was homeless no longer, as her parents left her two homes to go back to. Her mother's old house, and the Potter Family Manor.

She flagged a taxi and had it take her to King's Cross Station. Granted, she hasn't had breakfast yet, so before the train departs at 11:30 am, she went around buying food off stalls for breakfast and sat at the benches. She ate her fill, before buying more food as a packed lunch, incase she went hungry during the trip to school. After buying necessities, she went into the Platform, and claimed a compartment for herself near the bathrooms.

'People should be arriving real soon.' she mused as she took out a book in her trunk and began to read. She took out her Potions book which was so far, the most difficult as it is recipes of liquid, bottled magic. She sighed.

'Oh boy...cramming all this into my head will take quite, a while.' she mused as an hour later, families began coming in droves with their children, kissing them goodbye and remind them of what to do and NOT to do.

She never had anything like that. Also, she never saw anything like this as the school bus takes kids to her elementary school while she had to walk her way there as there was no bus stop where she lived.

She felt her heart sink and crushed, and before she knew it, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

She envied these kids and she knew it. They grew up with love and happiness, she grew up in hate, disdain and loneliness. She locked her compartment with locking charms so nobody would see her in such a mess. Crying out what she could never have. She never had a mother to get comfort from, go shopping with and never grew up hearing a lullaby. She never had a father to dote on her and protect her. She had been alone since day one as her maternal relatives despised her, so there was no love lost there. She hardened her heart over the years to protect herself and focus on her goals...

But seeing what she saw on the platform now...caused her pent-up feelings of envy and bitter, loathing hatred to burst forth. This was another thing that made her different from these kids who have happy homes...

An invisible wall had been erected at that moment. She never let anyone in her compartment no matter how many times they knocked. She can't be like these people. These people who had love and an enjoyable, pampered life. She had it hard, and had to toughen herself up to survive...close off her heart to stave off loneliness and her sadness.

Her hatred of her relatives, her loneliness and sadness festered in her soul as the trip went on. After some time feeling sorry for herself and begrudged these kids and teenagers for having what she could never have and most likely took it for granted, she sealed off her heart again. She swore that never again would she get hurt. Never again would she feel such feelings...and focused her being on surviving and adapting. It was all she had.

All she cared about now, was living and surviving.

xxx

Later that night...they finally arrived in Hogsmeade Station.

Nobody ever noticed that the girl the whole community worshipped is among them. 'Firs' years o'er here! Firs' years o'er here!' a giant of a man with bushy untamed hair and beard hollered over as First Years flocked to him. The giant led them to the shore of a lake where numerous boats with lanterns were docked.

'No more'n four to a boat!' the giant called out as the students scampered to get into a boat. Once there were four people, Sarah took note that the boat moved on it's own, sailing towards Hogwarts. There were oohs and aahs as they soon saw the sight of the majestic castle...where they would live and study for about ten months. As soon as they got to the shore leading to school, the giant led them to the front of a great oak door, where Minerva awaited them.

'The Firs' years Professor McGonagall.' said the giant.

'Thank you Hagrid, I'll take it from here.' said Minerva as she turned to gaze on the students. 'Welcome to Hogwarts,' she announced. 'Now, before you join your fellow students, you will be sorted into your houses. They are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. While you are here, your house will be like your family. Points will be awarded for academic achievement and other triumphs. However, any rule breaking, and you will loose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup, a great honor here at this school. The Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly. Do try to smarten yourselves up before then.'

She glanced pointedly at a few students before leaving, and returned soon after a few minutes, and ordered everyone to quiet down. She then told them to form a straight line, and they did so before she led them back into the main foyer and into the room where all the chatter had come from before. The Great Hall did justice to it's name. It's a huge hall where there are floating candles that lit up the whole room, and four long tables each containing 60 students, Sarah counted. Well, in a class, there's always 40 students, right? That would mean that there would be 10 newcomers to each house.

And there's quite a lot of First Years too, including herself, as they lined up before a stool with a ragged hat. The Sorting Hat she knew, would soon start singing.

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
><em>_But don't judge on what you see,  
><em>_I'll eat myself if you can find  
><em>_A smarter hat than me.  
><em>_You can keep you bowlers black,  
><em>_Your top hats sleek and tall,  
><em>_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
><em>_And I can cap them all.  
><em>_There's nothing hidden in your head  
><em>_The Sorting Hat can't see,  
><em>_So try me on and I will tell you  
><em>_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
><em>_Where dwell the brave at heart,  
><em>_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
><em>_Set Gryffindors apart;  
><em>_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
><em>_Where they are just and loyal,  
><em>_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
><em>_And unafraid of toil;  
><em>_Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,  
><em>_If you've a ready mind,  
><em>_Where those of wit and learning,  
><em>_Will always find their kind;  
><em>_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
><em>_You'll make your real friends,  
><em>_Those cunning folk use any means  
><em>_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
><em>_And don't get in a flap!  
><em>_You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
><em>_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The whole hall clapped in applause, as as Minerva took out a parchment. 'When I call on your name, you will sit on the stool and put on the hat. 'Abbott Hannah!' and so...names were called in alphabetical order and Sarah began sorting out these people in her mind, and which house they belonged to...and each house had five boys and five girls. Soon, her turn came.

'Potter, Sarah!' Minerva called out as the whole hall fell silent as Sarah stepped to the front, walking with poise and grace as all eyes were on her. But the dark, cold steely gaze in her eyes disturbed a few others who noticed as Minerva put the hat on her head. But as soon as she did, the hat shuddered and meeped before calling out, 'SLYTHERIN!'

Many jaws dropped at this.

Scratch that, the WHOLE HALL is in shock. A Potter, moreover, the girl-who-lived of ALL people, in _Slytherin_? It took five seconds after Sarah sat with them, did the Slytherin table break out in applause while 3/4ths of the hall, save for clueless, unknowing first-year muggleborns, fell silent with shock.

The sorting ended with Blaise Zabini being sorted into Slytherin after a few more people later.

'Before we tuck in I would like a few words to say...Nitwit, oddment, blubber, tweak! Thank you!' Dumbledore announced cheerfully. Sarah rolled her eyes, wondering what she got herself into, as she began eating her meals while emitting a dark aura that effectively made her unapproachable. Draco Malfoy who wanted to suck up to the girl-who-lived, felt a chill down his spine...not in a good way.

Up at the Staff Table...

Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore discreetly watched her eat her meals with good table manners. As if she was taught how to act like a well...noble. But getting sorted into Slytherin...will cause quite a ruckus soon...and how. After dinner, Albus stood up to make another announcement.

'Just a few more words now that you're all fed and watered. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.'

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed towards the Gryffindor table. To a certain pair of twins.

'I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind all of you that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested to play should contact Madam Hooch. Also this year the third floor corridor is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Finally I must welcome Professor Quirrell to the defense against the Dark Arts post.'

There was a quiet and polite applause as the man with the turban stood up.

'Alright then, first years follow your prefects back to your common rooms, off you trot!' the headmaster said his eyes twinkling happily as all students stood up to follow the Prefects who led them to their dormitories and Sarah quickly began to memorize her way around, even if Hogwarts, a History said that Slytherin Dorms were located in the Dungeons.

They weren't kidding. The entrance is a wall in the cellar. 'Now then First Years, this is the Entrance to our Common Room. Unlike other common rooms, our entrance is completely, and totally hidden.' said the Slytherin Prefect, Kenneth Waldorf. 'Passwords change every month so always check the Bulletin Boards a day or two before the next month starts. This month's password is Excellence.' the wall vanished to let everyone in.

'First Years remain in the Common Room!' Kenneth barked. 'Everyone else to your dormitories.' so the older years trooped away. 'First Years, we are Slytherins, the house that houses strictly only Purebloods or those who came from well-known, powerful families and in turn, powerful witches and wizards in their own right. However, even long before the First Wizarding War started, our house gained a dark and evil reputation, as Slytherin was the house of the Dark Lord, before he left the school and started his reign of terror and Slytherin is also where he recruited his infamous Death Eaters. Therefore the three other houses think, that we'll be future dark lords and ladies. That stigma is immediately stamped on us just because we are sorted here.' he said darkly.

'We'll be automatically labelled evil, and therefore, expect malicious verbal cruelty or pranks from the other houses. We are outcasts because everyone thinks we'll turn evil.' Kenneth continued flatly. 'You are only safe because the weight of your name protects you. To those who don't have political clout, do not wander off alone. Go in twos or in groups as bullies only target if you're alone. Due to all this, your only family is the Slytherin House, your upperclassmen who has been there, done that. Although this year might be different due to Ms. Potter's presence...quite, the unexpected Slytherin.' he said as all eyes fell on Sarah. 'If bullying becomes too much, approach our head of house, Professor Snape, also our Potions Teacher. He will be quick to deliver punishment and protect you. In the meantime, study defensive spells and offensive hexes to protect your person as you wander these halls. Do not antagonize your yearmates as all you have here, is each other.'

'Slytherin in fact, is a house that may be only accepting of Purebloods and children from Noble Families...it also accepts students who have cunning and ambition as you already know. Cunning is a form of intelligence to get what we want and fulfill our ambitions no matter what it takes. People from Slytherin, due to these traits become achievement-oriented, shrewd, unpredictable which is a must. They also have highly developed senses of self-preservation. This means that Slytherins tend to hesitate before acting, so as to weigh all possible outcomes of a decision and how these outcomes would personally impact them. That is not cowardice, we call that common sense. Which unfortunately, most people lack.' said Kenneth disdainfully. 'Before you hit the sack, brush up on spells and remember to travel in groups of threes or pairs tomorrow. That is all. Dismissed.'

In the 1st year Girls Dormitory...there were five beds as there were only five girls. Sarah, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass.

'OK, that was quite a speech and a rather nasty foreboding.' said Tracey Davis darkly. 'We'll take the brunt of hell because of things people did long before we even came here!' she grunted hotly as she sat on her bed. 'It's not as if we participated in the war or whatever Death Eaters did. We weren't even born then!'

'That's a dangerous thing to say Davis. Have you forgotten that there are Death Eater kids in this house? Watch what you say.' said Pansy Parkinson.

'Yes but it's their fault why we, their children have to endure the stigma and suffer punishment for their crimes.' said Daphne Greengrass. 'We haven't done anything yet and they see us as a future crook already.'

'Looks like things will get interesting.' Sarah snorted. 'Let's see how things will go during our time here...' she chuckled.

'Easy for you to say, you're the girl-who-lived...' Millicent grumbled. 'They probably won't harm you.'

'Let's put that to the test. And instead of accepting this stigma, shouldn't we be fighting it?' Sarah asked her dormmates. 'Me aside, I'm sure none of you asked for this. None of you asked to be labelled a Death Eater-in-training. None of you asked to be born to Death Eater parents. And none of you asked to be forced to carry the weights of the sins your relatives and parents committed.' she told them stiffly as she crossed her arms as the other girls fell silent. 'In that case, we should prove them wrong. Our generation will be different. We will cleanse that stigma off our year and fight for survival during our years here. Anybody interested?'

xxx

Headmaster's Office...

The whole staff gathered before the Sorting Hat. 'Sarah Potter in Slytherin...what will the community think?' Minerva choked weakly. 'I'm sure everyone's seen how the students reacted when she was put in Slytherin!'

'Yes...I could hear a pin drop if I dropped one. The whole hall's in shock.' Filius Flitwick, Charms Teacher squeaked out.

'We shall ask the hat.' said Albus Dumbledore as he looked at the hat. 'You shivered as you sorted young Ms. Potter...may I ask why is that so?'

'I am charmed to safeguard confidentiality of what I see in the students' minds before I sort them Albus. I will not tell you of her memories and thoughts due to confidentiality but I can at least divulge about feelings.' said the Sorting Hat. 'I have seen her life...and the festering darkness in that girl's soul.' it said grimly. 'The darkness caused by her envy, loneliness, sadness, and bitter loathing of her life...considering her upbringing.' it remarked snidely before sighing. 'She once sealed away her heart while attending that Muggle School and focused on surviving and adapting, a Slytherin Trait. However, this morning...her feelings long suppressed burst forth like a broken water dam when she saw parents kiss and hug their children goodbye...something she could only dream of, but never have.' the faculty fell silent at this.

'She cried a lot as she locked herself up in the compartment...and her dark feelings grew when she saw a few children take their parents' disciplining them and doting on them for granted. She would kill just to have a family and here they are taking it for granted, they who grew up being loved and cared for, while she grew up never knowing love, and lived knowing she was alone and unwanted by her own blood relatives. And they reminded her of that everyday too before she went missing.' the hat finished. 'Her darkness is so great, that is why I shivered before chucking her to Slytherin.' it told them.

'Soon, those feelings will become a bitter hatred of the world if we don't do something about it soon and young Ms. Potter is a powerful witch with raw, untapped potential. She could very well become the next Dark Lady if she continues living alone, never knowing love or being loved by anyone.' Severus, Filius, Pomona and other Professors shivered at the mere thought of it. 'And the fact that she is sorted into Slytherin due to her qualities just about destroyed her chances of making true friends she could count on. Girl-who-lived or not, I'm sure you know very well of the stigma of the Slytherin House.'

'I...see...' Albus choked, looking clearly disturbed by the hat's words.

'You never listened to me eleven years ago Albus, about how horrible her relatives were.' Minerva told him in a bitter hiss. 'All this, is your fault. I will do what I can but I'm just one person.' she said sadly and despairingly.

'I know. I will do what I can to prevent such a scenario from happening as well.' Albus sighed regretfully. 'Even if I have to provide her a family willing to have her to do it but many people would kill to have her in their home, and use her fame and status. 9 out of 10 will surely do that, and finding young Sarah a decent family who would truly care for her will be quite difficult. I would need everyone's cooperation. We will observe her for the time being until we can find her a suitable family. Everybody dismissed.' and the teachers left his office, leaving the old Headmaster to sigh.

'Dear me...is sixty years ago happening all over again?' he wondered as he kneaded his temples.

'It could, if you don't nip this in the bud.' said the hat snarkily.

xxx

That same night...

Voldemort who was in Quirinus Quirell's head, had been thinking.

He was thinking deeply about the situation, and Sarah Potter whom the Sorting Hat predicted could become a Dark Lady due to the darkness in her heart. He chuckled at this. The girl who was known to have destroyed him with accidental magic...famous as a beacon of light has already been festering darkness before she stepped foot into Hogwarts. Ironic.

But this has potential. A huge potential of her both becoming a threat, or an ally. But this requires more observation...

xxx

In his quarters...

Severus Snape had been thinking. Thinking of HER daughter, Sarah Potter. Her lovely daughter who had inherited her face and her eyes, thank Merlin, yet she had her own brand of beauty, as she is more beautiful than her late mother...a kind of incomparable beauty. But possessing a darkness that could lead to her becoming a Dark Lady in the near future caused by her upbringing...he could not blame the child for her feelings but the mere thought of her replacing Voldemort would surely make his dear childhood friend and love interest roll in her grave.

He began thinking...should he do it for her sake...or have Albus find her a family...either way, he would have to show that he cared...

All for her sake.

xxx

Next morning...

School officially began. Started by breakfast, of course. The start of what could be official hell from the other houses soon. But Sarah was different from her fellow Slytherins. She could fight on her own...and she knew she could kill. But she put that particular trait aside until the need calls for it.

On the way to the Great Hall for breakfast however...

'ICKLE FIRSTIES! HEEHEEHEE!' Peeves the Poltergeist cackled as he began dropping flour bombs on the First Years.

Big Mistake when he got close to Sarah and is about to drop a flour bomb on her when he saw something that caused him to freeze in his tracks. He knew nobody could see this as they'll be screaming bloody murder right now if they could...but around one of the firsties...is an image of death, with her in its embrace, staring at him with a warning...look?

He meeped and zoomed away in fear.

'What happened to that bloody poltergeist?' one Ravenclaw wondered aloud, even though nobody could really answer him...and the only one who knew kept her mouth shut.

"That illusion spell using my...other power came rather in handy." Sarah thought with a smirk.

xxx

After breakfast, classes definitely began. Her first subject, was History of Magic. She expected lessons concerning Hogwarts a History, but their teacher seems fixated about Goblins. So she simply spent her time reading on about Potions and her other subject books for a little advanced reading. Her first day so far, had been uneventful but in Charms, her spells were quite, overpowered but effective nonetheless, but Professor Flitwick advised her to use enough power to use her spells otherwise she would be too tired to perform in her other subjects.

Oh really now? She has her magic...and the power she uses to slay demons. She's quite a living battery, thank you very much.

Transfiguration came next...Lunch, then Potions.

'There would be no foolish wand-waving in this class.' said Severus Snape, Potions Teacher coolly. 'I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death...if you aren't dunderheads I usually have to teach.' he said coldly. 'Now then...' and he pointed his wand at the blackboard and a recipe appeared, and the student cupboards opened. 'Get working.' so the students scrambled to get a piece of the ingredients needed, before they went back to their work tables.

The recipe was the Boil Cure Potion...Sarah figured that they'll start with medicine before advancing to the nasty stuff. According to the books, it indeed can cure Boils...but if applied on a skin surface with no boils...the exact opposite will happen and you'll sport boils. Potential weapon indeed. And she didn't do too badly either in her first try.

While she worked and finished her work, she noticed the eyes of her Head of House and teacher, Professor Snape who had been observing her with a thoughtful look in his eyes. She made a note to keep an eye on this man.

After his class, it was flying lessons using old, rickety school brooms. The first way to see if you have control a broom, one had to raise their hands over the broom, and command 'Up!'

'Up!' Sarah's broom instantly rose to her hand while everyone else's took a while...although when told to mount and fly, Neville Longbottom's broom went berserk, and Sarah was the first to prove that not all Slytherins are evil, while everyone else stupidly watched poor Neville being tossed around by his broom.

She sent sickle-shaped blades to destroy his broom, and conjured a giant feather-filled pillow to break his fall. When people turned around to see who did that, Sarah made sure she was pretty obvious, with her wand arm still raised.

'What spell was that?' Daphne asked her in a low whisper. 'I never heard of a spell that conjures...whatever those were. I'd understand pillows but...'

'No idea. I just made that up.' Sarah told her.

'No way, seriously?' Daphne asked her incredulously.

'...I grew up in a muggle household and city. Go figure.' Sarah drawled. 'I make things up as I go.' Daphne shook her head at this.

'Hoo, boy.' after that, class went on as normal although only those who can fly without fear could fly. Apparently, fear and insecurity causes the brooms to go berserk, and to Sarah's annoyance, Madam Hooch warned them of that a little too late. Damn woman.

First day, was pretty much uneventful. To Sarah, Human School was much more interesting and months went by. She excelled by working hard, and found free time writing her next book: Education. By the time it was almost Halloween, she was approached by Muggle Studies Professor, Charity Burbage. 'Ms. Potter, can we talk for a bit?'

'Sure.' said Sarah as she was 1/4 done with her next book. 'What is it, Professor uh...' she croaked as she does not know this teacher.

'Oh, I'm Charity Burbage.' Professor Burbage introduced herself as she sat with Sarah in the library. 'I became the Muggle Studies Teacher when Quirinus became the Defense Teacher. Albus recommended your first book to me for next year but when I read it, I think it ought to be read only by Seventh Year students. It's contents are quite too much for young minds for students in 3rd year up to 6th.' she said. 'Especially regarding...certain topics.' she said with a grimace.

'Oh...well that's OK I suppose.' said Sarah with a shrug. 'I'm writing my second book, Education. It's a pretty big book because Muggle Education is several times more complex than ours.' she told the professor. 'It'll take out poor, left-behind community a lot while to catch up with the times. I decided to write because this community is so horribly backwards.' she snorted. 'And I want to compare two cultures as I write.'

'Yes...your first book is written partly didactic and partly point of view and what you think about it.' Professor Burbage commented. 'What other titles do you intend on writing so I can see which books to recommend for what year?'

'Well, my second book Education, then Technology, Jobs, Entertainment and Leisure and I'm still thinking what to write for my final book.' said Sarah. 'What has the Muggle Studies Subject done so far?'

'Well, we cover how Muggles live in order to pose as one starting from 3rd year up to 7th year...'

'Oh...maybe I should have included Lifestyle in the list...' and the two females laughed.

'Well, I'm looking forward to your books!' said Professor Burbage as she patted Sarah's back. 'It would be nice to learn from the point of view of someone who lived in the Muggle World...I mean, I learned what I know from a wizard...'

xxx

Indeed, starting day one, Sarah was never seen without a bundle of parchment and always focused on writing. She never had time to socialize as she kept writing who-knows-what on parchment...and the Purebloods took note that she used Vellum Parchment, a high-quality parchment, and for a paperweight, she used a compact mirror.

'Hey, what are you writing?' Tracey Davis asked her as one time, Sarah was caught in the Common Room alone. 'You've been writing everyone seems to think you're doing present and future essays or something.'

'Oh, you'll know when you're in your third year if you're ever interested in learning about humans.' said Sarah with a shrug. 'Calling them muggles is too comical.' Tracey took a look at the contents of the papers on pile on the table to see the Introduction...

'You're writing a book about Muggle Education?' she croaked as she got the gist in the Introduction page written in Sarah's neat , very legible handwriting.

'Yes. Already published one.' Tracey's jaws dropped. 'But Profesor Burbage said it's something only 7th Years must read due to way-too-adult content in it.'

'Adult content?'

'Yes. Meant for true-blue adults and that's what Seventh Years will be when they graduate.' Sarah said wryly. 'I caused enough ruckus back at the Publisher at Diagon Alley...'

That got Tracey Davis curious sure enough. She plans on using the holidays in finding the book the mysterious and secretive girl-who-lived wrote that apparently wasn't meant for the eyes of little kids just yet. This was just too interesting. I mean, an eleven year old write AND publish a book? And due to all her writing, she missed the Halloween Feast...and Tracey thought that Sarah was lucky she did because a TROLL of all things got into Hogwarts!

At that same time, she was still at the Common Room, eating dinner she asked a House Elf to bring her. She asked for meatball soup, fried chicken legs, spaghetti and a slice of chocolate cake for dessert, and nice cold water, before she resumed writing when she felt numerous presences fast approaching the Common Room. It was bad enough that Tracey knows, she quickly hid her writing and took out her unfinished sketchbook about a man she had been long fixated with. And she drew him using color pencils.

'...what on earth...?' she crowed as her housemates soon poured into their house, looking like they'd seen a ghost.

'There you are! We couldn't find you anywhere!' Pansy shrieked. 'There's a troll on the loose!' she cried as Sarah looked unfazed while still drawing.

'Intriguing...' Sarah commented. 'But they're stupid and can't tell left from right so maybe some fool led one here...and if that fool did, they obviously want something, and led that thing in here for a distraction so he can sneak away and get what he wanted in the school. Judging by how you look like you nearly had a date with death, he did quite a marvelous job.'

'So the school has something he wants then?' Daphne asked her.

'That is only theory but not too far off. I mean, what can they want in a school with nothing but kids and library books?' Sarah asked her. 'Unless our teachers had something to hide of course.'

'Like what?'

'An important artifact or embarrassing blackmail evidence a teacher or older students have or documents important for politics and also blackmail. But either way, a Troll's too much for a school.' Sarah pointed out.

'I agree, Halloween and that moron decided to give us a real scare.' Pansy scowled. 'The Feast will continue in the common room soon and I barely ate anything and that stuttering moron we call teacher yelled to the whole world that there's a Troll in the Dungeon! By the way, what's that?' she asked as she took a peek at Sarah's drawing. It was a beautiful, golden-eyed man with a well-sculpted body wearing a white toga, with long silver hair, furry ears on his head and a long tail. He was accompanied by a just-as-beautiful black-haired man with long black hair, elf-like ears and feathery wings in a black ragged shirt, pants and a white sarong thingy around his waist with leather straps on his arms. On his head was a top-less hat. Both were sitting on a pile of treasure and checking out artifacts and jewels out of Sarah's imagination.

'Heeey, not bad.' Pansy commented. 'No idea you're good at drawing.'

'Years of practice does that.'

'But what's with the half-breeds?'

'Fascinating, I guess. Half human half beast yet they possess more beauty...beauty that we mortals can only dream of having.' said Sarah with a dream-like expression on her face. 'Too bad our beauty is determined by who our parents and relatives are. Afterall, we inherit what they have, don't we?' she chuckled. 'Bits of them.'

'The food's here!' the Prefect called out. 'After dinner, go straight to bed!' everyone obeyed as they all ate their fill, save for Sarah who ate enough already but that didn't stop her from taking more desserts. Although their peace of twenty minutes was short-lived, when an announcement rang.

/Attention Slytherin Students! Back away into your Dormitories immediately!/ Minerva cried as the Slytherins froze. /The Troll will soon crash into the entrance!/

It didn't take long for everyone to panic and scamper into their dormitories with much pushing, nobody noticed that Sarah chose to stay behind as she conjured a pair of chained sickles with her other power. When the Troll crashed in, the panic and pushing got worse...and she had her sickles hack the Troll into pieces...much to the everyone's horror and disbelief at the sheer brutal display of taking down a Troll with a giant chained sickle.

'...what? It's killed anyway.' was all she said.


	3. In which Guardianship is up for debate

Souls reincarnate every 500 years. They start a new slate with no memories of their pasts, even if their soul's previous form and instincts remains. And Sarah Potter happened to be the reincarnation of a certain Black Crane. YYH X-OVer

* * *

><p>In which Guardianship is up for debate<p>

Sarah earned both respect and fear from her house, as she effortlessly and mercilessly killed a Troll, and in Slytherin, one's position depends on power. All of Slytherin house stared at the mess in their common room in shock, as with one tug from the chains, Sarah tugged back the sickle into her hand.

'...the books say that Trolls are highly resilient to magic...didn't anyone think of using physical attacks against it?' her comment and question broke the silence as the sickle disappeared. 'My my my...'

'M-Ms. Potter!' Minerva squeaked. 'Y-you...you just...'

'Oh spit it out. I killed a Troll. Simple.' said Sarah casually with a shrug. 'It's a simple matter, provided you know what to do instead of panicking and screaming.' and she stood up. 'This is quite a Halloween...it indeed gave everyone a good scare.' she chuckled as she picked up her belongings. 'I bid everyone good night.' and she vanished. Needless to say, everyone in her house knew NOT to mess with her and that same night, many letters were sent home about what happened in Halloween.

xxx

Headmaster's Office...pandemonium occurred, literally.

'She could kill in cold blood...as if it's a normal everyday thing.' Professor Vector squeaked as she shuddered at the memory of how could an 11-year old easily kill a Troll. 'Apparently nobody taught her what's right and wrong! And we have the Dursleys to blame for this!'

'Hat, I know you know something, could you try to tell us?' Professor Sprout asked the Sorting Hat. 'What kind of growing up did Sarah experience for killing to become so casual? It's just wrong for a child!' The hat appeared to be struggling from where it sat.

'...I managed to convince Hogwarts but this is a once in a lifetime exception! Other than that, I cannot go past the charms the Founders put on me.' said the Hat. 'Only for tonight, I can tell you all about Sarah Potter, after she ran away from her relatives.' the teachers, minus Quirrell and Snape listened closer.

'Her mindset alone is focused on survival. At age six, she is a prodigy in the art of theft.' said the Hat as the Headmaster, the Headmaster's Portraits in the Office and the teachers stared at the hat in disbelief. 'She didn't know how and why, but she was damn good at pickpocketing, and by instinct, she knows where money is. It was how that despite her relatives trying to weaken her powers by starving her, she could eat a lot at school and eat healthily. She could even blend into the background and no one would notice her. The only time her victims discover is that they find their bags open or pockets slitted without them the wiser, and wallets missing. And you know why she ran away from home so let's skip that.'

'Not only that...her life was surrounded by danger everyday.' the Hat continued. 'For she had a power that attracted Demons to her.'

'DEMONS?'

'Yes, demons. Thankfully they were the weaker ones.' said the hat while shuddering, 'They are attracted to Sarah's power, and that was how Sarah learned she had powers. She nearly died on her first attack, and out of desperation, lashed out at the demons that were vanquished upon getting struck. And Sarah remembered how that power felt like. She even used it to regenerate and close her wounds.' it said. 'Sarah knew that won't be the end of it and there was one thing she was thankful for. Muggles can't see them but witches and wizards could, to a limited extent. In our eyes, demons and ghosts as you already know would appear near-invisible because we have little of what Sarah has plenty. Spiritual Powers, a power created by the soul...the only power that can harm demons. But a power that can't be detected by the Ministry so they never sent her a letter regarding Underage Magic. As for Ghosts, they can see the demons very clearly as they're already dead and closer to the realm of death.'

'Because of this threat on her life, Sarah took initiative. She underwent self-defense training in Muggle-Style fighting, and augmented her strength with her powers. Demons attacked her everyday so she kills everyday. She has mastered control over her powers and worked to get stronger in order to survive by pushing herself to her limits every after school as after resting, she got stronger and better.' the Hat explained. 'Sarah had nobody to turn to regarding her problems. She had to do everything on her own. She looked everywhere but nobody had the same power and problems as she had.'

'So her life cycle was eat, go to school, slay a few demons, go to muggle-fighting classes, slay demons again, eat and sleep. She could not make friends as she was being watched by demons. She knew that the demons will use any friend she made to get to her and kill the hostages anyway.' said the hat wryly as the faculty looked terribly floored at the discovery. 'Blood and murder is a part of her life. If she kills and protects humans everyday as a kid, kids her age have it fun, normal and happy. She was fighting at age eight up to now.'

Stunned silence...

'What are her abilities?' Albus asked the hat.

'Well, martial arts, materialization of her weapons by using either magic or spirit energy...and she has an affinity for chained sickles, and mastered their usage. Demons also had an ability to possess humans as long as they had evil in their hearts. She saw this when a fellow trainee got possessed by a demon. She used her powers and 'punched' the demon out of her fellow trainee to make him come out, in order to kill him. And when she met a wandering C-Class who was merely wandering around, she asked him questions about their kind as she was attacked on a daily basis. This is what she learned from that demon who gave her information out of respect as she survived this long from constant attacks...'

'There are three worlds.' said the hat. 'The human world where we are, the Spirit World where the dead go to for Judgment and it's royal family watching over the barrier between all three worlds, and then the Demon World where demons come from. Every now and then, a space distortion will appear that will soon turn into a portal that allows demons to venture in the human world but thankfully, that portal is small and fluctuating so it disappears eventually, trapping the demon into our world. They like human meat, and they like humans with spirit energy more.' said the hat as the faculty paled at the revelation. 'And Sarah is a low C-Class level in Spirit Energy so in their eyes, she is very delicious.' Professor Sinistra and Madam Pince looked ready to faint.

'Why human meat? Can't they have livestock or vegetables like we do?' Albus asked the hat.

'No. They eat each other because the laws of demons is simple...survival of the fittest, eat or be eaten. But to them, humans are very delicious and nutritious. And that's because of what we eat in our everyday lives.' said the hat. 'Now then, up to the ranking so you'll know and understand when I called Sarah Potter a low C-Class...' he said grimly. 'There are six levels of power in the demon world ranking. E as the lowest, and S as god-class demons. You know Fenrir Greyback, right?' they all nodded. 'He would be a Rank D in comparison.'

'A Rank D when it had to take 20 aurors to deal with him?' Filius squeaked.

'Yes. Greyback is a mere Rank D in demon standards. But D-Rank demons are still different...and Greyback is still more dangerous because D-Rank demons are irredeemably stupid, something Greyback isn't. All they care about is blood, death, gore and food but lack intelligence, thankfully. But of course, they tend to learn and adapt...and the stronger and smarter a demon, the more human they appear. C-Class demons, around Sarah's level, are average-level demons who are fairly intelligent, capable of strategizing, alliances, teamwork, and rare cases of friendship, but their ego, arrogance, and lust for battle overshadow their few good qualities. In terms of strength, they can pulverize a boulder with a punch, and you've seen what Sarah can do.' boy, how can they forget her easily killing a Troll?

'B-Classes are much more intelligent then the C-classes, and could be classified as intellectually superior to humans, only to be less intelligent then wise A-classes that have experience on their side, and the omnipotent S-classes, as such they have planning capabilities and can team up with other demons, setting their egos aside to a better cause. However, they are still instinctive and have an primitive lust for sadism and battle. The demons of this class have been shown to be almost identical to a human except with a few non-human features, like oddly colored hair, non-human characteristics like horns, pointy ears and such and large size.'

'A-Classes are immensely powerful and can decimate cities just by flaring their powers, but unlike their weaker peers, are very wise and capable of excellent decision-making, judgments and observe before taking action. And as such, with all their strength, they are quite peaceful...unless you make them angry. Otherwise, you'll be left alone and they'll go back to whatever their businesses are. It's also easy to make friends with them as long as you do not backstab. You'll regret it otherwise.'

'Finally, S-Class demons...the very height of maximum strength, a level all demons aspire to achieve.' the hat said in a rather over-patronizingly tone. 'With good reason. If an A-Class can destroy the world's biggest city or even a small country by flaring their power alone, an S-Class can easily destroy CHINA.' said the hat gravely as they all envisioned it. 'They are completely humanoid with no demon features whatsoever. If they came to the human world, they can perfectly blend in and no one can tell the difference. But the barrier between the worlds make it impossible for them to come here, as Spirit World protects the Human World from demons. The general personality of the S-class is to be very reserved, not often letting their emotions decide things, but rather experience. This detaches them from humanity, making them similar to ascended beings. They have very human like natures and are peaceful beings despite their power, showing a complete contrast to the lowest classes that lived in fear, had no respect for one another, let alone their opponents and extreme arrogance. A fact we can be thankful for.'

'And Sarah aspires to become an A-Class Human before she hits her twenties.' the Hat sighed. 'The only beings who can reach S-Class in strength are demons. A-Class is as far as humans can go and achieve.' he said. 'She feels that once she reaches the pinnacle of strength for humans, she can rest easy and no longer worry about low-class demons, and can safely live a normal life. To that end, she will do and use all means to survive. And she will destroy anything and whoever gets in her way but she can be reasonable as long as it's not a threat to her existence. That's the truth behind her. Due to that end, if she's driven off the deep end...a Dark Lady will be born and make Voldemort an insect in comparison to her strength.'

xxx

Next day...

Sarah found herself approached by many Slytherins. 'Potter, how did you do that? Conjuring a weapon that big and killed the Troll with it?' came the many questions as she raised her hand to silence them all.

'Simple. Practice and a few simple steps...imagination...visualize, and materialize.' she said as she conjured her trademark sickle. 'Picture what you want, visualize yourself in possession, and use your magic to materialize. That's it.' she said in her usual expression. 'Although it's solidity and effectiveness depends on one's strength of mind and magic of course.' and she made her sickles disappear. 'Now excuse me, I'm a busy woman.' and she vanished.

'Busy? We got no homework!' Draco Malfoy groused out.

'...she writes books and already published one.' all eyes turned to Tracey Davis. 'She'll tell as long as you ask for crying out loud...she told me that she wrote her first book about Muggle Families and Relationships and published it, but Professor Burbage said that her first book should only be studied by a Seventh Year due to very-adult content because there are too many sensitive topics she thinks we can't stomach just yet.' she explained. 'Right now, she's busy writing her second book about Muggle Education.'

'And why is she writing muggle rubbish anyway?' asked another Slytherin.

'Because she wants our backwards community to understand muggles in order to blend in and hide our world and existence better from Muggles.' said Tracey. 'Unfortunately, the Elective Muggle Studies Class is so outdated so she thought she'd give us the modern lessons through her books. She says she once encountered a wizard who had difficulty with Muggle Money, got impatient and paid the muggle galleons instead, only for the Obliviators to come and Obliviate the muggle and fined the idiot. She got inspiration from there and last night, she was halfway done on her second book.'

'OK...so have you seen the first few pages?'

'Well, an introduction page...and when I asked her, Muggles take until they're twenties to finish school! I was like, 'What the hell?' Tracey snorted. 'Education starts at four years old...and is officially finished when they're twenty-one or twenty-five. They then take jobs. She won't tell me anything else and told me to just read as soon as she's done publishing.'

'Four years old up to twenty five...in school? Seven years is long enough as it is.' said Pansy with a grunt. 'What the heck's with muggles that not only do they start earlier than us in school, they also take longer than we do to graduate?' she snorted incredulously. 'That's saying something about intelligence...'

'No idea...we read I guess.'

xxx

Elsewhere in school that weekend, Sarah is indeed, continuing on writing her Education book in the library. She just breezed through High School and now about to start on Extracurricular Activities or Clubs, then College, Courses, Jobs Available after said Courses...but to finish the College Part of her book, she needs to be out of school, meaning, she has to go home on the Holidays.

'Ah, what an inconvenience.' she scowled as she stretched. 'Oh well, Christmas is approaching...I can go home in that time.' and she put away her manuscript into a box, shrunk and pocketed it and left the library. As it was a weekend...she went Muggle as she always had on weekends, and spent her time by the Great Lake, sketching her obsession over the silver fox.

She didn't know why, but she had strong feelings for this being.

xxx

'So that's her...Lily and James' son.' said a young yet ill and exhausted-looking man with shabby robes standing beside Albus. They both watched Sarah by the Great Lake, drawing with a sketchpad.

'Yes. She's had it hard. Only you can be a fitting guardian for her as you are very skilled in fighting being a Werewolf.' Albus told him. 'I had numerous families in mind, but she will all refuse them in fear they'll be used as hostages due to their inability to fight...and that leaves only you.'

'Yes, but will she accept me? Will she believe that I'm close friends with her parents?' the man asked Albus worriedly. 'Minerva told us of her reaction with Ollivander when she went to buy her wand when he too eagerly greeted her.'

'...she would want family above all else Remus.' said Albus softly. 'She wanted and dreamed of a loving family but family isn't just between blood...it's also between bonds.' and he took out a leather-bound book. 'She would know. I asked your old friends to send some photos and compiled them here. Should she see this, she would believe and accept you.' and he gave Remus the book. 'That child is severely jaded with life that could lead to a serlf-fulfilling prophecy as stated by the Sorting Hat...we cannot let that happen no matter what.'

'I know.' Remus sighed but he pushed back the book. 'But hold onto this album for a bit...she'll think it's too rehearsed otherwise.' Albus chuckled as he left with the photo album, leaving Remus to go and face Sarah.

xxx

By the lake...

Sarah was drawing, when she felt a presence approach her. But unlike the wizards and witches, this one felt semi-human and animal. 'Oh...it's not everyday that a semi-human approaches me.' this caused Remus to freeze in his tracks. 'Hybrid?' and she turned to see quite, a young man who looked older than he seems.

'H-how can you tell?' Remus asked her nervously. Sarah smirked as she went back to her drawing.

'Your presence alone...and the feel of your existence. Well, what do you want with me?'

'Well...um...' Remus fidgeted nervously. 'You see...'

'Spit it out. You're not a threat so I will not kill you.' Remus grimaced, thinking, "Way to boost my confidence." he thought wryly,

'...I had been living abroad after the war ended...living in a country where Magical Communities aren't that much prejudiced with Werewolves.' said Remus. 'But it's still hard to get a job so pardon my appearance.' he said sheepishly. 'Actually, the Headmaster approached me and asked me to be your Guardian until you are legal. The Dursleys are out of the question so considering family ties, I'm the closest so far but it's up to you because this is your life we're talking about.' he said as Sarah shrunk her sketchpad and pencil and pocketed it before standing up to face him.

'And why would you want Guardianship of me? Is it for prestige of having the girl-who-lived as your charge?' Sarah asked him stonily. Remus knew to expect this question.

'...I owe your parents a lot...especially your father.' said Remus softly as Sarah tensed at this. 'In our school days...your father didn't give a damn that I'm a Werewolf when he found out...instead, he joked about it and called it my 'furry little problem' and became my friend. On full moons when I transform, He also changes into his animagus form to keep me company at the same time keeping me from searching and harming humans every time my inner beast is out. He protected my secret with a few other friends until we graduated...and even let me live with him and your mother before the First Wizarding War reached new heights. And you know how well that went.' he said sadly as he looked up at the skies.

'I would have taken you in but at the time, Prejudice is at an all-time-high. I had to wait for things to cool down and when I was ready, the Headmaster was confident with the Dursleys...'

'And you heard how well that went.' said Sarah stonily. Remus sighed.

'Yes...will you give me a chance Sarah?' Remus asked Sarah with a look on his face that both hoped and the expression of fear and doubt, which Sarah could see. She stared at the man's eyes...and found no signs of greed. BUT!

'Werewolf, right? I read books about those infected...and signs.' said Sarah softly. 'If you want to be my Guardian, you'll have to play by my rules as I understand darkness better than anyone else here. I will train you how to control that furry little problem of yours so it shouldn't cause us annoyances in the near future.' and she materialized a piece of paper and handed it to him. 'Fulfill these requirements by the end of the year.' she told him. 'I expect a great performance by the end of the school year.' and she vanished.

Remus looked at the paper that recommended him to take a workshop, gym training, heavy meals, and that he would meet her again tonight after dinner.

xxx

'A guardian huh...does he really want me or is he doing it out of obligation?' Sarah muttered as she walked towards the courtyard, in order to resume drawing. 'It's useless hoping.' she muttered as she looked up at the sky as she looked at her drawing. 'You plagued me all my life. Who are you? I've known your appearance long before I could speak...heck, I couldn't forget you even if I tried. But we'll meet one way or another...my silver fox.'

And she stared at her drawing. Her skills were still not satisfactory no matter how many times she tried to make her imagination perfect on paper but her skills left much to be desired...and didn't do her image of the man justuce. She knew he was a demon and must meet him one way or another. Considering how long they live, this guy should still be alive.

She decided to catch up on her skills at the courtyard, after she put her sketchpad down. She worked on her weights and ended up being spotted by the Weasley Twins. She could not tell them apart...literally. One of them is Fred and the other is George.

'Hey there...it ain't everyday...'

'You see a girl doin' some weight-lifting...'

'And Sarah Potter of all people.' said the twins as took turns speaking.

'How heavy is that by the way?' Sarah simply tossed a dumbbell at each twin who caught them and got quickly dragged down.

'Oof! H-how heavy...?'

'...50 kg.' Sarah chuckled as she went to retrieve the dumbbells back from the dumbstruck twins. 'If you're a real man among men, top that.' she giggled as she went back to her exercises.

'...bloody hell mate, it's sooo on!' said one twin with a competitive grin. 'Could you get me a pair?' Sarah materialized two pairs and tossed both at the twins who caught it with a grunt.

'Oy, you sure about this mate?' his twin asked his brother with a gobsmacked expression on his face. 'This is 50 kg! 50! It's like carrying a sack of potatoes!'

'Hey, if this lovely lass can carry said sack with one hand, why can't we mate?' the other twin retorted. 'Come on!' and the twins left with much difficulty.

'Heh...it would be interesting indeed.' she chuckled, she knew of the twins by reputation. Human Bludgers indeed!

xxx

Across the world, Youko Kurama, now Minamino Shuichi, a human with a demon's soul, was plagued with recurring nightmares about his past...specifically pertaining to a certain black crane. '...Ku...e...'

For him, the dreams are getting stronger and he could not fathom why.

xxx

Hogwarts, that night...

Sarah just came from the showers to go to the dorms to get some rest. She just called for an elf to bring her soup as she can't stomach anything heavy right now...then she changed into her casual outfit after her usual routines...she checked on her body at the bathroom mirror. Her muscles are well-toned. Nice round shoulders, shapely legs and hips from the muscles she's gained...and she feared she may need a training bra soon.

'Not bad after a few years of hard work.' she grinned. 'I'll have to work to maintain this though.' She dreamed of a perfect woman's body as well...and she would have to use her puberty and workouts to gain a nice body as she grows up. She wanted to be beautiful of course, isn't that what any girl wants? Heck, in her muggle clothing, she already drew eyes! She always wore dresses afterall...and that's in order to let their guard down, even if her housemates knew she wasn't one to mess with. 1/4 of the school knows the truth, she can't let the other 3/4 know.

That won't be fun...

And killing the demon in one of her Professors would be fun too. For now, she'll let him live. She set out to meet Remus at the lake.

xxx

Severus Snape was in a pickle. The parents of known prominent families in Slytherin asked about the Halloween Incident they heard about from their children, and he was now wondering HOW to answer them. He had no idea that she brutally killed a Troll before her housemates' eyes with a giant sickle(weapon, not money) she conjured and used with sheer skill despite it's huge size. He then got filled in about what happened by the Headmaster...and what the Sorting Hat told them about Sarah.

His beloved Lily's daughter, chased and plagued by demons...and she kills everyday to the point that it's as natural as breathing! He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His beloved Lily...what would she think had she seen how her daughter lives her life? Through violence and blood, unbefitting of her beauty and age? Sarah, Lily's beautiful daughter...shrouded in darkness, violence, death...

It was just too...unthinkable. His vibrant, bright and happy vivacious Lily was the only one that can contrast her dark daughter. If only he never sold the prophecy to the Dark Lord...none of this would have happened...and Sarah might have grown up to be just as bright and vivacious as her mother.

This was all his fault. And he knew it.

xxx

That night, at the Great Lake...

'Well then...you know what to do and of course, you can't do that with no money.' said Sarah as she took out a pouch. 'You will be living in the muggle world during the duration of your training. So wizard money is useless there. 1 galleon is £5. 1 sickle is £0.29 and 1 knut is £0.01. As for your Werewolf Training...here's what you have to do. Embrace your inner Werewolf and it's power.'

'What?' Remus choked in horror. 'E-Embrace it?'

'Yes...once you fully accepted your Werewolf nature both body and spirit...you can gain access to your Werewolf form and it's strength in either partial or full transformations at will. So once the full moon comes, transformations will no longer be painful and stressful as there's no inner fighting between Remus and the Wolf. You no longer have to fear the moon if you achieved this. But to accomplish this, you must be fully accepting, and have a strong body and willpower which is why I'll be funding your muscular training at the gym, as well as food and clothing. You have until the end of this year to grow strong. Because I have no time to protect you if my usual enemies appear. You have to be perfectly capable of protecting yourself if you really want to become my guardian. You better not be a deadweight.' she said curtly and Remus grimaced on how...frank she is.

'I-I can't accept the money...' Remus sputtered weakly as he gently pushed the money away. Sarah raised an eyebrow.

'Oh? This money isn't mine though...my money is still in the bank, sitting pretty and sparkly.' Sarah smirked. 'There's plenty more where this came from.' and she took his hand and put the pouch in his hands. 'Work hard and I better see results.' and she was gone.

xxx

'That's what she told me.' said Remus with a totally perplexed expression on his face. 'Accept my wolf...right, when it caused me most of my misery?' he sighed as he leaned on one of Albus' bookshelves.

'I don't know where she came up with that, but why not try Remus?' Albus told the younger man. 'If this works, then indeed, you no longer have to fear the moon. She knows more about...creatures than we do now...considering her life experiences. But it is only in theory so it's up to you to practice...and it's crucial that you win her heart and guardianship of her. Severus would be happy to have her in his home out of his love for her mother but he could not take her in because of his position...he will be killed. You're the only one left capable of caring for her.' he said grimly. Remus took a deep breath.

'I hope I do win after all this. We'll just see won't we?'

xxx

Christmas Season...

Sarah had chosen to go back to the Muggle World due to her research purposes and in order to finish her second book, education. She had the College Parts to fill and a more thorough research on clubs. She had rules to put in for sports clubs afterall! And once she's done with her book, she can go back to increasing her powers. She has until new year afterall.

Upon going back to the Muggle World, she stayed in a hotel in London, to have close access to the Library and Colleges. 'It'll be quite a while before I live in the Potter Family Manor...as I haven't finished my books yet.' she mused. She needs the human world for information for her books as she made a beeline for London, to get working on her book.

It took her until new year of extreme, prejudicial dedication to finish it. 'Whew!' and she double-checked EVERYTHING just incase. Spelling, grammar, details...and the numbering of pages. She then went to Diagon Alley to have her second book published as the third book would be Fashion, Fourth book Entertainment and Leisure in her plans...

She got a lot of work to do. After publishing her book, she asked the publisher to send a copy to Professor Charity Burbage in Hogwarts. So far, few people bought her book as it's not that well-known...she didn't exactly advertise it but it would soon be well-known, as she would soon recommend it to Hogwarts through the elective Muggle Studies Class...and she went to sleep the New Year off, in order to be able to watch the fireworks that night.

She lied down on her bed and went to sleep her tiresome vacation off.

That night, at seven o'clock, she woke up rather groggily and took a warm shower and dressed into her best clothes. She wanted to be normal at this day because she wanted to have fun. Hey, it's fireworks!

Somewhere in the hotel, she wandered around, stealing along the way, before she went back to her room to secure her booty, and went to the restaurant to eat her meals, and wander around London, where she met a couple demons who got...lost. Their features were semi-humanoid and were puzzled as to where they are.

"A pair of C-Classes..." she mused as she sensed their strength. And they were speaking in a language she could somehow understand. They were quite a pair. One horned redhead who seems nice and goofy, and the other blue-haired one a serious-looking one dressed like fighters.

'Man, we're way off the mark! Risho's gonna be pissed!' the redheaded one moaned. 'Where ARE we in the human world?'

'How should I know, don't ask me. Risho wasn't exactly forthcoming where we're supposed to go. All he said is that we better meet in a country who speaks the same language as us.'

"C-Classes are around too, not just D-Classes?" Sarah thought as she concealed her energy and approached them. 'You're in Britain.'

'Eh what?' the redhead blinked as the blue-haired one looked at her suspiciously.

'Who are you?' he asked her.

'I am Sarah.' Sarah told them. 'Where were you supposed to go anyway?'

'Well...we're supposed to go to a country in the human world that speaks the same language as us.' said the redhead gloomily. 'But the portal landed us way off the mark!' Sarah chuckled in amusement as she put her hands on her hips.

'Follow me. We'll be going to a bookstore and get you a map.' and with a snap of her fingers, their clothing changed into casual wear to the demons' surprise and the redhead had a cap on. 'You can't go out in the streets like that. C-Class youkai and above can be seen even by humans with no reiki ability.' she told them as she led them away.

'Really? But...'

'No buts. It's been tested when the youkai I talked to was seen by an old lady doing her shopping and asked about his non-human features. I simply told her he's going to a costume party and she bought that lie, fortunately.' Sarah snorted. 'That youkai taught me all I know about your kind and your world which is how I can recognize a youkai even while posing as human.'

'I see...and you're not afraid of us one bit.' the blue haired one commented, impressed.

'I have no reason to be. C-Classes and up are reasonable, while D-Classes are simply simple-minded, bloodthirsty idiots.' Sarah laughed. Upon getting to the bookstore, the two youkai saw that Sarah could move fast for a human, as she pickpocketed wallets from unsuspecting customers and took out the money. She then bought a map, before showing them a globe.

'Alright you guys, this is a map of our world...and this globe shows what it really looks like.' said Sarah as she showed them the difference between the map and the globe. 'You are currently in this tiny country,' she said as she pointed at Britain, 'When you're supposed to be here.' and she pointed at Japan. 'Japan is the only country in the human world that somehow has the same youkai language.' the two demons stared at the globe in disbelief at this.

'Crap. We're too far!' the blue-haired guy swore. 'Too far from our destination! How do we get there?'

'By airplane or by ship, but right now, flights and harbors are closed because everyone's looking forward to the New Year's Eve Fireworks show.' Sarah told them. 'Everyone's at home while adults do last-minute shopping for the holidays. Everything will be open again after two days.' the two demons exchanged looks and groaned.

'Guess we'll be stuck here for two days, Touya.' said the redhead with a sigh. 'So Sarah...'

'Yes?'

'Could you help us out for two days?' said the redhead sheepishly.

'Sure, but I want something else in return. Don't worry, it's not too pricey or anything. Follow me to my hotel.'

xxx

Sarah's hotel...

The two demons watched Sarah rummage in her trunk and took out a sketchbook and showed them her drawings. 'Sorry about my drawing skills, but do you two recognize these two demons somehow?' she asked them as she showed them her drawings. 'Since I was a child...I know about these two but never their names or anything. But at the same time, I wonder why I know about them. The silver fox is what plagues me most.' the two youkai looked at the two-pretty-good-drawings of the demons in Sarah's sketchbook. 'Well?'

'We know these two, Sarah.' said Touya. 'They're famous and their names is spoken in awe and fear in Makai. They're famous bandits who were known for their cunning, brutality, ruthlessness and power. The silver one is Youko Kurama, while the black one is Kuronue. They used to work solo, but they struck a tight partnership about three millennia ago until 511 years ago, Kuronue was finally caught and killed by getting stabbed with numerous bamboo spears. He bled to death. Then 13 years ago, rumor has it that a powerful hunter from Reikai managed to shoot down Kurama. They found his body but never his soul so they couldn't judge him. He fled somewhere to be reborn and regain his power but until then, nobody has an idea where he is.'

'I see.' Sarah mused. 'But why do I keep seeing them in my mind? This has been going on since I was a child. I can't help but keep the memory fresh by drawing them out of compulsion.' she said as she shook her head. 'Kuronue's dead but Kurama is alive...and I know asking you of this is extremely, highly stupid but I ask of you two to grant my request. If I see him, maybe these plaguing thoughts would stop and leave me at peace for a change.' and she materialized her weapons before the startled demons, and handed the sickles to Touya. 'Please give this to him and tell him that I will be waiting in this country.'

'T-Touya...these weapons...' the redhead choked as the two youkai went pale in horror.

'I know Jin.' Touya shivered as they looked at Sarah in disbelief.

'...what's wrong?' Sarah asked them curiously. 'You look like you saw a ghost.'

'Well...these are Kuronue's trademark weapons.' said Jin with a gulp. 'How could you have it?'

'...been using them for years, since D-Class trash has been after my life for power.' Sarah chuckled to their disbelief. 'I can create more or make a giant one...and I can wield them all with ease too. As if it was second-nature.' she told them. 'I can also create other weapons but I'm the best with those sickles.'

'Er Sarah, we need to talk in private for a while so Jin and I will make ourselves scarce for a bit.' said Touya. 'We will visit you again after two days. You will be here by then right?'

'Yes. I'll be here until holidays are over.' said Sarah as the windows opened, letting quite a draft in.

'Well, will be seeing ya Sarah!' Jin called out cheerily as he and Touya left her room by flying out of the window.


	4. Holidays with Demons

Souls reincarnate every 500 years. They start a new slate with no memories of their pasts, even if their soul's previous form and instincts remains. And Sarah Potter happened to be the reincarnation of a certain Black Crane. YYH X-OVer

* * *

><p>Holidays with Demons<p>

On the roof of the hotel...

'Man, not pricey favor my foot, she's asking us to find Youko Kurama, give him these sickles and tell him to meet her in Britain!' Jin moaned as he palmed his face. 'Touya what do we do...?'

'I honestly don't know but we're in debt to her Jin. She would help us find a way to Japan.' said Touya. 'But how on earth do we tell the other shinobi about this...wait, nevermind, we don't say anything.' he said quickly. 'The last thing I want is listening to Risho and Bakken bitch about it. Gama is at least, reasonable.' he sighed. 'Find Youko Kurama, give him the sickles, tell him about Sarah and tell him to go to a Ningenkai country named Britain...assuming he doesn't kill us first.' he drawled wryly. 'Sigh, the troubles of shinobi honor and honoring debts...'

'Kurama could be anyone but what about Sarah? She could materialize HIS weapons...and she uses youki, not reiki and she's clearly human.' Jin pointed out. 'Humans should have reiki but why does she have youki? I don't get it...and since she could materialize with her aura, she's most likely a Quest-Class...er human with youki?'

'She has a big connection to the two famous thieves, possesses youki not reiki...she's one strange human.' Touya commented. 'And a strange case, too. She could speak our language as well and knew a human country that somehow shares our language. Maybe...heaven forbid no...' Touya muttered with a moan.

'What is it Touya?' Jin asked his friend who swallowed.

'If Kurama can be reborn somewhere...it's possible that Kuronue has too.' said Touya grimly. 'And we just met him.'

'EHHHHHHH?'

xxx

The two shinobi kept an eye on Sarah that night who watched fireworks with everyone else. Although they also enjoyed the colorful show as there are NO fireworks in Makai nor special events and holidays as Sarah put it. Their world was pretty simple...eat or be eaten, kill or be killed...everyday is a fight for survival. Humans had it pretty easy. After the Fireworks show, nobody slept that night. Kids played till they got tired, people in hotels enjoyed scrumptious banquets, drank till they got drunk...

Well, Sarah herself ate a lot of the nice food...although she carried a container with her and stole a few ham legs, chicken, roast pork and beef and made a beeline for her room with her booty. She looked around and opened her window.

'Hey! You two out there?' she called out. 'Dinner!' and with their hearing, they could hear her of course.

'Did ya say dinner?' Jin beamed brightly as Sarah nodded and took out a bucket containing meat. 'They look good!'

'Uh thanks a lot.' Touya told Sarah gratefully. 'But how did you get it without humans noticing?'

'Oh, I fried their security cameras and everyone in the banquet hall is too drunk to notice an eleven year old stealing food!' Sarah laughed. 'It's the New Year's Eve meaning a party and stupid adults get drunk and all. Nobody saw a thing!'

'If you say so...we'll be at the hotel roof until we can finally get transport to Japan.' said Touya as they left to enjoy their meal.

'Hotel roof huh? Wasn't there a swimming pool there for customers...?' Sarah wondered. 'Ah well...'

xxx

Two days, Sarah provided the demons their meals, mostly meat from the Hotel Restaurants. Being a thief and a witch, stealing for her, was very easy. When the holiday spirit died down...Sarah took the demons to London Heathrow Airport...

'Well, you guys will be stowing away on an airplane. Take note that food will be hard to get in an airplane.' Sarah warned them as she guided them to a line with some Japanese people in line. 'Excuse us, is this plane bound for Japan?' Sarah asked the Japanese man.

'Yes. Well you'd best hurry, the plane's about to leave.' said the Japanese man as the threesome grinned.

'But we need tickets and that other document they're showing to the guards...' Touya hissed to Sarah.

'I'll take care of that.' said Sarah. 'From here on until you get to Japan, follow the guy we talked to. I can only go this far.' she said in a whisper. 'And don't forget our deal!' the two youkai cringed.

'Er right, we won't forget.' said Jin weakly. 'Thanks a bunch!' and Sarah watched them go and stowaway on the plane by hiding underneath it.

'There they go...well, I better get back to my hotel.' and she went back to her hotel, hoping that those two would find Kurama and make him go to Britain. To put an end to the mental plaguing caused by the fox.

xxx

On the plane...

'Hey Tou~ya...are we really gonna look for Kurama?' Jin whined. 'I don't wanna! He's stronger than both of us combined!'

'Shinobi's honor.' said Touya as he looked at the sickles wrapped around his waist and took care in not getting cut by the weapons. 'And if I'm right...'

'Right about what?' Jin asked him.

'Well...a soul has three places to go...limbo where you'll wander for eternity for some reason, paradise where afterlife is and of course, hell. Paradise is where a soul lives its afterlife. Then the time comes for the soul to be reborn again. And Sarah...she smells human but for a human, she generates youki despite how much she's suppressed it. That means she has a youkai soul.' said Touya. 'Then her memories of Kurama and Kuronue and her Quest Class ability...she's none other than Kuronue reborn.' Jin's jaws dropped. 'At least she has nothing of Kuronue's attitude. Heck, she helped us get to Japan Just...the need for stealing and mastery of his trademark weapon...these sickles.'

Soon, Touya and Jin found a VERY GOOD REASON to follow the Japanese...they just learned about connecting flights meaning, they had to change planes...until they finally arrived three days later in Japan...Kansai International Airport.

'We're finally here!' Japan, Kansai has a different dialect though, even if they spoke 'youkai'...

xxx

Back at London...

It's been three days since Jin and Touya left for Japan, that Sarah was back to work writing her next book...Fashion. And she had to take photos of each dress type in the magazines. Doing fashion is a bit easy. Traditional clothing of each country around the world up to modern fashion types known in the fashion world.

Before holidays ended, she published it, and as usual, sent a copy to Professor Burbage...by the time the holidays were over, Sarah allowed herself a break from writing as she rested on the train ride back to school.

"Writing took a toll on me." She thought as she locked up her compartment and slept.

xxx

Hogwarts...during the train ride...

'Ohohoho truly an interesting read!' Professor Flitwick chuckled over...staff lunch that day, as he had borrowed Burbage's book of 'Life and Times of Muggles: Education'.

'I would recommend that for my lessons starting next year, and Ms. Potter just sent me a copy of her newest book, Muggle Fashions!' said Charity Burbage. 'If you think Muggle Education is complicated, you should read fashion but let me finish it first!' she harrumph-ed.

'Teaching our world about muggles is a truly noble deed. And I can tell she wrote everything down to the tiniest detail.' said Flitwick. 'And I'm more interested in this, Muggle College where Muggles train for their future careers. There's nothing like that in our wizarding community!'

'Train for their future careers?' McGonagall asked them, intrigued.

'Yes! Depending on the Course, it's 3-5 years of strict training hence, muggles leave school at 21-24 years old.' said Burbage. 'They are then recognized as competent, young adults. Goodness knows we need that in Hogwarts as well...training our young witches and wizards in their chosen career paths before we let them go.'

'Humm...maybe that's a great idea. I'll try to bring it up to the School Board.' Dumbledore mused thoughtfully. 'But I need that book for ideas, Charity.'

'Let me finish it first.' Flitwick grumbled.

xxx

That night, upon arrival in Hogwarts...

Sarah wanted to go to sleep than have dinner. She was still too tired from writing, staying up all night on New Year's Eve and looking after the two demons before she could chuck them on a plane to Japan. In short, she had no holiday AT ALL and she wants to rest. Unlike her peers who went to the Great Hall for dinner, she simply summoned an Elf to the Girls' Dormitories to give her a nice warm soup, before she had gone to bed.

xxx

Next morning, a Sunday...owls swooped into the Great Hall, delivering Daily Prophets every morning as usual, and students who subscribed the Daily Prophet were in for a shock. So far, only Slytherin first years knew about this certain information...now the whole school does. The headlines?

**Girl-who-lived revealed to have written  
>books about Muggle Culture! Already<br>published THREE books!**

Many heads turned to the Slytherin table, to the young girl who happens to have the longest hair in school, Sarah Potter who looked puzzled. 'What're you looking at?'

'This!' said Draco Malfoy as he showed her the Headlines.

'Oh.'

'Why'd you write books about muggles of all things?' the young Pureblood supremacist demanced while saying the word 'muggles' as if it was jelly bile in his mouth.

'Because our clueless people will reveal our hidden community by simply slipping up, as Purebloods and Half-bloods have no clue about Muggle Culture at all. The Statute of Secrecy aside, 5 out of 10 wizards and witches slip up every now and then and if it wasn't for the Obliviator Squad, Muggles would be up in arms again regarding our people. Thus learning about Muggles will enable us to blend in better like wallflowers when we walk among their kind, no?' Sarah explained with a shrug. 'I met a wizard who once had muggle money but had no clue how much to pay the muggle in a hot dog stand even if the number is already on the paper bill itself. He got impatient and paid the vendor a galleon instead, prompting the Obliviators to come, obliviate the Muggle and fine the idiot. That is the danger of not knowing about the world of Muggles. Without the existence of Obliviators...hello witch hunts.' Sarah chuckled in dry humor.

Silence filled the hall as Sarah sensed something outside. 'Hey, in this hall, teachers aside who's good with defensive spells?' she called out as she got off her seat and took out her huge weapon as ghosts rushed into the Great Hall. Even Peeves did!

'Halp! Monsters in the school grounds!' the Fat Friar wailed as all ghosts rushed for refuge in the Great Hall. The teachers stiffened knowing what was coming, as Sarah had her weapon out.

Silence...before the whole hall began panicking, prompting Dumbledore to point his wand at his throat and bellow, '**SI~LE~NCE!**' that easily overpowered the screaming and panicking. Sure enough, everyone shut up. 'Ms. Potter, I presume you will take care of our intruders?'

'Heh, with pleasure...its been a while since I last had fun.' Sarah smirked as in the open doors of the Great Hall, a hideous monster came in, followed by...others. The students scrambled to get close to the Staff Table and for the ghosts to squeak in fear. '**Yo! Who let you in the human world?**' she spoke in Japanese that also happens to be youkai language, and the hall was startled that she spoke another language. '**Youkai can't get in here without assistance so speak.**' she growled as she positioned herself to attack.

'T-those things...could they be demons?' Minerva whispered to Dumbledore nervously.

'I'm afraid so...if Sarah can not only deal with them but speak their language as well.' Dumbledore shuddered as they watched the interaction.

'**Hehehe...as if we'd tell you little human...we'll feast on your flesh and lick blood off your...bones?**' in an instant, Sarah was behind the group as the demons were in pieces, with blood spurting everywhere before their remains...and blood vanished.

'Professor...someone helped them get here. I'll get to the bottom of this.' said Sarah as she took out paper wards and stuck them on each door. 'No one is to leave until I get back. Leave at your own risk if you do...you'll be demon food.' and she closed the door behind her.

'P-Professor Dumbledore what's going on?' Percy Weasley cried. 'Who are those things and why is it that she knows those things? She can even speak the language!'

'...they are demons.' said Dumbledore in a grim voice as the students gasped. 'Beings only Ms. Potter can handle as she possesses the only power that can eliminate these beings and is the only known witch to possess it. Not even I can harm them as I do not possess the same power as she has.' this horrified the students. 'No form of magic or spell can harm them, not even the Dark Arts. Only Spirit Energy, the power she possesses can eliminate these monsters. Someone has helped them get into the school and that someone happens to be a powerful demon who wishes to feast on our flesh.' he said grimly. 'I must make a decision right now to send all students home, until protections around Hogwarts area have improved with Ms. Potter's help. That will have to wait until she returns and reassures us that there are no more demons in the school premises. In the meantime, we all stay here.'

xxx

Elsewhere in Hogwarts...Sarah immediately searched for more demons around the school at full speed as the creatures in the Forbidden Forest are in panic, running into the school. 'There!' and she ran into the forest until she encountered the Centaur Herd. 'Has any of you seen a portal? I must find and close it!'

'It's further into the woods...dangerous beings have come out and started feasting on our kin...we are the only ones left!' said Magorian. 'We cannot do anything!'

'Take refuge at the school. I'll deal with this. I entrust the other inhabitants of this forest in your care!' and she soared to the trees after leaping a great height while carrying her weapon.

'That young foal...she somehow reeks of blood and death. A sad thing for one so young.' Ronan commented as he shook his head while fleeing the forest while Sarah headed straight for the portal...which was the size of a kiddie pool which was SHOCKING.

'How the hell did it get to be this big in just a short time?' she swore as she fired her power into the portal in a bid to close it when she sensed a presence behind her and dodged...an attack. It was a C-Class demon dressed in black, torn leather with pale skin, messy long hair with red eyes. He looked like a stereotypical vampire. 'You responsible for the portal?'

'What if I am, little human?' the demon grinned. 'What are you going to do about it?'

'Well, I'll defeat you, then close this portal in that order.' Sarah snarked. 'I can't permit youkai to enter this world!' and she lunged at the demon while brandishing her weapon.

'I'd like to see you try little human!' and the two began fighting each other and Sarah knew she had to fight tooth and nail in order to defeat this demon who had what she didn't...combat experience. She swore at this. She lacked good rivals to practice with, almost making her wish she didn't help Touya and Jin and make them stay here for her sake but she needed them to get Kurama to Britain and help her end her issues with him even if it meant death! And her lack of experience caused her grievous wounds and a state wherein she is in dire need of clothes. The demon just tore her dress it barely covered her private parts now.

She had to live! When she had a chance, she sharpened her scythe with all her strength and cleaved the demon in half. 'DIE!' and she killed him. '...So this is C-Class strength...damn, I barely made it...I have to be better than this...' she swore when she sensed numerous presences come. 'Oh no...' she moaned when seven bluish lights came to the forest grounds...to reveal adults in uniform.

'W-who are you...?' she demanded weakly and warily as she was using her weapon just to struggle in standing up alone. Her vision was spinning due to anemia. "Damn...I can't..."

'We are here to close the portal.' spoke the middle-aged man as he eyed her and the youkai she just killed. 'Ryouhi, secure the child. Sorai, Saito, Ohou, begin sealing of the gate! Rinbai, Shunjun, inspect the premises for more youkai!'

'Wait!' Sarah cried before they could run. 'Make sure the ones you terminate are really youkai! There are peaceful creatures and herds that co-exist peacefully with us witches and wizards and intend no harm! In fact, they all ran away when the youkai came because they all couldn't do a thing! They can't fight!' Sarah called out before staggering from her wounds.

'...we'll hear your story after those injuries are taken care of.' said the blonde woman Sarah assumed to be Ryouhi who carried her. 'Where's the nearest healer?'

'My school is not far from here.' said Sarah as she struggled to stay awake. 'There's a Medic Witch there. She can fix me. Just head towards that castle. You can see it from here right?' she asked Ryouhi who looked up to see the castle.

'Indeed.' and Ryouhi ran for the castle at full speed. Sarah gave the woman directions to the Great Hall.

'Big place for an infirmary.' Ryouhi commented as she sensed weak wards. 'Wards?'

'Er I did that.' Sarah coughed. 'Every living being in school, including ghosts took shelter in our dining hall when the youkai came. I'm the only person in school who can harm and kill youkai at the moment.' and she removed the wards with the last of her power. 'By the way, our language is different from yours, so leave the talking to me. Somehow, I could speak and understand your language without learning from anyone...just as how I had to put up with D-Class morons everyday.' and Ryouhi kicked the doors open as she was carrying Sarah bridal style.

xxx

The doors of the Great Hall slammed open, and the witches and wizards were surprised to see a uniformed woman carrying a bloodied and battered girl-who-lived with wounds truly caused by a monster. 'Madam Pomfrey, I could use a little help here.' said Sarah weakly while keeping up her poker face. 'I'm quite, anemic and my wounds hurt like hell.' quite an understatement as there was a nasty slash on her arm where one could practically see her upper BONE through her torn flesh. 'The school is safe for now as reinforcements arrived. The gateway to the demon world is being closed by the reinforcements as we speak while demon remnants are spoken for.'

'And the one responsible?' Dumbledore asked Sarah with bated breath.

'...barely managed. The bastard's pretty strong but I managed to kill him.' Sarah reported blandly.

'This way to the Infirmary Ms. Potter!' Madam Pomfrey cried as she led Ryouhi to the hospital. She only allowed Sarah to report in order to bring relief to the students despite her matronly instincts going haywire and wanting nothing more than to confine the girl in her Hospital Wing but the students need assurance first.

'...dear lord...a powerful demon and she barely managed to defeat him!' Professor Sprout choked. 'She could have been killed out there Albus!' she cried as the Headmaster looked pale himself.

'We must negotiate with those reinforcements for the sake of the school. So our students can walk our halls in safety once more and to keep Sarah Potter from dangerous battles starting now.'

xxx

Infirmary...Ryouhi watched as the Mediwitch used her...stick? to use her powers to heal the girl's wounds. She was impressed that there weren't even SCARS left behind! She then used a spell that covered the girl in soap for a few seconds before disappearing...and apparently, it's to clean her up before the witch could give her a hospital gown and cause her tattered dress to vanish. She then gave Sarah a bottle of medicine for her to drink...

...and grimace. Of course, any medicine would taste bad. She was given another potion...soon discovered to be a sedative and she was soon out like a light. She wanted answers but unfortunately, she could not understand what the matron was saying while fussing over the young girl like a frantic mother hen. They indeed had a different language so for now, she was stuck watching over her until she gets the story she needs from the girl who was the only one who could fight in this school.

Pretty obvious as one look alone at the frail-looking witches and wizards back at the dining hall. They couldn't even hurt a fly but she sensed something ominous in the hall and dangerous...especially on the young girl's forehead. When she brushed the girl's fringes, she saw a lightning-bolt scar where the ominous feeling was as well. It was evil and had to be removed but first things first. She must report to Reikai regarding this matter.

xxx

Reikai...

'Status of the gate?' Koenma asked Ryouhi.

'We are closing it as we speak, while dealing with any demons that got away.' said Ryouhi. 'The one responsible for the opening of the gate is terminated by a human child.' Koenma's perpetually closed eyes are opened at this. 'She barely managed to defeat him but suffered severe injuries. It turns out that the portal opened near a school for witches and wizards. Out of the castle inhabitants, she was the only one among them who possessed the power to be able to harm youkai. And there's also another matter of concern...'

'What is it?'

'...there is an evil parasitic spirit in the child in question. I also feel the same presence amongst other inhabitants of the castle.' said Ryouhi. 'I would like for you to check it out personally.'

'Very well. Bring me the Orb of Baast.'

'Sir.'

xxx

Back at Hogwarts...Ryouhi took Koenma to the Infirmary where Sarah slept. 'This is the child in question.'

'Indeed, I can sense it. Once we extract the parasite, we will work on who's responsible.' said Koenma as he held the Orb of Baast before Sarah...and proceeded to extract the parasitic soul from her scar. The parasite resisted but Koenma still managed to pull it out and capture it within the Orb. 'Extraction successful. Now take me to the other.' and upon going to the Great Hall where the other people were.

The students and staff were surprised to see the woman who carried Sarah back, along with a young prince carrying a glowing green orb. He may be good looking but the turn-off factor was the pacifier in his mouth. He barked an order for the woman who disappeared and next thing they knew, she was back and roughly pinned Professor Quirrell on the floor, and slapped away his Turban to reveal a face at the back of Quirrell's head to those who can see. It was a face Albus Dumbledore knew, judging by the horror on his face.

'There's another face at the back of Professor Quirrell's head!' a student shrieked as the glowing ball in the Prince's hand glowed brightly and began what appears to be an extraction.

'It appears Quirinus has been possessed right under our noses by a demon.' said Dumbledore grimly, wanting to cover up the true identity of the demon as Quirrell and the parasitic soul cried in pain. Upon capture, the two left the Great Hall.

xxx

'There's something seriously wrong with the souls I extracted...they're just small pieces of a whole.' Koenma commented as he looked at the Orb. 'Whoever this is split his soul into pieces! One in that child and the other in that man.' he swore. 'This is beyond a redeemable crime. This person must be thrown into the Purgatory immediately, sentenced to nothingness! Ryouhi, stay in the castle until the girl wakes. We need answers from her.'

'Sir.'

xxx

It was hours later and Sarah woke up in the Infirmary. By then it was late afternoon.

'Uhhh...' she moaned as she got up. 'What time is it?' she wondered aloud as Ryouhi replied, 'Almost 5 pm.' she said. 'You slept off your anemia.'

'I see. What of the gate and the demons?'

'The gate of that size will take two days to close.' Ryouhi told her. 'No demon will come through on our watch. Those who got out are hunted down and terminated. As for the Forest Inhabitants and herds, well, they're still sketchy about returning to their home with good reason and took to staying in the Castle Grounds. Also, are you aware of the Parasite leeching off you soul as well as one of your teachers?'

'...I'm only aware of Professor Quirrell's case but I never knew I had one too.' Sarah deadpanned. 'I wanted to know more about its true nature and identity so I let him live this long.' Ryouhi looked thoughtful about it.

'I see. Then can you call the one in charge. We need to talk and for you to play translator if you are well enough to go.'

'Oh OK. I need to get out of this infernal hospital robe though.' and Sarah's robe changed into a dress, and they left the Infirmary to go to the Great Hall. Upon arrival, the students were all still there, and the staff and ghosts, apparently too scared to leave.

'W-well...?'

xxx

After explaining the situation while playing translator, Albus managed to strike a deal with the reinforcements about helping his student make the best wards surrounding the school grounds, Hogsmeade Village, the train station and the railroad tracks, so he would plan on sending students home while making the school more secure to live in.

Students had to send letters to families requesting parents to come armed to the teeth, and carrying portkeys for their home. School had to close down for everyone's safety and parents must tutor their children at home to make up for classes missed. Then came the Faculty Meeting with Sarah in it.

'The school will have to close down, until the Spirit World manages to create A-Class wards for King's Cross Station, the railroad, Hogsmeade and the school. I tried bargaining for Diagon Alley and the Ministry but apparently, they have their hands full and barely managed to squeeze our school in.' Albus sighed wearily. 'Students will be going home until next term this year. Right now it's not safe.'

'No kidding! We saw those beasts!' Professor Sprout choked with a shiver. 'Even if Ms. Potter killed the ones in the Hall, even she had a hard time with the culprit, a Class C!'

'You expect me to get stronger with D-Class trash?' Sarah drawled with a scowl as she rested her chin on her hand. 'I need a strong rival to help me improve and there's no one like that here! If I meet another C-Class again, I could get killed for real.' she grumbled.

'But where will you find someone who can train you?' Snape asked her. 'As you already know, Wizards aren't exactly...fighters.'

'I'll travel until I find a Master who can train me. I can't stay here after the wards are fixed.' said Sarah. 'I'll go to a place familiar with youkai. Japan and train there.' her idea shook her teachers. 'What? It's the only way! And I have no plans dying at 11 years old! Be realistic!'

'B-but surely...' Professor Flitwick sputtered out, 'Japan?' he choked. 'And it's a country familiar with these things?'

'Yes. Japanese language is strangely the same as Youkai language because when all three worlds were split for the sake of humans, Humans and Youkai lived in either harmony and discord 500 years ago for there are both peaceful and friendly youkai, and some halfwits who sees us as nothing more than the livestock we eat in out everyday feasts.' Sarah snorted in distaste. But the peaceful numbers diminished because like I said, youkai eat both youkai and human. That's why Reikai searched for a world to chuck the youkai to for the safety of humans and called the new world Makai. Any youkai you'll meet will speak Japanese.'

'So it CAN be learned.' Albus mused thoughtfully, intrigued. 'Maybe they can be reasoned with, perhaps?' he suggested as many jaws dropped at the mere thought of it and wondered what the hell made their Headmaster think of such a thing.

'Oh hell no.' Sarah snorted. 'Youkai have immensely huge prides the size of Everest itself. Even S-Classes will NEVER side with a human unless it's a rare case and that has a 0.000000001 chance of happening. Greedy ones may get interested but the price they'll demand in turn will be surely too much. Like, paying with your body for instance. Like I said, we ARE food.'

'I can't believe you're thinking of reasoning with them?' McGonagall cried shrilly in outrage. 'Ms. Potter NEARLY died and I'm sure she tried interrogation and apparently it did NOT work and you want to reason with them? That's it, no Lemon Drops for the rest of this year!'


	5. Journey to Japan

Souls reincarnate every 500 years. They start a new slate with no memories of their pasts, even if their soul's previous form and instincts remains. And Sarah Potter happened to be the reincarnation of a certain Black Crane. YYH X-OVer

* * *

><p>Journey to Japan<p>

That next day, a couple Reporters Albus specifically selected, Betty Braithwhite and Andy Smudgley, Parents(and Muggleborn Parents upon receiving Portkeys from the Headmaster) and the Hogwarts Board of Governors Portkey-ed to Hogwarts upon receiving their children's letters regarding what happened yesterday and what the Headmaster planned on doing. Sure, the parents arrived, but a Muggleborn couple from the Granger Family demanded a Parent-Teacher Conference regarding what happened to warrant a school lockdown as they found that what was in their daughter's letters was far-fetched and they wanted the truth.

The Teachers, with the students represented by the Prefects to avoid mass shouting-plus-confusion...vouching for what happened yesterday. And the fact that man-eating demons appeared in Hogwarts that occurred fortunately in lunch time, so nobody was killed but one student got severely hurt for being the only person who had the only power to kill demons, Sarah Potter, the girl-who-lived much to the Wizarding Parents' disbelief. The subordinates for her were easy but the demon responsible for opening a gate to the Demon World was so strong she barely managed to defeat it and nearly died, if it wasn't for Supernatural Specialists arriving just in time to rush her back to school while they closed the portal to the Demon World...which will take two days as the gate was too big.

Albus wisely left out that the stronger and older demons get, the wiser and peaceful they are-due to the fact that known Death Eater parents are present, a fact all of the Faculty agreed on- there's potential they can be reasoned with and allied with. A fact NONE OF THEM wanted as the Wizarding World will fall for sure. The school is to be closed for the rest of the year until the school is safely warded with anti-demon wards constructed by Sarah with the help of the Specialists...which is why she is not available for comment but they COULD show them a couple Pensieve Memories...

And upon seeing what they witnessed, the Board and throngs of parents gasped in horror.

Again, they were reminded that nobody in the school other than Sarah could fight them, as she had Spiritual Powers, the only power that can harm demons and no other known witch or wizard has the power to slay demons. As much as the Headmaster and Chief Warlock himself was against it, he had no choice...that and Sarah has been fending them off since she was six years old according to her disturbing history. She never knew peace and quiet, and all she knew all her life was surviving and fighting to live another day...a reason she was in the Slytherin House.

That made Headlines after that meeting, as every parent took their child home, while the Board of Governors stayed to discuss issues about the school...then Charity Burbage had a few things to point out, regarding education.

xxx

That night, in Hogwarts...

'Whew! All done!' Sarah sighed as she worked with the SDF by constructing anti-demon wards. She took care of the school while they took the other Hogwarts' Territories. She had gone to the kitchens for dinner when a toddler in a princely arabia-ish costume showed up, complete with a pacifier. 'You must be...Koenma, right?' Sarah asked Koenma who nodded. 'Ryouhi told me a few things...'

'Yes, and you're the only witch who can fight off youkai, is it, Sarah Potter?' Koenma asked her as he changed into his teenage form. 'I would ask you to become an agent for me but you're already protecting a country yourself, but there is one other thing I can offer.'

'I hope it's a good combat teacher who can also help me strengthen my reiki.' Sarah deadpanned.

'Yes, I know of such a person and already enlisted that person's approval to train you.' said Koenma. 'I'm warning you, she's strict, demanding, and expects nothing but your best.' he told her. 'And seeing you're quite exhausted right now, I'll take you to her tomorrow morning after breakfast.'

'Alright.' and Koenma was gone and Sarah grinned. 'Alright! A competent teacher!' she exclaimed happily as she tickled the pear to get access to the kitchens to get herself a meal. And maybe a cookbook regarding Japanese Recipes...afterall, she would be living in Japan for quite, some time. She can hardly wait. Upon going back to the Slytherin Dorms, she found an issue regarding Hogwarts' temporary lock-down until the whole premises linking to Hogwarts has Grade A anti-demon wards...and one Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge was quite vocal on how couldn't the Headmaster bargain for the Ministry's safety too...but Albus countered that he just barely managed to squeeze Hogwarts in into the schedules of the Specialists who had a whole world to look after, not just one country...and that children are more important than adults, as children represented the future of society.

And according to the papers' subtle...indications about future political arguments. She just laughed on how pathetic the government was. The minute they learned of a demon's existence, they began squabbling like frightened children when they should be thinking about protecting children who are actually teenage age. This community wasn't worth her effort if they won't even stand on their own two feet and rely on an old man and a girl to solve their problems.

Pathetic.

And when morning came at the Great Hall...breakfast time, Sarah had her trunk beside her when all of a sudden, she disappeared out of the blue with her Trunk.

'Albus?' Minerva questioned as the lone student in school vanished.

'She is taken by the boss.' said Albus simply. 'She will be in safe hands.'

xxx

Sarah found herself in a spacious office, occupied by Koenma. 'Huge office but almost nothing in here save for a desk and chair.' she commented.

'Ohhh just you wait when the Ogres come in here for paperwork.' Koenma groaned. 'Millions of people die everyday from childbirth, miscarriage, abortion, diseases, accidents and murder. And that's why I need this space and little furniture. The current population of Ningenkai is now bordering on _billions_.' he sighed. 'I just finished work last night, which enables me to look into your situation.' he told her as he looked at the young adolescent witch. 'You're a low C-Class in regards to both strength and skill and according to records, low-level youkai are attracted to you since you were a child and spent most of your life slaying them between going to school and training. But the odd part is, you clearly have human parents so you should be emitting reiki...but you're emitting youki.' he told her with a frown.

'I know. I don't know why though so...should I be classified as a youkai too?' Sarah asked Koenma curiously.

'Not if you have a human body. You don't have youkai physiology. You're clearly human.' Koenma said as he shook his head. 'Had you been a youkai, your current appearance would have been equivalent to 300 years old but as you're human, you're clearly 11.' he said as he looked back at her records. 'But your soul is another thing entirely. Human souls produce reiki...'

'..and youkai souls produce youki...so my soul is a youkai then? But how?' Sarah choked incredulously. 'My parents are human!'

'That's what I wanna know and that's why I'll investigate.' said Koenma as he took out a syringe. 'This extracts reiki and youki, not blood so you can stick it anywhere you like.' he told her as he gave her the syringe. Sarah just stuck it into her arm and drew out enough to fill the tube of the syringe with her power and gave it to Koenma. 'I'll study this. In the meantime, I'll drop you off to a friend of mine...who currently holds the title of strongest human in the world. She is a Reiki Master who created her own fighting style of Reikohadoken, and the first human to reach Class A status in her youth. She is Genkai. She lives alone in the Mountains at the countrysides of Tokyo. She may not look like it, but she's quite, wealthy.'

'Wealthy?' Sarah blinked.

'Yes. She and her teammates were once the champions of the 50th Ankoku Bujutsukai, an event held once every 50 years. Demons would come and form teams of 5-6 members and participate, however, they would always invite a team of human guests, just to see the sick pleasure of these humans being torn apart.' Koenma snorted as he shook his head. 'Of course, the humans are fighters too. But when a team wins the Tournament, each member gets the prize of one wish. They can wish for even the impossible and those which violate laws of nature, supported by Makai and Reikai as much as I hate to admit this. My father agreed, not me by the way. I'm against this.'

'And Genkai, who was one of the members of the winning team, wished that she would have a comfortable life with nothing to worry about ever again and that she would never be invited to another tournament ever again. That's two wishes in one sentence, but I granted it...and the youkai organizers aren't exactly logically intelligent, so they granted it too. The comfortable life was answered with immense wealth. From her home in 360 degrees, the land she owns stretches as far as your eyes can see. And that's very big and a space of land a President can only dream of owning, not without bankrupting his country first to purchase it.'

'Wow...she's that rich then.' Sarah gawked, impressed.

'You'll be living with her until your next school term. She agreed to teach you because you're the only fighter in your country, but she also decided to teach you other things as well. You'll find out later.'

'Alright.'

xxx

Japan, in the Provincial Areas, Koenma dropped her in front of a traditional house. 'She lives here...?'

'Yes. She's rich, but she likes things simple and practical.' Koenma chuckled. 'She's never one for extravagance. All she hates is having to work to pay for bills and mortgage. That's what her wealth was for.' he said as an old woman just around her height showed up. She had graying pink hairm sunken eyes from age, and wore a traditional fighting outfit.

'So she's my student till her next term eh?' Genkai asked Koenma who nodded.

'I'm Sarah(pronounced se-ra), Genkai-sensei.' Sarah bowed politely.

'I'll handle Sarah well Koenma.' said Genkai. 'Looks like she'll be easy to teach. I don't see a sign of future whining from her so it'll be a breeze.'

"...HOW exactly will she teach me though...?" Sarah wondered with a blink.

'Well, I better be going. Today's rush hour.' Koenma cringed. 'Be good and I'll take you to London at August 29 next year got it?'

'Hai.' and Koenma was gone, leaving Sarah alone with Genkai.

'Let's talk inside over tea.' said Genkai. 'Oh, and leave your footwear outside. Do not bring it beyond the door. Put whatever shoes you own in the shoe cabinet by the door. There's lots to teach you besides this.'

'Ah, OK!'

And so...in the tea room...

'Well Sarah, Koenma pretty much told me everything all about you and you're an interesting case.' she chuckled. 'A human with the soul of an unknown youkai. Your case is clearly reincarnation but whose is still being investigated.'

'Well...it's still surprising. My parents are both human but for me to have a youkai's soul is a little...' Sarah mumbled while fidgeting.

'Well, you have to deal with what you got.' said Genkai. 'But how you deal with it, is up to you entirely.'

'Hai.'

'We'll begin tomorrow. For now, tell me, what's your goal in strength?' Genkai asked Sarah firmly as she put her teacup on the table.

'...before I reach my twenties...I must become A-Class in strength.' said Sarah seriously. 'That's my goal. Lesser youkais don't attack higher-classes and that means a peaceful pest-free life for me!' she cried. 'I'm sick of sleeping with my one eye open, sick of seeing a youkai do a peek-a-boo on me hoping it can eat me!' she swore as she shook her head. 'If I become an A-Class, they'll finally avoid me and want nothing to do with me!'

'In theory and literally, that's true.' Genkai commented. 'But I'm surprised you didn't push for S.'

'I'm only human even if I have a youkai's soul. A is as far as I can go and the best I can get, but I'll deal with it.' the young witch deadpanned.

'My tutelage is strict, starting with mannerisms and discipline young lady. Prepare yourself. For now, have a tour around the premises so you'll know where to go...and oh yes, there's a town near here for you to do shopping in if you like. It would be good for you to buy kimonos because our lessons will start with those. Ask for Furisodes mostly.'

'Eh? Hai.' and Sarah conjured a pair of wings and flew out of her house and became invisible.

'A background of thievery eh? She's just going to steal what she needs after learning what they are.' Genkai chuckled in amusement. First and foremost, she would make a lady out of this girl who grew up not knowing not even manners, considering how she grew up. And she never knew a normal childhood either. Enslaved by her own kin and soon, killing at just six. She was someone to feel sorry for and Genkai knew she won't be surprised if Sarah fell off the deep end.

Which is why she intends to fix that, while she's still young.

xxx

Later...

Genkai twitched.

Sarah stole ten Furisodes and her eyes can see that they weren't from second-hand stores...they're from boutiques and one Furisode alone costs around 700 thousand yen, and the other parts such as nagajuban, obi, obiage, etc also aren't so cheap. And she just stole them. Well, judging by the prices... 'I got them all set by set! Matching too!' Sarah chirped cheerily.

'Well, put them away because we'll begin tomorrow and we'll start with etiquette in the mornings, then formal combat lessons at noon. For now do as you like, but be on time for dinner at six.'

'Hai. Well, I'll be off.' and Sarah disappeared...leaving her trunk in the tea room and Furisode sets nowhere to be found.

'Sigh...yes, discipline indeed.' Genkai sighed as she dragged the trunk away to Sarah's bedroom for eight months. Sarah explored her new home that had a buddhist temple in it, the bare backyard, etc and she found the game room. '...she even has arcade games...' Sarah giggled while in total disbelief that an old lady held quite a collection of arcade games she was familiar with.

A shame she didn't have 100 yen coins...

Then she had a feral smirk.

She's a thief for crying out loud! She went back to town to steal yen coins from Vendo-Machines after frying the cameras nearby with her magic. Well, she wanted to play an arcade game! And she had fun all noon until dinnertime.

And dinnertime had a pretty interesting set of meal. Soup with floating white cubes and vegetables, a bowl of rice(yeah, she recognized it), a fish steak, a bowl of vegetables and...egg rolls(?) 'So this is Japanese dinner...'

'One of the things you'll learn while you're here.' Genkai chuckled. 'This is miso soup, made from dashi-soup stock made by boiling katsuobushi, which is fermented tuna flakes to near boiling, and then strain out the resulting liquid before mixing in Miso paste which is made from fermented soybeans. Then you put in the standard ingredients of seaweed, tofu cubes and chopped scallions. Sometimes people put in mushrooms too.' she explained. 'Then there's that vegetable dish. It's pickled in vinegar so don't just pop it in your mouth. Eat it with rice.' she instructed. 'And we drink soup directly from the bowl, then we use chopsticks to push the remaining ingredients into our mouth once we drank the entire soup. Got it all?'

'Hai.'

And things got more and more complex. Genkai told her to take baths in the mornings to be completely awake, and at night before bed as she would get down and dirty noon onwards. And every morning, she will roll up her futon and put it back on the cabinet. And the new rule is that Sarah will cook meals to teach her Japanese cooking as a hands-on lesson and to teach her healthy eating, as Genkai had a particular distaste for western foods as a 'one-way ticket to diabetes and heart problems' due to the oily way they were being cooked and westerners like sweets a little too much. In her opinion, Sarah should live healthy while still young, and the traditional japanese diet, is healthy.

Which is why Genkai boasted of never having any typical senior problems nor any other senior in the country unless it's a family-genetic thing. And so, by mornings, Genkai taught Sarah proper etiquette and keigo until she learned it completely as the days went by, while during the noon...

Genkai trained her in increasing her Reiki Capacity, Physical Training, Pain Tolerance/Endurance, and Combat till dinnertime. Morning lessons changes of course. After etiquette and keigo, she was taught how to wear her Furisodes, which she was to wear every morning lessons. Then it was writing lessons next. How to write sentences in Hiragana, Katakana and Kanji. Sarah knew how to speak and understand but reading Japanese? No. Then came Poetry. Haiku, Tanka and Kaishi, as well as Calligraphy Lessons.

Sarah enjoyed her lessons very much with the Master, as by the month of June...she had to do self-study and create her own poetry, because...

'Eh? An heir for the Reikohadoken technique?' Sarah blinked as Genkai had told her of the tournament she is hosting to be the heir to her powers. 'AND you're teaching me Reikohadoken too?'

'Yes, but you can't be my heir Sarah.' Genkai told her. 'I may have taught you Reikohadoken but that was to teach you combat. The true Reikohadoken's power focuses more on the user's intent of his power. Be it to heal, to seal away or to harm. I only taught you how to use this technique for combat as you aspired to be an A-Class. You only know 1/4 of the technique as you desired power as a result. That's why you can't be my heir.'

'Well that's understandable I guess...but what I can't approve of is this random picking. What if the one who won your tournament is a total jerk who would abuse the power?' Sarah pointed out.

'I have no choice. It is a tournament...and as promised to the winner, I will pass on my power and technique to him even if he's the scum of all scum in this planet.' Genkai sighed as she opened the shoji doors to let some air in. 'Tomorrow, quite a lot will be here but out of hundreds, only one will be my heir.'

'Well...you better not regret this. Even if your heir kills you.' Sarah warned her with narrowed eyes. 'There's bastards like that in movies alone.'

'Bah, even if he learns it all, I can easily kill him.' Genkai scoffed. 'What can an amateur do against a master?' she snorted with a smirk. 'Learning is different from mastering. Remember that well Sarah.'

'I know. I just hope it's a good person that wins.' the young witch mused thoughtfully. Genkai snorted as she shook her head, before going out. 'Well, I better greet the masses of fools. By Sundown, we'll probably be done.' and she left.

'...will it really be OK...?' Sarah sighed as she turned to her homework. She had to write her own Haiku, Tanka and Kaishi poetry, five each type, then she can read the Ikebana books, and get started. By three hours near sundown, she took off her furisode to wear casual clothing, before she can cook dinner. But she had immense displeasure in cooking for a potential asshole...then after cooking, she waited for Genkai to come back with her...new heir.

'It had better not be a world-class jerk...' she swore with a twitch as she felt Genkai's presence...with three very weak others. Wait, three? Genkai came back with two badly-injured boys, and a girl following them. 'Sensei, which one?'

'The brunette.' said Genkai. 'The two idiots are dead exhausted. Could you give them a bath? I'll reheat dinner. Knowing you, you cooked ahead of time and then waited for us.'

'Hai.' and Sarah dragged the two boys away for a bath.

'Er Genkai-shihan, that girl...she's 'that one' Koenma-sama speaks of right?' Botan asked Genkai curiously.

'Well yes. She only has two months left in Japan before she has to return to her school.' said Genkai. 'And as she is quite, hardworking, she's reached low B-Class. I predict that she would come during the holidays until she finally becomes an A which was her goal to begin with.'

'Oh...'

'I just hope Yusuke is as hardworking as she is or I'll forever be ashamed of today's men!' Genkai cackled while Botan can only shake her head.

xxx

Bathroom...

'Lessee...aha!' with her newfound powers, Sarah magically stripped them, turned on the showers, rubbed loofahs on soaps, and then scrub the still-sleeping boys silly until they were red but hey, at least they're clean! Then came the shampoo before rinsing them both.

(A:N-she does not know that girls and boys aren't supposed to see each other's bits and she gave them a bath, thus seen everything)

After bathing the two boys, she washed their clothes, dressed them up, and put them to bed. They were in no condition to eat dinner right now anyway but the next day...

'Old hag!' came a high-pitched scream as two pairs of footsteps came towards the dining room and the two boys from yesterday barged in.

'My my, no manners at all.' Sarah drawled wryly as she gave Genkai a weary look. 'And one of them if your heir? Now I'm worried.' she chuckled before shaking her head.

'Well Sarah, meet the dimwit, Yusuke, the winner of the tournament. The taller guy is Kuwabara, the runner-up.' Genkai intruduced her to them. 'You two idiots, this is Sarah, my first pupil.' he said as they saw a pretty girl in a kimono, causing Kuwabara to get infatuated.

"S-so pretty!"

'Then if you already have a student...' Yusuke sputtered out as Sarah interrupted,

'In all martial arts schools, all heirs will ALWAYS be men, idiot!' Sarah explained while insulting him at the same time. 'It's rare for a girl to inherit the skill. I would have but I have so much responsibilities I can't shoulder being heir to Reikohadoken and that I live in Britain. I'm a foreigner you know!'

'What she said.' Genkai shrugged. 'Now sit down and have breakfast. Sarah, you are to heal the remainder of Kuwabara's injuries so he can go home after breakfast. Yusuke, you stay!'

'Ehhhh?'

'Er sensei, since he'll start right away, what am I supposed to do in the mornings?' Sarah asked Genkai curiously.

'Have you done what I told you to do yesterday?'

'Hai.'

'Good. Then get started on music. I'll go get it.' and Genkai left the dining room.

'Er...what exactly is she teaching you?' Yusuke asked Sarah questioningly.

'Well, due to my...questionable way of growing up in the West, I know nothing about being a girl. I was more worried about surviving youkai attacks and fighting everyday since I was six years old. So in the mornings, it's Yamato Nadeshiko lessons and in the afternoon, combat and reikohadoken lessons.' Sarah explained before grinning. 'Regarding afternoon lessons, you can call me '-senpai' as I've been here for almost seven months now, and stronger than you.' Yusuke sputtered at this. 'You better work hard if you don't want to carry the shame that a _12 year old kid_ is stronger than you...' she drawled in a teasing smirk, causing Yusuke to twitch.

'You damn bitch...'

'Oy Urameshi! That's no way to call a pretty girl!' Kuwabara scolded, taking offense for Sarah who just ate breakfast while ignoring them both. Soon, Genkai was back with music sheets, and a flute.

'Sarah, this will be your morning lessons. As for your afternoon lessons, same menu as usual.' Genkai instructed. 'I'll spar with you in your last week here in this temple.'

'...last week?' Kuwabara blinked.

'Yes. I'll only be here until August 29 because my school year starts at September 1. At August 29 I have to do my school shopping.'

'Ohhh...'

xxx

After breakfast, Sarah healed Kuwabara's injuries and sent him home, before she went to the tea room to study the music sheets given to her by Genkai.

'I still remember my grade 5 music lessons so reading this thing should be easy...' and she studied the music sheets the entire morning, before going through her afternoon training. Her combat skills are good enough to be on par with Genkai so all that's needed now, is to strengthen her youki some more. Genkai had assessed her to be a low B-Class, and despite the HELL she put up with, it did wonders for her strength and skills. Before she's 13, she would be an A! Her peaceful life is coming sooner than she had thought. She began using Genkai's torture tools...again...to bring herself to a near death state to increase her powers, as she can't spar with Genkai who would be busy with Yusuke. To increase one's powers, torture yourself to a near-death state, or fight someone stronger. Genkai taught her that, so she might bring an Iron Maiden back to school.

Because Genkai's idea of training was to teach Yusuke the basics of Reikohadoken in the forests, they hardly saw each other unless it was every breakfast and dinnertimes. That much was evident on Yusuke's first day.

After dinner...

'Man...I'm so dead beat!' Yusuke groaned as Sarah was tasked to heal his sore muscles and bruises with her powers. 'That old hag sure didn't hold back!' he moaned as his muscles practically moaned until Sarah healed the aching parts.

'Well, if she didn't, it wouldn't really be training now wouldn't it?' Sarah pointed out. 'If you had as much time as I do, you'll really be going through formal training.'

'Formal...training?' Yusuke drawled warily with a gulp.

'Yeah...endurance training by getting the crap beaten out of you, putting up with various torture tools, insane physical training and arduous cardiovascular training by running up the mountains to build stamina.' Sarah explained as Yusuke cringed at each menu. 'Torture is another way to increase one's rei power by constantly being mentally exhausted or in near-death states, other than fighting someone stronger than you.' she told him.

'And why do you have so much time anyway?' Yusuke asked Sarah. 'You look like a do-no-wrong straight-A's student.' he commented as the younger girl sighed.

'Well, a demon attacked my school.' said Sarah. 'My school in Scotland, Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards so we must be really hidden away from humans. We were having a normal back-to-school lunch after christmas holidays when I sensed demons in my school. The small fry, then the strong bastard who opened a really huge gate to Makai. Barely defeated said bastard and I was barely alive by the time I was done.' she said wearily as Yusuke listened to her.

'Then some guys calling themselves Special Defense Forces from Reikai came and hunted down the youkai, while three of them worked to seal the gate, and one of them rushed me back to school to get treated. Koenma visited me personally to get details, and my Headmaster asked him for Grade-A anti-demon wards to protect our school, then after that, everybody was sent home while security renovations are done, and then Koenma took me here to get training as I'm the only fighter in my country.' Sarah finished. 'By August 29 I have to go back. Training will be over by then.'

'Heee...that must suck, being the only one who can fight.' Yusuke muttered. 'Here, we got plenty.'

'Well, Japan is closest to Makai and as a result, this country is probably brimming with Reiki, awakening humans with potential although it's a 1 out of 10 chance.' Sarah told him. 'For how long will you stay here?'

'Two weeks, cuz' that's how long my vacation is.'

'Two weeks? That's hardly enough time!'


	6. The Announcement of Doom

Souls reincarnate every 500 years. They start a new slate with no memories of their pasts, even if their soul's previous form and instincts remains. And Sarah Potter happened to be the reincarnation of a certain Black Crane. YYH X-Over

Warning: Yusuke being a pervert but nothing happening

* * *

><p>The Announcement of Doom<p>

After that night, Yusuke was thinking about Sarah. He knew she is stronger than him, having been here for almost a whole year and seems pretty nice. She was also cute! Bright green eyes he swore glowed like a jewel, long black hair and pale skin as if she never had sunlight. He compared her to a doll.

He figured looks like that, were rare and she was one of the lucky people born to be good-looking. He then went off to have a bath...

xxx

Sarah's room...

'Humm...I really am growing up, huh?' she mused as last year, before christmas, she was flat-chested. Now she was a B-Cup. Her hips widened a little as well, giving her, her first feminine curves which was a sign of adulthood. She giggled at this as she looked at herself more in the mirror. 'I guess it's just the right diet and exercise! Heehee!' and she went to have a bath...

And the two saw each other naked, when Sarah entered last, causing Yusuke to sputter. 'Oh, here for a bath too?' Sarah asked Yusuke good-naturedly as she joined him in the showers.

'W-well yeah but...' Yusuke croaked as he had an eyeful of her assets...and she didn't mind him having an eyeful, causing his inner pervert to come out. 'Hey...'

'What is it?'

'You seem kinda OK being in a bath with a guy.' he commented as he was eyeing her breasts, which were pretty big for her age. Keiko only grew when she was 13 and became quite impressive at 14, their current age.

'I'm kinda OK with it. I'm used to seeing youkai see my body before they die anyway. Clothes do get torn off in fights.' she smiled.

'So can I touch?' Yusuke asked lecherously with an equally lecherous smile on his face as he made grabbing motions with his hands. Sarah glanced at him and raised an eyebrow.

'What for?' the girl apparently, was ignorant of social norms Yusuke was tempted many times already...and he could already feel his package stood erect. Here's a girl willing to let him grope her if he plays his cards right.

'Out of curiosity...they look kinda soft.'

'They ARE soft!' Sarah snorted. 'But no.' so reluctantly, Yusuke backed off but he was still staring...and he got all the more aroused when he watched her rub soap on her body and rinsing herself. By the time they were done bathing...he was forced to jack off to alleviate his stiffness when Sarah was out of eyeshot.

'Damn...and I got two weeks of this...' he swore as he came. Repeat process until his friend was fully limp again. He sighed. All he can get from her now, was a free show.

xxx

In her room...

Sarah sighed as she looked at her breasts and groped them. 'Well, they are soft and squishy but why's he asking for an obvious thing anyway?' she wondered before going to bed. Next morning, she was quite alone as she was the one who wakes the earliest to prepare breakfast. It had to be big because Yusuke asked for bigger helpings. Soon, Genkai and Yusuke came for breakfast that morning. 'Ah, Genkai-sensei, we're starting to run out of food in the pantry.' she told the old master. 'I'm gonna go shopping today OK?'

'I suppose...what are we running out of?' Genkai asked her senior pupil who put food on the table.

'Condiments, rice, fish and Tofu.' said Sarah. 'Vegetables too.' Genkai took out her wallet, but Sarah pushed it back. 'Nah, no need for money..._I can just fry the security in the grocery so I can steal what we need_.' she smiled while there's 'that aura' on her as she said it. And she spoke about robbing a grocery while still smiling, causing Yusuke's jaws to drop.

"WTF?" he gasped as she vanished. 'Baba, robbing a grocery?' he spluttered in disbelief at Genkai who sipped her soup.

'Yes. According to Koenma's records, she was a prodigy in thieving long before she discovered she was a witch.' Yusuke swore his jaws fell off it's hinges at this revelation. 'Sarah ran away from home as her relatives made it clear she was unwanted, not welcome and a waste of space,' Yusuke stiffened at this. 'Which was ironic as they made her their Cinderella. She was the one who cooks, cleans, does the laundry and the garden while they enjoyed a lazy life. So Sarah took to thieving to buy enough food to eat as they only give her the bare minimum. Fitting clothes as she was given her male cousin's hand-me-downs which was several sizes TOO BIG. She knew her new dresses would be taken away, so she ran away and began supporting herself since, until the Magic school discovered her. But stealing became not only a necessity for survival, it was a strong need to get her needs.'

'Oh...didn't know that...' Yusuke croaked. 'Which explains why she cooks everyday...'

'Growing up in a family that treated her like a slave who emotionally abuses her made her never know love. She was also ignorant of many things, like acting like a proper lady for instance.' Genkai sighed. 'And she grew to despise the fact that she had nobody to turn to for comfort while other people take what they had for granted. She wanted a family who would love her but her parents were murdered when she was a baby, which was how she got saddled with her nightmarish relatives. At the same time, she would easily turn to the person who gives her a warm hand. She's desperate for any forms of love which is more of a bad thing than good. People can easily exploit her by playing on her feelings.'

'Well...shit.' Yusuke croaked.

xxx

After getting what she needed while under invisibility, she took her stolen goods back to the house, and put them back in the Pantry in neat order, before going back to her music lessons where she practiced with the flute all day, when a strong wind blew past by, temporarily mussing up her concentration and ended up playing a wrong note. 'Jeeeeeez!' she swore in annoyance and started the song all over again.

"Just two months left..." she thought with a frown. "Then it's back to school...but I really like it here. So quiet and peaceful." she mused as she looked at her peaceful surroundings. The dojo complex, the forests, the mountains...it was the kind of world she wanted to live in for the rest of her life with a family.

But to get a family of her own, she has to find a man who really loves her first. But would she find such a man? She was wealthy, beautiful, and famous what's stopping a man for wanting her only for her money? She got a little depressed at the thought. She may as well make the most out of this year.

And between Yusuke really wanting to touch her, she always turns him down with a flat 'No.' because she was wary of his perverted smile while in the bathrooms. The only relief was he would be here for only two weeks because he has school. Apparently, Japanese human schools only have two weeks vacation every season. Once he was gone, it was back to her and Genkai again.

'Hey sensei, will that guy really be OK with only two weeks training?' Sarah asked Genkai with a frown. 'It's barely done anything to his rei power although his combat skills improved a little.'

'Well, he has school so what can I do about that?' Genkai huffed. 'It so happens that I started my tournament on his first day of vacation.' Sarah blinked before chuckling.

'Aiya...' Sarah chuckled. 'Hey sensei, let's spar again. I'm fearing I might get rusty during these two weeks.'

xxx

By the time her remaining two months ended, she is now close to Class A as she was a high Class B in strength, when Sarah had an idea. 'Hey sensei...you know how to seal the full bulk of my power?' Sarah asked Genkai curiously. 'I was thinking of turning my power into a trump card.'

'Humm...well, only way would be to use the Spirit Cuff technique, then it's up to you how much power you'll seal away.' Genkai advised her. 'But since you're using youki, use a youki version.'

'Hai.' By lunch time, Koenma came to fetch her, and take her back to London for her shopping. 'So Sarah, how was life with Genkai?' Koenma asked Sarah as he dropped her by the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron.

'Well...it's the kind of life I want.' Sarah sighed wistfully. 'And now I have to go back to this damn school.' she scowled.

'Well, once you graduate, you can live that peaceful life.' Koenma chuckled. 'This is where I leave you.' he said as he gave her, her school list which she took.

'Hai hai.' and Koenma was gone, leaving Sarah to enter the Leaky Cauldron by herself and slip past by a family who also entered the barrier. She figured they're also here to do last-minute shopping like she would. She looked at her school list and saw numerous Lockhart books with cheesy titles, and The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Two by Miranda Goshawk. "Maybe we'll still use some of the old books we got...good thing I didn't throw them!" she thought as she went pickpocketing money, before going to a dark alley, put all the money in one bag, and go into Flourish and Blotts to purchase her new books...

While causing the store owner to gasp, practically announcing her presence in the store. 'Sarah Potter!' and all customers turned to look at the girl-who-lived/young authoress/demon slayer. 'What can I do for you Ma'am?' he asked her eagerly as he rubbed his hands in excitement. Sarah thought might as well use her fame in an advantageous way.

'Oh, the Gilderoy Lockhart set and the Standard Book of Spells, Grade Two by Miranda Goshawk please.' Sarah told him with a sweet smile with her confident, elegant poise taught by Genkai. The owner scurried to get the books, required, while Sarah found herself surrounded by adoring fans. Soon, she managed to get out two hours later after pleasing the masses.

"Yeesh, what I'd do to be back at the temple!" Sarah thought sourly while maintaining her public mask, while heading for Scribbulus Writing Instruments shop to purchase her usual amount of Vellum Parchment, and ink bottles. Her fountain pens were still working, last she checked. She would be writing Entertainment and Leisure afterall. She passed by the Daily Prophet Office and purchased a copy of the Prophet to see the news.

Front Page: MINISTRY DEBATE REGARDING ANTI-DEMON SECURITY  
>HOGWARTS: PROTECTION SECURE! SPIRIT WORLD AND SARAH POTTER CONVERGE TO MAKE GRADE-A WARDS!<br>HOGWARTS INCREASES EDUCATION YEARS! STUDENTS WILL NOW SPEND 11 YEARS IN SCHOOL-FOUR EXTRA YEARS FOR  
>CAREER TRAINING<br>EXISTENCE OF DEMONS AND THE AFTERLIFE, TRUE? WE NEED SARAH POTTER TO CONFIRM!

'Ohhh boy, it'll be a busy year.' Sarah sighed as she went back to the Muggle World to at least, spend three days in writing her next book: Entertainment and Leisure. But before that, she would write a book about her knowledge of Makai and Reikai, and their relationship with the Human World just to secure the masses. As she wrote about Makai however...

Knowledge she didn't know she had regarding Makai and Reikai manifested, and wrote on auto-pilot, seemingly possessed. By the time she was done, only then did she realize what she wrote...that took about 300 pages. 'What in the world...?' she croaked as she read what she wrote. 'H-how...?' she gasped as she saw the pages. It had thoroughly detailed information she had to edit a few things...for some things were best left unsaid regarding Makai. Then she can safely have it published.

'Oh, here for publish Ms. Potter.' said her publisher with a twinkle in his eye. 'So your fourth book, Entertainment and Leisure is it?'

'For now, this comes first.' said Sarah as she gave him the manuscript. 'Apparently, the Hogwarts Incident caused quite a ruckus.'

'Indeed Ms. Potter...we never dreamed such monsters exist.' said the publisher as he shook his head and estimated the pages. '300 pages and with detailed information...I'd say this can easily cost fifteen galleons.'

'I see. Well, have it published.' said Sarah as she paid the man for his services. 'Oh, and can you make the front page title written in gold, and a background of purplish red skies with pale, pink clouds, yellow thunder and a vast forest with mountains here and there? Because that's what the Demon World looks like. Then put this on the back cover.' it was a picture of Reikai. 'It's kinda difficult to describe in words.'

'Oho, indeed?'

'The masses got insecure, particularly our Minister.' Sarah snorted. 'Well, I'll be off to write my next book.' and she skipped out of the publishing office to take a break for tomorrow. Her mind, was tired. She visited Flourish and Blotts to inform the store owner about her incoming new book that costs ten galleons, and send her usual profits to Gringotts.

xxx

September 1st...

Upon boarding the train, Sarah had located a compartment that was not yet occupied and put an illusion on the door that made it seem like it was full inside, so she had her private time until she gets to Hogwarts, while enjoying a nice Japanese Bento she cooked herself when she got hungry.

And in Diagon Alley, legions of adult witches and wizards flooded the bookstore for 'that book'. It was more in demand than the Lockhart books. She was relaxing when a house elf appeared in her compartment. 'Oh!' she blinked as the poor thing was filthy, and dressed in an equally filthy pillowcase. 'Hello there. Who are you?'

'Ms. Sarah Potter, demon slayer...Dobby is here for warning.' said Dobby as he looked around nervously. 'Something terrible will happen in Hogwarts...' Sarah narrowed her eyes.

'Something terrible?'

'Yes...bad thing in Hogwarts Ms. Sarah Potter...it no demon but a bad thing. D-Dobby said too much...bad Dobby!' Dobby cried as he banged his head on the windowsill. Sarah thought of everything she knew about House Elves...she knew Dobby was not supposed to know and betray his Master. Thus this self-inflicted punishment.

'Dobby, stop that at once!' Sarah ordered firmly as Dobby stopped, before she took him into her arms and hugged him reassuringly. '...you master is responsible for the bad thing...and you did the right thing by warning me. This way, I can stop it from happening.' she told Dobby while rubbing his head gently with her left hand. 'As long as you do the right thing, you can set your mind at ease, and you'll never feel anxiety nor guilt. Telling me this made you feel better no?'

'W-well, Dobby feel good but if Master finds out, Dobby will get punished.' Dobby sniffled. 'Dobby go now...take care, Sarah Potter!' and he was gone.

'...something bad...eh?' Sarah was frustrated Dobby can't say any more than that, out of loyalty to his master. House Elf thing. All she knew is that she'll be going in blind. She thanked her lucky stars that she got trained by an expert. She read her reference books to pass the time, so she would know what to do upon arrival at Hogwarts.

That night, upon arrival...she followed her Housemates as she had no clue where to go. She obviously can't go by the boat ride anymore, that's for First Years only. She saw her year mates board a carriage of...skin-and-bones-only skeletal horses with leathery wings pulling up the carriages. She simply took advantage of the darkness to fly on her own to school, and followed everyone into the Great Hall.

The hat sang a new song as usual, and new Firsties were sorted, with the Headmaster...announcing that...

'Everyone, welcome back! To our newcomers, welcome to Hogwarts.' Albus greeted the students. 'Due to last year's...events, I trust that everyone caught up with their schoolwork?' he asked them as the second year onwards chorused, 'Yes Professor Dumbledore!' 'Good to hear because next Monday, we will be testing you all in the spells and academic lessons you were supposed to learn last year. Then we will deem whether or not you repeat your previous year. Those who get 80 percent and above, can stay in their new year while those who get 79 below will be held back a grade. This, we agreed upon with the Board of Governors and the Parents. Our fresh First Years are of course, exempted and may enjoy their first week of additional vacation.'

That got, quite the reaction. Murmurs of panic actually while the new batch of Freshmen cheered.

'On a lighter note, due to Professor Quirrell's untimely demise...we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor this year, Gilderoy Lockhart, a famous Wizard who has written your Textbooks this year.' he said as Lockhart stood up and smiled pleasantly at the crowd while showing off and Sarah swore all girls were giving him dreamy looks. And her Head of House looked READY TO KILL SOMEONE.

"...WTF?" 'A new plague spreading and it's apparently contagious...' she muttered as the food appeared on the table. Sarah checked her food for anything, before eating her meals. She had to make some notes to the House Elves regarding her meals from now on. Upon returning to the dormitories...the whole house was in a panic with good reason...

Today was friday. Two days left to go before Monday.

Yipes.

xxx

Next Morning...it was a tense atmosphere. Students were carrying bags around to Breakfast with plans for a group study or self-study. Sarah enjoyed her Japanese Breakfast while calmly reading her Potions book...the only subject she had trouble with, because of the recipes and instructions. She did not mind cooking, but she HATES Potions. Academically, she can do it but Practical...?

After Breakfast, she walked towards the school grounds with her books in tow. Well, it appears she has a following because it was known in school, that she wears casual muggle clothing in after school hours and weekends. That, and she has the longest hair out of the student body.

She is approached by someone already. A mousy-haired Gryffindor with a camera who was a bit nervous of her. But there is another presence. The same presence of a human, but appearing so tiny. She didn't mind the kid, but she DOES mind this tiny intruder who's hiding his or her true appearance. She created a scalpel, and threw it like a dart an inch close to thie tiny being who moved away. She kept on throwing scalpels at it without moving from her spot until the presence fled.

xxx

The tiny presence, was a green beetle that staggered away from the last scalpel. It flew into the forest, where the beetle became a woman in her forties. She has bleach-blonde curly hair, a green fur-lined dress, and she looked like she nearly died...well, if scalpels weren't 'missing' her by a few centimeters in her beetle form...

She would have to ask Hogsmeade Students regarding Sarah Potter, as being near her was hazardous to her health.

xxx

Sarah smirked as the presence left in a hurry. "That got rid of whoever that was..." she chuckled as she began reading her books.


	7. The Situation

Souls reincarnate every 500 years. They start a new slate with no memories of their pasts, even if their soul's previous form and instincts remains. And Sarah Potter happened to be the reincarnation of a certain Black Crane. YYH X-Over

* * *

><p>The Situation<p>

After a week of nonstop studying of her 1st Year Lessons, the hectic exams began.

But still...

Sarah felt the need to throw scalpels around but this time...she blasted a Rei Gun on the Ceiling, startling the be-jabbers out of Snape's Exam Class that day.

'Ms. Potter, what was that all about?' Snape sputtered angrily with a red face in annoyance. She just blasted his classroom! The class practically forgot all else, as they stared at the destruction she just caused.

'I don't take well to spies...especially those invisible.' when the smoke cleared, a bleach-blonde woman in a green fur-lined dress, was knocked out, covered in some rubble. Snape groaned and palmed his face. 'Good for her she's human or I would have killed her.'

'Sigh...' Snape sighed in a long-suffering voice. 'I'll take to the Headmaster as to how someone from the press got here...' he swore as he created a stretcher, put the woman in it and levitated her away.

'Humm...while the cat is away, shall the mice play?' Sarah smirked mischievously as some others began 'cheating' in the exams quickly before Snape comes back.

xxx

Headmaster's Office...

'Headmaster, we have a problem.' Snape sighed as he went into the office.

'Has something happened again, Severus? I do believe our school has the best wards to date.' Dumbledore commented as he popped a Lemon Drop in his mouth. Yes indeed, thanks to Reikai!

'In Potions Exam, Ms. Potter blasted my ceiling, and Rita Skeeter fell into the rubbled mess.' Snape harrumphed as he crossed his arms. 'She even said that had she been a demon, Skeeter would have been dead. Ms. Potter doesn't take kindly to stalkers of all forms. It's a shoot and ask later.'

'She would make Alastor Moody proud.' Albus chuckled softly before frowning. 'But I believe you know what to talk about with her later Severus. Sarah has never felt safe and secure. She has some admirers who may stalk her and they may get hurt from their admiration. I do hope she will not do it again of course.'

'Yes. The foolish reporter is being tended to by Poppy and I believe you have statements to make to the Prophet regarding Sarah...if no one wishes a one-way ticket to the Spirit World. And to another reporter NOT Skeeter.'

'Yes yes, of course, Severus.'

xxx

Daily Prophet...

Barnabas Cuffe, Chief Editor of the Prophet received a letter from Albus Dumbledore that day.

**Dear Mr. Cuffe,**

**I believe one of your reporters, Ms. Skeeter has been temporarily hospitalized**  
><strong>by one of our students who has the paranoia level of Mad-Eye Moody-Sarah<strong>  
><strong>Potter. Ms. Potter does NOT take well to stalkers regardless of form as she is<strong>  
><strong>stalked and then attacked all her life by Demons and Ms. Skeeter is alive because<strong>  
><strong>she is Human. Therefore I ask the Prophet to NOT stalk Ms. Potter in the near<strong>  
><strong>future as she is on a shoot-first-ask-later basis. Once Ms. Skeeter recovers, she<strong>  
><strong>will be sent back to your Office with a warning.<strong>

**Albus Dumbledore**  
><strong>(<em>Headmaster, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,<em>**  
><strong><em>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)<em>**

'Bloody hell...' was all the Editor could choke out. 'I definitely didn't authorize this, Skeeter!'

xxx

Back at Class...Potions Exams ended well...in high spirits. Sarah found herself being thanked by a few students who got the opportunity to cheat by sending Snape out of Class, to her disbelief.

Four exams down, four more to go. And when it was done, she could relax and spend her day training and that's how some students found her...kicking a giant leather boxing bag as big as Hagrid strapped to a metal pole in chains.

And each kick, the bag went over 45 degrees, and comes back in a second. 100 kicks later two hours later, the bag broke, revealing that inside it, were rocks. Her legs were bleeding but she ignored it and simply repaired the bag and went at it again. She refused to rust in this school, not after she gained B-Class Status...at just 12 years old. It's her pride. Then she spent the rest of her day napping.

And on the REAL first day of Classes...

First subject, was Herbology. Just as when they were coming to the Greenhouses, they saw Professor Sprout came down the lawn, in the company of Gilderoy Lockhart. The normally perky woman had a downright scowl on her face, tossing an occasional glare at the other professor, who was wearing flashy robes of turquoise with a similarly colored hat. He waved to them casually, and some of the girls giggled. 'Hello there, ladies and gentlemen!' he exclaimed. 'Just showing Professor Sprout the proper way to remedy an infestation of weeds!'

Professor Sprout glared at him, looking like she had not needed the "help" the other professor had provided.

'All right, chaps,' she said loudly, cutting off Lockhart as he kept going on about how he had come across several infestations in the past. 'It's greenhouse three today.'

A murmur of interest went through the crowd of students. Greenhouse three supposedly contained some of the more dangerous plants in the world of magic. This was confirmed as, when the professor unlocked the greenhouse in question, a leathery roar reached their ears. Professor Sprout went in and smacked a tall plant with raspberry red flowers blossoming on it. It whimpered before falling silent, much to everyone else's amusement as they filed into the greenhouse.

'Oh, good woman, might you mind if I borrow Ms. Potter for a moment?' Lockhart asked, clasping a hand on Sarah's shoulder...only for Sarah to punt him a good fifty feet with a punch-towards the Forbidden Forests. The boys 'Ooh'-ed while earning the glares of the female population. Professor Sprout put her hands on her hips, shaking her head in bemusement.

'Anyway,' she said, a bit of her cheeriness coming back. 'We'll be replanting Mandrakes today. Who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake…?'

xxx

In the Slytherin Dorms...

'Everyone, we need to talk regarding a certain Professor.' said Severus Snape coolly as all eyes were on their head of house. 'He is another Dunderhead after Quirrell so I suggest that in your free time, brush up spells and Dark Creatures in the library. The man's books are USELESS and a waste of money.' he sneered. 'Some idiots may study his nonsense curriculum but I will NOT have my snakes study what his favorite color is.' he grunted as some of the anti-Lockhart Faction...namely the boys snickered. 'I will be testing you by the end of the year. Dismissed.' and the Slytherins went off to do their business, as Snape could see that Sarah was writing her next book again. 'Ms. Potter, we need to talk regarding yesterday's incident.' he said as he sat in front of her. The first year Slytherins know exactly WHAT incident, while the newcomers and upperclassmen stared.

'Oh, you mean when I blasted that woman?' Sarah asked as she put her manuscript down.

'Yes, that. I know a man who is just like you but I want to verify a few things, for the safety of students in the near future. What sets off your senses to make you attack?' Snape asked her.

'I hate being stalked, being watched, spiked food and drinks...I hunt them down and give them a one-way ticket. I also hate insensitive, tactless people who speak before they think, and those who try to take advantage of me like I did that fool this morning.' Snape groaned at this.

'Oh no...who is it this time?' Snape groaned in a long-suffering voice.

'Professor Lockhart sir.' said Theodore Nott with a snicker. 'When he asked Professor Sprout if he could borrow Potter, she smacked him a good fifty feet into the forest.'

Snape smirked and patted her head.

'Good girl.' Sarah looked puzzled while the boys cracked up. 'The sooner we can get rid of a useless teacher, the sooner we can get a new one. But no killing.'

'But sir, what about the stuff he wrote in books?' Tracey Davis asked him.

'Read his books again, and see other books in the libraries to compare...you shall see numerous fictitious mistakes and inconsistencies...and I'll not have my snakes learn things from an obvious _fraud_.' said Snape coolly. 'I expect all of you to study hard.'

xxx

"That's what he says at least..." Sarah sighed as she found herself in the library, continuing her book. 'It's not that easy...' she grumbled, when a pocket mirror appeared before her. /Sarah!/

'Koenma be quiet! Madam Pince will kick me out!' Sarah snapped as she looked around warily for the harpy-lady who was very strict with library rules.

/...sorry, but it's an emergency./ Koenma whispered. /The Ankoku Bujutsukai started./

'The what?'

/Ankoku Bujutsukai! A tournament where fighters from the darkness gather to compete for the Championship and the Prize...one wish per member. It's held every fifty years. They form teams of six-five members and one substitute. We're missing two members but I heard that Genkai is forced to come, now we're only missing one. We need you!/ Koenma insisted. /You, Yusuke and the others will represent the Human World./

'Tell that to my headmaster and see what he thinks. I can't just disappear out of the blue!' Sarah groused out in annoyance. Koenma looked rather thoughtful.

/Maybe yeah.../ and the mirror was gone.

'Ankoku Bujutsukai...huh? How many more years do I have to skip school ANYWAY?' Sarah grumbled. 'This is so not funny...' she growled as she looked at where she was. "Oh yeah..." she was now at the section of Music, where she began writing about RnBs, Classical, Jazz, and about today's famous Bands...Backstreet Boys, Westlife and Spice Girls for instance...

xxx

Headmaster's Office...

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was having a normal day. dealing with paperwork, answering letters, giving advice to Cornelius Fudge, and now, relaxing with his favorite lemon drops.

Well, almost-a relaxing day...when a mirror appeared into his office, and instead of his reflection, the image of the Reikai Prince appeared.

Now what?

xxx

Later that day, at dinner...

'Everyone, I have an important announcement to make!' Albus Dumbledore boomed over dinnertime as Sarah knew it bode something. 'For a couple weeks, Ms. Potter will be leaving us for a Special Event held in Japan...'

'Oh no...he agreed.' Sarah groaned as she face-planted her forehead on the table.

'...called the Tournament of Darkness!' many pairs of eyes went to look at Sarah at this. 'She will be representing the human world, along with five other Spirit World Agents. She will fight with her team for the Prize of One Wish per member. Of course, refusing to join is NOT an option as the sponsors of Darkness clearly stated that those invited but refuse to join...will be killed. They and those who knew them in a bid to erase their existence as a consequence for not joining.'

'WHAT?' Sarah shrieked as she banged her palms on the table. 'He didn't tell me that part, that damn brat!'

'Ms. Potter! Language!' McGonagall chided while looking clearly disturbed herself. If Sarah refuses to join, the whole wizarding world who knew her will be killed!

'...ahem,' Dumbledore coughed. 'And of course, Prince Koenma has promised us that we can watch the matches through a special television every mealtimes and after dinner. Ms. Potter, kindly get packing...Prince Koenma will send someone to pick you up.'

'And I WILL get make-up work for this, right, Headmaster?' Sarah grunted as she stood up from her stool.

'Of course child. I have made compromises with the Prince regarding this matter. It's only for a few weeks.'


	8. The New Member

Souls reincarnate every 500 years. They start a new slate with no memories of their pasts, even if their soul's previous form and instincts remains. And Sarah Potter happened to be the reincarnation of a certain Black Crane. YYH X-Over

* * *

><p>The New Member<p>

After dinner...

Sarah disappeared for the Dorms to pack her things. She mostly packed her dresses and shoes, her writing kit, and her manuscript. She would leave her trunk here with everything else she wouldn't need anyhow...but her eyes fell on her kimonos.

She brought that along too. Japanese life is kinda fun.

xxx

Headmaster's Office...out of the entire Order of the Phoenix, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape and Remus Lupin were present with their leader, Albus Dumbledore.

'Tournament of Darkness...Lily and James' daughter, fighting in a tournament sponsored by monsters!' Remus Lupin choked. 'What would they say? That we're sending their daughter to fight off monsters?' he wailed as he waved his arms in frustration. 'Kids are no dount going to send letters to their parents about this event and it'll be one hell of a media circus!'

'Then it's a good thing she's going to Japan.' Snape drawled. 'Sarah hates any form of socializing nor people wanting to get close to her for benefits. But I don't like the reason why she has to go there either.'

'I'm definitely coming...at least to make sure she's in one piece when she gets back!' Remus choked. 'If Sarah dies before I do, I can't face Lily and Prongs!' he moaned as he buried his face in his hands in horror.

'Now now Remus, Sarah will be fine.' Dumbledore soothed Remus. 'I have just been informed by Prince Koenma that Sarah is now B-Rank Status.' Snape, Remus and McGonagall stared at Dumbledore at this. 'That's after a near-hellish year of training under Master Genkai of course.' he shuddered.

'And what, kind of training, Albus?' McGonagall growled as she glowered at her colleague and well-respected friend who made...beyond-repair flaws time and some.

'I was told that by morning, she learns how to be a proper lady. The proper way to talk and mannerisms in Japanese, the language, Cooking, Calligraphy, Poetry, Music, Art, Tea Ceremonies and even dressing up formally...but in the afternoon, it's pain tolerance subjected to torture,' his three younger colleagues froze in horror, 'Combat Lessons and Battle Simulations. She even sleeps inside an Iron Maiden as being near in a near-death state, can Sarah increase her powers.' Dumbledore choked out as he shook his head. 'She has endured so much at a young age that I can already guess her wish, if her team wins.'

'Her wish...' McGonagall croaked as she realized it. 'That...is it even possible?' Snape and Remus thought for a bit before they caught on.

'Temporarily...yes...permanent...no.'

xxx

By the Whomping Willow that night...

Sarah waited for whoever would take her to Japan.

'Who's gonna take me to Japan I wonder?' she wondered aloud as she sensed Remus coming after her. 'Remus?'

'Sarah! I'm coming with you to Japan!' Remus choked as he stopped to let his breath catch up to him.

'You even know Japanese?' Sarah asked him wryly. 'You can't ask demons for translations there...they'd sooner eat you than translate!'

'Of course I did, as soon as I heard you've gone to Japan on training and I thought I should learn too!' Remus said smugly. 'In my old days, I was the brains in our team...although my brains often became a resource for your father's pranks.' he snorted. 'I was the studious one who always studies ahead...so uh...the gang sometimes copies off me.' Sarah sweatdropped.

'Then...how about a little test? 日本のどの都市には、関西弁を話す？(which city in Japan speaks Kansai Dialect?)'

'ああ、それをまとめるために全体の関西。私は街を記載されている場合、我々はリストがあるんだけど.(Oh, the entire Kansai Region to sum it up. If I listed out a city, we'd have a list.)'

'Hm, perfect grammar.' Sarah nodded approvingly. 'You can come. But you have your stuff with you?'

'Of course...I had to move a lot.' Remus sighed. 'The Magic Community is heavily prejudiced against...creatures. I'm a Werewolf and nobody would want to hire one in fear of getting infected. Plenty Werewolves are unemployed...although we didn't ask to be Werewolves in the first place...most of us as a child, are bitten by Fenrir Greyback. Bite them young, he says,' he said in disgust, 'And raise them to hate humans. I was bitten and infected when my father offended him.'

'I read about Werewolves myself...and I find the anti-wolf laws to be absolutely idiotic.' Sarah snorted. 'And considering what I read about wars...it's no wonder why beings side with Voldemort, he who promised them probably fair treatment, while the Ministry stamps and chokes them, and then they go on labelling beings Dark Creatures...in the end, it's a self-fulfilling prophecy out of prejudice and bigotry by humans who fear what they can never understand, and giving Voldemort an excuse to have these so-called dark beings by his side...desperate people who were promised freedom and equal rights and while siding with him, it just gives the Ministry an excuse to solidify their beliefs...although the question is, would he? Or is it just a driver dangling a carrot to a donkey tactic, considering his...pleasing personality?' Remus snorted at that. 'Which makes me wonder...if such a stagnant and corrupt community is even worth saving, if they are effectively destroying themselves?'

Remus' jaws dropped at that.

And unbeknownst to them, so did some people passing by...most of whom happens to have parents in the Ministry. Two minutes later, A blue-haired girl in a pink kimono riding an oar appeared.

'Ya-hoo! I'm here to pick you up, Sarah-chan!' Botan chirped in English.

'Sankyuu. I'm taking my Guardian with me, if there's room for three on that oar, Botan?' Sarah asked Botan.

'Eh? It's got room for two...'

'Then carry Remus. I got my own wings.' and Sarah created a pair of black feather wings and flapped them to get off the ground.

'S-Since when can you conjure wings? That's advanced magic!' Remus croaked in disbelief. Even he could not do that!

'Ooh...being a witch must be really convenient...you can do whatever you like with magic.' Botan crowed, impressed.

'Hey, we're still within nature's laws you know...there's stuff we can't do and that's going beyond forbidden territory!' and they were gone.

xxx

Hotel Kubikukuri...that mid morning at 2 am...Team Urameshi had a meeting in their lounge.

'OK, they definitely left out some rules on purpose, but I'm glad we had another coming.' Kuwabara grumbled. 'Sarah-san's coming.'

'Oh? Who is this person then?' Kurama asked Kuwabara curiously.

'She's a witch from the Magic Community in England and she stayed with the old granny for almost a year for training, as out of all the witches and wizards there, she's the only one with reiki and the only one who can fight demons.' Kuwabara explained. 'She's very reliable. She knows healing spells and neat stuff she can help us out with though I have yet to see her fight...I'm just going by the old granny's vouching.'

Said old granny, is with them as the masked fighter.

'She had better be reliable.' Hiei grunted with a scowl. 'We need a strong fighter to be able to put up with Toguro.'

'Be nice Hiei...our new member is a girl...and girls are easily hurt emotionally by mean words.' Kurama warned the diminutive Fire Demon who harrumphed.

'Uh I think you'd have to worry more about her temper...Urameshi told me she sleeps in an Iron Maiden during her stay so...yeah, she knows pain and torture go well hand in hand.' said Kuwabara with a cringe.

'Who knows torture exactly?' came a child-like voice as black feathers rained on them, and out came a longhaired girl in a white dress and doll shoes. On her back were a pair of black feather wings that disappeared in a puff of smoke. Next to her is a physically fit man who looked rather twice his age. 'You want a sample, Kuwabara?' Sarah asked Kuwabara with a smirk, when she conjured a wide-open Iron Maiden...with huge spikes. Three pairs of eyes widened at this.

'NO THANK YOU!' Kuwabara yelped in fright as he hid behind a couch.

'Bah, pussy!' Sarah harrumphed as the Iron Maiden disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'Sarah, whatever happened to manners you learned from your mentor?' Remus asked Sarah with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

'...some other time maybe.' Sarah scowled before her gaze fell to the redhead and a boy just around her height. 'You two in on this mess too?'

'I guess you can say that.' Kurama smiled. 'I am Kurama and this is Hiei. We have another member but we don't even know his name. We just call him 'mask'.' he sighed as he looked around. 'And by the looks of things, he's gone.'

'Hajimemashite. I'm Sarah and this is my Guardian and Chaperone Remus.' said Sarah as Remus bowed politely. 'Can't go anywhere without him since I'm still underage but of course, I'll fight my fights.'

'Then let me test your skill.' said Hiei as he took out his sword and Sarah also conjured a sword, and the two began sparring at high speeds, with the sounds of metal clashing hitting each other three-five times in just one second.

'I-Incredible...they're too fast but they're hitting each other?' Remus croaked as he tried to see what's going on, but futile. Kurama was surprised as well, and deeply impressed while Kuwabara was thinking, "She's as fast as the shorty?"

'I guess Sarah-san is indeed reliable.' Kurama smiled. 'Enough Hiei, we need to rest more for our first match tomorrow.' and the two fighters stopped.

'Hn.' and Hiei disappeared.

'Charmind kid isn't he?' Sarah drawled sarcastically with a snort. 'Well, it's Mid-morning here so yeah, turning in might be a good idea.'

'Your rooms are to the far right.' Kurama told them as he pointed upstairs to the right. 'It's been reserved by Koenma.'

'Arigatou. Well, our timeline's gonna be screwed Remus...I mean, we just had dinner at six in the west...' Sarah chuckled. Remus smiled and merely shook his head.

'Then let's sleep...early.'

xxx

Next Day...at the lounge...

'Junior is still asleep? This idiot!' Sarah swore as she twitched at her sleeping fellow student carried by Kuwabara.

'Well, before the tournament, he asked the granny to go all out.' Kuwabara reasoned. 'He's been conked out since yesterday night.'

'You've GOT to be kidding me...' Sarah moaned.

'Whatever, let's just go.' Hiei grunted as they headed for the arena venue which wasn't that far from the hotel. Upon getting to the arena...the event started off with fireworks.

'Fireworks...pretty fancy for a blood fight.' Remus shuddered.

'They want to make it fancy.' Hiei drawled. 'Anyway onna, move him to the audience seats.'

'I will as soon as we get there. We don't have a ticket so I'm just sneaking him in!' Sarah grumbled. 'Where do I buy one anyway?'

'I'll tell you later but for now, we don't have time.' said Kurama as they waited by their corner.

* * *

><p>A:N: If anyone knows a website NOT animelab and that translates english-japanese-romaji, it would be a great help for me as it's easier to learn that way.<p> 


	9. The First Round

Souls reincarnate every 500 years. They start a new slate with no memories of their pasts, even if their soul's previous form and instincts remains. And Sarah Potter happened to be the reincarnation of a certain Black Crane. YYH X-Over

* * *

><p>The First Round<p>

'Thank you all for your patience!' a fox girl chirped as she stood in the center of the ring. 'We will now start the First Round! WELCOME TO THE DARK TOURNAMENT!' the spectating demons cheered, wishing for gore and bloodbaths worth their money. 'Let's welcome, Team Rokuyoukai and Team Urameshi!'

'Kill them!'

'Hiei, Kurama you traitors!'

'Uh...did you guys do something by any chance?' Sarah asked the boys curiously.

'Betsuni.' Hiei snorted as the two teams faced each other.

'Yosh, over here! Name your terms of combat!' the fox girl called out.

'Decapitate them!'

'Kill the humans!'

'We want blood!'

'Name your terms.' said Zeru the youkai.

'The team leaders must agree on the terms of combat.' the Fox Girl explained. 'You can engage in a series of duels, and we reckon the number of total victories.'

'Team Leader...Urameshi's still sleeping.' Kuwabara grumbled.

'Sarah, you take his place for now.' Kurama instructed as Sarah stepped forward.

'Fine. Our terms of combat is that victory will be achieved by death of the opposing fighter or circumstances causing the opposing fighter to be unable to fight. As for the rules, anything goes.' Sarah stated.

'Very well. We agree on that.' Zeru agreed. When the two teams turned around, Zeru flashed his glare and aura.

"Shit, that's hot!" Kuwabara squeaked. "He's trying to provoke Urameshi!"

"Not bad..." Sarah smirked. "But, a barking dog. It means he's weak."

"An icy glare...these are some insane people..." Kurama swore with a hiss at the energy display.

But Yusuke is still asleep.

"...with the energy I put out, he's still asleep...he's a simple fool." Zeru thought with a scoff.

'Ready for the first round?' the Fox Girl called out.

'Good, let's go!' the tiny boy from Rokuyoukai chirped. 'I'm first!'

'Then I'm first.' Sarah offered as she stepped forward.

'From Team Rokuyoukai- Rinku-senshu! From Team Urameshi, Seira-senshu!' the Fox Girl called out.

"They should have sent the weakest against me instead of a girl." Rinku pouted as the screen flashed to show their pictures and under their picture, is their names. 鈴駒 VS 星爛.

"A child...but a child as old as the Headmaster I bet." Sarah snorted.

'You are free to use whatever you want!' the Fox Girl told them. 'Victory is achieved with a KO, death, or Countdown! Begin!'

'And hup!' Rinku began moving in speeds so fast he is practically leaving afterimages of himself.

'Rinku-senshu is very fast!' the Fox Girl exclaimed. 'We're having a hard time following his movements!'

'She won't see anything t...HUH?' Rinku gasped as Sarah was in front of him and whacked him with a paper fan, making him spin for quite a bit before falling down.

'I won't see what, bou~ya?' Sarah asked him mockingly in a sweet voice. "You're a fucking turtle compared to Hiei!" Rinku quickly moved away from Sarah who proceeded to make a mockery of their match. When Rinku jumped and landed somewhere, she created a slime puddle that sent him slipping outside the ring.

'WAAAAAH!'

'W-where did that slime trail come from? After Seira-senshu whacked him with a paper fan, it appears that she put it before he could evade to the other side!' the Fox Girl gasped as Rinku climbed back into the ring, and the slime trail disappeared. Then when she saw Sarah playing with a ball...'Seira-senshu is up to something with a ball she's playing with, but what'll she do with it? It appears we're seeing a fight between Toy Users!'

'Since we're both kids, how about we play?' Sarah suggested as she bounced a soccer ball on her right knee, her foot, then kicked it with such force Rinku is struck in the face and thrown out the ring again with such force, he got thrown at the wall. '...we'll play Dodgeball but apparently, _you suck_.' she said as she playfully stuck her tongue at him.

'Ohhhh! Rinku-senshu got bashed point-blank at his face with the ball and got thrown out again! I'll begin a countdown! 1...2...3...'

'Grrr...I won't let it end like this!' Rinku cried with teary eyes as his face was marked with a red indentation of the ball, and his nose was bleeding, which he wiped off with his sleeve and reached into his bag and put on four yo yos per hand and increased his youki output as he went back into the ring at the eighth count. 'Have a taste of my Devil Yo-Yos!'

'Rinku-senshu has returned to the ring before the dangerous count that could have cost him the match! Looks like he'll be serious now, now that he took out weapons!'

'Yo Yos huh?' Sarah smirked as she clasped her hands and colorful threads appeared on her hands. 'I'm gonna play Cat's Cradle then!'

'This really turned out to be a battle between toys ladies and gentlemen!' the Fox Girl cried. 'Rinku-senshu and Seira-senshu are using yo-yos and strings based on the game Cat's Cradle! Who will be the better toy user?' and the two began launching their highly-unlikely weapons against each other, making quite a mess of tangled strings and yo-yos in the air.

However...

'W-WHAT IS THIS?' Rinku cried as he was the only one trapped in the strings which were tied to an iron cage that appeared around the ring, while Sarah is outside the colorful trappings, or rather, standing on top of her strings.

'When did an Iron Cage appear in the ring?' the Fox Girl Gasped. 'Moreover, where did Seira-senshu get the cage and when did she put it there? The cage's purpose was to tie the strings there that held Rinku-senshu captive! Is it over for Rinku-senshu or can he still do something?'

'Ah~! I'm the better toy maker afterall.' Sarah tsk-ed. 'You're a boring playmate.' she said in mock disappointment as she put her hands on her hips.

'This isn't over yet!' Rinku growled as he moved against the strings, but they cut against him and drew blood. 'Ouch!'

'If you move you're cut into nice, bite-sized pieces...if you want to live, say 'give up', OK?' Sarah asked him in the manner of scolding a child gently with a smile.

'NO!'

'Then...' and Sarah created a black bomb with a cartoonish skull, complete with crossbones...five times the size of a disco ball and dropped it where Rinku is. 'Bye-bye!'

And KABOOM, ending with Rinku crying in pain.

When the smoke cleared up, Rinku was charred and terribly burnt. The iron cage and strings vanished.

'What a finishing move! She dropped a bomb on him! Moreover it's enough to KILL someone!' the Fox Girl cried as the audience got restless and annoyed with the results.

'...she seriously dropped a bomb on him as if it normally happens...scary...' Kuwabara squeaked.

'She didn't go serious on him...makes me wonder how she fights if she's serious.' said Kurama. 'She just goofed off to her equally goofing off opponent. She gives back what she gets, only on a deadlier scale.'

'Looks like Rinku-senshu is not going to get up anytime soon after a bomb exploded directly in front of him!' the Fox Girl announced. 'Winner is Seira-senshu!'

The next match, was Kurama VS Roto. After a few attacks, with Kurama firing a small rock at his chest, Roto threatened Kurama that his twin brother had his mother hostage. He asks Kurama to put his hands behind his back and let him hit him as he pleases. Roto then tells Kurama to lick the scum off his boots, and when Kurama refuses, he attempts to push the button. However, Roto is immobilized as it turns out that it was no ordinary rock...

'I-I can't move?' Roto gasped as he couldn't press the trigger button...then something squirmed within his body. 'Urk!'

'Earlier, when I fired a rock at you, I already sowed a Shimaneki Sou into your body.' Kurama said as he calmly wiped the blood off his cheek with his hand. 'The roots have developed and now there is nothing you can do.'

'Y-You did that?' Roto gasped as he panickingly thought, "That time!" and he recalled the moment when Kurama struck him.

'A single word on my part and the plant shall burst out of you.' said Kurama coldly. 'You're nothing but a guttersnipe. I shall indulge myself on this pleasure.'

'W-wait! I beg of you! Forgive me!' Roto wailed as Kurama just gave him a cold stare.

'You must die.' and as he said it, numerous bulbs burst out of Roto's body and blossomed into purple and pink flowers. '...ridiculous...truly beautiful flowers can only thrive on such an ugly soil.' he scoffed.

'The winner is Kurama-senshu!' the Fox Girl announced as Kurama left the ring.

'If it can reassure you, there is actually no demon tailing your mother.' Hiei told him as he put his hand away from his forehead where his Jagan was. 'It's just another cowardly tactic.'

'You read my thoughts then.' Kurama smiled as Sarah went to him to heal his wounds. 'Ah, arigatou.' he said gratefully.

'Hn. I'm mistrustful.' Hiei snorted as he watched Kurama's wounds heal quick in seconds.

'It's done.' she said. 'Nothing I can do about the blood loss though so no being masochistic in the next matches, got it?' Sarah warned Kurama who simply smiled her warning away.

'Haha, of course.'

'The Tournament continues!' the Fox Girl called out as team Rokuyoukai's next representative is already on the ring...Zeru. 'Team Rokuyoukai already sent out it's next fighter! We're waiting for a member from Team Urameshi!'

'Think that's their boss?' Kuwabara asked Kurama curiously.

'The remaining two must be for cleaning up then.' Sarah commented. 'But from their feel, they're weak.'

'Heh, he's mine.' Hiei said coolly with a smirk as he took off his scarf. 'He must be their boss. These guys probably drew lots on who goes first. He'll pay for his stunt yesterday.' and he went into the ring to talk to Zeru. 'You use a kind of flame...and you broke the cup with it. Not bad.'

'So what?' Zeru scoffed coolly. 'Keep your comments to yourself.'

'Alright, start the match!' the Fox Girl cried as Zeru flared his fire power, with it's strong heat reaching even outside the ring.

'Fuck, it's hot!' Kuwabara yelped as he felt the heat on his person, while Kurama and Sarah are seemingly unfazed and unaffected. "And these two feel nothing?"

'I'm going to reduce you to ashes...' Zeru threatened with a playful smirk on his face as he prepared to attack. 'Well, are you afraid? What do you think of this power?'

'Quit your yapping and be done with it.' Hiei sneered as in a split second, Zeru jabbed him in the stomach and caused Hiei to burst into flames as he was flung backwards. Zeru wasn't done yet as he blasted Hiei with a wave of fire. Kurama and Kuwabara gasped, quickly thinking of the worst while Sarah smirked.

'Heh, idiot...' she smirked. 'Hiei's not done yet.' she muttered as Hiei crumpled to the ground.

'That's it? What a fool.' Zeru huffed arrogantly when he felt a flare of youki behind him.

'Beautiful attack...' Zeru stiffened as he turned around to see his supposedly-dead opponent.

'You're not dead yet? Impossible!' he gasped as Hiei smirked at him.

'Today's your lucky day...you'll be the first to taste the wrath of the Jaou Ensatsu Ken.'

'Jaou Ensatsu Ken?' Kurama yelped in horror. 'He can't use that in Ningenkai! Moreover, it can't even be used in this plane!'

'Looks like he found a way...' Sarah croaked with a gulp as she backed off a bit. 'Otherwise he won't make such a bold claim that he can summon the flames of darkness! The only ones who can do so have truly mastered control of the Fire Element, a true Flame Master!' then she inwardly gasped. "Wait...how is it that I know such things..." she wondered incredulously. "Does my past life know, perhaps? And has Koenma found out who I was in my previous life? Whoever this is, is quite knowledgeable and I inherited it all somehow..."

'It can't be...he mastered the Flame of Darkness?' Zeru choked in horror as he knew that he is severely outclassed.

'I haven't had control yet...but now it's only a matter of time!' Hiei laughed gleefully. 'I'll only use my right arm on you...sorry but you must die...look well you amateur! Your flimsy tricks are nothing compared to what I'll do...'

'Erps...' Zeru choked as he backed away by a few steps.

'I think I better get out of here...' the Fox Girl meeped as she ran out of the ring.

'DIE!' Hiei roared as he fired a black flame dragon. 'ENSATSU KOKURYUUHA!' in seconds, Zeru found himself consumed by the dragon and blown outside the ring. His remains...is just a shadow on the wall.

'A successful combustion...then I shall leave his shadow as a souvenir.' Hiei chuckled as the Fox Girl gulped.

'I-I think it's useless to count down now...Hiei-senshu wins this one!' Hiei then stepped down from the ring.

'Hiei, hand. Now.' Sarah demanded in a warning tone. When he proved to be stubborn, she yanked it out.

'Watch it, woman!' Hiei hissed from the pull as Sarah proceeded to heal his hand.

'Way to go, nearly cooking your arm.' Sarah drawled. 'You may have mastered the Black Flames but not really it's ultimate technique.' she whispered. 'Otherwise you wouldn't be burned this bad. A true master will not even be scalded by the Black Dragon.'

'Ah shaddup.' Hiei retorted with a scowl.

'It'll take me a while to heal this...' Sarah sighed. 'I think only 1/4 of your arm is OK...and that's near the bone. I'll do what I can for now but back at the hotel, eat a lot. I need to use your metabolism to completely heal it.'

'Hn...' across the ring...

'Hiii! We're done for!' leftover one squeaked.

'They said it would be easy!' leftover two choked as they turned tail and ran, only to be decapitated in a blink as a tall man with long blue hair in a mohawk style and two ponytails came out, dressed like a biker...

And he REEKED of Alcohol...

'These guys have no humor at all...really pathetic.' the biker sighed as he faced the fox girl. 'Hey! I lost two members of my team, so what do I do now?'

'W-we have a single substitute per team so now that's come to this, you must finish this tournament _on your own_!' the Fox Girl choked while trying not to gag from the smell.

'This guy's pretty strong...' Kuwabara gulped as his telepathy kicked in. 'He's emitting less aura than Zeru but there's something else entirely...'

'And-up!' the whole team turned to look at Yusuke who just woke up. 'Man, that stink woke me up from my nap!' he grumbled as he stuck a pinky in his right ear and moved it about to get some wax out.

"Yusuke finally woke up then." Kurama thought. "He better be careful...this guy is shady."

"This guy has nothing in common with Zeru." Hiei thought warily while still receiving healing from Sarah. 3rd Degree burns feel nothing as the nerves and pain receptors had gone numb from the severe damage, but when he healed enough to 2nd...

FUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK...

That DAMN hurt!

He squirmed in pain but not uttering a sound. However, he shook.

'Be a man and bear with it, I'm almost done.' Sarah snapped while sweating heavily and looking pale...showing how tired she is. "I better hurry up, I'm losing power already since I sealed up most of it! I can't access anymore!"

'Come on, move your ass!' the biker drunk yelled out. 'Hurry up so I can drink!'

'I need a little exercise myself.' Yusuke smirked as he cracked his knuckles. 'This guy is MINE.'


	10. Commentation

Souls reincarnate every 500 years. They start a new slate with no memories of their pasts, even if their soul's previous form and instincts remains. And Sarah Potter happened to be the reincarnation of a certain Black Crane. YYH X-Over

* * *

><p>Commentation<p>

At the arena...the biker's support was ENORMOUS as the demons called for Yusuke's death. The screen flashed 酎 VS 幽助.

'Its gonna be hard on Junior...' Sarah muttered with a frown while still working on Hiei's arm. She felt Chuu's energy levels and Yusuke is a level lower than he. In fact, he is a low C-Class while Yusuke is a mid-D. 'This guy is on a whole 'nother level.'

'He makes Zeru look weak in fact.' Hiei agreed as his hand now looked red but whole, as if he dunked his arm in boiling hot water and Sarah stopped healing him.

'Ah...I can't go on anymore...' she gasped in exhaustion shakily and almost swaying in dizziness. 'This is as far as I can go.' Hiei looked at his pinkish arm. It still stung slightly but not that much of a bother.

"She could restore my burnt hand had she been in full power...what healing skill." Hiei thought as he put his hand in his pockets. Next thing he knew, Sarah fainted and sank on her knees before falling sideways, prompting Hiei to catch her. '!'

'Sarah!' Remus cried from the spectator's area as he jumped off from there to pick her up.

'Take care of her for now, Remus-san. We can't leave the arena just yet and she can't leave our side either until the matches are over.' Kurama instructed as Remus carried his charge bridal style. 'Restoring Hiei's hand took almost the full brunt of her power. She'll probably sit the next round out and be replaced by Kuwabara.'

'That's good...I thought she can't take a break.' Remus sighed in relief as the last fight between Yusuke and Chuu began.

It started out comedic, of course...until it got serious and Yusuke got almost outclassed, if it wasn't for the fact that he had a harder head.

xxx

The next round will be in three days in announcement. And that night in Hogwarts, the Matches were broadcasted over dinner with the focus mostly on the POV of Sarah and her team, watched by the Faculty, Student Body, the Minister and the Heads of each Department in the Ministry with some Daily Prophet Reporters who were there to comment on the tournament. By the time the tournament is over, other matches by other teams are shown, and much more brutal than the first two teams that caused some others to throw up their dinner, as the best eight were picked. The screen blanked out with a black screen that showed translations and explanations in certain times of the fight.

It explained why Kurama and Hiei were called traitors-they were demons who work for Reikai who keep Ningenkai safe when humans are just food.

Even Energy Levels are displayed. Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Zeru and Rinku registered as high D-Class, Sarah at Low C-Class and Chuu, at a level higher than her-only the Faculty minus Lockhart knew of her true level-a High B.

The funniest thing was, even the thoughts of the combatants were audible. Yo Yos and Cat's Cradle were explained, and POV changes from Sarah to her team every now and then...and the wizards shuddered at the sheer ruthlessness and brutal methods displayed by three of Team Urameshi, while Yusuke ended things in a good ol' fashioned brawl. The Mastery of Flame and the Flames of Darkness are also explained.

Then a timer that read **2 DAYS AND 23:59 MINUTES TILL THE NEXT MATCH** appeared.

'Hang on, there's no such thing as 23 on a clock!' Minister Cornelius Fudge blurted out. 'How're we supposed to know when the next match will start?'

'Well, if you read Ms. Potter's book, Muggles read clocks at digital form...well, for those middle-class and high-class muggles that is.' said Amelia Bones. 'Because to muggles, they run on a 24-hour timeline and 24 hours completes one day. one o'clock to us is thirteen o clock and 23 would mean eleven pm with 24 being midnight.' she explained. Fudge looked pink at this as the Muggleborns nodded.

'Well yeah, our digital clock reads that way.' said Dean Thomas to his best friend, Seamus Finnegan who looked baffled on the topic of muggle time.

'But for her to use magic without a wand so effortlessly...that and she uses her Spirit Power than actual Magic, she can't be detected by Underage Magic.' Mafalda Hopkirk commented thoughtfully. 'It's a feat no adult wizard can do unless they're extraordinarily powerful. Headmaster, we would like to know more about the Girl-who-Lived...'

'And if possible, we should have her married off to a prominent family in hopes to have children with the same powers.' Malfoy Sr. suggested and his implication was obvious. He wanted her to marry his son.

'I do not mind that suggestion but knowing Ms. Potter's temper, things will end in blood for suggesting such a thing, Lucius.' said Dumbledore in a serene expression as some adults blanched. 'She values her freedom of choice very much. If her choices were taken away...and she is more powerful than I...things will not end well.' Lucius Malfoy scowled at this. 'Let Sarah marry a man of her own choice in the near future.'

xxx

Back at the Hotel...

'...She's really out cold man.' said Yusuke as he put a hand on Sarah's forehead. 'She's cold too.'

'She drained her entire energy reserve to restore Hiei's burnt arm.' Kurama told him. 'It took a lot of power to restore it as far as she could. If we didn't have her, Hiei would most likely lose his right arm.' he said grimly. 'He can naturally regenerate after. Hiei, how long for your arm to completely heal?' he asked the shorter demon.

'Tomorrow.'

'Ah, that's good...Sarah can recover in three days as well...she'll be sleeping for a long while.' Remus sighed softly. 'Let's leave her be for now.' and the men-and one woman-left her bedroom.

'Our next match is in three days, so we can rest easy.' said Kuwabara with a grin. Needless to say, Yusuke enjoyed that holiday as he was unlucky enough to heal slowly as the only healer was out cold. When the second day passed by, the grid of matches drawn by lots came out and what an arrangement.

'They sure did everything they can to make us meet Toguro...' Kuwabara choked as he looked at the grid with Yusuke. They are fighting second and third round on the same freaking day. 'NO ONE ASKED OUR OPINION!' elsewhere, Kurama just saw the grid posted and Hiei could care less. The only one who didn't know was still out cold on her bed.

On the third day...she woke up at three in the morning, fully rested. And felt terribly icky. 'Ugh...what happ...oh yeah...' she mused as she recalled being terribly sweaty from exhaustion after healing Hiei's arm to near perfect health before fainting. "And of course, they can't give me a shower..." she grumbled as she groggily got up. She looked at the calendar and stared in incredulousness as she saw it. Two days had gone by!

'I slept for two days...I guess I better make up for this.' she thought as she went for a thorough shower and washed her current dress, drying it up with magic, and put it back in her dresser, before combing her long hair with a huge comb created by her magic and had it comb her hair from the back. Of course, she was also very hungry. She ran down to the kitchen of the hotel to get cooking, and eat a lot.

In the end, she ended up downing a pot of miso soup that had plenty of seaweed and tofu cubes, fried rice with vegetables and meat, sour fish hotpot with vegetables and even ate ice cream until she was satisfied. She then proceeded to cook breakfast for the team...

Which is why Kurama and Hiei were surprised when they were up early to see Sarah putting quite a deluxe spread on the living room table. 'Ah, ohayo.'

'Ohayo...you must be fully recovered now then.' Kurama greeted as he sat down to have some of the 'deluxe breakfast' he knew he could only dream of having as he can't exactly have suspicious access to funds to be able to afford this, to his mother.

'Yeah...how's the tournament?' Sarah asked Kurama. 'I hope I didn't sleep through three rounds or anything...'

'Don't worry, we have a three-day break to recover.' Kurama reassured her. 'You can still get to fight.'

'Oh...but I'm sitting the Second Round out and fight in the Third. Kuwabara can take my place.' Sarah told them. 'I just woke up from a two-day hibernation and still out of it.'

'Sou ka...sorenishitemo...what a luxurious breakfast.' Kurama chuckled as he took what he liked, so did Hiei. 'Given my financial situation, I can't afford this.'

'You CAN afford this, and your only problem is your mother suspecting how the hell you afforded it.' Hiei snorted, with the redhead looking sheepish.

'E-ehhh how do you know these dishes?' Kurama asked Sarah, quickly avoiding the subject as he really didn't want the girl to know he's a thief. Hiei just snorted in amusement and just thought on how much the kitsune changed in character and personality since living in Ningenkai.

'Oh, Genkai-shihan had books and recipes about these luxurious dishes and I've been cooking them for almost a year when I trained under her. I'm eating high-class since and the best part is, it's cheap and always available because I myself cooked it!' Sarah chuckled. 'No need to spend on restaurants!'

'Ahhh then can I ask you to indulge us during our stay here?'

'Sure!'

Hiei sweatdropped. Since when does Kurama ask for things legally?

Apparently now. But while eating breakfast, two suspicious shadows appeared by their window.

'Ignore it.' Sarah drawled. 'They're insignificant.'

But the two shadows barged in, revealing to be lizard-men, forcing Kurama and Hiei to chase them out. 'Honestly! I said just leave them!' Sarah swore as she fixed the windows with a snap of fingers. 'Oh well, I'll save their portions.' and she conjured a bento box to put what they took in place and put in some more and put them away before changing into one of her furisodes as she intended on sitting out the first round, and styled her hair elaborately with skilled hands, held in place with decorative pins and ribbons. She even had light make-up on, looking like a doll.

Two hours later, Yusuke, Kuwabara, the mask and Remus woke up to see breakfast ready with some portions taken out. 'Oh, you ate some already?' Kuwabara asked her sleepily. They-save for the mask-were still so groggy none of them noticed _anything_.

'No. I woke up at three in the morning and raided the hotel kitchen before cooking all this.' Sarah told them as while she spoke, the kitchen staff were BAFFLED on how could the previously clean kitchen became a huge mess, and a chunk of the pantry went missing. 'Kurama and Hiei already ate before chasing away some morons that barged in not long ago.'

'Ah sou ka.' Remus smiled before he froze and blinked...and stared at his charge. 'Er why are you dressed up like a doll?'

'What? I'm sitting the second round out but fighting in the third.' Sarah drawled. 'I may have recovered but I'm still feeling out of it, OK?'

'Sure...but look at this.' said Yusuke as he showed her a grid of the matches and Sarah looked floored at the set-up. 'Everything's set just so we can get to fight Toguro, assuming we survive today!'


	11. Puppets

Souls reincarnate every 500 years. They start a new slate with no memories of their pasts, even if their soul's previous form and instincts remains. And Sarah Potter happened to be the reincarnation of a certain Black Crane. YYH X-Over

* * *

><p>Puppets<p>

And so, on the way to the arena...by the hallway, they encountered teenage Koenma.

'Yo.' he greeted.

'Hello, Koenma. Here to watch us?' Sarah asked him, much to Yusuke and Kuwabara's disbelief.

'What? He's Koenma?' they both yelped in shock before Yusuke stomped his way towards him to look for similarities. 'That voice...and that stupid sucker!' Koenma twitched but let it slide. Youngsters are always disrespectful anyway no matter the timeline.

'Er yes, it's me.' Koenma coughed.

'The human version isn't bad, but why the dummy?' Yusuke blurted incredulously, much to his senior's amusement.

'Mind your own business!' Koenma grumbled before coughing. 'Anyway, I'm here to support you guys.' he said. 'Anyhow, remember the egg I gave you?'

Yusuke blinked cluelessly complete with a cat-face expression. 'What egg?' Koenma twitched with cross veins of annoyance.

'THE STORY OF THE EGG I FILED BEFORE YOUR RESURRECTION!' Koenma hollered with the comical big-head.

'Ah.'

'Ah-janee!' Koenma yelled. 'Mattaku, I thought you'd care about it...' he swore as he scratched his cheek thoughtfully with a finger, 'It's for that egg that was kept in the afterlife. It's a miracle that we managed to save you, you know! Thanks to your soul, it continues to harden...the monster that will emerge may be a valuable ally. It's only a matter of days.'

'More time huh? Troublesome.' Yusuke complained, causing Koenma to twitch.

'Ehhh whatever...you guys go on ahead, I need to talk to Sarah for a bit.' he said as the other three went on ahead, while Sarah and Remus stayed.

'What is it, Koenma?' Sarah asked Koenma who took a deep breath. 'How did 'that' go?'

'Well...' said Koenma uneasily. 'The good news is, it can be done. Bad news, only temporary...so state for how long is 'that' in effect.'

'Fifty years.' Sarah told him. 'That's how long.' Koenma then nodded.

'I'll record it then.' he said. 'And another thing...the result of the analysis in your youki...'

'Youki? What do you mean? Sarah's a human!' Remus sputtered out indignantly or did Koenma just said it wrong...?

'Yes, youki, Remus.' Sarah confirmed to Remus' disbelief. 'I'm an...odd case. I'm a human but I generate youki...meaning, my soul is that of a demon.' Remus' jaws dropped. 'The only way to explain this, is reincarnation as I'm having dreams lately about myself, but a version of me who lived a different life in the past. I have an obsession with foxes, extremely talented in thievery...and knowledge I didn't know I had. I could speak and understand Japanese without learning it but of course, until I studied under Genkai-shihan, I couldn't read Japanese. If my human body is killed by getting stabbed in the vitals, I won't die because of my strange soul, and live my second life after that, but a life as a demon.' Remus croaked at this. 'Demons have what you call a 'core' which is figuratively, their 'hearts' but it can't be destroyed of course, because the core is our soul itself. I never wrote that in my book though.' she explained. 'If I'm killed again after my second life, then I die for real.'

'Merlin...' Remus choked faintly. 'And WHO were you before you became Sarah Potter?'

'That's what I'm _about_ to explain until you interrupted me.' Koenma deadpanned and Remus blushed in embarrassment, as Koenma took out a few documents...

xxx

Later, at the arena, by the doors...Sarah caught up with her team, looking pale-faced.

'Sorry I'm late.' she said as she caught up with them.

'You look kinda pale...jogging all the way here being too much for you?' Yusuke asked her with a smirk.

'Idiot, I'm more physically fit than you!' Sarah grunted with a twitch. 'I'm still recovering!' "Lie..." she thought wearily. She is still recovering from...quite a shock.

'Meh whatever, let's just get this over with. By the way, Kurama and Hiei are damn late!' Yusuke scowled. 'How long are they gonna play tag with a pair of damn reptiles anyway?'

'Don't ask me, how the hell am I supposed to know?' Sarah yelled in annoyance. 'They've been gone since five-thirty!'

'Well, we take care of the Second Round then.' Kuwabara sighed. 'Sarah-san you're sitting out right?'

'Aa. Switch with me on the third.' and they went into the arena. Kuwabara choked upon seeing their opponents.

'T-those three!' he exclaimed. 'They're the same guys I dreamed about!' he cried in a totally freaked-out expression. Sarah glanced at him at this.

'Dream?'

Kuwabara explained to her about the dream he just had, but he was too freaked out why would he dream of it. That, and the people he dreamed about are right before his eyes. 'I see...' Sarah focused some of her power into her eyes to see a very thin, near-non-existent trail of reiki coming from them, to Kuwabara. 'You exceed all of us in terms of Telepathy, enough to pick on a person's thoughts and memories even if they are far away. That and you can sense danger even at seemingly harmless situations and nobody can ever lie to you, not without your detection...you also have the best potential in using magical items than us to its utmost potential, although you're no wizard.' Sarah praised Kuwabara. 'It's an extremely useful skill. Treasure it.' Kuwabara blushed at this.

'What about it?' Yusuke pouted, slightly jealous that Kuwabara had a very useful skill.

'These three are trying to tell someone about their feelings.' Sarah told him. 'Hoping someone would pick up and sent out their thoughts. Only a person with powerful telepathic and empathic powers can pick up on these feelings.' she explained. 'Yusuke, go to the ring now. You have to decide on the terms with Ichigaki.'

'Oh, right...' and Yusuke quickly hopped on the ring to talk to the tiny scientist.

'Fate has chosen well.' Ichigaki commented. 'As the battles continue, numbers diminish.' he chuckled as he held up three fingers. 'Three on three. Sound fair?'

'A team battle royale then.' Yusuke commented. 'You?'

'Ohoho, I'm here to guide my fighters.' Ichigaki chuckled. 'You're going to fight against my guinea pigs. I love to do experiments on men...' Yusuke twitched at this. 'Believe me, men are splendid specimens.' Yusuke's dislike for the scientist grew as he talked more. 'Without thought and other debilitating things, they're perfect fighting machines.'

'Awww man...scientist. Creepy bastards with no respect for laws of nature and life whatsoever.' Sarah spat in disgust.

'...here are my three prototypes...' Ichigaki continued. 'It wasn't easy to obtain them...so I have a proposition with you three. If I win...**you will give me your bodies**...' he cackled maliciously with a wide-toothed smile. 'That way, I can go on with my research.'

'And if I win, you're one dead bastard.' Yusuke growled coldly as Ichigaki laughed.

'Haha, of course!'

'Then I also have one request.' the mask spoke. 'I wish to end this fight in one go.'

'Why not? Sounds more interesting that way.' Ichigaki smirked as he left the ring.

'Oh junior~!' Sarah called out in a sing-song voice as Yusuke looked back to the smiling witch. 'If you lost, **I'll mutilate you slowly and as painfully as possible until you die and send you to your mother in a body bag, got it?** I hate these types.' Yusuke cringed and shuddered at what would happen if he lost. It was way scarier than being a guinea pig.

'R-right...' he squeaked.

'You're THAT scared of her man?' Kuwabara asked Yusuke incredulously who still shuddered.

'In those two short weeks...she's torture incarnation.' Yusuke shivered as in his mind, Sarah's shadow with her hair waving in the background with red glowing eyes manifested in his mind, as well as various shadows of torture tools surrounding her. 'She knows all methods of pain...literally. Who else would sleep in an iron maiden, sleeping all night while impaled with metal spikes?' Kuwabara's stomach lurched at this.

'No way.'

'Yes way. It took me eight days to get used to seeing her go to bed...er...get impaled.' Yusuke choked as he shook his head. 'Nevermind, let's get serious!'

'Indeed, get serious.' said the mask. 'I know these three guys...they're the students of a very respectable man for whom they have great respect of.' she stated.

'So they've been brainwashed?' Kuwabara choked as he stared at the three opponents. 'They don't have their consciousnesses anymore!'

'Let's start!'

And Sarah watched the fight of her teammates against Team Ichigaki, while studying them. "If they really are brainwashed...I have to find the sources and transmit it to Kuwabara." she thought with a frown as she studied the strange organs pulsating on their backs. "Aha!" and she sent out her thoughts to Kuwabara who picked it up.

"W-wha...there's no way I can do that!" he thought incredulously.

_Ask the mask. As Junior is now, he can't do it._

"Uhhh..." and Kuwabara turned to the mask and quickly whispered a few things, and the two leapt away in time to avoid M-3 and M-1.

'I can do it.' said the mask confidently. 'You two, lure them to me.'

'Got it...whatever you're planning!' Yusuke cried as he and Kuwabara worked together to lure the three 'machines' to the mask who began chanting some prayer...and flared an enormous power. She waited until they ganged on her before she erected a dome of Reiki, and then leapt up to jab her fingers into their chests...causing the organ implants to burst out of their backs.

The three fighters dropped like lead on the ground. Ichigaki gasped in horror as he looked at his device. Success Rate 0.

"This can't be! They killed them!" Ichigaki choked when he was sure Yusuke and company were too weak-willed to kill.

'Down!' the Fox Girl cried. 'I'll now begin the countdown!'

"Unbelievable guy...he just finished them off in a single blow!" Yusuke shuddered in disbelief and horror. "Without him, Kuwabara and I would've been screwed but still..." he croaked as he was pretty disturbed about the killings. Sure he fought but never killed someone!

'10! The victory goes to Team Urameshi!' the Fox Girl announced. 'They hereby qualify for the next round...wait, what's that?' she cried as one of the lizard men fell into the ring. 'A member of Team Ichigaki just fell from the sky!'

Then shortly afterwards, a robot crashed into the stadium.

'Hiei! Kurama! You're late!' Sarah barked as they jumped down from the robot's shoulder.

'We found out what's been going on.' said Kurama. 'He promised to heal their master if they became his guinea pigs. But they didn't know that they'll be forced to commit murder in his name. And their master's illness is a trap made by the Professor.'

'Say what?' Yusuke and Kuwabara yelped as they both glared at Ichigaki for this who took steps back, as he was clearly defenseless now.

'It was a trap.' Kurama continued. 'It's been set so he could experiment on them!'

'You're going to pay, fucker...!' Yusuke growled as Ichigaki tried one last tactic.

'W-wait, I'm the only one who knows the antidote!' he spluttered out. 'I'm the only one who can save him!'

'Heh, fool.' Hiei sneered coldly as Kurama smirked and pointed at the left. They looked to see a middle-aged man standing and clearly healthy, much to Ichigaki's horror.

'You will pay for what you've done to my students.' the man growled angrily as he had to lean on the wall to walk.

'Your assistant told us the whole story.' said Hiei. 'But you greatly underestimated us. Kurama's a very skilled herbal pharmacist.'

'Should I give you lessons on poisons then?' Kurama drawled mockingly as Yusuke cracked his fists, but Ichigaki wasn't done yet.

'I'M NOT GOING TO LET MYSELF BE DONE IN JUST YET!' he shrieked as he took out a syringe and injected himself with it. 'I'LL SHOW YOU THE TRUE MEANING OF TERROR!' and he grew ten feet tall as a hideous beast and lunged at Yusuke. 'DIE!'

'...foolish little man.' Sarah drawled boredly as Yusuke just punted Ichigaki to the audience stands with one good punch. 'It seems you do not know the true meaning of gaining power. All you just did is grow big and made yourself quite ugly. What a simple fool.'

'Regret your evil deeds in hell you bastard!' Yusuke yelled at the huge crater that was once part of the audience seats.

'The Professor's been pulverized!' the Fox Girl announced. 'Team Ichigaki is clearly no more, folks!'


	12. A Tiresome Battle

Souls reincarnate every 500 years. They start a new slate with no memories of their pasts, even if their soul's previous form and instincts remains. And Sarah Potter happened to be the reincarnation of a certain Black Crane. YYH X-Over

* * *

><p>A Tiresome Battle<p>

After Ichigaki's fall, the Master of the fighting trio was in anguish. 'W-why did I survive...?' he choked miserably. 'I can't forgive myself!'

'You must regret nothing.' the mask told him as she pointed at the ring...showing that the trio woke up.

'What the...they're alive? I thought they were dead!' Yusuke croaked in disbelief as he almost staggered backwards.

'Uh they're just purified Urameshi.' Kuwabara explained as he leaned to whisper. 'You see, psst psst...'

'Ohhhh! So that's how it is!' Yusuke exclaimed happily. 'That's cool man!'

'En! Ryo! Kai!' the master tearfully cried happily as the students gasped out, 'Master!' the man staggered to go near his students but they turned their backs on him. '?'

'Master...we are beyond forgiveness and redemption.' Kai choked as the trio looked deeply ashamed of themselves. 'We are forced to commit crimes for your sake...we did unforgivable things...we must...die...'

'BAND OF FOOLS!' the master boomed, causing the trio to flinch.

'Stop saying such stupid things.' said the mask. 'The technique I used on you is one of the five Daiken. The Reikohadoken probes the soul to purify the body.' she explained. "If your soul is impure, the material body destroys itself as punishment." she added silently. 'You are now free from the medium. I merely gave you deliverance.'

'My children...I have always believed that you held the most noblest of souls...' the master wheezed out. 'Your bodies may be defiled, but your spirit remains pure. You are not justified in wishing your own senseless deaths.' he said tearfully while shaking. 'It has been a long while since I last scolded you...come here now.' the trio trembled, burst into tears and ran for their Master's embrace.

'Master!'

'It's a theatrical finish! One more victory for Team Urameshi!' the Fox Girl announced as she understood what went on. Kuwabara tagged with Sarah and went to sit on the ground.

'Third round's up!' Kuwabara grinned. 'Your turn!' And he knew and felt that it's really coming.

'Yes...' Sarah smirked as she changed her apparel into one of her dresses, when one of the students approached them. The one known as M-3 or Kai.

'U-um...the three of us feel we should at least compensate for what we have done.' said Kai remorsefully.

'You dumbass, don't blame yourself for stuff that wasn't your fault!' Yusuke scolded as he playfully bopped Kai on the head. 'Just think of this as a crazy dream, then wake up on your bed and have a usual day of scolding from your master or something.' he joked with a grin.

'He's right.' Sarah told him with a chuckle. 'The three of you are innocent and blameless. I'm sure you can learn from this experience. Don't blame yourselves because of someone else's fault. Otherwise, lowlife trash like Ichigaki will take advantage of you again.' Kai hung his head at this. 'But your purity, resolve, determination...and love for your mentor is admirable. It's rare to find humans like you nowadays.' she smiled. 'You three have something to protect...something you cherish which is why you proved to be troublesome opponents for us.' Kai, Yusuke and Kuwabara looked rather sheepish. 'People who fight with nothing to lose fight with all their strength, but that's it and no more. People who fight for the sake of protecting what's important truly give it their all. Their resolve, willpower, determination and reason to continue even if their limbs are torn off...or in your case, you willingly became slaves of a demented midget for the sake of your Master's cure.' she snorted with an airy scoff, causing her teammates to sweatdrop. 'It's people like them who are truly strong.'

'O-oh...um...t-thank you very much!' Kai thanked them with a blush on his face, and bowed before joining his group and left the arena.

'Those three will go far someday.' Kurama commented as he and Hiei rejoined their teammates.

'Aa.' Yusuke grinned. 'They're nice guys.' In the hallways of the exit...

'I can see that young miss gave you three a good parting lesson.' the Master commented with a weak smile. 'You would do well to follow her advice.'

'Hai, Master!'

xxx

Back at the arena...the demons were complaining.

'We want blood!'

'Yeah man, we paid for death matches!'

'We want our money's worth!'

'S-sirs, calm down! The Fourth Round will start!' the Fox Girl stammered out as the scoreboard displayed.

'What? Now?' Yusuke gasped. 'No break?' He knew they were going to fight soon after Ichigaki but this was just out of their expectations.

'...well...they really want us to die.' Sarah whistled with an owlish blink. 'Wow.' and she didn't give a damn one bit, with good reason.

'Oh no...' Remus choked at the audience stands, fearing for Sarah. She just recovered from exhaustion! If she dies, she would have to say good-bye to her humanity and become a demon because of her soul. it would be like living a cursed life as he had.

'Team Urameshi VS Mashotoukai!'

'Hey! Explain this!' Kuwabara demanded angrily as the Fox Girl meeped.

'I-I'm just obeying the order and rules of the tournament...' she squeaked as she cringed from Kuwabara's indignancy, as the audience wished their deaths. Team Urameshi...well, majority of them haven't fully recovered yet. Hiei was, but he was injured from fighting the robot. Kurama also suffered exhaustion as well so the only capable fighter, was Sarah who was in full form. 'Here is Team Mashotoukai!'

A small tornado appeared where Team Ichigaki's spot used to be, and five cloaked people appeared.

'That's them huh? They're dead!' Yusuke promised as he clenched his fists. 'We'll manage this somehow.' Team Mashotoukai on the other hand...

'Psst, Touya...what's Sarah doin' here?' Jin whispered to Touya, as the two shinobi were surprised to see her here in the Tournament,

'She must have been invited.' Touya whispered. 'The strongest humans are invited every fifty years. Looks like we have to fight our old benefactor.'

'Who wants to go first?' Yusuke called out to Team Mashotoukai.

'I'll go first.' Jin offered as he blasted his cloak away with his wind.

'Kazetsukai Jin offers to go first!' the Fox Girl called out, much to Kurama's disbelief.

'Jin? So that's him!' Kurama exclaimed as Jin was eyeing their team for some reason with a rather sheepish grin.

'You know of him?' Yusuke asked the redhead who nodded.

'He's a known celebrity in Makai.' said Kurama. 'Mashotoukai is just a facade but their true face is that they are warriors of darkness. A group of shinobi who specialize in confrontations in darkness so they move in the shadows.'

'Ohhh...then I'll go up and decide on the terms.' and Yusuke went up to meet Jin.

'Hey, I wanna do a body-to-body combat like the last one!' Jin chirped happily as Yusuke in his usual frowning expression agreed.

'Sound good to me.'

'Hear that folks! It's a body-to-body!' the Fox Girl announced as Jin commented to Yusuke, 'You possess a good wind.' much to his confusion. Before they could start however...

/Before we're going to start,/ a female voice commented over the speakers, /We're going to proceed with a quick medical examination. We must ask that you be patient while the examination is considered. Thank you./

'What? Medical Examination?' Yusuke blinked owlishly as a red-haired beautiful nurse came forward as Kuwabara's senses tingled and got a bad feeling, while at the same time attracted to the nurse.

He's going to regret ignoring those feelings, as the nurse approached the team and pointed at Hiei and the mask.

'Could the two of you come with me please?' she asked them curiously as Sarah smirked.

'Just two and not all of us?' she asked the nurse coldly with a dark smirk.

'I just have some questions, that's all.' and it turned out to be a trap, as the nurse trapped them in a barrier.

'The nurse turned out to be a Kekkaishi...' Sarah groaned. 'I should've known they'd try to be cheap.' Kuwabara wisely not said a word...Sarah WILL kill him.

/Hiei and the mask are declared unable to fight. The remaining members shall continue with the third round. Thank you./

'Grrr! It's all fixed! Explain this at once!' Yusuke yelled at the poor Fox Girl who stammered, 'I-I'm just an announcer! I didn't know about the examination!'

Jin looked bored.

'Hehehe...it's three against five.' the biggest one cackled. 'This one's as good as ours.' but Jin had another say.

'I changed my mind.' he grunted. 'I'm not going. This got boring too quick.'

'What did you say? You're going and that's that!' the biggest one snarled as Jin gave him a steely gaze.

'You don't give orders to me...understand?' he said coolly as he skipped over to the Urameshi Team...to Sarah.

'Yo!' Jin greeted as he got in front of her. 'Didn't expect you to be here...I thought you'd be at your country or somethin'.'

"Since when did these two meet?" came the collective thoughts.

'I got invited so I had to skip school.' Sarah scowled. 'I'm already forced to skip a year due to circumstances so it will not look good on my record.' she sighed while scratching her head before looking up. 'Wait...Kansai-ben...you don't sound like a Kansai-ben last we met.' Jin grinned good-naturedly as he scratched his head.

'Well, we DID get to this country but we got lost in Kansai...and I picked up on the dialect! Ahahahaha!' Sarah sweatdropped before stepping up on the stage.

'Looks like we have a lot of catching up to do.' Sarah smirked. 'But first, I got to fight. I'll go first. So who's up?' she called out to the opposing team.

'I'll go.' said one of the cloaked men as when he took it off, he was revealed to be an alien-looking apparition, being both slim and lanky with a sheet-white skin, and his face is distinguished by long, pointy ears and a sharp chin. His garments include a light green bandana on his head, a green skirt with a red and gold belt, golden plates on his two knees, and gray shimmels on his lower legs. On his waist is a holster of...wooden something... 'I am Gama.'

'Sarah...' Yusuke called out in concern. She slept for two days straight and who knows how much she recovered.

'Nani, Kinisuruna. I recovered enough.' Sarah told him. 'I'll buy you guys time.' "...Junior still can't use his reiki, Kuwabara's beaten to a pulp, Hiei and Kurama got injured and tired with whatever heck happened and now Hiei and the mask are trapped. I have to buy time for those two. I wanna say I can take them all on but that's just asking for too much on my limits." She thought sourly. "Jin and Touya got stronger than when I felt last time we met. They could prove too much to Yusuke and Kurama right now."

'It's Seira VS Gama!' the Fox Girl announced as Gama took out...a pair of paintbrushes...? He then started to paint himself.

'This make-up is very particular...' he said. 'The humans are known to wear make-up on occasions...but I prefer to do it in my way!' and he raised his youki levels and Sarah groaned.

"A demon tranny who gets off of make-up...great."

'Gama's starting to raise his power!' the Fox Girl announced as Gama lunged at Sarah at impressive speeds.

"Fuck...costume change!" Sarah thought as she changed her colors into maroon, and dress into a side-tie shinobi dress, pink thigh-high stockings, shinobi shoes and armguards as she dodged Gama's punch, that damaged the concrete arena. "I think he DID get off on that paint...he got better!" and Gama appeared behind her and she responded in kind by kicking backwards, but Gama dodged again, and began an onslaught of attacks, forcing Sarah on acrobatic maneuvres...and Hogwarts would soon see quite a few fanservice on tonight's dinner.

'Well? Where is your attack?' Gama demanded. 'If nothing, then you're finished!'

"I can't use my usual weapons." Sarah thought with a frown as she conjured...some steel shuriken blades and flung them at Gama who blocked them with his paintbrushes. When that didn't work, she conjured flash bombs that blinded Gama for a few seconds, and she used the opportunity to kick his back.

Hard.

That attack sent him flying outside the ring.

'They move so fast I could hardly see anything...by the looks of things, Sarah changed her clothes while dodging Gama's attacks!' the Fox Girl commented as Gama got back on the ring with a sore back.

'That's pretty good for a girl...' Gama commented. 'I'll have to get serious then. You dress like a shinobi but...can you act the part?' he asked as he disappeared again, and so did Sarah and they can only see instantaneous movements.

'Grrr...I'm really starting to hate you, you damn tranny!' Sarah growled with an annoyed comical expression, causing Gama to twitch.

'I'm not a tranny!' he yelled in indignance.

'Then why do you get off on make-up then?' Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara's face fell on the double innuendo.

'You humans forgot the original purpose of make-up...they were once known as war paint, made to give warriors a boost in power...but you humans bastardized it's purpose!' Gama snarled. 'I'll show you the true power of make-up! I'll make you pay for mocking one of the most ancient arts of war!'

'Whatever, you ARE ancient as you're probably a few centuries older than I am anyway!' Sarah grumbled as she produced a rocket launcher...with fifty slots mounted on her shoulder with a scope. 'Target locked...FIRE!' and she launched the missiles that homed in on Gama wherever he went. 'Hahaha! Run all you like, they'll chase you till they made contact, idiot! That's the beauty of human technological warfare!' she laughed happily as the launcher disappeared.

"Oh shit..." was all Gama thought as he quickly made his options while being chased by missiles.

'Sarah's power...being a witch must have made her capable of accessing Quest-Class powers, as witches and wizards could use magic to conjure items.' Kurama commented thoughtfully before sweatdropping. 'But what twelve-year-old knows about military weaponry and warfare?'

'That crazy bitch does.' Yusuke mumbled with a grimace.


	13. Gama's Curse

Souls reincarnate every 500 years. They start a new slate with no memories of their pasts, even if their soul's previous form and instincts remains. And Sarah Potter happened to be the reincarnation of a certain Black Crane. YYH X-Over

* * *

><p>Gama's Curse<p>

After the missiles connected, damaging Gama severely...

Instead of getting angry, he smirked.

'Fool...you just gave me the upper hand...' he smirked as his blood seeped out of his wounds. 'My make up's base...is my blood...' and he gained more youki than before, greatly increasing his strength but in his mind... "I have to make this count...I'm at my limits already." he thought with a wince. His injuries were terrible, after fifty missiles struck him.

'Oh bloody hell...' Sarah swore as she also released a great output of her power as the two began an onslaught of martial arts. But some of Gama's blood splashed on Sarah. Upon killing Gama, the demon uttered his last words.

'...didn't I tell you...that my make up's base is my blood?' he cackled as the blood splotches on Sarah's clothes and body created a pattern with a kanji writing by her chest. 'My blood...is also the source of my magic.'

'Bastard...' Sarah swore as she felt very heavy all of a sudden. 'Heavy...'

'Hehehe...you feel like you're carrying lead, right? Even if I die, my abilities will still work for ten minutes...can you survive your next opponent then?' Gama smirked as his life started to fade. 'I am...a man of the shadows...therefore...our victory shall also come...from the shadows.' and he finally died.

'Oh man...she's trapped...this is something we didn't expect.' Yusuke swore. 'Will she be alright?'

'Gama-senshu has perished, yet Seira-senshu has been cursed by his magic. However, due to circumstances, Seira-senshu is the victor!' the Fox Girl announced as the next person stood up and took off his cloak. It was Touya.

'Thanks for the ten minutes, Gama.' he said as he stepped up on the ring. 'And nice to see you again, Sarah. Although not on good terms right now.'

'Yeah...but even if your tranny friend hampered my limbs, this shall not affect my skills.' said Sarah confidently.

'Is that right? Well, you'll have to prove it.' said Touya with a smirk.

'Ooook? When exactly, did you guys meet?' Yusuke asked Jin.

'Well, all of us came to Ningenkai from Makai to go and register for the tournament, but we got separated. Touya and I ended up in London, Britain...about two days before New Year's Eve.' the rest of Team Urameshi raised their eyebrows at this. 'Sarah found and took us in for two days, then helped us get to this country where the Tournament Venue is.' he explained. 'We owe her big man, Ningenkai is a very big world when she showed us a globe about your world!' he exclaimed as he waved his arms to express his point.

'Jin, that's private business!' Touya blushed.

'He just didn't want it known cuz' he's shy about getting lost.' Jin commented airily as Touya twitched.

'You got lost with me, remember?' Touya yelled indignantly with a twitch.

'Well we DID get some sight-seeing on the way here, quit whinin' about it now!' the boys' face fell at the sheer incredulity of the situation.

'Uh...how long are we gonna stand and chat?' Sarah drawled boredly as Touya just realized that he wasted two minutes of his free time.

'Let's stop the chat then.' Touya coughed, his cheeks still tinged with pink. 'I must make use of the ten minutes granted to me.'

'You can try if you can.' Sarah grinned. "If you think being held down like this will hinder me, you're sorely mistaken." she thought as Touya gathered his power into his hands, and formed small, spiky ice balls.

'Since your abilities are quite random, I shall be cautious...' Touya mused as he held a few of his projectiles in his hands. 'This should do the trick.'

"...Touya...this one's a real ice master." Hiei thought with a frown. "He is a notch above Seiryu in regards to control of ice." he thought as he compared Seiryu who was slightly below Yukina, and Touya is above them both by a notch.

'Mateki Sandansha!' Touya hollered as he fired his ice bullets at Sarah who managed to dodge his attacks by bending her body in near-impossible angles. She tried to use her powers but it didn't work.

"Bastard...he sealed my powers!" Sarah thought furiously. "In that case, until the ten minutes are over, I have to run and dodge." and that's exactly what she did. "In terms of stamina and endurance, I'll never lose!"

'Tsk, you're good at running...' Touya swore as he still couldn't land a hit on her. 'How you can move about while cursed with leaded limbs is impressive.'

'Let's just say I went to hell and back to be as good as I am now. Easy as that.' Sarah smiled. 'Until then, try to tag me!' she taunted in a playful voice.

'You got it...' and Touya produced an ice blade this time. 'If you can easily dodge those bullets...let's see you try to dodge this! Haah!' he cried as he lunged at her for the strike to kill.

'Jeez...men and their egos.' Sarah sighed as she prepared herself. Close combat was also her only chance. When Touya moved to cut her in half, she caught his blade between her hands. However, she underestimated the sword as Touya created two more edges to cut her hands.

Then upon getting wounded, Sarah realized something. Her blood leaked out youki. She smirked. She can't use her powers through her usual means...so she decided on another thing:

She used her blood to become an impromptu blade to stab Touya in non-fatal places. 'Urgh!' he choked as he coughed up blood. 'H-How...? Weren't your...abilities sealed...?'

'Hehe, thanks to you wounding me when I caught your blade...' she said in a low voice only Touya can hear. 'I discovered that there's a loophole to this curse should I get wounded.' Sarah smirked. 'I can't use my powers the normal way but using my blood as medium, I can. The curse came from blood...the curse shall also end in blood.' "Not to mention, I stalled enough and ten minutes already passed...hehehe..."

'Impressive...' and Touya fell down in defeat. 'Kill me...'

'No way, you and Jin owe me a favor and you have yet to pay for it.' Sarah huffed as she crossed her arms. 'Nope.'

'Touya-senshu has conceded defeat! Seira-senshu is the victor once more!'

'She's won the second match!' Yusuke cheered while Kurama looked worried.

'I don't know...her hands are badly hurt.' Kurama frowned. 'Slowly but surely, she'll lose blood. She can't even heal herself right now due to Gama's curse...'

Jin just watched with a knowing small smile.

Bakken came up next on the ring. 'I'll savor the last few minutes then.' Bakken smirked as he licked his lips. 'I'll treat you well, little girl...' he cackled with a perverted gleam in his eyes.

'From Team Mashotoukai, it's Bakken! Can Seira-senshu still continue to fight under her circumstances?'

'...first a tranny, then a decent acquaintance, and now a pervert.' Sarah sighed. 'Unique people sure are coming out of the woodwork.'

'Begin!'

Bakken flared his youki, and created a smoke screen...a stinky smoke screen.

'AUUUUGHHH! IT STINKS!' Team Urameshi heard the annoyed outburst from inside the fog. 'First it's make up and now body odor? What next, perfume?'

'I-it does kinda smell...' Kuwabara commented as he covered his nose. 'Does that guy even know what a deodorant is?'

'Well...he's the most disgusting guy, as his ability is based on his sweat.' Jin deadpanned. 'I don't really like him because his air stinks...get it?' he asked them as he realized just now that he made a pun and snorted.

'You can't see me now can you?' Bakken laughed. 'This one's in the bag!' and a fist show out of nowhere, and Sarah barely dodged it.

Upon seeing Bakken in close proximity...

She took her chance.

'If you think that a stinking coward of your caliber can be up against my level, you're sorely mistaken!' Sarah yelled as she proceeded on raining blows on Bakken mercilessly. 'You're even a notch weaker than Gama! You even had the nerve of exposing me to your disgusting body odor, I'm so mad I really want to slaughter you right NOW!' upon screaming the last word out, the spectators saw something shoot out of the fog.

It was Bakken who was beaten to a pulp as he disappeared to the skies...

'She's royally pissed...' Jin croaked as the smoke screen dispersed, blown away by wind.

'Ah, it stinks it stinks!' Sarah swore as she went blue from the smell and next thing they knew, a cloud appeared above her. Instead of releasing rain water, it poured out a torrent of water, then a pink-something that smelled good, then water again. Once the water and the watery mess on the floor disappeared, Sarah emerged, sopping wet. 'Ahhh...nothing beats a good bath...' she sighed wistfully in comfort.

'Ohhh! After an easy victory with Bakken-senshu, Seira-senshu went to have a shower right in the middle of the ring!' the Fox Girl almost laughed. 'Who's up next from Team Mashotoukai?'

'Me.' said Risho as he took off his cloak.

'Ohhh! This time it's the leader of Team Mashotoukai!

'The way things are going, Sarah's gonna win this round by herself...' Kurama mused thoughtfully, which makes him wonder how strong she actually is, instead of the facade she's showing, as Risho climbed on the stage.

"Troublesome...She's a Quest-Class type." Risho thought with a scowl as he knew he had to get serious. Just about three of his teammates were defeated, it's down to him and just Jin now.

'Now then, what are your terms?' Sarah asked him with a smile. 'I prefer anything really.'

'A fight to the death!' Risho snarled.

'OK...'

'Begin!' the Fox Girl cried as in an instant, Risho was killed.

Cut in half.

Reactions varied.

'Humm...you're the weakest link. Goodbye.' Sarah said flippantly. 'I guess the only strong guys in Mashotoukai are Gama, Touya and Jin.'

'I'm the last then.' Jin grinned. 'I want a body-to-body!'

'Pass.' Sarah told him boredly. 'I'm not the type for brawls. My style is 'you get what you give'. I'll leave the brawls to Junior so I'm forfeiting my match with you.'

'Ehhhhh?' Jin whined.

'Seira-senshu has announced her forfeiture to Jin-senshu, so who from Team Urameshi will fight Jin-senshu?'

'Me.' Yusuke offered as he stepped up to the ring and passed by Sarah.

'You better not waste your Reiki. You managed to recover enough just in time.' came the quick whisper as Yusuke blinked.

'Eh...?'

xxx

After Yusuke defeated Jin in a good old brawl...they earned their victory, advancing to the semi-finals next week. So...

Sarah found herself cornered by Hiei and Kurama.

'Sarah, how strong are you really? You don't really feel along the lines of our level.' Kurama asked quickly before Hiei could ask in his usually rude fashion.

'Yeah, I'm wondering about that too.' said Yusuke. 'You spent almost a year with the old lady so yeah, I know you're stronger but how much?'

'Hummm...in terms of Rei power...' and Sarah created a brush dripping with red paint. 'Right now, you're a notch above Kuwabara but at present state, you're even with Kurama, and Hiei is slightly above the two of you.' she said as she drew lines on the wall. 'Me?' and she drew a LONG line, three times Hiei's length. She was several notches above them.

'I don't feel what you claim.' Hiei snarked out while twitching.

'Well, I sealed 3/4 of my power, using only a fourth of my actual strength.' that revelation shook the boys. 'Ask Genkai-shihan who'll just tell you the exact same thing I told you and she'd know better...she trained me afterall.' Sarah shrugged.

The boys exchanged looks, while the mask rolled her eyes.

'Then why hide it?' Hiei groused out.

'My community will have a field day. I can't let that happen.'


	14. The girl with too much power

Souls reincarnate every 500 years. They start a new slate with no memories of their pasts, even if their soul's previous form and instincts remains. And Sarah Potter happened to be the reincarnation of a certain Black Crane. YYH X-Over

* * *

><p>The girl with too much power<p>

In the forest somewhere...Team Urameshi gathered.

'You really wanted to see my full level? You sure?' Sarah asked her teammates who nodded. 'If you're sure...' she held her wrists together and a yellow energy cuff appeared on her wrists and legs. She raised her arms and cried, 'Ante!' and the cuff became red, changing it's feel as well. It no longer felt reiki.

It felt youki.

When the cuffs broke, a powerful surge of youki shook the whole forest, and her power felt around the entire island. Mitamura-sensei and his students felt it, as well as Rinku, Chuu, Jin and Touya who were healing in the infirmary and they shook from the sheer aura.

To Kurama, this power felt quite familiar...but from when and where?

'T-this is incredible!' Kuwabara choked as his senses went haywire. 'You're THIS strong? Maybe you should fight the tournament all the way...'

'Idiot! There's a reason I'm hiding my full strength, dumbass!' Sarah grunted as she sealed her power back.

'Moreover, why do you generate youki, not reiki? You're a human right?' Hiei asked her again.

'Oh, that's one thing I don't know.' Sarah lied with a poker face. 'I'm still trying to know why my case is weird. I'm also hiding this fact from my community. A child who's too powerful AND who generates youki will get under intense scrutiny by the thrice-damned, corrupted magical government back home. As much as I can just simply kill them to solve my problems, I'll end up dirtying my records in Reikai and get chucked to the Purgatory.'

'Heee...' Kuwabara crowed.

'Now that your curiosity's satisfied, let's go back to our hotel and have dinner. Those two matches took a whole day!'

xxx

Elsewhere...

'Hooo? That's quite a powerful presence out there.' Toguro whistled as they looked at the forest, where a bright flash of pinkish red flared from quite the distance of the hotel.

'I wonder who that someone is though.' Karasu commented. 'It's way too late to join the Tournament now or does he want something else?'

'Either way, things will be interesting.' their employer, Sakyo chuckled. 'This tournament became quite fun, don't you agree?'

xxx

At the Hotel...Remus approached his young charge. 'Sarah, that power...you're easily stronger than the Dark Lord and even Albus now.'

'Yes, but I'm not yet satisfied...not until I reach Class A status in power and until I get my wish.' said Sarah firmly. 'Only then will I get what I want...'

'The life you wanted...come to think of it, you never said anything about that.' Remus pointed out.

'I never did but I tasted it.' Sarah sighed wistfully in reminescence. 'Peace and quiet, surrounded by nature. No demon bothered me there either and the best part was anonymity. That place was Genkai-sensei's home in the mountains. I wouldn't mind living the rest of my life there. It would have been more perfect if I had a family.'

'Sou ka...but Sarah, you need friends too...and someone special in your heart.' Remus told the young girl. 'That special someone is a man with whom you'll spend eternity with your children. Once you had all three, I know you'll be very happy about it.'

'Yeah but who will love 'Sarah'?' Sarah asked Remus with a sad smile. 'Back at our country, the people see me as the 'girl-who-lived', 'the demon slayer', 'chosen one' and also, the Potter Family Heiress. They want me for selfish, materialistic things my resources could provide...that, and I have some political power and influence if I choose to use it. To them, I'm just a trophy. I sure as hell can't find a husband among our kind...I may have to marry a human who's heart is in the right place. Or maybe a demon who loves me. I can't marry a wizard Remus.'

'I know. I promised to your parents I would protect you from those things...even if I become the big bad wolf for it.' and Remus transformed into a werewolf. He was sixteen feet tall, big and muscular. 'I have full control of the wolf now...I am even conscious despite this form. Training and getting along with my beast paid off.'

'Told you, you had to get along.' Sarah snorted as Remus changed back.

'I sure as hell will never reveal this secret.' Remus chuckled. 'Or the Ministry will have a field day.'

xxx

Hogwarts...

The tournament was up for view that night at dinner, with Team Urameshi VS Teams Ichigaki and after that, Mashotoukai. However, when the note came to Sarah's match with Gama, it read: The combatants are extremely fast they had to be drastically slowed down. The normal mode... the fight was shown with Gama and Sarah in blurs The Slow-Motion mode... the fight was shown to be slowed down, but the two fighters still moved fast, but their movements could clearly by seen by the wizarding audience...then came a surprising revelation at her match with Touya.

The fact that Sarah helped a pair of friendly youkai raised some eyebrows.

However, unlike those in the tournament, they could see what happened within Bakken's smelly smoke screen...where she got royally pissed. Then on her match with Risho, the screen blanked to explain his thoughts about Quest-Classes...as there's some similarity in ability to witches and wizards who can conjure items with their magic.

And the match with Risho was quick, ending in Bifurcation. Once again, people lost their dinners. The matches lasted until 11 pm that night too.

xxx

Headmaster's Office...

'Headmaster, I am getting seriously concerned with Ms. Potter's sheer brutality at just a young age!' Amos Diggory exclaimed in horror as the Department Heads, the School Board and the Minister sat in his office to chat, with some Daily Prophet agents listening to the conversation to report on it. 'Just how in the world did she grow up? Who raised her?'

'...that poor child grew up alone, not knowing what's right or wrong.' that sad sentence came out of the old Headmaster. 'All she cared about is survival and waking up to see tomorrow. She would use all means to live and survive. 'I placed her with her last living kin, Petunia Dursley who is Lily's older sister who is a muggle, in hopes that she would grow up a normal child with a normal childhood, far away from the stigma of her fame and the knowledge that the Dark Lord's supporters will be after her life. I had hoped that Petunia will cast aside her jealousy of her sister to care for her niece and love her like she is her daughter, but apparently, that is not the case, as I am disappointed to admit.'

'Jealousy over what, Albus?' Amelia asked him as Dumbledore glanced at Snape.

'As children, we were neighbors.' said Snape. 'It was I who discovered Lily was a Muggleborn Witch, when she could make flowers bloom out-of-season, and float. Me, who was the only magic child there, was happy to find someone who was just like me, and I told her of her talents and our existence, along with the possibility that we would go to Hogwarts together. When I explained all this, Petunia was there. She was in awe of Lily's powers and also wanted to have magic, but unfortunately, she is just a mere muggle.'

'Her jealousy began at that moment...she began treating Lily cruelly and called her 'freak'...just because she has what she never could have.' Snape snorted. 'This got worse when on adulthood, Lily married James, a wealthy man with...good looks,' he looked like he swallowed a bug when he said this, 'And Petunia married an obese salaryman she was engaged to. Her spawn was just as obese as her husband, while Lily had a beautiful daughter who resembled her more. Needless to say, on that Halloween night, Sarah grew up knowing she was hated and unwanted by her relatives who claimed to be 'forced' to take her in.'

'They had the gall to call her a waste of space and money but WHO is it who cleans the house and weeds the garden?' Snape spat bitterly. 'All her life, Sarah never knew her name until she was six years old and had to start Muggle Elementary. She slept in a cupboard under the stairs and only given the bare minimum to live.' the shocked Ministry heads gasped at this. 'She also learned at age six to do the laundry, clean the house and weed the garden and other various chores...with no break. Her reward for her harrowing efforts is just half a glass of tap water from the faucet, and canned soup straight from the can, not even cooked. Petunia didn't even care if she would get Tetanus, as she justified that freaks can't get tetanus.' he scowled. 'When she asked about her parents, all she was told us that her father is a drunk, unemployed bum and her mother a prostitute who slept around for money, and both died in a car crash.'

'WHAT?'

'With that lie fed into Sarah,' Snape continued while ignoring their outbursts, 'Sarah resolved to be a better human being than her 'parents'. After her chores, she only had a five-minute bath as freaks don't deserve a good bath. And if Sarah didn't finish her chores on time before her husband gets home, she would have no food.' Snape continued bitterly. 'And upon starting Muggle Elementary, she was not allowed to do better than her son Dudley or no food. But fortunately, Sarah grew a backbone the year after. She ran away from the Dursleys and vanished off the radar, but she still continued to attend school. She learned of her powers and used it to have full meals and real clothes that fit her for a change. She was healthier on her own than she was when she lived with the Dursleys.'

'She lived in an abandoned building at Magnolia Crescent, and she stole her needs using her powers. But soon, she found that she can't sleep without worrying about lesser demons attacking her.' Snape sighed. 'On her first encounter, she nearly died but she discovered her second power, her spiritual powers which she used to kill demons. She lived a life of bloodshed since, while juggling a life of a normal schoolgirl, and fighting at night. She took initiative to learn Karate, a self-defense Muggle Art. Nobody taught her what was right or wrong but she knew that she had to graduate from school to get a job and to survive easier, never knowing that she was quite wealthy. The Muggles in her school never noticed a thing either so she thinks what she knew all her life, was normal. She grew up alone and it took us years to find this out, when she never replied to her Hogwarts letter as we all thought she was still with the Dursleys.'

'We saw her living space in that abandoned apartment. A bed mattress on the floor, and boxes containing her clothes and other miscellaneous things. I had expressed to Albus that I get first dibs on that foul woman, as I knew her better than anyone else and we had a rather long shouting match in her house. And upon learning from us about her true background, and her original beliefs about her parents shattered...she took steps.'

'Upon learning that she is a wealthy heiress whose parents loved her enough to die to protect her, Sarah checked on her assets and whether or not she was engaged against her will. There are proposals, but she shot all of them down, thinking that they only want her for her fame, name and status. She clearly stated that she would rather marry a man of her own choice, a man who only loves her for who she is, not what she is.' Minerva continued from there. 'She also...expressed extreme displeasure on how behind we are at times, prompting her to write her books to teach us about today's Human World...she refused to use the word Muggle, and preferred to call them Humans. She thinks the two worlds should be balanced, as we can do and have what humans don't, and humans can do and have what we can't have. At least we should have knowledge about the human world so we won't be so out of place and give our existence away. She knew the implications and dangers at such a young age if Muggles learned of our existence, just because we don't know how to co-exist with Humans. Heck our Muggle Studies curriculum are so out of date she commented we were a hundred years late as contact from the Muggle World was completely cut off.'

'And now this tournament...' Minerva sighed. 'Had she refused to participate, her existence will be erased by the sponsors of darkness. After she is killed, the Wizarding community who knew her, their families and friends will be killed. A lot of people will die. That child already has shouldered too much. We wouldn't be surprised if she snaps one day but we are clinging on one reason she would stay sane.'

'That reason is...? Fudge asked her with a rather apprehensive frown.

'Her prize in this tournament, should her team win.' Dumbledore continued. 'We can guess what her wish is. To that end, we had Remus Lupin, her parents' friend who is her link to her family be her guardian until her wish is granted. As it is now, she has a high chance of winning.' he said with a sad smile. 'We should hope for her team's victory, don't you think?'

xxx

And so, that next day, commentations about the Tournament are published...as well as the concerns regarding Sarah Potter by the Ministry. Revelations regarding her past was exposed to the public populace and reactions varied, naturally. Back in Japan...

By the beach side with Remus...

'A white sanded beach...so pretty...' Sarah commented as she walked barefoot in the sands. 'I wanted to go to a beach one time for fun...but I never got the chance to...nee, what's being a normal kid like?' she asked Remus. 'I wanna know because I wanna be one.'

'A normal kid huh...I'm afraid that's something you should ask of your teammates if they had one...' said Remus with a sad smile. 'Ever since I became a Werewolf at five years old, my family treated me like a disease...just like you, I was locked up, but in fear I would infect anyone but they still fed, clothed and educated me until I got to Hogwarts. I never had a normal life either...but I found true friends in your parents who cared for me and accepted me both for who and what I am. I was really happy.'

'Oh...I guess birds of a feather flock together.' Sarah mumbled gloomily as her shoulders sank. 'I wanna know...what being normal is like. I lived all my life fighting and working to live...I was really envious of kids at school. They who had loving parents...a home...toys and outings for fun.' Remus' fist clenched at this. 'But they take it for granted. I hate them for that. I want a home not a house. I want a family, not blood relations...is that too much to ask for?'

From afar, Kurama heard every word as he watched from a distance, and had a frown on his face. He had a part of his questions answered, but...

'Maybe someday...we will have those through your wish.' Remus reassured her. 'We can be family together.'

'Yeah...and...' Sarah created her trademark chained sickles, causing Kurama's eyes to widen. 'Be myself.' her youki flared and her clothes changed into an apparel he knew too well.

'Er Sarah, why are you in that attire? Weren't we supposed to keep that a secret from demons?' Remus sputtered. 'If they find out of your true identity, it won't matter if you don't remember your past, they'll chase you for who you were once! The Black Raven of Darkness...Kuronue.'

Kurama swore his heart dropped from where it was in his chest from shock.


	15. This busy one week

Souls reincarnate every 500 years. They start a new slate with no memories of their pasts, even if their soul's previous form and instincts remains. And Sarah Potter happened to be the reincarnation of a certain Black Crane. YYH X-Over

* * *

><p>This busy one week<p>

'I wanna know...what being normal is like. I lived all my life fighting and working to live...I was really envious of kids at school. They who had loving parents...a home...toys and outings for fun.' Remus' fist clenched at this. 'But they take it for granted. I hate them for that. I want a home not a house. I want a family, not blood relations...is that too much to ask for?'

From afar, Kurama heard every word as he watched from a distance, and had a frown on his face. He had a part of his questions answered, but...

'Maybe someday...we will have those through your wish.' Remus reassured her. 'We can be family together.'

'Yeah...and...' Sarah created her trademark chained sickles, causing Kurama's eyes to widen. 'Be myself.' her youki flared and her clothes changed into an apparel he knew too well.

'Er Sarah, why are you in that attire? Weren't we supposed to keep that a secret from demons?' Remus sputtered. 'If they find out of your true identity, it won't matter if you don't remember your past, they'll chase you for who you were once! The Black Raven of Darkness...Kuronue.'

Kurama swore his heart dropped from where it was in his chest from shock.

xxx

Kurama couldn't believe his ears...Sarah was Kuronue? He looked at her form. Pointy ears...those clothes...and those weapons. He had to hear more!

'So how long until...you, well, open this up to him? Koenma knows your history together.' Remus pointed out.

'Correction, his and Youko's history together, not mine.' Sarah grunted as Kurama looked slapped at her denial of their relationship. 'Reincarnation...yeah, I am his new self but I don't have his memories and feelings. All I have are his powers, and his last few strong memories of Youko which I draw every day since I started Muggle Elementary. Kuronue must have had strong feelings for Youko...everytime I dream of him, all I feel in my dreams is love and desperation.' Kurama swallowed. That definitely explained why Sarah denied their bond. 'I lived those dreams for seven years. Kuronue must have loved him very much but I don't share those feelings. I barely know Youko and there's little information in Reikai which Koenma gave to us, remember? The dreams got more vivid ever since I lived with sensei for almost a year. If I find him with Jin and Touya's help, my memories might make things clearer.'

'Oh so THAT'S the favor you asked of them after helping them get to Japan!' Remus exclaimed as his eyebrows shot up.

'Yeah. I need to see him soon. Kuronue's lingering feelings won't let me be in peace. Love and desperation...these feelings are so strong. Kuronue died with regrets. I must answer these regrets so his lingering feelings within me will be put to rest.'

Kurama left his hiding place, with his thoughts racing. Love...desperation...and regret? What did his best friend regret before his death? And he loved him?

Kurama had half a mind to go to her and tell her he's the Kurama she was searching for, but he had no proof...for he wasn't strong enough yet to revert to his Youko form. She would never believe him and get on her bad side for eavesdropping. Heck, during the days they spent together, she didn't pester him due to his name!

xxx

Back at the hotel...hours later...

'Hey, what's that?' Yusuke asked Sarah whom he found sitting with her guardian, staring at a thick wad of yellowish thick, yet shiny paper with an automated writing feather doing the writing.

'A manuscript.' Sarah told him. 'I'm writing a book about human culture for my community. They're seriously way behind on today's modern society it's laughable.'

'Her books are quite, enlightening too.' Remus smiled. 'She somehow found a way to subtly insult our community's backwards thinking as well, if one looked for her implications in her books. Our community bought plenty of her books and it's now a recommended book at our school.'

'Heee...that means you're earning a lotta money!' Yusuke exclaimed in impression.

'Yup. I'm working you know?' Sarah grinned. 'I'm not the kind to mooch off my inheritance forever.' she snorted. 'I'd bring shame to my family name if I was a moocher.'

'Heee sou ka. So what titles have you done already?'

'Well, I wrote about Human Society and Families, Education, Lifestyle, Fashion, Entertainment and Leisure...and I'm writing Music now. It'll just be a short book, then I'll write about technology and transportation next.' Yusuke snorted, when an Eagle Owl came flying into their room, bearing a letter to Remus. Remus picked it up and read it before twitching.

'Sarah, I have to go back to England temporarily. They need my point of view for this event.' he told her. 'I'm given a portkey.' and he held up a yellow ribbon.

'Sou ka. Be back here as soon as you're done with it.' Remus nodded and counted, '3...2...1...' and he was gone to Yusuke's disbelief.

'Well heck...and that tiny ribbon will take him back to England?' Yusuke choked incredulously.

'Yes, it's a Portkey.' Sarah explained. 'Portkeys are enchanted objects...usually junk that humans would ignore. To create it, a witch or wizard must focus on the destination, before tapping the object with their wand and utter the spell 'Portus'. It's a high-level spell that requires intense concentration. It's use was restricted by the Ministry because of it's level and difficulty. A Portkey made wrong could send you somewhere else, instead of what you have in mind.'

'Oh...your culture must have no common sense in it and justify it as magic.' Yusuke commented blandly as he sat on an armchair.

'No laws of Physics, Force and Motion, either.' Sarah snorted. 'Even you who is so used to common sense, will not like my world very much, despite the wonders magic offers.'

'Sarah, Yusuke, come with me outside for a moment.' the mask instructed them, much to the two teenagers' confusion. They followed anyway.

xxx

In the forest...

'OK, why'd you call us out here?' Yusuke asked the mask who untied his cloth mask...to reveal Genkai. 'Old granny?'

'Master...' Sarah blinked. 'Final Training Method?'

'You could say that.' Genkai smirked. 'It's Yusuke's final test to see if he is worthy as my heir. Sarah, I call you out here for something else.' she said as she has Sarah's full attention. 'On this week, you are to train Kuwabara. His fighting methods...leave much to be desired. Yusuke was once like him in fighting method-' Yusuke squawked at this, '-but at least he had tactic and timing, which improved in my tutelage and in these last fights and developed his own technique.' Yusuke was somehow relieved that he wasn't like his bumbling rival. 'Kuwabara on the other hand...practically announces his presence and still fails to hit a pinata even without a blindfold.' Yusuke cracked up at this. 'You are to rectify that.'

'Hai.'

'You may go. Yusuke will stay with me in the entire Fourth Round Session. You and the others will have to cover for us.' and Sarah vanished in a swirl of black...leaving Yusuke to Genkai's mercies.

xxx

Back at the Hotel, the Lounge...

'Man, where ARE those three?' Kuwabara wondered as he couldn't find them anywhere.

'Maybe they went off somewhere?' Kurama suggested. He knew where Sarah and Remus were, but Yusuke and the mask are another story. They just found a messy lounge with a thick wad of yellowish paper held in place by a paperweight, a green feather with a black tip, and an ink bottle.

'Hn, we'd best make use of this week before the semi-finals.' Hiei suggested.

'A sound plan.' said Sarah as she appeared in a swirl of black...in a black mini dress, thigh-high socks and doll shoes. 'Kuwabara, I am under orders from Genkai-sensei to train you for five days, then heal in two days before our semi-finals. Hiei, you better master the Kokuryuuha. It's not just a Black Dragon Fire you can fire at some unfortunate person.' Hiei raised an eyebrow at that. 'Kuwabara, as Master puts it, you blindly hit a pinata without a blindfold.' Kuwabara's jaws dropped. 'We'll rectify that. Kurama, Master says your problem is stamina and that you take too much time in analyzing your opponents, getting injured in the process. That and your reflexes are slow. Rectify that too, she says.'

'That old granny is here? Where?' Kuwabara asked her blinkingly.

'She's the mask and has been with us since day one.'

'EHHHHHH?' Kuwabara yelped, while the two others blinked owlishly.

'Yusuke and Master will not join us in the Fourth Round. We are to cover for them.' Sarah continued. 'Master will give Yusuke his final test as her heir to the Reikohadoken.'

'Very well.' Kurama nodded while finding it awkward to look at her, as she walked towards Kuwabara and had to jump up to place her hand on his head and next thing they knew, Kuwabara was screaming in pain.

'O-oy?' Kurama croaked as seconds later, Kuwabara crumpled into a heap, while looking like suffering the migraine of all migraines.

'We are out of time so I am forced to use a shortcut. I copy-pasted a style that I know into his head. A style that suits his physique. Once the migraine wore off, I'll train his reflexes. He has strength but reflexes and tactics are zero. We'll work on that. You two know your homework...get working.' and she was gone with Kuwabara.

'My reflexes have dulled...huh?' Kurama chuckled.

'To be frank, they have.' Hiei told him bluntly. 'To be fair, you had a troublesome schedule as a human.'

'True. I'll ask her for assistance later.'

xxx

In the forest...

'W-where are we?' Kuwabara asked Sarah groggily.

'In the forest where we'll spend our five days of hell...for you at least.' Sarah grinned ferally, causing Kuwabara to gulp. 'I have copy-pasted you skills of Iaido and Battojutsu as you favor Reiken, then I also copy-pasted skills in blocking using your arms, and attacking with your legs. You have long legs which suits this style. It's unnamed as of yet, as I just saw a pair of practitioners in London do it and I couldn't ask them...they're chinese.'

'Oh...'

'First off, for two days straight...with the skills pasted in your mind...dodge me!' and Sarah lunged at him in speeds.

'YIPE!' and so, poor Kuwabara had to endure Sarah for two days. She never stopped not even once and it seemed like an eternity...

xxx

Hogwarts...

'Headmaster.' Remus greeted upon arrival by Portkey.

'How are things with young Sarah outside of the Tournament?' Dumbledore asked him.

'Well...outside all that fighting, she writes her books and takes care of her team's well-being, and took position as their caretaker. She is also accepted as Vice-Leader as she and Yusuke studied under the same Master, that and she was the senior pupil but Yusuke was the heir. She also seems to care for Jin and Touya as she spared their lives from her usual brutal fighting styles. It appears that she makes friends easily among her 'sort' of people. Fighters that is.'

'And?'

'Well...behind all that...she wants a home and family.' said Remus softly. 'As she puts it, she wants a home, not a house. Family but not just blood relations. She wants to belong somewhere. You can be rest assured that she will not snap. She seems quite happy the way she is right now.'

'That's good to hear Remus because considering how her life was, we feared that she would snap.' Dumbledore commented with a sigh. 'And? Her choice of men? The Ministry wants witches and wizards sharing her powers so that Magical Britain will be safe from Demons if we have witches and wizards capable of harnessing Spirit Energy. Lucius Malfoy was quite vocal in that and implies that he wants Sarah to marry his son.'

'Out of the question.' said Remus flatly. 'Sarah is a fighter who prides in strength and skill. She would refuse to be tied with someone weaker than she. She would also rather NOT marry a wizard, but rather a human with Spirit Energy capabiliies, or a demon.' Dumbledore blanched at that.

'A demon?' he croaked.

'Y-yes...she made it clear.' Remus coughed. 'She wishes for men to fall for her based on her personality and traits, as nobody in Japan knows her. She did not want men to fall for her based on her wealth, fame and status in society. She is showing her true nature in the tournaments, in and out of fighting, while showing that she is an attractive girl based on her choices in fashion and her natural beauty. Whoever steps up to court her there is accepted as a suitor. Fighters only.'

'I'd love to tell that to the Daily Prophet.' Dumbledore chuckled. 'One way to avoid bloodshed, if Sarah finds herself engaged against her will upon return to school.' Remus grimaced.

'Indeed. We don't want another Pureblood Family to go extinct after all.' he shuddered. 'I better go back to Kubikukuri Island the hard way...by airplane.'

* * *

><p>A:N- Regarding Sarah's 'voice' in Japan, she speaks in a child-like, high pitched voice of Sakura Tange in normal conversations or for mocking taunts, but when fighting or getting a serious attitude, her voice pitch would change to that of Aya Hirano.<p> 


	16. Semi Finals Countdown: Holiday

Souls reincarnate every 500 years. They start a new slate with no memories of their pasts, even if their soul's previous form and instincts remains. And Sarah Potter happened to be the reincarnation of a certain Black Crane. YYH X-Over

* * *

><p>Semi-Finals Countdown: Holiday<p>

After Five Days of Training, the team returned to the hotel.

Poor Kuwabara looked very stressed out.

Hiei burned his hand again.

Kurama looked like he rolled around in the forest.

'Humm...looks like you two are working hard as well.' Sarah commented approvingly. 'Hiei, hand.' this time, Hiei didn't protest as he let Sarah heal his arm.

'I dunno about you guys but I'm going to sleep.' said Kuwabara gruffly. 'I'm so tired man!' and he slunked off to his room.

'Get a shower BEFORE bed.' Sarah yelled after him as he just waved an arm as a sign that he heard.

'Kuwabara looks like he went through a lot.' Kurama whistled thoughtfully.

'Well...out of us, he's the weakest. He improved in time for the fourth round. Even if I'm present, I'm still sitting out so it's only you three who'll fight, unless circumstances force my hand.' Sarah told them. The two demons agreed on this. 'Well, I'm tired too so I think I'll sleep.' and she vanished.

'She wouldn't be tired if she released her full power.' Hiei snorted.

'She has to seal it for a scare tactic, Hiei.' Kurama told her. 'She's most likely conserving it as well to prepare for Toguro Team.'

'Plausible.'

xxx

Wednesday, the first day of their 'resting period'...

Kurama had gone out to look for usable plants in the Tournament, but none so far...the plants in the island are useless, leaving him frustrated. Upon his return to the hotel, he saw Remus doing proof-reading of Sarah's manuscripts, when the girl wasn't around. 'Remus-san, back already?'

'Yes.' said Remus. 'I had to report to the Headmaster about Sarah's actions outside the tournament as the battles are televised in our school. Then I went back here. Oh yes! I almost forgot.' he took out his wand and with a flick, out came a plastic bag and a piece of long paper, which he floated towards Kurama. 'This should be of some help to you.' he said as Kurama held out his hands to get the items. 'They are magical plants from our community.' Kurama's eyes widened at this. 'Human world plants are nothing special so they're useless to you so I went out to get these from my old Herbology Professor, Futaba*-Kyoju.'

'A-arigatogozaimasu, Remus-san!' Kurama sputtered gratefully. 'I believe you just solved my problems.' the scarred man smiled.

'Help yourself. You kids are too young to die, you need all the help you can get, especially that Kuwabara-kun.'

xxx

In his room, Kurama read notes that Remus provided. For an English man, his Japanese Grammar sure is perfect. The English and Japanese names are written, as well as what they do. Even the seed packets are labelled as such.

1. Bouncing Bulb/飛株/とびかぶ-it is a magical plant which jumps around if it is not restrained. Tobikabu's main stem is a disproportionate purple bulb, with a bunch of leaves growing on the top. Young Tobikabu are small enough to handle, but mature ones can reach the size of doorways. Tobikabu can be agressive when they feel threatened; they jump towards the possible attacker and try to squash them as try to hit it.

2. Devil's Snare/鬼罠網/きわなみ-it is a plant with the magical ability to constrict or strangle anything in its surrounding environment or something that happens to touch it. It is composed of a mass of soft, springy tendrils and vines that possess some sense of touch. This plant uses its creepers and tendrils to ensnare anyone who touches it, binding their arms and legs and eventually choking them. The harder a person struggles against Devil's Snare, the faster and more tightly it binds them; if they relax, it will not kill them as quickly. Kiwanami prefers a dark, damp environment. It will stop its movement in the environment in front of bright light and will recoil away from the heat of fire.

3. Dittany/錦木/にしきぎ-it is a magical plant used in Potion-making, and is a powerful restorative, especially if it's Essence is used. Its use makes fresh skin grow over a wound, and after application, the wound seems several days old and may prevent any lasting scarring, if taken immediately. Also known as Nishikagi, it sometimes releases flammable vapours.

4. Fanged Geranium/鬼歯天竺/おにばてんじく-it is a magical flower with sharp teeth and bites.

5. Fire Bush/火事灌木/かじかん- it is a reddish, spikey, plant that is constantly on fire as it grows, and generates fire using oxygen. It produces Kajimi(火事実)that are just as flammable.

6. Gillyweed/魚刺雑草/ぎょさざっそう- it is a magical plant native to the Mediterranean Sea. When it is eaten by a witch or wizard, one grows gills and webbing between the fingers and toes. There is some debate among Herbologists as to the duration of the effects of Gyosazassou on fresh water versus salt water, but the effects of Gyosazassou in fresh water seems to last about an hour. It is said to resemble a bundle of slimy, grey-green rat tails.

7. Mandrake/マンドレイク- also known as Mandragora, is a plant which has a root that looks like a human (like a baby when the plant is young, but maturing as the plant grows). Whenever unearthed, the root screams. The scream of a mature Mandrake when it is unearthed will kill any person who hears it, but a young Mandrake's screams will usually only knock a person out for several hours. Mandrakes not only resemble humans, but also have similar behaviours to them. Mandrakes are fully matured when they start moving into each other's pots. When matured, Mandrakes can be cut up to serve as a prime ingredient for the Mandrake Restorative Draught, which is used to cure those who have been Petrified.

Kurama thought that when he read the second-to-last sentence, the damn thing was mating to make a seed, which he found hilarious, given the sexual implication.

8. Puffapod/膨殻/ふくから- it is a magical plant that produces large, pink seedpods filled with shining beans that glow in the dark.

9. Snarfalump/触手/しょくざっそう- A plant with many tentacles.

10. Snargaluff/角株ノ蔓/つのかぶノつる-it is a plant with the appearance of a gnarled stump, but hides dangerous thorn-covered vines that attack when provoked and is usually best handled by more than one person.

11. Spiky Bush/角ノ灌木/つのノかんぼく-they are bushes with spikes growing out of them. They can shoot these spikes at whoever is close by and will retaliate if attacked.

12. Venomous Tentacula/毒知恵植/どくちしょ-it is a green, spiky, toothsome plant with mobile vines that try to grab living prey. Dokuchishou expels venom from its shoots, and its spikes are deadly. Its bite is highly poisonous.

13. Whomping Willow/どすんやなぎ- it is a very valuable, very violent species of magical plant. Dosuyanagi attack anyone and anything that comes within range of its branches.

Kurama looked at these plants, then at his own stock of plants and began forming various combinations with his stock of Makai and Human World Plants and these Magical Plants. He would test these out and maybe...demonize his own brand with his youki once he's figured out the inner workings of these plants.

xxx

Elsewhere at Hotel Kubikukuri...

'Humm...full of rich people around...' Sarah grinned as she pickpocketed every last one of them and drained their wallets, earning herself a very thick wad of fresh, crisp yen bills. She went to the shopping areas on the Ground and Second Floors to buy herself some new clothes. She doesn't like her old ones anymore. However, the shops were only for adult women, she would have to shrink them to her size, when she felt a presence behind her.

It was a cool presence that made her wary of who's behind her. 'Hello there young lady.' purred a soft, rich baritone voice as Sarah warily glanced behind her to see a tall male with long black hair with long bangs messily arched over his face, a mask, and a black outfit with a red inside. She felt his power and at best, she was a notch above him which was a consolation if they got into a fight.

'May I help you sir?' Sarah asked him, using the Keigo she learned from Genkai.

'How about we have a chat by the cafe over there?' and the man looked at the coffee shop across the boutique they were in.

'Um sure. By the way, what's your name? I'm Sarah.' Sarah introduced herself good-naturedly as she offered her hand for a handshake.

'I know. I've been watching your matches.' the man smiled. 'I'm Karasu.' he said as he shook her hand and they went to the cafe for a little chat...

xxx

Elsewhere in the Hotel...

Kurama found himself taking care of a bunch of girls with Kuwabara's assistance some time later. Yukina-Hiei's sister, Shizuru-Kuwabara's older sister, Botan, Keiko-Yusuke's childhood friend and his mother Urameshi Atsuko. They somehow threatened Botan to take them here just to watch over Yusuke and Kuwabara-in Yukina's case, she just wanted to come along out of curiosity and interest. That, and she sensed her brother's presence here.

He couldn't help but giggle about that...

And Hiei conveniently vanished to avoid her.

xxx

In a cave in the island...

Yusuke was being tortured. A LOT.

None of Team Urameshi knew that their lone female member, was on a date with a very dangerous man. And she didn't know it herself. 'A businessman in a place like this? Aren't you...a bit nervous on the people hanging around Karasu-san?' Sarah asked him with a worried frown.

'Ohya, no need to worry. The humans here work for darkness and work with demons with money on the line.' Karasu told her. 'To greedy demons, they're not about to lose their meal tickets, especially when the darkness provides them humans nobody will miss.'

'Food huh? Namely the homeless who had no records in society or death row prisoners.' Sarah snorted. 'What do humans taste like anyway if demons like them so much?'

'I wouldn't know. I never tasted one. But they say that human meat is very nutritious and tasty.' Karasu commented with a chuckle. 'Which makes me wonder if I should try or not.'

'Ugh, think of the diseases you'd consume with it even if it's cooked.' Sarah grimaced. 'It's prisoners and homeless, not exactly healthy humans. Demons may be unaffected but if human eat human, won't they contract whatever heck they had?'

'Well, let's try it out.' Karasu chuckled.

'You mean, now?'

'Yes, now. It should be lunch soon...' said Karasu as he stood up. 'Shall we?' Sarah gulped nervously as she followed him to the elevator...to the basement levels where the youkai were. It was a huge cafeteria.

'A mess hall for youkai...wow.' Sarah whistled as they lined up. 'Are the humans on the menu clean? I don't want to contract AIDS or something.'

'Of course. Some humans from the Black Book Club even have some as a delicacy.' Karasu informed her. 'My boss has a particular taste for it but of course, he has the same concerns you have so he and the others have human meat thoroughly cleaned and cooked before shipped here. We should find a seat. I'll get us something. Any part you're interested in?'

'Humm...I'll try an arm. What's for drinks?'

'Well, water, iced tea, fruit juice of your choice...'

'Iced Tea please!' and Karasu left to go get their food.

'Ara? Sarah-chan you're here too?' Sarah turned to see Jin and Touya approaching her table. 'And you seriously eat human?'

'I just want to try it out out of curiosity.' Sarah shrugged. 'I'm wondering why demons like human meat and Karasu-san says demons say it's tasty and nutritious so yeah.' Touya and Jin exchanged looks and flinched.

'Karasu? As in long-haired guy with a mask, a black suit with red inside?' Touya croaked as as Sarah looked rather astonished he got it to a tee and he guessed she didn't know. 'Sarah, that guy is a member of the Champion Team, Team Toguro.'

'Eh?'

'He didn't tell you?'

'No! All he told me is that he's a businessman dealing with demons!' Sarah croaked out as the two demons sweatdropped. 'He didn't tell me he's a fighter too!'

'Be careful though.' Jin warned her. 'He's strong and specializes in bombs. One touch and you're ka-boom. Watch yourself, OK?' Sarah nodded as the two lined up for chow.

"He didn't tell me anything about this..." Sarah thought with a frown. "Now I'm on a date with him too. But I feel that I should judge him as a person first, not by his reputation..."

Because that was also what she wanted people to do for her. She watched Karasu line up, but the demons, upon sensing his arrival, created a wide berth, letting him have his turn at once. Well...for one of the members of the Champion Team, he's got a lot of fear and respect from the demons who wants to stay in one piece...it was funny watching it.

'Er Touya...I'm kinda worried.' said Jin. 'You line up here OK? I'm gonna tell her team.'

'I'll keep an eye on her then.' Touya agreed as Jin ran off in haste for the surface.


	17. Semi Finals Countdown: Date

Souls reincarnate every 500 years. They start a new slate with no memories of their pasts, even if their soul's previous form and instincts remains. And Sarah Potter happened to be the reincarnation of a certain Black Crane. YYH X-Over

* * *

><p>Semi-Finals Countdown: Date<p>

Jin was rather impatient, as the hotel elevator moved PAINFULLY SLOW. He would much rather fly out of here, but the elevators and youkai areas are reinforced to the point that only B-Classes can damage the premises, and he was only a C-Class. Once he was back at the Parking Lots, he flew for the living space where the Urameshi Team resided.

He found only Kurama, Kuwabara, a foreign guy and a bunch of girls. He comically fell, wondering where were Hiei, Yusuke and the mask. Anyway, he knocked on the window, getting their attention before making himself welcome.

'Jin, what is it?' Kurama asked Jin curiously.

'I thought you guys oughta know...Sarah's on a date with Karasu of the Toguro Team.'

'WHAT?' Kurama and Kuwabara yelped in horror. 'Where?'

'In the underground of the hotel where we youkai dine. She said Karasu introduced himself as just a businessman with the Black Book Club. She didn't know who he really was, we had to fill her in. She agreed to come with him out of curiosity on what we demons eat so it's a dining date.'

'Er...she knows that demons eat human meat, right?' Kurama croaked as Remus and the girls yelped out 'WHAT?'

'She knows and she's there to see what we like in it.' Jin shrugged. 'Touya's agreed to keep an eye on her while I came here to tell you about this dangerous date.'

'Take me with you there!' Remus begged Jin. 'If anything happens to her, I won't be able to forgive myself! I'm supposed to be her guardian!'

'E-eh? But you're human!' Jin pointed out. 'Sarah's a human too but all demons know better than to mess with her. You on the other hand...Huh?' he gasped as Remus became a werewolf, much to their disbelief. In his transformation, only his pants were spared in the form of tattered shorts, as his shirt and shoes were ripped off by his increase in size. He was a sixteen-feet-tall muscular Werewolf.

'I'm not exactly human either.' Remus said in a gruff voice. 'I'm a Ookamiotoko. And I'm not exactly defenseless either even if I don't have Reiki or Youki.'

'And I'm supposed to carry you around? You're heavy! Shrink back first!' Jin wailed comically, as Remus shrunk back, and repaired his clothes before putting on his shoes and shirt.

'OK, witches and wizards exist so a Werewolf is no surprise...but don't you howl at the full moon or something?' Kuwabara asked Remus curiously.

'I once did, back when I was a slave of the moon...and knew nothing about my nature.' Remus sighed. 'I detested it. Werewolves in our community are shunned and outcasted with good reason. Once bitten by a werewolf in their wolf form, humans bitten would be infected by Lycanthropy through saliva-blood contact and become werewolves themselves. But a bite from a werewolf in his human form or get scratched by both forms will only cause lupine tendencies like a liking for raw steaks. We are not allowed to have employment which is why Werewolves are very impoverished and hold a grudge against our Ministry. But I found a way around that. I took up employment in the Human World...then when I met Sarah, she taught me how to control my Wolf. I no longer feared being a slave of the moon and become a mindless beast thanks to her. I can also transform at will as well while retaining my mind.' he explained.

'Ohhh...'

'And...you're not afraid?' Remus asked the humans around him a bit nervously.

'We don't have reason to be afraid since you said you can control it.' Shizuru shrugged. 'No harm in there is it?'

'Well yes...I'm just used to people reacting violently and then shoo me away...' Remus sighed. 'I wish people back home are just as open-minded as you are.'

xxx

Underground Cafeteria...

'Hummm...' Sarah observed what Karasu got her. A roasted child's arm(without the hand) marinated in sauce. It even had aesthetic vegetable decorations. 'A street child but surprisingly healthy. Street children are normally malnourished and skinny. They fatten them up to upon capture then?'

'You're not the least bit disturbed? You are a human eating human.' Karasu commented in amusement.

'Meh, what's the use about whining about has-beens? It's pointless and a waste of energy. I don't really care either.' Sarah shrugged. 'All I care about are my interests.' she said as she conjured a dining knife to cut into the food and have a bite. '? It's good? And human meat is kinda soft compared to beef and pork but fish is softer than this...but it's tasty.'

'See? So you'll be a frequent diner here then from now on?' Karasu asked her jokingly.

'Well when I get the chance. My guardian might flip a lid.' Sarah giggled.

'Guardian? You have one? But aren't you powerful enough to take on a team by yourself?' Karasu asked her, intrigued.

'Well~ By laws of my community I am underage, so I need an adult as my guardian to watch over me.' Sarah shrugged. 'Legal age is 17 and I'm only 12. 5 more years to go until I can be legally independent.'

'I see. I thought you're already independent seeing you can clearly take care of yourself.' Karasu commented. 'So you're restricted by human laws.'

'Pretty much and I hate it.' Sarah sighed. 'I prefer living at my own pace than on someone else's rules but this guy is family so it's OK. He knows my business and knows better than to deal with things fighters deal with. He only acts if I'm doing something way out of hand so he doesn't impose on me much and understands my space. He's probably still out reporting to my school Headmaster...'

'School?'

'Yes. I had to go on Leave of Absence to participate as I got an invitation. But as soon as this tournament is over, I have to go back and do make-up work I missed...assuming I'm still alive!' she laughed sheepishly.

'You're not afraid of dying judging by how you sound.'

'Not really.' Sarah shrugged. 'I'm surrounded by death everyday before I went to school.'

'And you mean it.'

'What? You can tell if I'm bluffing or not?' Sarah blinked owlishly and her only response was a smile. 'Heee...you sure can read people well.'

'Of course. I am a businessman. Reading facial expressions is a part of it.'

'Sounds like a troublesome world.'

xxx

'Touya, how are things?' Jin asked Touya as he and Remus arrived.

'They seem to have a normal chat over there.' Touya commented. 'I'm not sensing malice from Karasu during the whole time, but I'm staying vigilant. This guy?'

'Uh he's Sarah's daddy-figure.' said Jin as Remus nodded. 'He's here to see if that freaky guy will lay a hand on her.'

'Hajimemashite. I'm Remus.' Remus introduced himself to Touya. 'So nothing's happened so far?' he asked nervously as he sat with the two friendlies while eyeing their meals nervously. He recognized that Jin's food had a human thigh and buttock hotpot, while Touya had the same part, only, it was roasted with sauce. He inwardly gulped.

'Nothing so far...they seem to have a casual conversation over there and it appears that instead of getting squeamish, she grew to like our food.' said Touya as they watched Sarah eat with Karasu in a poised dining etiquette. 'She seems fearless isn't she?'

'Well...she never knew fear as she accepted realities in life at a young age.' Remus sighed. 'She is never afraid of death and accepted the fact that she could die anytime. But she would want to go out with a bang, not a lame, boring death, knowing her.'

xxx

After a meal, the two left, prompting the trio to follow them under a Notice-Me-Not spell and a Disillusioning Charm.

'This is kinda convenient...we're invisible!' Jin whispered in glee.

'Quiet!' both Jin and Touya whispered.

'So after a dining date, what next, Karasu-san?' Sarah asked him curiously.

'Well, it's not really a date if we're being followed.' Sarah(inwardly, despite her poker face), Jin, Remus and Touya got alarmed at this and next thing they knew, Karasu snatched her up bridal style, and they vanished.

'Wha?'

'Grrr...after them!' Remus snarled as he became a Werewolf and ran on all fours, following them by smell.

'Hey wait up!' Jin and Touya yelped as they ran after the angry werewolf who's out for blood...

xxx

Elsewhere on the island...

'Ordinary businessman my foot!' Sarah choked as Karasu ran in speeds that they got miles away in ten minutes. 'No mere human can do that!'

'I just don't tolerate stalkers on a date.' said Karasu flatly, when his phone rang. 'Hello? Yes...very well.' and he put his phone away. 'I'm afraid our date must be cut short. I'm being called back.'

'Oh...'

'Well like any date, it's proper for a man to take the girl home.' and again, upon being carried up, they raced back to the hotel in minutes by using another route. By the hotel entrance...'I'm afraid this is our stop. I have to go to the new venue of the arena.' he said.

'That's understandable. Your boss probably wants you to hurry up.' Sarah nodded. 'You better go.' the older male nodded, before taking off his mask.

'Sarah-san.'

'Hm?'

'You said you'd be legal in 5 more years, correct?'

'Um yes...what about it?' Karasu bent down to be at her height level and whispered, 'I'm kind of interested.' he said, 'I may pick you up when you're legal.' and he was gone.

When what he said sunk in...she felt her knees lose strength and give in from shock.

'W-wha...?' she croaked. A _demon_ wanted her _that_ way? She teleported back to their hotel room to see quite, a crowd.

'Sarah!' Kurama gasped. 'W-well?'

"Jin must have told them." Sarah thought. 'Well, our date went well...until Karasu sensed that they were stalking us and took me away miles away from the hotel...but our date got cut short because they have a match, so he took me back.' she explained. 'He's a fairly nice guy but I wonder about his personality if he's fighting.'

'Well, we'll watch next time then.' Kurama sighed. 'Rumor has it that their matches last only two minutes. By the time we get there, it'll be all over by then.'

'Humm...well, I better get back to what I was doing before Karasu picked me up-shopping.'

'I'm coming with you this time.' Kurama swore as he went out with her this time. He can't let anything happen to her...not until she has yet to see his true form...that, and his best friend came back from the dead through Reincarnation. He wasn't about to let her die 'again'.

xxx

'You really like clothing for adult women don't you...?' Kurama mused as Sarah chose outfits only adult women would wear...her current attire for one. 'And you shrink it to fit you then?'

'Yeah. Despite how I look...due to circumstances, I must act like an adult in my community. I'm a...special case.' said Sarah with an uneasy smile. 'I can't talk about that here.'

'I see...but you'll tell someday when you feel comfortable enough to say it right?'

'Hai.'


	18. Semi Finals: Ura Otogi

Souls reincarnate every 500 years. They start a new slate with no memories of their pasts, even if their soul's previous form and instincts remains. And Sarah Potter happened to be the reincarnation of a certain Black Crane. YYH X-Over

* * *

><p>Semi-Finals: Ura Otogi<p>

Next day after that...

Kurama, Hiei and Sarah decided to see what Teams Toguro and Ura Otogi can do, as they headed for the venue. The match starts at 10:00, so...upon getting there, it was quite shocking. Team Toguro finished their matches in blood in just two minutes. Toguro Oto was all about Augmented Raw Power wherein he channels his youki into his muscles and fists, and release upon impact. Toguro Ani could change his shape at will and into anything. Bui just hacked anyone with that huge axe of his and Karasu-her date yesterday kills with just a touch. Apparently, he uses explosives.

Next was Ura Otogi VS Gokukai Rokukyo. The match also ended in two minutes.

'Not bad...in just two minutes.' Kurama commented.

'Hn, they got lucky.' Sarah snorted. 'It's just a band of morons against C-Classes. Of course the result is obvious.' Sarah chuckled. 'In the world of power like Makai, things like this is a usual occurrence.' and she spoke from instinct...not experience. 'And we can knock them down a peg or two for their arrogance. It's humiliating their sort that really gives good gratification in teaching them humility the painful way.'

'Sou da ne.' Kurama chuckled. When the match was over, Ura Otogi's Shishiwakamaru pointed at them, exclaiming, 'You're next!'

'Hn, he's funny.' Hiei scoffed nonchalantly as they vanished into black swirls to reappear by the entrance hallways leading to the spectator's seats to meet up with Kuwabara.

'How'd it go guys? I had to go through traffic so what'd I miss?' Kuwabara asked them curiously. He had to ask Yukina to heal him some more before he could come here, then he had to go through quite a crowd.

'You missed everything!' Sarah chirped cheerily, causing Kuwabara's jaws to drop.

'Ehhhh?'

'Well, the matches for each of our targets ended in a couple minutes.' said Kurama as Kuwabara paled.

'Ehh? The 'T' Team ended their matches in five minutes?' Kuwabara croaked as Kurama shrugged.

'Two minutes.' Kurama assessed as Hiei scoffed.

'It's just a band of morons anyway.' he snorted.

'Have all three of you recovered your energy?' Sarah asked the three boys curiously.

'I will have, by tomorrow.' said Kurama.

'Hn.'

'Oh yeah, Yukina-san came, saying something about looking for her brother!' Kuwabara piped up as Hiei winced. 'After the tournament, I'll help her!' he exclaimed with sheer determination as Kurama gave Hiei an innocent, playful look.

'Oh! We must help her too Hiei!' he told the smaller demon with a twinkle in his eyes and the fire demon could only twitch.

"Kisama...Yusuke, you told him didn't you?" Hiei swore, promising ways of torture to their 'team captain'.

'Look over there!' a demon cried as he pointed across the arena by the other entrance to the spectators' seats. Across was Team Toguro.

'They're looking over here!'

'Not us you dimwit, look up there! It's the Urameshi Team!' the audience stared at the opposing team, as both teams stared at each other down, as the audience cheered for Toguro. Toguro pointed at them, before pointing at himself. As Vice-Captain, Sarah had to respond in kind, by showing an apparition of death using her wand, ready with a scythe. Toguro smirked as his team left.

While all that went on, Kuwabara trembled.

'Crap...I wasn't able to use my insight, but I could feel it.' Kuwabara shuddered in fear. 'They were emitting a large force! This is just too unreal man! We really have to fight those monsters?' his teammates were just silent in response.

'...we have to, if we get past Ura Otogi.' Sarah chuckled. 'Then it'll be a moment of truth whether or not we live or die. You've gotten stronger if you can feel their power, Kuwabara.'

'Eh?'

'To be able to accurately judge an opponent's strength is power in itself.' Sarah smiled, when another presence made itself known: Team Ura Otogi themselves.

'You seem to have forgotten about us.' came Shishiwakamaru's smooth voice as the two teams stared each other down.

'You take yourselves for righters of wrongs?' Kuromomotaro snorted as he spat out his chewing gum.

'You only serve to make us famous.' Shishiwakamaru smirked as they passed him by.

'That's only your wish? So simple.' Sarah snorted. 'You could have done just that on Ginza Studio in Tokyo working as actors.' Shishiwakamaru twitched.

'That's not what I have in mind!' and they left.

'Er Sarah? Them, working on Ginza Studio?' Kurama asked her incredulously. 'The Human TV Crew won't survive.'

'And so would the fame they wanted.' said Sarah flippantly with a shrug. 'Short term materialistic goals like that vanish quickly, especially if you made the wrong impression. People are not original these days which makes things quite boring.' and they vanished. not bothering to watch the match of Team Gorenja VS Kido Sentai.

xxx

During that day, the Best Four were announced and then matched up. Team Urameshi VS Team Ura Otogi and Team Gorenja VS Team Toguro.

And that next day...

'Thank you all for your patience!' a new announcer girl cried out who had the appearance of a fish girl, 'Welcome to the Semi-Finals! And here are the Semi-Finalists entering the arena!'

'Here they come! This is the moment of truth!' the fox girl called out as Teams Urameshi and Ura Otogi came in.

'Huh? Only four of them?' Team Urameshi lacked two members, while Team Ura Otogi came with five.

'They pulled out! Quitters!'

'Where's your Captain and the Mask?' Shishiwakamaru asked them.

'Captain and the Mask are out on Private Matters, so you'll just have to settle with us.' Sarah told them coolly. 'Your terms?'

'Hurry up and spit it out.' Hiei grunted impatiently.

'You seem eager to fight, brat.' Kuromomotaro commented.

'Yes and the last.' Hiei spoke with a malicious smile and let out his malice. 'It'll be me who'll finish you. I feel I'm in a bad mood. I don't deal well with stress.'

"Well, considering what happened last time, he didn't get to fight, thanks to the petty cheating of the Directors." Sarah shrugged. Hiei was forced to stay in a barrier trap the whole time and in his weakened youki state, he really had no choice.

'Now now, don't get carried away.' Shishiwakamaru chuckled. 'We'll decide with these.' he said as he reached into his robe and took out a pair of dice with names on them. 'A name on each face of the dice. In our case, only we have the free face as you guys have six members, so there's no room for the free face on your dice. We can choose the player we like to play on our side. However, if a name comes up twice, he can fight again...assuming he's still alive!'

'Humm...if Master's name comes up, I'll go. Who'll go fight in Yusuke's stead then?' Sarah asked the boys.

'Me.' said Hiei coolly.

'Hothead.'

'Hmph.'

'Fine by me. These are victories that can either make you or break you.' and Shishiwakamaru tossed the dice...and Hiei and Makintaro's name came up and everyone, save the fighters backed off.

'Pft, I'm obliged to fight such a wretch.' Hiei scoffed.

'Stop the chitchat, brat.' Makintaro snorted as Kuwabara glanced at Sarah and Kurama.

'Hiei nailed that one.' they chorused.

'Jeez, how do you guys tell the scary ones from the weak ones anyway?' Kuwabara whined. 'It's not fair, I don't get it!'

'The strong guys do not flaunt their power. They stay quiet about it and only use it to teach the arrogant ones a lesson.' Sarah told him. 'And you felt how they feel yesterday when Toguro provoked us right?' Kuwabara shuddered and remembered that one. 'The weak ones always bark the loudest and flaunt all they have just to look cool...and giving others an eyeful of their full capabiities, allowing the strong ones to analyze them and humiliate them later on.'

'You really dislike arrogant people don't you?' Kurama asked Sarah curiously as Hiei ended his match by appearing on Makintaro's head and stabbed him with a sword. Instant death.

'I don't mind if they can back up their claims. What pisses me off is if they can't back it up.'

'Someone throw the dice. I have a desire to continue.' Hiei sneered as Shishiwakamaru frowned.

'Only if you're the player...' Shishiwakamaru drawled airily and when the dice rolled, Sarah decided to grant his wish and cheated on the dice, making it roll Hiei up and he was VS Kuromomotaro.

'Humm...I just noticed something...' Sarah mused thoughtfully in a thinking pose.

'What is it?' Kurama asked her.

'The Team Name is Ura Otogi. In English, it would mean 'Reverse Fairy Tales'. Their names alone speak volumes as they're a dark version of famous names they adapted for themselves. Makintaro from Kintaro, a heroic child in Japanese folktale with superhuman strength, who later became a follower of Minamoto no Yorimitsu under the name Sakata no Kintoki in his adulthood. Kuromomotaro from Momotaro, whocame to Earth inside a giant peach, which was found floating down a river by an old, childless woman who was washing clothes there. The woman and her husband discovered the child when they tried to open the peach to eat it. The child explained that he had been sent by Heaven to be their son. The couple named him Momotaro since they found him in a peach, Ura Urashima came from Urashima Taro, a story about a fisherman who rescues a turtle and is rewarded for this with a visit to _Ryuuguu-jou_, the palace of Ryuujin, the Dragon God, under the sea. He stays there for three days and, upon his return to his village, finds himself 300 years in the future. Lastly, Shishiwakamaru from Oniwakamaru who is more popularly known as Benkei, a Japanese warrior monk who served Minamoto no Yoshitsune. He is commonly depicted as a man of great strength and loyalty who died to protect Yoshitsune. As for that Onji guy...no mention in any folktale.'

'So they're a perverse version of these heroes...' Kuwabara crowed out. 'Then what ARE their real names?'

'As if they'd tell us!' Sarah snorted as Kuromomotaro went through various transformations to augment his strength and defensive capabilities. But he still was killed with the Jaou Ensatsuken Technique. But they(the audience) didn't see how many times Hiei hacked Kuromomotaro. Sarah could clearly see, as he produced a black fire sword from his broken sword.

'Hiei's very fast...in a second, he hacked that guy 16 times!' she whistled, impressed.

'Kuromomotaro has been put out, the victor is Hiei!' the fish girl announced. 'An enormously drastic amount of turns for Team Urameshi!'

"Heh, like planned, his wounds are deep." Shishiwakamaru thought with a smirk. He and Onji had it planned out. With the Captain and the mask out of action, they felt that they didn't have to worry about Kurama and Kuwabara. The real danger was Hiei and Sarah. Hiei's Kokuryuuha, and the girl's seemingly random abilities and her great combat skills.

Hiei is now drastically wounded and exhausted, but he still wants a fight. They have yet to weaken the girl.

'Go on now, throw the dice. I want another go.' and when the dice was thrown...

"I hope it's me." Hiei, Kurama and Sarah thought(this time, she didn't want to cheat as she was concerned about Hiei's welfare) and Kuwabara _really didn't want to fight_. 'Please not me!"

Kurama VS Ura Urashima.

"Yes!" Kurama and Kuwabara thought.

"Damn!" Hiei swore with a put-out pout.

Sarah giggled at her teammates' expense upon seeing their expressions.


	19. Semi Finals: The two bandits' reunion

Souls reincarnate every 500 years. They start a new slate with no memories of their pasts, even if their soul's previous form and instincts remains. And Sarah Potter happened to be the reincarnation of a certain Black Crane. YYH X-Over

* * *

><p>Semi-Finals: The Two Bandits' Reunion<p>

Kurama faced Ura Urashima in the ring. Before he could go, Sarah put a hand on his shoulder. 'Hm?'

'Despite his appearance, don't be fooled. He might be another shithead like Roto.' Sarah warned him. Kurama nodded and went into the ring.

'Heheh, fate has chosen well.' Shishiwakamaru smirked.

'All according to plan.' Onji chuckled as the two fighters assessed each other.

'The first two are just for laughs.' Shishiwakamaru sneered. 'But as planned, they weakened Hiei well...and Ura Urashima is enough for Kurama.' he said as Ura Urashima brandished his fishing pole whip, and Kurama took out his Rose Whip.

'They seem to have the same technique!' the fox girl cried out. 'We'll soon see who has better dexterity!' she yelled as the two whip fighters duked it out. 'An intense exchange! We see a wall of sparks between the two!'

"He doesn't seem to be putting his all into it..." Kurama frowned. "Something's up!" he thought as he glanced at Sarah who shared the same expression. Indeed, something was up. Ura Urashima fed him a sob story...about his portrayed character of ALL things.

Thanks to Sarah telling him about folk tales, he knew this one's a hoax and attacked ruthlessly and gravely injured Ura Urashima. 'Waaah!'

'You seriously think I'd fall for that sob story of yours? You greatly underestimate me.' Kurama scolded him coolly. 'I may be kind but it's another thing if you look down on and make a fool out of me.'

'And you're underestimating me either!' Ura Urashima smirked as a wall of strings appeared around the arena, much to their surprise. 'My preceding attacks served to lock you up in a spell. You think I was just whipping around? With some tools, nothing is easier...' he said as he took out his backpack and showed it off. 'Behold, the Anti-Tamatebako, an item from Makai! In the old legends it says that an old man once opened this box and the magical smoke from within rejuvenated him to his youth. However, I want to see it's effects on you!' he laughed. 'Me as it's user will be unharmed of course...' and he opened the box that released smoke.

'You should really change your name.' Ura Urashima advised. 'I know an evil guy with the same name. People must confuse you for him, no?' Kurama glared at him at this. 'Oho! You even have the same look! I hate guys like you...with this, you'll become a simple fetus, then I'll crush your head! Mwahahahaha!'

'Oh no...Kuwabara gasped. 'Kurama will become a baby!'

'Wait, what's the kanji for Tamatebako? We have to know how it's written or we can't guess the true nature of that item...' Sarah swore with a frown, greatly worrying about Kurama. If it does rejuvenate the inhaler down to their youth, her teenage teammate might just become a helpless baby!

Kurama's aura quickly disappeared and they feared the worst.

However...

A freakishly strong, dark aura emerged from within. The darkness' sparks sent black electric cracks all over the stadium.

And it was a familiar power that caused Sarah's spirit to pulse.

"This feeling is familiar...it's stirring..." Sarah choked as the pulsations got louder and louder...and in her mind, the silhouette of her past incarnation awakened. She fought to make him stay down, but his will was too powerful for her.

'Hey! We can't see anything! Do something!' the demons whined when another powerful youki signature emerged, much to Kuwabara and Hiei's alarm.

'What is this two powerful youki emanating in the ring?' the fox girl cried. 'One from inside the ring, obscured by smoke and the other from Seira-senshu! What is happened to Seira-senshu?' Sarah looked like she was choking about something as her hands were around her throat and she was releasing more and more of her power, as Remus and Koenma appeared by her side.

'Remus-san! Koenma! What's going on?' Kuwabara cried worriedly. 'Something's happening to Sarah-san! Do something!'

'I'm afraid we can't do a thing, now that her spirit memories has been triggered by the power in the ring.' Remus shook his head. 'The Tamatebako...Ura Urashima claims to return the affected to an earlier stage of life. That can mean two things! Return to infancy as he claimed...or revert to one's past life. What is Kurama really, to have triggered Sarah's spirit? Only one person can trigger HER past incarnation to react!'

'You mean she's once a demon in her past life or something?' Kuwabara yelped.

'Moreover, with a connection...to Youko Kurama.' Hiei smirked as Remus and Koenma turned to him in alarm. 'The Youko has returned in that ring.'

'Kurama-kun is THAT Youko Kurama...Sarah's past life is Youko Kurama's partner and best friend for three millennia...Kuronue.' Remus told the now two shell-shocked boys, and the two Ura Otogi members.

'She's WHAT?'

'A shocking revelation folks! We now have in this ring the two feared famous bandits of Makai, reincarnated as humans! Kurama-senshu who turned out to be THE Youko Kurama, and Seira-senshu who is now the reincarnation of Kuronue! This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity folks or maybe we should run away for our lives?' she whimpered as she ducked under her desk. Some of the spectators ran for it. 'S-some spectators are running away to avoid the fearsome duo...even I want to leave but I can't because of my job!' she wailed in horror. 'Juri! What's happening in there? Did you become a baby in there?'

'Well...Kurama's case is a bit different from Sarah.' Koenma corrected. 'In Youko Kurama's case when he died 14 years ago, his soul fled to Ningenkai to possess a woman's unborn child and became her son, Minamino Shuichi. It was a case of possession. Kuronue's case is the true reincarnation case. Souls with a particular strong will who passed on reincarnate after 500 years with a lingering sentiment. Their new incarnations have no memories of their past lives whatsoever but they would possess what powers and abilities their previous lives had...and Kuronue, who held Kurama in great esteem and respect had lingering memories which Sarah, his present self remembers. She could use his trademark sickle weapons and Quest-Class powers...and had an obsession with drawing Kurama since childhood.' he explained. 'Kuronue's will will react to the presence of his best friend.'

'Kuronue greatly cared for Kurama then?' Kuwabara asked Koenma in awe, and impressed that a demon could care so much.

'Enough to insist on making Youko run instead of saving him and be killed with him.' Remus finished softly. 'He was killed by bleeding to death after being impaled by bamboo spear traps. Once Sarah sees Kurama-kun in his true self...Kuronue's true form will manifest for sure. Not even we know what will happen to 'Sarah' now.' he said as he glanced worriedly at Sarah. 'I just hope...she would be alright and not overcome by Kuronue.' he choked as he glanced at Sarah who was two feet off the ground, levitated by her youki alone. 'We can't do anything now!'

**'I didn't think...I would regain this form one day.'** Came Kurama's cold voice. '**And that familiar youki as well...'** he mused with a smile as he sensed the youki of his old best friend.

'**K**u...**r**a**m**a...' Two voices spoke as one in response, much to Kuwabara's creep-out factor as the silhouette of a tall man in a black outfit with black wings appeared and overshadowed Sarah's smaller form. Hiei was getting excited by the minute. He wanted to fight Kurama at his full strength and now another powerful demon showed up in the least likely person.

"This is getting interesting...I wish to test my limits against the two of you!" he thought in an excited glee.

'**I will be there by your side...as soon as I deal with this trash!**' silence reigned before they heard him talk again. '**Speak. What is the secret of this smoke? Don't make me angry now whelp...or I'll make my little friend here eat you!**'

'HIIII!' came Ura Urashima's frightened squeak. 'D-Don't do anything! I'll give you what you want! Don't kill meeee!'

'**Then talk.**'

'I-I don't know anything! I was just given this box by Shishiwakamaru!' Ura Urashima wailed.

'**You will talk. NOW. If you are lying, you're Plant Food!**'

'I-I'm nothing! Not even Ura Urashima!' Ura Urashima cried. 'I was promised that if I participated, I would be given what I was looking for! It's the same for Makintaro and Kuromomotaro...' just then, a sword pierced the barrier and cut Ura Urashima's neck, killing him. When he died, he was revealed to be a red pig demon with a grass skirt. Kurama swore at this as the smoke screen began to disappear.

'Shishiwakamaru' sword destroyed the barrier...we'll get to see what's in the ring soon!'

Indeed, as the smoke disappeared, Youko Kurama in his full glory was exposed...prompting Sarah's transformation into Kuronue to be complete. 'Kuronue!' Youko cried as he ran to the edge of the ring to see Kuronue...however, his eyes were blank. An indication of unconsciousness.

'Kurama-kun, Reincarnation means just that.' Remus told the Youko. 'Kuronue's new self has almost no memories of your time together. All he can remember due to his feelings, is your face and his great respect for you. Even if Sarah regains her demon form Kuronue...no memories will ever return. All he has is lingering sentiment.'

'I...I see...' Kurama choked.

'Shishiwakamaru himself has killed Ura Urashima for his betrayal...the victory goes to Kurama!' Kurama took that opportunity to race to his once best friend as their demon forms faded and vanished, returning to their human selves, with Sarah falling into a heap, caught by Kurama.

'Looks like she'll be alright after all.' Koenma sighed in relief as Kurama held Sarah into his arms and cradled her.

'Is she aware that she's a demon once?' Hiei asked Koenma.

'No. But she was curious as to why she had youki instead of reiki, so she asked me to investigate when she went to train under Genkai some months ago.' Koenma told him. 'I got the results of my investigation the night before this team's match with Team Ichigaki so Sarah is fully aware of her past life's identity and reputation. She wishes to hide her true nature as Kurama moved on and didn't really want to burden him about Kuronue who would no longer remember him. Add the fact that her close-minded, community who expresses prejudice against non-human beings will have a field day. If that was the case, Sarah will gladly have nothing to do with them any longer and remain here with demons and friends who accept her for who and what she is. She was much happier here anyway as she found the acceptance she wanted.' he snorted. 'Here...she found real friends.'

'W-wow...she considers us friends?' Kuwabara laughed sheepishly with a blush. 'She didn't really show it...'

'She shows it by greatly caring for your well-being.' Remus smiled. 'She heals your wounds to the brink of exhaustion, she cooks the team's meals and makes sure you're all OK. And last I heard from the girls, trained you so you would have a greater chance of survival, Kuwabara-kun.' Kuwabara shuddered at his five-day stay with her. 'She also sees Yusuke-kun as a mischievous brother she must look after and Genkai-shihan, her strict grandmother she never really had but became one for her. Jin and Touya are also friends/ She told me that and found a sense of belonging with you guys.' Kuwabara and Hiei blinked owlishly. 'She tells me everything.'

'Heeee...' Kuwabara croaked as Hiei merely looked embarrassed.

'Sarah?' Kurama croaked as Sarah woke up.

'Uhh...w-what happened?' Sarah groaned as she got up. 'Everything really hurts...'

'You mean...you don't remember?' Kurama choked as the girl shook her head.

'When I felt something familiar...my powers went haywire...it really hurt that I blacked out!' Sarah exclaimed. 'What happened?' Kurama explained everything and Sarah looked rather awkward. 'Y-you're not mad that...I kept this from you?' she mumbled in guilt.

'I knew...I knew long ago that you're Kuronue but I respected your wish to keep it a secret.' Kurama told her with a sad smile, much to her surprise. 'I was training near the beach when you and Remus-san talked about it. It took me a while to get over it though. I decided to wait for you to tell me at your own pace.'

'Oh...'

'Now that you're done catching up...' Shishiwakamaru groused out. "This wasn't in the plan...how are we supposed to know that the two feared bandits of Makai would be here?" he swore as he threw the dice. It was Shishiwakamaru VS Sarah. "But a plus that she's weakened after releasing so much power...reincarnate again in 500 years!" he chuckled as he stepped up to the ring.

'Sarah, can you fight?' Kurama asked Sarah worriedly who got off his arms.

'I can take your place if you like...' Hiei offered. She just wasn't in the condition to continue.

'I can. I'm not in pain anymore, don't worry.' and she stepped into the ring.

'You sure you want to fight me?' Shishiwakamaru asked her with a smirk. 'You don't look too good.'

'It takes more than that to bring me down.' Sarah smirked while still feeling a bit woozy. 'Bring it on playboy! Your fangirls are cheering!'

'I shall put on a show then.' and Shishiwakamaru drew his sword.

xxx

Up in the seats...

'Nanda, they ended up meeting each other anyway!' Jin commented with a whistle. 'Looks like we don't have to look for Youko Kurama anymore.'

'Yes. But to think that the two feared thieves would be revived in this tournament...this is a rare sight.' Touya commented. 'They're also frighteningly powerful...Sarah could have easily killed me in our match earlier!'

'But she didn't...because we're friends, neh?' Jin grinned. 'That somehow feels great!'


	20. Semi Finals: The Reidoha's Power

Souls reincarnate every 500 years. They start a new slate with no memories of their pasts, even if their soul's previous form and instincts remains. And Sarah Potter happened to be the reincarnation of a certain Black Crane. YYH X-Over

* * *

><p>Semi-Finals: The Reidoha's Power<p>

Shishiwakamaru and Sarah faced each other.

"In my weakened state, I can't move as fast as before..." she thought as she took out a scythe version of her sickle, when Shishiwakamaru drew out his sword.

"She's resorting to weapons as she can't move in the same speed she had in her fight with Mashotoukai. I have a chance!" and the two fighters lunged, weapons clashing with each other.

'You're still pretty decent despite your condition.' Shishiwakamaru commented.

'I aim to please.' Sarah smirked back. 'I'm quite proud of my threshold.'

'Then let's see your threshold hold out to this!' Shishiwakamaru jumped back and pulled the handle on his sword to reveal an...organic-something... 'I'll let you have a full taste of my power...the Makoku Meizanken! Even the famous Benkei stepped aside in fear of this sword...'

"That would have been recorded IN History you little faker." Sarah thought wryly as she looked clearly UNinterested.

'This sword calls the spirit of the dead. Allow me to be your guide to darkness!' and the sword's three 'mouths' glowed and began releasing power.

"Humm...gotta watch out for that sword. Who knows what it's abilities are." Sarah thought as she braced herself as Shishiwakamaru scratched the ground with the tip of his blade.

'Let's go!' and he twirled his sword like a baton in impressive speeds...and soon, a cry was emitting from the sword, causing many spectators to have headaches. 'Those who can't stand it's cries submit to the darkness...I find this song very beautiful.'

'You're really dramatic aren't you...just get on with it.' Sarah sighed in exasperation.

'Then I shall oblige!' and Shikamaru jumped up and pointed his sword at her, before crying, 'Bakuto Dokushokuso!' and a horde of ghastly skulls came out of his sword that devoured whoever it touched. Sarah had to dodge it and disappear as it was too point-blank for her to destroy them, and her teammates protected Remus and Koenma who had no real fighting capabilities against rei and youki attacks in Remus' case...Koenma just can't fight.

'The Mateki is a force that amplifies the cries which are then concentrated in a multitude of offensive spirits, the true power of the Makoku Meizanken...even I who used it lost some strength there although for the one who took the blow...'

'I'm still quite alive.' came the bored drawl from behind him. 'You think I'll be killed easily because of my condition? Oh puh-leeze...' Shishiwakamaru sharply turned around and growled at this.

'Then don't think you'll escape the next one!'

'Next one?'

'I don't wanna die!'

'Get outta my way!' the demons began panicking, not really wanting to be skull-chow.

'Panic has seized the public due to Shishiwakamaru's attacks that even preys on the defenseless...' Remus croaked as he gulped. He was glad he LEFT his seat for Sarah minutes ago, or he might have wound up dead! He was much safer with the team, thankyouverymuch! He was sitting right next to a horned demon earlier and said demon was eaten.

'Well, that weapon seems to be unstable...that sword.' Hiei commented as Shishiwakamaru created a barrier wall of the ghosts.

'Try escaping this, Seira!' Shishiwakamaru cried. 'Onko Shobakuheki! You cannot leave this barrier while I can come and go as I pleased...time to remove those who oppose me now!'

'You're so dramatic, but having confidence in killing me is good.' Sarah smiled before that smile turned into a smirk. 'The question is, can you kill the present me?'

'I'll see to that! You won't be able to laugh that much longer!' Shishiwakamaru cried with a battle cry. 'I'm cutting you in pieces!' he aimed to bifurcate Sarah who caught the blade in her hands...and began absorbing his youki for herself, converted it into reiki...but the act of it caused her body to age up to her mid-teens. 'W-wha?'

'Reikokyohansho!' and she blasted back Shishiwakamaru's own power right back at him, sending him flying across the arena. 'This situation is quite convenient...' said the now-15 year old girl who grew taller, beautiful, and more...well, womanly than she was before. 'In my present condition I can't really waste that much power so I decided to leech off yours and use it against you. This is one of the Reikohadoken's techniques, Reikokyohansho.' she explained. 'By absorbing the enemy'e energy and converting it into my own however, can either age or rejuvenate the user to the age when they are expected to be at their peak of power. Genkai-obaachan would revert back to her early twenties when she used this on me back at training...' she shuddered at the mere thought of it in a thinking pose. '...then me who's just 12 years old would age to an age when I would be at my strongest...in my 15-year-old body.'

'That's 15? You look 18!' Kuwabara yelled as they stared at her tall, womanly appearance. That and her bust size threatened to rip her shirt, being a full cup C-bordering-on-D.

'It's 15 you dumbass! I can tell through psychometry!' Sarah yelled with a blush. As she moved her body out of indignancy, her breasts bounced slightly, earning her a few nosebleeds from her teammates minus Hiei who just blushed. 'I'm just tall and sexy for my age!' she burst out, causing the boys on her team to blush with sweatdrops. She then coughed. 'Sad to say, this form lasts only for moments. It's my first time using it and I like it already!' she squealed in glee and fidgeted excitedly. 'I can't wait to be an adult! Kyahaaa!' the sweatdrops got bigger.

'She's saying that now because she grew to like her adult body.' Remus chuckled. 'But her demon heritage allowed her to exceed that beauty somewhat.'

'Y-you're the devil...' Shishiwakamaru swore as he pushed himself up. 'I won't end it like this!' he growled as he aimed his sword at her. 'B-Bakuto...Dokushokuso!' before the skulls could reach her, Sarah was ready to absorb the spirits to Shishiwakamaru's horror. 'Nani?'

'You really just don't learn...' Sarah sighed, much to Shishiwakamaru's fury and ran towards her.

'If that won't work, then I'll just cut you in half! DIE!' in his rage, he didn't see her prepare to blast him again.

'Reikokyohansho!'

'Uwaaaaarrrrgggh!'

The Makoku Meizanken shattered from the sheer force, as Shishiwakamaru found himself blasted away, again.

'Humm...you got great technique...you just tend to get overly dramatic and repetitive, thus you're being predictable.' Sarah scolded as she shrunk back to her younger body.

'Pfft...and I got scolded by you of all people...' Shishiwakamaru snorted. 'Had you been any older...I could have really fallen in love with you.' and he blacked out. By the corner, Kurama growled ferally in possessiveness, causing Kuwabara and Remus to back off.

'With Shishiwakamaru's defeat, Seira-senshu is the victor!' Sarah then got off the ring.

'Heh, ba~ka, I don't date men weaker than me, idiot!' Sarah spoke in a baby-ish mocking tone as she stuck her tongue at him.

'The last one on my side is me so it's pointless to roll the dice for my team.' Onji chuckled. 'But I can still roll out your fates.'

'We're all ready for battle. Just roll.' said Kurama as Onji dropped the dice.

It's Kuwabara.

'I'm up then!' Kuwabara grinned. "An old man...it should be easy!"

'Kuwabara, what did I tell you about taking things by face value?' Sarah reminded him sternly upon seeing his expression.

'Er I won't let my guard down, I promise!' Kuwabara said quickly as he got up on stage. Sarah twitched and conjured an Iron Maiden.

'Kuwabara.' Kuwabara turned back to see a wide-open Iron Maiden, causing him to meep and got a motivation NOT to lose.

'Hiiii!'

'Now now, maybe that's a bit too much, don't you think?' Kurama choked out weakly to Sarah...who went in herself and shut herself in, with blood seeping through the cracks of the Maiden. 'O-oy?'

'Sarah!' Remus cried as he pounded on the Iron Maiden. 'Don't impale yourself in there!'

'I'm recovering my energy, shut up.'

'By getting impaled with spikes?' Koenma sighed and took out a very ornate-yet-girly diary, with the title, 'Sarah Potter' in it and gave it to them.

'This is...?' Remus croaked.

'Her records of her life recorded in Reikai.' he said. 'The diaries of all living beings are in Reikai, being automatically updated everyday by their experiences in life, written by their souls. Even if they forgot some events in their lives, the diaries never will. When a human dies, I read their diaries and then judge them on their actions, before sentencing them to three locations in the afterlife. To heaven where good people with the noblest and purest of souls go, to Limbo to those with light crimes, especially fighters. They stay there under probation until they reincarnate. Then to Purgatory, to the most wickedest of souls who have committed horrible, atrocious crimes.' he explained. 'In that diary is the details of her harsh training with Genkai and unlike Yusuke who chose to sleep with snakes, Sarah chose the Iron Maiden to sleep while standing and stabbed in places to get better used to pain. And by being in a near-death state, one is closer to Reikai...and can thus increase their power.'

'Horrible...' Kurama choked as they read and saw everything. 'Sarah!'

'Don't worry, I'm used to it. Been sleeping in here for seven months.'

xxx

The fight went on with Kuwabara doing well against Onji with skills learned from Sarah.

'Surprisingly, that oaf is doing well.' Hiei remarked while raising an eyebrow at Kuwabara's newfound improvements.

'Well, I taught him some skills and how to fight with patience as last time, he charged in blindly and recklessly against Team Ichigaki. This time, I taught him well but hopefully, he'd adhere to my teachings...so I'm worried a little.' Sarah chuckled. 'I taught him so if he screws up again, it'll reflect badly on me since I'm his teacher...'

'Maa maa, have faith in Kuwabara-kun.' Remus shook in silent laughter. 'He's doing pretty well too.'

'Somehow, something doesn't feel right...you look old but you don't feel old at all.' Kuwabara frowned. 'Who are you really, old man?' he asked Onji seriously. 'You can't fool me and my senses!'

'Impressive...you saw through me.' Onji smirked as he jumped back with newfound agility. 'No one saw through it up till now so you have some skill.'

'OK...?' Hiei trailed off.

'...Kuwabara is a naturally-gifted Telepath, and a particularly powerful one too.' Sarah informed her teammates. 'It makes him very sensitive to danger, able to detect it from far away and know exactly where it is even if it's hidden. It's pointless lying to him using words and guises either...that and he can even pick up someone's thoughts in the form of dreams, just as he had done on the night before our match with Ichigaki. He dreamed about that ill master and those students...then Ichigaki's timely arrival. That way, he'd make a good police detective if he ever chose the job or an interrogator.'

'I hate anything ugly.' Onji's voice changed as he ripped off his face to reveal jet-black skin underneath. 'And I hate the elderly the most as it symbolizes decay and decline in both beauty and strength! And using things that make me angry makes me even more aggressive in fights, so if you insist to see my face...then I'll indulge you.' and he tore off his face and Kuwabara instinctively jumped back as a puff of pink smoke appeared...

When the smoke was gone, they saw a clown in a pink suit with blonde hair standing upright.

'I prefer to die before becoming ugly but before death, I must mark and make my own legend! A Legend based on terror and this Tournament is just the beginning!'

'...I think he'll do better on comedy than terror...' Remus snorted. 'Shishiwakamaru did a much better job in inspiring terror by massacring half the public! The survivors will forever remember he nearly killed them.'

'Agreed.' Kurama agreed with a nod. The clown twitched and flung a card at Remus, but Kurama caught the card.

'Then I'll start off with you to inspire my terror!' the clown cried as Kuwabara blocked him.

'Hey, you're fighting ME bozo, not a spectator.' Kuwabara grunted as he took out his Reiken. 'Although I agree on Remus-san for that one...'

'What did you say?'

'You heard me! You don't know jack shit about horror, especially when you dressed up in a friggin' pink clown suit!' Kuwabara jeered in an attempt to rile the clown up. 'Get back to Remedial Horror 101!'

'That's it punk, you're dead!' the clown yelled. 'You shall not mock this sublime, Matouka Suzuki!' and he lunged at Kuwabara who smirked...and rained punches on the poor clown.

'This was too easy!' Kuwabara laughed as after pummeling the man with punches, he sent him flying with the last punch. 'Ugyaaa!'

'...Somehow I feel cheated...the others got better fights than I did!' Kuwabara wailed indignantly.

'...after that rather ridiculous victory, Kuwabara-senshu wins this match!' the fish girl announced.

'All five matches are won by Team Urameshi, hereby defeating Ura Otogi! They therefore advance to the finals!'

xxx

'What a simple guy...' Kuwabara grumbled. 'This is one fight I'll never forget in my entire life! It's just too damn funny. Even before we had these cool superpowers, Urameshi's a much tougher opponent!'

'Well...Suzuki will get his dream of being famous and forever remembered as a moron, and Shishiwakamaru will be forever remembered as being a jerk who took out half the public...and Ura Urashima triggered the return of Makai's famous bandits.' Remus listed out as he ticked each finger by counting. 'Am I forgetting anything else?'

'Nope.' the boys chorused. 'You summed it all up.'

'It's been a trying day, everyone should rest. Especially Hiei-kun.' said Remus sternly as he glowered at the Fire Demon who huffed. 'Sarah, how is your spirit?' he asked Sarah who still stayed in the Iron Maiden...Remus had to float the Maiden with a Feather Weight Charm.

'...'

'Still out of it huh? I'll watch over her, Remus-san.' Kurama offered.

'OK but no Hanky-Panky.'

Kurama face-faulted.

'Remus?' Remus perked up as he quickly glanced at the Maiden. 'What's a Hanky Panky?'

The males fell silent.


	21. A Great Loss

Souls reincarnate every 500 years. They start a new slate with no memories of their pasts, even if their soul's previous form and instincts remains. And Sarah Potter happened to be the reincarnation of a certain Black Crane. YYH X-Over

* * *

><p>A Great Loss<p>

That same day, Team Toguro had their match an hour after they did. Kurama and Sarah, still in her Maiden took to watching. Team Gorenja was mercilessly thrashed.

'Kurama, that short freak is mine.' Sarah told Kurama. 'I'm the only one with the ability to match him out of all of us with Hiei being second. But he'll most likely choose Bui.'

'Then Karasu will be my opponent.' Kurama mused. 'Because Yusuke will obviously take Toguro.' and they left when the match ended. However, by the middle way of the hallway, they were blocked by Karasu and Bui respectively.

'You two are the only observer...you have guts.' Karasu commented appraisingly.

'What about it?' Kurama frowned warily.

'Don't be nervous...there's a month before four of you will die.' Karasu told them.

'Four? Last I checked there's six of us, Karasu-san.' Sarah replied coolly.

'Yes...six but one will die today and four more a month later.' then Bui punched the wall, causing the two fighters to look at him but in a blink, Karasu was gone.

"Where?" Kurama gasped as Sarah thought, "Behind!" and a steel wall appeared behind Kurama's back before Karasu could touch him.

'Not bad, Sarah-san. But it's just for laughs.' Karasu smirked. 'It'll go better in a month.' and they left.

'...I have a bad feeling about this...' Sarah muttered as they too, went back to the hotel.

xxx

The Hotel...

Kurama and Sarah returned to the hotel with surprising visitors. Rinku, Chuu, Jin and Touya.

'Ara, why are you guys here?' Sarah asked their former opponents as they appeared in the living room using black swirls. Remus had taken to giving them refreshments too.

'Well, we found Yusuke lyin' around in the forest, then some three fools tried to take advantage so we decided to watch over im'.' Chuu explained.

'I'm glad Junior found good friends as well.' Sarah commented as the Maiden opened, showing them Sarah stabbed in several places and bleeding profusely, The flesh surrounding the gaping holes looked terribly bruised, causing Remus to sway as if to faint. But her injuries rapidly healed in two seconds and so did the holes in her clothes, and the blood disappeared. 'I should cook something! Junior's probably hungry and it's the least I could do for you guys.'

'WOW! THANKS!' Chuu, Rinku and Jin cheered while Touya went green at what he saw and has YET to recover, while his companions' shock recovered from the thought of 'free food'.

'I guess I should rest too.' Kurama smiled. 'It's been a trying day.' and so, he found himself enjoying a chat with their former opponents...and it was two hours later that Sarah cooked up a feast...all were Japanese dishes.

'Looks good!' Chuu beamed. 'Itadakimaaasu!' and they all helped themselves.

'Waaah! It's really good!' Jin chimed. 'You're gonna make a good wife!'

'Ehhhh good wife...' Sarah sputtered with a blush.

'You'll make your husband one lucky man someday.' Remus chuckled. 'The way to a man's heart is through their stomach afterall.'

'Jeez, wait at least until I'm twenty!' Sarah pouted. When Kurama dug into the dish, he noticed that the meat in the dishes-save for the fish in sushi and sashimi-were human meat.

xxx

Hogwarts, that weekend...the match with Team Uraotogi was shown. Hogwarts had gotten used to Hiei's brutality by now...but what they did not expect is that the seemingly human redhead was in fact a youkai.

'That youkai...it's the one she's drawing so often if she's not writing her book!' Tracey cried as she recognized the demon from Sarah's drawings.

'A famous bandit...look! Something's happening to Potter!' and next thing they knew, they got wind that she was the Reincarnation of Youko Kurama's partner-in-crime and best friend, Kuronue, which explained her obsession with the fox and having his abilities. The two demon friends had a short-lived reunion as they reverted back to their human selves.

'She's the reincarnation of a bandit after 500 years?'

'No way!'

'Unreal man, then for all we know we could be someone else's reincarnation too!'

'Oh dear, with the issue about reincarnation popping up, our students think they might be a special case as well.' Professor Sinistra snorted.

'It has requirements to be a reincarnation. It's not that simple.' Snape drawled airily.

Sarah then proceeded to fight Shishiwakamaru despite her condition and temporarily aged three years...

'How'd she get a body like that, that's not fair!' some fifth year girls and older complained as Sarah, at her current self was already attractive and oozing sex appeal, got better at her physically fifteen-years-old body, and the males shamelessly stared...especially at her bouncing breasts.

"Lily wasn't like that at her age and I don't think any Potter-spawn did either!" Snape choked as he found himself staring as well.

'Dear lord...look at the boys!' Madam Pomfrey tut-tutted in disapproval, upon seeing perverted leers from the male students.

'There's bound to be trouble when she gets back.' McGonagall sighed. 'Even if she made it clear she won't marry a Wizard anytime soon. And it's not helping matters that she's wearing provocative clothes like her dresses!'

'I'd say good thing the Ministry is not here for now. Somehow, the matches are played earlier than scheduled but of course, the students will owl their parents regarding the Tournament's Semi Finals...most of them are prejudiced against non-humans and now youkai popped up...learning that Sarah is one will make anti-non-human sympathizers have a field day...and the girl-who-lived will abandon the Magical World for it.' Flitwick said somberly. 'Well, she has every right to!'

'Indeed but let's hope it does not come to that Filius.' said Dumbledore gravely. 'She has contributed so much to our world. More than the Ministry can ever hope to do.'

xxx

Back at the Island...

'Sarah...the meat in the food is human meat isn't it?' Kurama asked Sarah when they were alone in the forest. 'Remus-san and Kuwabara fortunately didn't notice. They just thought you had a way to make meat soft and tastier or something.'

'Well, we eat humans right? Just don't tell those two...they'll freak.' Sarah smiled nervously as they walked around.

'You seem able to stomach it well...and it's been a while since I ate human myself.' Kurama chuckled. 'Like, 14 years ago.' then he went serious. 'Sarah...'

'I know. You want to get used to Karasu's speed with my help.' she told him as the redhead nodded. 'Very well. We have a month from now but for two weeks, you'll be getting away from Remus before you face me. Ookamiotoko are very fast, but not as fast as Hiei but that's a start. Once you got used to Remus during the first two weeks, you will face me.'

'Alright. Let's go back to the hotel.'

xxx

The Hotel...

Remus had taken to talking to the girls, when the two fighters appeared. 'Back so soon?'

'Remus, we need your help for a bit...about two weeks tops.' Remus blinked owlishly.

'My help? In what?'

'You mastered Karate, right?' Remus nodded. 'And you did as I listed on your menu?' he nodded again. 'Well, for two weeks, be at your Werewolf Form and attack Kurama at random directions.' Remus' jaws dropped. 'He'll dodge of course.' Sarah told him. 'Once he got used to your speed, he'll face me next.'

'But Sarah, a scratch or a bite from a werewolf...' Remus spluttered but Sarah raised a hand.

'Nah, I'll do something about your claws once you transformed, so don't worry!' she smiled. 'His opponent is Karasu, a guy many times faster than he so we'll be training his reflexes, reaction time and senses. It'll be fun!'

'Fun? How can chasing Kurama around be fun though?' Shizuru asked him curiously.

'It'll be a game of tag...if Kurama got tagged by Remus, there will be a Batsu Game. And the Batsu Game will be something embarrassing...' Kurama gulped at that. 'That's enough motivation to work hard, no?'

'E-embarrassing...batsu game?' Kurama squeaked.

'Yup! And these lovely ladies will be the witnesses!' Sarah chirped with a mischievous smile as Botan, Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru and Atsuko blinked.

'Ehhh?'

"I'm doomed!" Kurama choked in horror as he can only wonder what embarrassing things will she make him do if Remus manages to tag him. Then Sarah and Botan froze and began crying in anguish. Shizuru also noticed something and it took Kurama longer to notice.

'H-hey! What's going on?' Atsuko sputtered out and is very confused as to why two girls began a sob-fest all of a sudden.

'Someone's aura disappeared...someone I think I know very well...' Shizuru muttered as she racked her brains who.

'It's Master Genkai.' Kurama told them softly as he went to put a comforting hug around Sarah. 'I'm guessing that she was killed by someone.'

'Killed?' Remus gasped as Kurama told them what happened in the hallways of the arena. 'Oh no...' he croaked, worrying for Sarah who saw the woman as a grandmother-figure. 'Kurama-kun, tanomu.' he could only count on Kurama as Remus could never understand Sarah's feelings, as Kurama knew Genkai longer than he had. He can't make her feel better, much to his dismay.

'Hai.' and Kurama led Sarah away to her room.

xxx

In her room...

Kurama spent a good long while with his friend in his arms, and being a shoulder to cry on. Judging from how she cried, she must have loved Genkai which makes him wonder HOW is Yusuke coping. He surely also felt the loss of his mentor as well. For now, this was all he could do for her.

Two hours later, she finally fell asleep from crying, and Kurama found his chest very wet from tears. He silently left her room and locked the door. Downstairs was quiet. The girls weren't around, save for Remus who was cleaning up the mess. 'Remus-san...'

'How is she?' Remus asked the redhead who offered to help with the cleaning.

'She fell asleep just now after getting tired from crying.' said Kurama with a sad smile. Then his eyes fell on the mess. 'And...?'

'Atsuko-san insisted on cheering Botan-san up and well...they had a drinking party...only Shizuru-san, Botan-san and Atsuko-san drank though.' Remus chuckled. 'Poor Yukina-san...when she tried, she was out like a light at just one sip, so Keiko-san had to leave the party early and take Yukina-san back to their room...with a horrible hangover.'

"Hiei's NOT going to like this..."


	22. One Month Training

Souls reincarnate every 500 years. They start a new slate with no memories of their pasts, even if their soul's previous form and instincts remains. And Sarah Potter happened to be the reincarnation of a certain Black Crane. YYH X-Over

* * *

><p>One Month Training<p>

That next day...

'Are you feeling alright now, Sarah?' Remus asked Sarah in concern as the girl cooked them breakfast again, with a noticeable picnic basket on the couch.

'I'm alright now. Kinisuruna.' Sarah told him reassuringly but she sounded rather half-hearted about it.

'Did something happen?' Kuwabara asked them curiously, and the other three realized that Kuwabara did not notice anything, so they kept quiet.

'Oh, she's just tired from looking after Chuu and the others all day.' Kurama said quickly as he smiled. 'She'll be fine.'

'We got three weeks and six days before the finals...originally it's just two days but somehow, they extended it.' Kuwabara muttered as this detail struck them. Yes they knew but not what's originally on schedule. 'Wonder why though? And what's our order from the finals?'

'Yusuke will take on Toguro Oto, I'll take Toguro Ani, Hiei will take Bui and Kurama will take Karasu. You will sit out.' Kuwabara face-faulted. 'That's because you don't have the ability to kill Toguro Ani. He's immortal with the ability of shape-shifting...and the only way to kill someone like that is to blast away his existence down to the last cell. And I can do that.'

'Oh...'

'Immortal huh? That a certain someone's wet dream back home.' Remus snorted.

'Voldemort then?'

'Aa.'

'Who's Borudemotto?' Kuwabara asked, terribly botching up the name with his poor english...and Remus launched on the Wizarding War History that ended with the heroic sacrifices of Sarah's Parents that gave her the ultimate protection out of willing, blood sacrifice created by her mother, so no evil can touch her and as long as she is with a blood relative who loves her, having her stay in their home would create a powerful barrier that also hides Sarah away, but her relatives who, out of spite, didn't do that job well...so Sarah only had one protection left. One on her skin but they have yet to find out what it does, besides 'protection'.

'Even witches and wizards had their own civil war just out of blood superiority? How whacked can that get?' Kuwabara sputtered out. 'I'd understand political shit but blood superiority?'

'Our world is THAT whacked which makes me worried for their sanity out of all that inbreeding.' Sarah snorted. 'The Purebloods' pride is their pure, magical blood not tainted by human blood through marriage. They marry fellow Purebloods and sometimes, even their own siblings to stay pure but due to declining birth rate from inbreeding for several hundred years, they're all one big happy family despite having different surnames. They're related to each other by being cousins and siblings. My father may be a pureblood but he saw what being pure did to the others, so he married my gifted mother.'

'Gifted mother?' Kurama blinked.

'Sarah refuses to use the word Muggle and Muggle-born, which is what we call witches and wizards born from pure-human families.' Remus explained. 'She thinks it's silly and childish to give humans a derogatory name as the word 'mug' from muggle means 'hit-and-steal'. Muggle-borns didn't exactly mug wizardkind for magic you know.' he said wryly. 'That can't do that as babies.'

'Oh...I see where this is going.' Kurama commented thoughtfully. 'I have to learn more about your culture.'

'Sounds kinda interesting.' Kuwabara agreed.

'Bah, I like your culture more than mine and that's saying something!' Sarah scowled. 'Well, let's get to training. Remus, Kurama, here's your lunch. I'll deal with Kuwabara. Remember: two weeks. Although it'll help if you got used to Remus earlier than planned...'

xxx

Across the island, by the old stadium...

'This is where you guys will train. No bothersome youkai out here and you got this private suite a~ll to yourselves!' Sarah puffed smugly.

'So uh...where are WE going to train, Sarah-san?'

'In the forest.' said Sarah. 'You need more work than Kurama does. When I go back to Britain after this tournament, you will be the one to back up Junior and the others. So you can be sure this'll be a hellish two weeks!'

Kuwabara whimpered when he remembered something. 'Oh yeah, I almost forgot!' he exclaimed as he fished in his pockets for something. He took out two bottles with a red liquid with a brown seed floating on it 'That moron Suzuki made this for you guys to give you the ability to transform back into your youkai selves.' Kurama and Sarah gasped at this. 'The drinks are called Zensei no Mi. It's a purer form of the fog Ura Urashima used...so you guys can be youkai longer. He said it's from a new plant discovered in Makai recently.'

'What?' Kurama gasped. In the nine millennia he's lived, he definitely hasn't heard of this plant!

'Be youkai...longer?' Remus croaked as he stared at the potions.

'Although he said they're still prototypes.' Kuwabara continued as he scratched the back of his head. 'He has yet to create potent versions of those...'

'I'll experiment on it. Kurama, don't do anything!' Sarah said quickly, much to the redhead's surprise. 'I'll experiment on the durations on the amounts I drink while I train Kuwabara. If you do it now especially at a crucial time like this, you might develop Drug Tolerance...the potion would be useless then, especially on your fight with Karasu...so just incase, I'll confiscate it.'

Kurama sweatdropped as Sarah took his portion.

'But what about YOUR match with Toguro Ani?' Remus pointed out. 'Won't you need your youkai form too?'

'Nah, I don't need my true form much...I already got my own ultimate weapon to use against him.' Sarah grinned. 'You'll find out soon at the fights. See ya!' and both she and Kuwabara disappeared.

'Ultimate weapon...?' Remus blinked.

'Well, I have to work hard too.' Kurama chuckled. 'In the past millennia, it's usually me who does the planning for two of us. She's catching up.'

xxx

Two weeks later...

'Yosh, break!' Sarah barked as they stopped sparring. '...Kurama's taking so long...' she mused as it has exactly been two weeks now...when she felt two presences coming towards them. And one she recognized. "About damn time!" 'What took you so long?' she scolded the two men who looked sheepish.

'Uh it's my fault actually...' Remus said sheepishly. 'Kurama mastered my speed levels in 12 days...then I asked him to uh make a medicine that could somehow make my Lycanthropic Venom's effects be purged. It's like a Rabies Shot really. Yeah, I have control over my mind as I transform but if I see nice juicy rare steaks, and the scents of female wolves on a full moon at it's brightest ...I lose it sometimes. I don't want accidents should I bite someone.' he said with a remorseful smile on his face.

'You make it sound like you're a dog when you're better than a mere mutt.' Sarah grunted. 'But I see reason at least since you don't really want to hurt people.'

'It has to be administered to a Werewolf though, not in their human form.' Kurama informed her. 'Not to mention I need their own venom as ingredient to create antibodies...and once it was done, it has to be injected right at the Werewolf's Salivary Glands. I'll have to do it for Remus-san on the next full moon...'

'Injection at the gums?' Kuwabara yelped in horror. 'That gotta hurt like a bitch! Neechan once wailed like a banshee at the Dentist when she had anesthesia injected in her gums before they extracted her Wisdom Tooth!' Remus whimpered at that.

'W-well, that's a small price to pay for eternal purging!' he sputtered as he focused himself on the brighter side of things. That experience was a NIGHTMARE at Muggle Clinics as the Wizarding Clinics refused to treat him and kicked him out. And Muggle Clinics were more painful than Wizarding ones. 'If this is a success, the Ministry will have a field day for sure and maybe, we Werewolves will have it a bit easier.'

'I don't think so.' Sarah grunted as Remus looked at her in surprise. 'Regarding what you told me about Werewolves...considering the bigotry of the Ministry, they'll use it as more leverage to oppress Werewolves. What more if they get wind that you trained to control your wolf at will? They'll then have an excuse to use Werewolves just like how the Military Police and their K-9 Unit! You'll be treated like a dog!' Remus got put out by that. 'We have to purge the Pus in the Ministry before we can let out this particular secret. If this is to be advertised to Werewolves, they have to be discreet about it and swear an Oath not to reveal this secret. For now, we have to take advantage that the Ministry fears Werewolves for obvious reasons. It's the only thing that keeps you safe. Either that or be a K-9 unit on an 'Or else' threat.'

'I believe she's right.' Kurama frowned. 'I'm starting to hate your government already.'

'Ditto.' Kuwabara agreed.

'Sigh...for creatures like us to have freedom and equality, you should be our Minister one day.' Remus sighed. 'Yosh, let's switch trainers.'

xxx

Two weeks with Sarah...was PURE HELL compared to Remus. If Remus' blurring speeds were at least colorful enough for him to see with slight sounds...Sarah's blurring speeds were comparable to that of Hiei's with no sound! He often had to watch his vitals as that was where she often struck in random directions. Worse, Sarah teleported the girls in the arena to watch his progress and everytime she manages to touch him, she makes him sing Nursery Rhymes to J-Pop...in the most feminine voice he could muster and look as dramatic as ever, and the girls were in STITCHES during his Batsu Games.

Sadly for him, that happened 99.9 percent on his first week. At least he does it every night only...and the bad thing was, how how many times Sarah managed to touch him was the exact amount of songs he had to sing. That was on the first week...

But on the Second Week...he had to dance...while singing...

He was quite glad the Stadium was made private by his friend. He did NOT want any demon to get an eyeful or his reputation is toast.

And so...when the fifth day of the Second Week ended...

'Alright, you got used to my speed...for the sake of avoiding another Batsu Game.' Sarah smiled as Kurama shuddered. 'Ready for tomorrow?'

'As ready as I'll ever be, thanks to your help.' Kurama told Sarah gratefully. 'And how's the Potion-testing?'

'Well, let's do a li'l measurement, shall we?' Sarah conjured a two-inch test tube with a stopper that contained full blue grains of sand. 'This amount can last five minutes,' a four inch tube appeared, 'ten minutes,' a six inch tube, 'fifteen minutes and I filled these three different-sized vials full of the potion with three per volume...the whole bottle in total is fifty minutes. However, each testing, manifestations of Kuronue took longer and longer to appear per drink, as I developed Drug Tolerance so a piece of advice would be that before tomorrow's match, empty your bladder. Then before we enter the arena, down the whole bottle. You have fifty minutes to be Youko.'

'Hai.'

'Well, that's in my case at least, I dunno about you as you'll be downing the whole bottle so the effects might last longer than an hour...in any case, I'll tell Suzuki anyway on his prototype potion's progress.' Sarah shrugged. 'Let's go back to the hotel.'

xxx

At the Hotel...their suite is as empty as ever.

'Where is everybody?' Sarah blinked. Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara were a no-show in their apartment.

'Kuwabara's probably with the girls...Yusuke and Hiei out there somewhere.' Kurama explained according to what his mind thought about at least. 'As for Remus-san...I dunno.'

'Humm...I don't feel his presence anywhere in the island...'


	23. The Mating and the Start of Finals

Souls reincarnate every 500 years. They start a new slate with no memories of their pasts, even if their soul's previous form and instincts remains. And Sarah Potter happened to be the reincarnation of a certain Black Crane. YYH X-Over

* * *

><p>The Mating and the Start of Finals<p>

Sarah looked for her Guardian all over the island by flying all over the premises in black wings. 'Where could one guy be...?' she muttered. "London? He should have said something. Werewolf or not, he's still human and an easy meal in here." she thought as she returned back to the hotel room, exhausted from flying around so much.

She then took off her clothes for a shower, when her powers began throbbing. "Now what?" she wondered as her powers began fluctuating. Frowning, she released a seal...it got better but it was still throbbing. "Maybe my powers wanted out." she removed her two other seals and finally, the Youki Cuffs, and she controlled the outburst of power as to not attract attention.

She felt hot. Very hot. She sat on the bathroom tiles and leaned on the walls, while delirious from the heat she was feeling, her body glowing with her youki. "Someone...help me..." were her last thoughts before she lost conciousness.

Some time later, Hiei came, seeing her in such a state. He had seen this happening a mile away with his Jagan, whilst he trained on mastering his Kokuryuuha. "Her powers are going berserk." he thought as he placed a hand over her and activated his Jagan to try and contain it but it blew him away instead. "Urgh! Just what is happening to her? Don't tell me two personalities are in conflict?"

Sarah was Kuronue in a past life. Same soul they may be but their personalities are different. And it must be clashing.

Kurama is needed at this point. As he left however...

He neglected to lock the door...and somebody else went in. He went straight for the bathroom, and looked at Sarah's vulnerable state. He reached a hand to touch her but got burned. Hissing, he tried again but he could not touch her.

"This power...I must have it but I can't even touch her." he thought furiously as he sensed two presences coming. He made himself scarce as minutes later, Kurama and Hiei came into the room, and the bathroom.

'Sarah!' Kurama cried as Sarah opened her glowing eyes, glowing with the color of her youki and looked at him.

Her youki changed into the shape of his best friend. 'Kuronue is still conscious somehow. Talk about bullheaded and resilient.' Hiei commented as Sarah stood up and moved as if she were a marionette on strings.

'Kuronue, it's me!' Kurama cried as the youki slowly receded. 'You don't have to look for me anymore, I'm always here! I'll always be here! Don't harm your present self anymore!'

'Words apparently aren't enough.' Hiei told him blandly. 'What do humans do for comfort besides carnal pleasures again?' he pointed out sarcastically...to disguise an advice.

Kurama had an idea and went to flare his youki and embraced his teammate, and got wet in the showers courtesy of the still-running shower. His unconscious teammate, possessed by lingering sentiment embraced him back. Hiei wisely left, as he really hated anything too dramatic. He liked things plain and simple.

Kurama looked down on Sarah who was still possessed. She had said that Kuronue loved him but what kind of love? Platonic? Familial? Or heck, Romantic? His questions were answered as Sarah wrapped her arms around him and reached up for a kiss. Kurama's eyes widened at the action. It was a chaste kiss but still a kiss. Kuronue's sentiment then vanished.

He could guess what his best friend wanted, before Sarah went back to normal. 'Kuronue...' moments later, Sarah regained consciousness.

'Huh? What're you doing in the showers with me?' Sarah blinked before she saw the predicament they were in.

'Well...Kuronue was awake and wants me to stay.' Kurama smiled at her. 'His lingering sentiment is still around...and I know what he wants.'

'What does he want then?' Sarah asked him curiously.

'Love.' Kurama smiled as he gave her a hot kiss to her surprise. Kurama held her tightly in his arms. Sarah gasped at the kiss. She was unfamiliar with this thing. Kurama's mouth was on hers, and his tongue caressing hers. It felt good...and warm. It sent a warm fuzzy feeling she kissed back in kind. They stayed like that until the need for air came up and they had to part. 'Not bad for your first time.' he smirked. Sarah blinked before blushing.

'Well...I just did what you did.' she admitted. 'I don't know much about these things...but I like it. As long as it's you I like it.' Kurama put a finger under her chin and made her look up.

'As long as it's me?' Kurama mused thoughtfully as he took her left hand with his right. 'Then...from now on, show your naked body only to me. Never be naked around anyone else unless it's a girl. Then kiss only me and be with me. You're mine and only mine.' Sarah's eyes glowed with her youki, indicating possession and 'she' smiled as 'she' took fistfuls of Kurama's shirt.

'_**Th**en **be** m**ine** **too**, **Ku**ra**ma**._' two voices spoke. '_**Be** on**ly** **m**i**ne** **to**o._' Kurama carried her bridal-style and took her to bed...and he locked the doors and windows with his plants. The glow in her eyes disappeared. 'Nee Kurama, what'll we do? Kiss some more on the bed?' Sarah asked him innocently as Kurama had a sinister smile on his face as he too, undressed.

'More than just kissing on the bed, Sarah...you belong to me now.' Kurama purred as he pinned Sarah on the bed. 'Let's...have fun, shall we?' he whispered by her ear huskily as he was starting to harden in anticipation. He couldn't wait to taste her, ravish her, and make her his.

xxx

'They've done it.' Hiei sighed as he closed his Jagan, not really wanting to watch the two do the deed in Sarah's room. Kuronue, a man, loved Kurama romantically...and Kurama accepted those feelings. Is it possible for two men to love each other? But Kuronue is now Sarah, a girl. There are so many things he doesn't know about yet as he is a very young youkai, just about ninety years old. His physical body is that of a ten-eleven year old.

He had no knowledge about these sort of things. He got up from his hiding place and went off to watch over Yukina to ensure nothing befouls his sister.

xxx

She was so innocent. So sweet. So pure.

Sarah, the reincarnation of his best friend who could kill and smile while killing was really innocent. She shared many similarities to Kuronue regarding the attitude for killing but in regards to carnal pleasures, she was pure. She had no clue how it works despite having lived a couple millennia and let him do most of the work really. But at least her first time was his.

Gawd she's so tight and hot...her round, developed soft breasts for her current age and was extremely sensitive to his advances and she pretty much let him do whatever he wanted with her. 'As long as it was him it's OK' afterall and she enjoyed it. And during the time he made love to her, she would 'switch' between the Lingering Sentiment and Sarah herself. This was unconscious otherwise, the Sentiment would be with him most of the time. It was Sarah...60 percent of the time.

Right now, she's fast asleep beside him, with his smell, mark and seed all over her.

And still naked. She was even cuddling up to him for warmth and sleeping while purring...a sound of contentment. He chuckled at this. Well, she's his mate now...and mating is a for-life deal for youkai. Youkai aren't like humans who deal with cheating, divorce, and splitting-up and mate with whoever they pleased. Youkai are better than humans regarding mating...but humans are better in terms of rearing their young. But in this time, Kurama and Sarah grew up differently. Kurama experienced being loved and cared for by a parent while Sarah hasn't, but wished that somebody cares for her as she was always alone. Her relatives treated and made her their servant, she had no friends in school due to her status and fame-she didn't want people using her-so she grew up alone, living only for herself but still does the right thing.

He would change that...and her wish. Sarah wanted someone who would love her and who would she come home to.

His main problem now...is getting parents approval, if they survived this tournament.

xxx

Next Day...

'Kurama...can we do it again?' Sarah asked him sleepily as they woke up from their sleep. Kurama suppressed the swelling laughter in him. She enjoyed their lovemaking, apparently.

'Not for now Sarah. We have a tournament to fight in.' Kurama smiled. 'Let's get ready.' and they got off the bed and Kurama dragged her to the showers to at least, rid them of some evidence of the mating. But...! 'Sarah...what's with that revealing outfit?' Kurama twitched as he stared at Sarah's choice of wear(think Sailor Starlights outfit without the long gloves and boots. In place of those are short, cotton tekko, criss-cross straps on her upper arms, and inch-heeled leather wedged sandals. On her lower legs were three belts, and on her thighs were two belts with a gap between each)

'Oh this? It's my weapon against that shape-shifting freak.' said Sarah. 'My mother...left behind something interesting and that's what I'm gonna use if he ever touches me.' she said with a sadistic smirk. 'You'll see later! You think I'd flaunt off for nothing?' she giggled and Kurama twitched. 'Oh yeah, down the potion before entering the arena OK?'

'Hai hai. Nearly forgot about that one.'

And so...

'Hey, we couldn't find you anywhere since last night, where have you guys been?' Yusuke snarked out while eating breakfast.

'Doing this and that.' said Kurama with a mysterious smile. The Hotel Pantry had been raided yet again, and Sarah cooked a luxuious meal for all of them. Frankly, this could be their last, considering who their last opponent is. He may as well enjoy the luxuries. 'So what's the time of the Tournament?'

'Later at 10:30 so we better eat a lot and rest up.' Yusuke suggested while wolfing down his food. 'I'm still pooped and famished from yesterday! By the way, today's the finals right?' everyone fell silent and paused in their meals.

'We'll have to do our best.' Sarah told him. 'As long as we give it our all, it won't matter even if we win or lose. What matters more is that we fought to the end. Those low-class trash will never understand that but true fighters will.'

'That pep speech is kinda gloomy, Sarah.' Kuwabara shuddered.

'That's reality and it does happen.' Sarah chuckled. 'So far we won every round...let's hope our luck lasts.'

xxx

The Tournament Finals, three hours and half later...

/Ladies and Gentlemen!/ by the gate where Team Urameshi would enter, Kurama downed the potion and used Sarah's limiters to seal it's effects till it was time. /Presenting...the Urameshi Team!/ their gate slowly opened up and they all went out.

'There they are!'

'Kill the humans!'

'Die!'

'Our money is on your deaths!'

'Honestly, we won every round and they still want us to die?' Kuwabara grumbled.

'Well, it's just fantastical racism speaking.' Yusuke groused out in annoyance. 'If a youkai cheered for us I'd say apocalypse is coming!'

/Aaaand now...the Toguro Team!/ the newt-girl Juri announced as Team Toguro came in but...their fifth member was their owner!

'What the?'

'Ain't that guy their owner?'

'Can he even fight?'

/We will now present the new rules!/ Juri told both teams as they stood on the stage. /The finals will consist of one-on-one battles. There will be five matches, and the team that earns three wins is the victor! Let's begin!/ before they could turn around, Karasu looked at Kurama straight, pointed his finger on his head and said, 'Bang!' Kurama frowned.

'I'm going first.' he spoke coolly.

'Challenged right off the bat is it?' Sarah asked him with a smirl as her eyes glowed purplish pink. '_**Do**n't p**lay wit**h y**ou**r **foo**d t**oo** **mu**ch_. _T**hat**'s a **ba**d h**abi**t o**f yo**u**rs**._' Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped at the overlapping voices that came from the youngest teammate.

'Yes yes, Kuro.' Kurama smiled.

'O-oy, what's going on?' Yusuke sputtered out. 'That, just doesn't happen everyday let me tell you!' he freaked out to Kurama.

'Kuronue comes out from time to time but as he is now a lingering sentiment in Sarah, those occurrences are few.' Kurama sighed with a sad smile.

'So there's two personalities in there eh? Looks like claiming her won't be as easy as I thought...but I like them feisty.' Karasu spoke in a manner as if there's a tasty meal before him, as Kurama frowned at this.

'What do you mean?' Kurama growled in a warning tone.

'Remember what I said during our last encounter?' Karasu chuckled as Kurama remembered it all.

_'...there's a month before four of you will die.' Karasu told them._

_'Four? Last I checked there's six of us, Karasu-san.' Sarah replied coolly._

_'Yes...six but one will die today and four more a month later.'_

'That time...' Kurama muttered as Karasu chuckled some more.

'Yes...one already died and four more soon in this match. Because one of you will be my reward.' Kurama's eyes widened at this.

'Bastard, you don't mean...?' and Kurama discreetly glanced behind him.

'Bin~go...you catch on quick.' Karasu praised him. 'You'll die today and she'll be mine. End of story.'

'Like I'll let you!' Kurama growled as he prepared himself. Sarah is his!


	24. The Finals

Souls reincarnate every 500 years. They start a new slate with no memories of their pasts, even if their soul's previous form and instincts remains. And Sarah Potter happened to be the reincarnation of a certain Black Crane. YYH X-Over

A:N-apologies for that little mishap last chapter...I happen to be reading Naruto fanfics at the time(sweatdrop)

* * *

><p>The Finals<p>

Kurama was furious.

Genkai was killed, and now Karasu had the gall to say that all of them except for Sarah will die and claim her as his mate? Preposterous! She is his! She has his mating mark on her left breast! Even if he forces himself on her, she will and always will reject him for he wasn't hers!

'Try and take her from me Karasu...I will not spare any expenses.' Kurama threatened with a frosty look in his eyes as he removed the limiters...that released his Youko Form, the result of drinking all that potion Suzuki created. Karasu's eyes widened in excitement and glee. Kurama was just as beautiful! The sadistic hedonist chuckled in pleasure. In Makai, women are a rare breed, a result of mating with humans before youkai were banished to Makai. That and some spirits were women in a purely male-dominated world of youkai which is why they had to evolve in order to procreate and for the youkai to live on. They took fellow males as their mates due to having no choice in the matter. Of course, they only took beautiful males as mates.

'Splendid!' Karasu cackled. 'Perhaps I shall make you mine as well?'

'In your dreams, cur.' Youko Kurama snarled as his single tail...split into six. 'Sarah is mine!'

'Oh shit...Kurama's pissed...' Kuwabara squeaked as he noted the number of tails. 'He has six tails!'

'So?' Hiei snarked snidely.

'Read some literature once in a while shorty! Even a kindergartener knows of this!' Kuwabara grumbled. 'A kitsune's power levels is demonstrated by the number of their tails with the maximum of nine tails and Kurama has six-freaking-tails! In my opinion he's overkill!'

Indeed, Kurama played and toyed with Karasu as painfully as he could, with demonized version of magical plants, before he tore Karasu apart in the most gruesome fashion possible as he flared his youki that caused the whole stadium to suffocate in his anger. Well, the youkai that is.

'Impressive youki.' Toguro commented as he withstood the youki by generating his own. 'This must be his power before he was killed fifteen years ago and possessed a human fetus.'

'Your opinion of him?' Sakyou asked Toguro while also showing no sign of being oppressed as well.

'I'd say that if he had better abilities than plants, he could be a truly dangerous person.'

'Ya know, I'm glad I'm a human...I'm unaffected by whatever Kurama dished out with his youki.' Yusuke grinned as Hiei looked considerably cowed. 'But his power is awesome! I can feel it!'

'E-easy for you to say...you're not shivering baka Urameshi!' Kuwabara grumbled as he was shivering. 'Telepathy has it's ups and downs and I happen to be sensitive to these things!'

'Oy Kurama! You already turned Karasu into dog food!' Yusuke called out. 'Nobody ain't snatching your girl anyday after your flashy display!' the youki volume stopped as the transformation faded. So did the glow in Sarah's eyes.

'Huh? Is the match starting now?' Sarah blinked as Yusuke and Kuwabara face-faulted, while Hiei sighed.

'Kurama's match ended just now.' Hiei pointed out. 'You wouldn't know as Kuronue took over to watch.'

'Oh...but it's not fair, I didn't see anything.' Sarah grumbled with a scowl. Kurama chuckled and walked towards her, before wrapping an arm around her waist, pulled her closer and kissed her in public.

'Maa maa, I won and that's what's important.' Sarah's eyes momentarily flashed purplish pink while she smirked, and she got her limiters back from him. She had great difficulty in holding back on her own afterall. 'But for me to lose my cool of all things...I have to work harder.'

'You have a wife to look after afterall.' Hiei told him snidely. 'Any man and apparently even you won't take it too well if your woman's well-being is threatened.'

'Now then, who's next?' Hiei spoke coolly as he glanced at Yusuke. 'Yusuke, I wanted to fight that bastard Toguro but for Genkai's sake, I'll leave him to you.' Sarah cringed at that particular memory of sensing her mentor's ki disappearing which usually meant only one thing. 'This guy will do just fine.' he said as Bui stepped onto the ring with a huge axe.

'Come out Bui!'

'Chop that shrimp in half with your axe!'

'My my, is that how you'll deal with me?' Hiei scoffed as he took off his cloak.

'Oy shrimp, your burns still ain't healed yet?' Kuwabara crowed as he eyed the bandages in Hiei's arms.

'It's a seal Junior-2.' Sarah chuckled in her explanation. 'So...you did it.' she muttered in a low voice to Hiei who smirked and got up the stage. "He mastered the Kokuryuuha in such a short time...what a frightening person." she thought wryly.

/Begin!/ Bui lunged at Hiei at a high speed and attempted to cleave Hiei in half, but Hiei was quick to dodge.

'Be serious,' Hiei said snidely. 'That does not even deserve a counter.' Bui's reply? He gripped his axe hard and lifted it along with a stone slab that stuck to it, and threw it at Hiei but missed him.

'What insane physical power!' Kuwabara squeaked in horror of the feat done.

'That's something easy for B up to S-Class you know...' Sarah deadpanned. 'Team Toguro are all B-Classes.'

'You've got to be kidding.' Hiei grunted as Bui appeared in a flash in front of Hiei and attempted to cleave him but Hiei merely raised his hand...and liquefied the axe. Hiei was getting annoyed by now. 'I said be serious! You think a piece of rubbish metal can harm me? I'm disgusted at such sloppiness.'

'H-he liquified the axe...' Kuwabara choked. 'He melted it like chocolate!'

'He's become quite outrageous.' Kurama sweatdropped. "This strength is a result of mastering the Kokuryuuha. His powers doubled!"

'I see...I suppose I should remove my armor to win.' Bui commented as he began removing his armor and tossed one piece outside the ring for it to fall with a loud crash.

/O-Oh my! Bui spoke for the first time!/ Juri exclaimed. /He has a deep, fine voice!/

'And he's carrying all that weight while moving that fast?' Kuwabara squeaked.

'Interesting...some fighters go for insane methods to get stronger.' Sarah whistled. 'But his is an old method. By adapting and adjusting to weights, one can train their physical, muscular and skeletal strength. But do it wrong...you'll end up with a life injury. That training is something you can only do with a master's supervision.'

'Usually...armor is for protection but mine is different.' said Bui. 'I wear it in order to control my power. A power even I can't control.' and his greenish battle aura was released, enough to make him float off the ground.

'A battle aura...that's Bui's real armor.' Kurama gasped. 'It's the first time I've seen such an aura enough to keep its user afloat.'

'You'd better be serious too boy.' Bui commented with a seemingly serene smile. 'This'll make a good memory.'

'Heh, you'll regret it.' Hiei retorted as he removed the bandages off his arm.

'Hey Kurama, what's that seal for?' Kuwabara asked Kurama.

'It's the same as Bui's armor, to control his power.' Kurama almost shuddered at the thought. 'If they don't place limits on themselves, they'll release umimaginable, destructive power.'

'That kind of power...if those two strike at each other with their full levels...' Sarah chuckled. 'This stadium will be blown up to hell. Don't worry, I can get us out of here just in time before that happens.'

'That's quite reassuring.' Yusuke snorted wryly. 'Let's see what Hiei can do!' he said as Hiei's left arm also released considerable power.

'It's too late for regrets now...I've forgotten how to wrap it back up.' Hiei chuckled mockingly as there on his arm, is a black dragon tattoo and his power flared. 'Now...take a look at the Ultimate Kokuryuuha!'

'T-that level...' Sarah twitched as Kurama blanched.

'He's done it...he's mastered the Kokuryuuha!' Kurama exclaimed.

'Let's go!' Hiei cried as he ran towards Bui.

"The Jaou Ensatsuken, with which it's greatest secret technique the Kokuryuuha...if I can stand against it, I will win!" Bui thought with resolution. 'If I rebound the Kokuryuuha back to it's summoner...HE will be eaten!"

'Take this! Ensatsu Kokuryuuha!' Hiei cried as he released a gigantic black dragon compared to his first release. Bui then parried against it like a gladiator would a lion, as the dragon ran amuck all over the stadium, burning a few of the audience to ashes in the process.

'Humm...it's a question now if Hiei really did master that thing.' Sarah sighed. 'It's more than just a Black Dragon fired at some unfortunate soul.'

'What do you mean, Sarah?' Kurama asked her as he watched the dragon warily incase it came to THEM.

'Before you and I met all those millennia ago wherein I was a B-Class back then...I fought such a user once and barely lived to tell the tale.' she said as her left eye glowed. 'He fired the mastered Kokuryuuha but instead of the enemy, he fired it on himself.'

'E-ehh? But why?' Yusuke choked at that. 'He'd be more than ashes!'

'That if you're not a master.' Sarah told him wryly. 'Yes, the Kokuryuuha is a great offensive weapon for burning your enemies to ashes...but it's greatest power lies in something else. If Hiei realizes the truth behind that power, it's proof he's a real master so I will not speak of it here. I want to test him. If he mastered it, he'll have greater power and the dragon will no longer reside in his arm. But if he didn't truly understand it, Hiei will be burned to ashes.'

'You're a bit cruel.'

'Martial Arts and Sorcery Teachers must be cruel to their students for them to advance...'

Bui managed to throw the dragon back at Hiei with a smile of triumph. 'I DID IT! I DEFEATED THE JAOU ENSATSUKEN!'

'You think?' Hiei spoke coolly as he materialized when a black flame showed up. 'Don't get excited so soon, fool. There's is something you must see.'

'_**He**ee...**s**o **he** re**aliz**ed **the** **tru**th. G**ood** **f**o**r** h**im** **an**d **us**_.' Sarah smirked as Hiei released incredible youki more potent than Bui's, causing the man to be wary of Hiei.

'This is what happens huh?' Yusuke gasped.

'Yes. He absorbed the Kokuryuuha. He's now a complete master of it's power. The Kokuryuuha's power is now his own!'

'Understand.' both Hiei and Sarah spoke at the same time. 'Many people have a slight misunderstanding. The Kokuryuuha is not merely a weapon. It's like a nutritional supplement that gives it's owner an extra increase of explosive power.'

'Shit!' Bui swore as he attacked Hiei with pure martial arts.

'He's not even reacting!' Yusuke exclaimed.

'Oh, the Kokuryuuha also acts as an Analgesic. Hiei won't feel a thing no matter what Bui does.' Sarah chuckled. 'To master Kokuryuuha in just a month, what a scary guy. The guy I fought said it took him ten years.' after Hiei allowed Bui a few hits, he easily defeated Bui and pummeled him to the audience seats.

'...kill me.' Bui croaked. 'When I was defeated by Toguro...I thought there was still a possibility for me to become stronger. When I retrained myself, I found I reached my pinnacle...but Toguro just continued on getting stronger. And now you've beaten me too. I no longer have a reason to live.'

'Bah, I know you wanna die but I won't do it.' and Hiei went back to the ring halfway countdown. 'I don't take orders from anyone.'

/The winner is Hiei!/

'Awesome!' Yusuke exclaimed while Kuwabara blanched.

'Is it safe to go anywhere near you? But with that kinda power, you could take on the rest.'

'I'm afraid that's impossible.' Hiei said with a sleepy expression as he began shaking. 'There's a fatal drawback to that technique.'

'A drawback?' Yusuke and Kuwabara blinked.

'I've exhausted all my energy...so I need to hibernate a few hours.' Hiei's eyes by this time is starting to get droopy. 'This is the side effect of any ultimate technique...' and he shakily pointed his finger at them. 'Well...to give you more confidence I used that technique...if you guys get beaten while I'm sleeping...I'll...fucking...kill you...' and he fell backwards, snoring away. Before he hit the dirt, Sarah was gracious enough to create a futon when he fell. After he did, she followed a nice blanket.

'Mattaku, he's so insolent to the end but that's the Hiei we know.' Kurama giggled.

'Well...to such an insolent guy, you wouldn't expect to see such a cute face on him when he sleeps.' Sarah smiled. 'He's so cute...like a child.'

'Er Sarah? He IS a child by youkai standards...he's only 90 years old.'


	25. Toguro Brothers VS the Heir and the Witc

Souls reincarnate every 500 years. They start a new slate with no memories of their pasts, even if their soul's previous form and instincts remains. And Sarah Potter happened to be the reincarnation of a certain Black Crane. YYH X-Over

* * *

><p>Toguro Brothers VS the Heir and the Witch<p>

Due to the arena being smashed to bits...there's a six-hour long break. By lunch time, Sarah had again, stolen the Hotel's Pantry stock, what she needed to cook and even the stove, magically appearing everything and began cooking on the spot.

'Uwoooh, nice nice!' Yusuke chirped. 'Well, the ring won't be fixed for a good while so having lunch is a good idea!'

Due to the mess Hiei made, Toguro had to go out and bring back a ring from the previous stadium. Sarah saw it fit, to have a lunch break.

'Humm...a six hour break to have a picnic, that is pretty nice. But the surroundings quite ruin the ambiance, don't you think?' Sakyou pointed out as some others in the audience also left to eat.

'No choice in that one anyhow.' after the food was cooked, everyone sat down on a magically-conjured table to eat. After a meal, it had been a boring long wait. Time for the third match, when Toguro came back with the new ring, and the rubble punted away outside the stadium.

/Sorry to have to keep you waiting so long everyone!/ Juri called out. /We will now start the third match!/

/The Finals is almost here although we had to wait for it for six hours...the tension of the audience only rose to heights!/ Koto cried as Toguro Ani and Sarah stood on the stage.

'Die Seira!'

'Kill her Toguro!'

'Yare yare, shows what they know.' Sarah huffed indignantly as she stretched herself till her bones popped. 'Then again, they are undereducated, these D-Classes.'

'So you're Karasu's chozen prize. Never thought he'd go for...little girls.' Toguro Ani chuckled as he stared at Karasu's chosen prize. For a child, she had a woman's figure. 'Then again...your soul is that of a several millennia old demon inside a little human body.'

'ExCUSE me for being little!' Sarah huffed.

'Then again, with your adult appearance from your last match, I'd say he's willing to wait a few years.' Toguro Ani chuckled as he got himself ready. 'Genkai must have a habit of taking in beautiful women as disciples. She was quite a looker herself when she was younger. Let's see if you're up to her caliber as well.' Sarah materialized a pair of leathery wings at this.

'I'll gladly indulge then!' Sarah's wings turned into chains tipped with a huge blade sent flinging at Toguro Ani but cracks at his feet appeared. Sarah frowned at this when she felt something coming at her and she dodged away from it as flesh-colored spikes came out of the ground. 'Tch!' The chains turned into rocket boosters that aided her gliding to the ground. 'Sonovabitch, no wonder the floor around you cracked!'

'Oho? You can sense that? Impressive...' Toguro Ani whistled. 'Then...what about this?' all over the arena, those same flesh colored spikes shot out of the ground. 'Hehehehe...I can change my body shape and even move my heart and brain around.' he cackled as Sarah flew around to dodge him.

"Physiological Transfiguration...sensei did once mention that she and these brothers were the previous winners last time...sensei wished for a peaceful, quiet life and never be invited to the tournament ever again while these two wished to become demons. Toguro Oto's power on the other hand, is the ability to channel youki into his probably unique musculature generating an unrivaled level of physical strength which allows him to generate incredible amounts of physical force in his physical blows. I feel for Yusuke for facing the younger brother but then again, no one in my team..." she thought as she created a uniquely-layered five-bladed scythe that had a very dark motif of bat wings and skulls, and proceeded to hack down the fleshy spikes.

As bits of Toguro Ani's weapons landed on her...

As soon as it made contact with her skin, they all lit up with white fire.

'W-what the hell is that? Those things falling on Sarah are on fire!' Kuwabara exclaimed as Toguro Ani frowned.

"Must be another Quest-Class power...those kind are always the most troublesome ones." Sarah looked at the falling pieces on her and smirked.

"Heh, it works on youkai too. Then again, I'm a youkai in a human body now." and she faced Toguro Ani.

"Sarah wore such hideously revealing clothing...for this? What did she do to her skin?" Kurama wondered to himself.

'Now then...you have seen a glimpse of it...my ultimate weapon.' Sarah giggled as she vanished and reappeared in front of Toguro Ani. 'You know, if this one didn't work, I had ten other ways to kill you. Some of which involved numerous deaths of spectators as they're quite, destructive.' and she touched his face, and her mere touch set Toguro Ani on fire, and he screamed in an agonizing shriek.

'YOU! WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?' he demanded as Sarah didn't let go.

'A youkai like you will never understand...but to some who will, I'll gladly explain.' Sarah purred. 'When I was a few months old, a wizard attacked my home, killed my father who was downstairs to face him and then my mother who was with me in the nursery. But unlike my father who died going down...mother died by willingly taking the hit for me because it's me who that bastard wants dead. Her sacrifice created Blood Sacrifice Protection Magic and it will only work, if you willingly died for the sake of someone you love unconditionally who in turn would receive this greatest protection from the caster's will and intent. No form of pure evil or those with evil intent towards me can touch me or withstand my touch as those who do will suffer your fate. This is my greatest power thanks to my mother's love!'

As she finished her explanation, Toguro Ani was ashes.

'So that's why she wore that revealing bikini!' Kuwabara choked. 'Then in our previous fights...nobody died when they touched her! Why?'

'Maybe because not all of them are asshole enough to suffer that scary touch.' Yusuke whistled. 'There's some good in them so that protection-thingy won't work on them.'

'Wow...I'm glad we're not enemies.' Hiei blinked owlishly.

At the Audience Seats...those who fought Sarah shivered.

'You know...I'm glad I'm a good person all of a sudden.' Touya choked to Jin.

'Yeah, me too man. That looks painful!' Jin agreed with a gulp.

'Holy cow...I don't wanna be in his place!' Rinku squeaked.

'...not evil enough she says...I don't know whether to be offended or not.' Shishiwakamaru sighed.

'Ahou, be glad you ain't or you won't be here watching this.' Suzuki told him wryly. He wondered why Sarah didn't transform into Kuronue at the match with Toguro but apparently, if Kurama became his old Youko self, another effect must have happened to her. He would have to ask later what.

/T-Toguro Ani burned to ashes from Seira-senshu's powerful defense!/ Juri sputtered out. /Seira-senshu is the victor!/

/In the stadium, things have calmed as water!/ Koto spoke out, /This must certainly be the calm before the storm!/

Now, it's down to Yusuke, and Toguro. The tension in the air thickened. /It's finally the end! With this match, all will be decided! Between recurring champion or newcomer Urameshi! The final match Toguro VS Urameshi will now start!/

/Begin!/

First it started with Toguro going easy on Yusuke. Or what in his opinion was easy...his 80 percent.

'Urk...that's one hell of a bodybuild!' Kuwabara blanched.

'If you ask me, his chances of scoring girls with that body are nil.' Sarah deadpanned. 'These days girls like cool, bishounen boys. The days of muscles are looong over.'

'I don't think that's the issue here now.' Kurama sweatdropped. The battle continued to the point that Yusuke released the full bulk of his power by removing his Spirit Cuffs. The battle rose to destructive heights...and it got worse when Toguro used his 100 percent. The audience fell deathly silent at this.

'So that's 100 percent...' Kuwabara gasped. 'That bonehead Urameshi! He should have attacked him while transforming!'

'...in his place, would YOU be able to move while feeling his immense youki whilst transforming?' Hiei snarked at him while feeling apprehension.

'W-well no...I'm completely frozen.' Kuwabara squeaked with he was sweating a lot and felt terribly clammy. 'It really sucks to be the strongest in Telepathy...I'm completely horrified. And how come you three ain't affected?'

'Er...we're B-Class demons, same as Toguro.' Kurama deadpanned as Kuwabara paled.

'And Yusuke became a B-Class human like myself when he inherited sensei's ultimate skill.' Sarah added. 'Those who are below B-class will end up like the youkai in the stands. Thank your lucky stars you're near us or you would have gone insane.'

Poor Kuwabara became white, cracked rock.

The fight resumed. And mere fingerflicks were used to hit Yusuke from a distance. Yusuke's attacks were stopped by a thumb. And a Rei Gun was stopped by a scream alone! One word was in all their thoughts.

Monster.

Even more so when he said... 'I nearly forgot...metamorphosis makes me hungry. I feed myself with the weakest ones by sucking them in. So you gonna stay idle?' Toguro commented with a cruel smile. 'I'll only need twenty minutes to eat up the whole stadium. Your friends came to support you...right?'

Panic understandably ensued, as the youkai began running away, but...the walls rose. Courtesy of Sakyou.

'Why escape? Don't you like the show?' Sakyou purred. 'Your lives aren't worth more than trash, so what's the point of saving them?'

'Well, ain't he the bastard?' Sarah drawled wryly. 'I would do something, but Toguro's stunt is counted as a fighting technique. If I interfered, Junior will be disqualified and Toguro will automatically win.'

'That means everyone in the stadium will die.' Kurama choked. 'What about Yusuke's mother and the others?' he cried in alarm as the boys froze at this. Yusuke's mother, Hiei and Kuwabara's sister and Keiko!

'They're fine. Yusuke's err Spirit Beast is doing a good job.' Sarah coughed as she pointed at their direction. 'Cute little thing but he's dead useful. He is Yusuke's 'other half' so naturally Puu would have the same power levels as he. He generated a barrier for them.' they sighed in relief at this. 'But just incase, I'm teleporting them out of here!' she raised her hand and took the girls back to the hotel entrance through teleportation.

'I'll never joke about Puu ever again.' Kuwabara sighed. 'He's keeping my sister safe in there.'

Toguro's next tactic? Pissing Yusuke off. It worked some. Only, Toguro still has the upper hand. But a surprise came.

Puu.

No, Genkai.

'Sorry to bother you in your eagerness...' her voice in Puu startled the bejabbers out of Team Urameshi. 'Toguro! If you want to know what Yusuke's really made of...'

Her next words sent chills down their spine.

'**Kill his friends.**' everyone's eyes widened at this cruel advice.

'OLD HAG! HAVE YOU GONE NUTS?' Yusuke hollered in horror at Puu/Genkai.

'The way it's going, everyone's gonna die.' Genkai continued as if not hearing him. 'For the moment, he is incapable of drawing out strength on his own. If he sees his friends die, he will wake up that power. To save the others, might as well sacrifice some.'

'Sensei! What the hell?' Sarah cried with wide eyes. She knows what Genkai intends to do but it's a dangerous gamble! 99.9 percent it will NOT work and only 1 percent it will! A life will be pointlessly wasted with her suggestion even if they ALL die!

'DON'T FUCK WITH ME!' Yusuke cried as he stormed at Genkai. 'You think the death of one can make me happy?' Genkai bonked him with Puu's ear.

'Yusuke, this is the merciless world you have chosen.' Genkai told him coldly. 'In this world, the weak have no reason to live! If you don't like it, you must win!'

'Heh...' Toguro snorted as he flicked them both. 'I had already thought of that as a last resort. If you lack this much of an experience...you don't give me much of a choice.' the other members of Team Urameshi froze. Kurama instinctively grabbed Sarah and held her close to him as Toguro looked at them.

'N-no...stop...' Yusuke begged as he struggled to get up, but Toguro ignored him while choosing who to target.

'Hmm...you'll do nicely.' Toguro commented as he chose Kuwabara. He chose Kuwabara as he was with Yusuke the most 'To shake up Urameshi as well as for me, you must die.'

'STOOOP!' Yusuke cried as he began attacking Toguro to no avail, and just got brushed off by Toguro who was walking towards his team.

'Buzz off.'

'...when he goes near, we'll go all four of us.' Kurama swore.

'You sure? You and Hiei don't have much left.' Sarah choked out. 'As it is, the fittest now is me and Kuwabara as I hardly used any effort on Toguro Ani!'

'Whatever, let's bring it on.' Hiei growled as he took a step forward and that's it.

'Even if we both go, it won't be enough!' Kuwabara choked out as Toguro picked HIM to die. He took a deep breath. Despite himself, Kuwabara stepped forward. 'I'm going.'

'To die?' Sarah choked out. 'You can't be serious?'

'I'll gamble my life on Urameshi. It's all I can do right now!' he cried with resolve as he ran towards Toguro...only to get stabbed in the chest with Toguro's fingers. 'Guhaaa! U-Urameshi...' Kuwabara choked out. 'I believe in you. You're the strongest guy I know...just win!' and he fell.

Silence fell as Yusuke looked on in horror at Kuwabara who died for him. His teammates rushed to pick Kuwabara up. 'Sarah! Do something!' he begged as they picked Kuwabara up.

'I'm a witch but not even I can bring back the dead!' Sarah cried with tears on her face.

Yusuke's heart sank as his teammates dragged away Kuwabara's body.

Meanwhile...

'You sure about this?' Hiei whispered. Kuwabara wasn't dead But if Toguro stabbed a centimeter more, he'd REALLY be dead.

'It's pretty cruel to Junior.' said Sarah as her face was quite clean of tears and she had a wry expression on her face before her expression softened. 'But it must be done. In the human world, Reikohadoken is the strongest technique master invented at the same time, most cruelest technique...you can only achieve full power if you lost someone precious to you. She learned that about...fifty years ago.'

'Geh, so does that mean I'm important to Yusuke?' Kuwabara chuckled wryly as Sarah healed his chest but only enough to keep him bleeding.

'Probably. Just shut up and play dead.' Hiei groused out as they felt immense pressure behind them. '...about damn time.'

'Keep your act up.' Kurama sighed as they put Kuwabara's body on the ground. 'This 99.9 over 1 percent. This dangerous gamble worked. And what will Genkai do if it hadn't...?'

'...I don't think I wanna know.' Hiei said wryly as the battle continued...this time, in Yusuke's favor. And for the final attack...Yusuke gave it all in his Rei Gun while Toguro had gone up 120 to grab that massive Rei Gun...and crushed it with but a side-effect.

Toguro's body crumbled...for going onto 120 percent when 100 percent was his maximum limit. His skin and muscles broke apart, leaving him a hideous mess of a corpse.


	26. The Aftermath

Souls reincarnate every 500 years. They start a new slate with no memories of their pasts, even if their soul's previous form and instincts remains. And Sarah Potter happened to be the reincarnation of a certain Black Crane. YYH X-Over

* * *

><p>The Aftermath<p>

Everyone stared.

Yusuke defeated Toguro, a man nobody could defeat before. His corpse was there for them all to see as proof of the man's death. The referee girl Juri squeaked at the sight of his mangled body.

'Er...is it OK for me to get up now?' Kuwabara wheezed in a whisper. 'You guys put me in a bumpy ground!'

'Er OK but wait a bit more.' Sarah giggled as she looked at Yusuke. 'Junior did it but this has seriously got to stop happening. We may not get so lucky next time. After this, he better start training. Who knows what else he'll face in the future. Since he said he used to be such a slacker in school, he should have skipped the whole year last year and continued training.'

'Y-you're actually suggesting he skips school?' Kuwabara blinked. 'You, Ms. Straight-A Student?'

'You and Yusuke entered the cruel world of fighters. The weak has no place in this world. People will and always will target you now that we've won this tournament.' she said as Juri and Koto announced Yusuke's victory. 'Scumbags always do that in hopes of earning infamy. You guys better start training and get busy.' she sighed as Yusuke then fell forwards, prompting her to catch him with her powers and put him in a healing sphere.

'Yusuke! Wake up! You've won!' Kurama cried as Yusuke was hovering between conscious and unconsciousness.

'You've done a good job Junior. Be happy.' Sarah smiled but Yusuke looked frustrated.

'That's worth shit! Somebody died because of me!' Yusuke choked out in grief. 'Tell me what I should do!'

'...you think?' Hiei told him wryly as they all parted like the red sea to show Yusuke Kuwabara making a fool of himself. Yusuke sweatdropped before twitching.

'Yusuke, we're sorry but calm down and listen.' Kurama sweatdropped as he explained what they all did earlier. Yusuke realized that they ALL tricked him!

'Y-you bastards...' Yusuke whimpered and has every right to be pissed. 'You were all screwing with me?'

'Well it's your fault idiot.' Hiei huffed. 'It had to take THAT just so you'd bring out your full strength, otherwise we wouldn't be doing this shit.'

'Maa maa, at least he's not dead Junior! Be happy! Ohohohoho!' Sarah teased him and this resulted in Yusuke going on a rampage in the sphere.

'Lemme outta here Sarah! I wanna hit you at least once!'

'You'd really hit my wife in front of me Yusuke?' Kurama asked him with a chilling smile.

'A bonk on the head will do! She's a guy in her old life anyway!'

'Sigh, will you guys just shut up?' Hiei sighed, getting annoyed with the noise they make.

Suddenly, the dome shook violently. 'An Earthquake?' Kuwabara saw Sakyou hold up a switch.

'You sonovabitch! You blew up the stadium?' Kuwabara yelped, causing Team Urameshi to gasp at this.

'I've lost my bet.' said Sakyou casually as if ignoring his surroundings. 'The cause? My lack of judgment against Toguro's true nature. I've known him for a few years but I wasn't expecting this. I will make the stadium explode...my pride and I will disappear here.'

Everyone went O.O

Chaos and mass panic ensued.

'Screw you! Die alone fucker!' Sarah yelled as she conjured her trademark...her scythe as she flung it at Sakyou's head, chopping it cleanly off the stump of his neck. 'The girls are safely at the hotel so now it's just us here.' she said as she raised her hands as she...and a few select people, specifically Rinku, Chuu, Jin, Touya, Shishiwakamaru, Suzuki, Bui, En, Ryo, Kai and their master out of the ring and in a distance far away from the stadium.

'Er...just us?' Touya blinked as very few of them were safe.

'Hey, I can't do mass-teleport yet! I barely managed to get this much out so be happy about it ice-boy!' Sarah snapped at him.

'Sooo...what about the other youkai in the stadium...?' Rinku blinked.

'Well, whether they live or not is up to lady luck.' Suzuki chuckled. 'Well, I got somethin' to ask. My prototype potion is a success on Kurama since he became Youko...but how come it didn't work for Seira? She did not transform into Kuronue and the effects of the Zense no Mi is an automatic thing.'

'She's different because she tested the potion many times.' Kurama explained to him as Sarah was healing Yusuke. 'And her current self is a witch. A powerful witch. Her witch side is interfering with the process. To compensate, she regained her memories of her past life but...'

'But what?'

''Sarah' and 'Kuronue' are separate personalities...like an Multiple-Personality Disorder of sorts as the Lingering Sentiment literally regained sentience.' Kurama twitched. 'Kuronue takes over when he wants to make a point, or if he wants some alone time with me. Otherwise it's Sarah most of the time. Sarah was the one who tested the potency of the potion per dose and easily gained drug tolerance in time, so she advised me to chug down the whole bottle before the fights.'

'Looks like I got more work to do with that thing. I take pride as a Master Inventor!' Suzuki cried ala Johnny Bravo style.

xxx

Hogwarts...

It was the Final Battle with the school and Ministry Officials in attendance that dinnertime after the Tournament ended. The highlight was the battles of course...as well as a shocking revelation on Sarah's part regarding her body which is why she purposefully wore revealing clothing, that and she was already Kurama's wife. They even watched the lunch break intermission with a commercial of 'After another three hours'...and Sakyo's stupid stunt.

After their escape, the screen went blank, with the words, 'The Dark Tournament has ended with Team Urameshi as the Winner. There will be an extra episode tomorrow morning at exactly noon.'

Needless to say, that hit Headlines.

xxx

'So you haven't gone crazy afterall when you said that Sarah's greatest power is love.' Minerva McGonagall sighed as there was a staff meeting that night.

'I still wish she has not revealed that to the public.' Albus Dumbledore sighed. 'It is a powerful trump card as Love is something Voldemort will never ever hope to understand and thus be scorched by it's power.'

'Well, you didn't tell her to keep quiet about it either.' Madam Pince said wryly as she crossed her arms. 'Don't worry about it, Ms. Potter is a hundred times stronger than even the Dark Lord and all of us combined! Compared to who she fought, it's like dealing with an insect! Her power boosted morale!'

'Yes but the numbers of those who wish to use her will increase.' Albus deadpanned. 'And so will deaths if she senses their foul intentions.' he said grimly. 'A person with ill will will burn to death. And what if she burns a person who's important? She would gain political enemies as a result and typically...she would do it the easy way.'

Everyone shivered.

xxx

Reikai...

'Alright you three,' said Koenma as before him, were three people...soon revealed to be Genkai, and Sarah's parents; James and Lily Potter. 'Genkai, since you're not destined to die yet, your case is like Yusuke's case. But as for Sarah's parents who were destined to die that night, you're both living as re-animated dolls. Your bodies from the grave were perfectly restored but in your extra fifty years of life in Ningenkai, you will not age as you guys are already dead. However with a fully-functional body, you can still procreate but a year off your borrowed lifespan will be shaved per child both of you make as a price.'

'That's alright...we always wanted to become a big family.' Lily smiled. 'And Sarah...she wanted a big family. Wishing while doing nothing would mean nothing will really happen. We got to do it.'

'By the way, where's Moony? He's with us the whole time!' James exclaimed as he glanced around the spacious office.

'Oh, I sent him back to the island. He missed the finals and frantically wanted to check on your daughter.' Koenma chuckled. 'Well, you guys ready?'

xxx

The Hotel the next morning...

'It's western food this time!' Yusuke and Kuwabara exclaimed as western-style dishes were before them as well as the never-absent fried chicken and spaghetti.

'I'm back!' Remus called out as he apparated into the room.

'Where have you been? You've been gone for two days!' Sarah scolded as Remus grinned and held his hands up in surrender.

'I've been busy running a few errands for Koenma.' Remus placated her. 'He made me do a lot.' "Such as sneaking into the Ministry of Magic to steal the Dark Lord's wand for him to rescue a few souls so we could bring back your parents for instance? It was hell doing it on my own!" he thought with a twitch. 'Sooo I could really use some food, I'm hungry!'

'Errands huh? Don't tell me he got you into the Tantei schtick?' Yusuke grumbled. 'Believe me, you don't know what you signed up for man.'

'Ahahahaha...that's up to me I guess.' Remus chuckled as he sat with Hiei to take some food for himself. 'Oh yes, we can leave the island soon on a ship so we better not be late.'

'You guys can simply apparate to London since Tokyo is just across this island.' Yusuke deadpanned.

'It's Portkey Yusuke-kun, Portkey. Besides...' Remus smirked as the door opened. 'We can't leave just yet without these people.'

'Moony! Is she here?' a man's voice called out in awkward Japanese.

'She's here she's here! Sarah, look behind you.' Remus smiled as the boys and one girl looked up to see a young man and woman...and Sarah resembled the woman more. It's easy to do the math. 'They're here...your parents.' Sarah's eyes widened...before she completely broke down and she quickly teleported to their side and hugged them, crying.

'So if her folks are here...then...' Yusuke croaked as he earned a shoe at his face. 'YEOUCH!'

'I'm here too dimwit.' Genkai snarked as she came in last. NOW the boys had a gobsmacked expression.

'OLD HAG!'

After things calmed down...there's a private moment between the Potters and their would-be son-in-law.

'Well...we've read Sarah's diary...everything.' Lily choked as she and James got the...finer details of Sarah's life. 'My poor baby...I'll tear Petunia a new one when we get back to London!' she growled. 'We can do wandless magic now too, it'll be easy for me to make her life a living hell after what she and her brood of pigs did to my daughter!'

'And we got another issue...you, boy.' James gave a pointed look at Kurama. 'Millennia year old demon or not, both of you are HUMAN TEENS now! You and my baby did the deed at just 15 and 12!' he wailed ala Soun Tendo.

'My intentions are clear for your daughter, James-san. Mating is for keeps unlike humans who cheat, divorce and re-marry. I intend on taking your daughter as my wife as soon as we're legal in human laws.' Kurama told him firmly.

'You better because if Sarah got pregnant at twelve, I call a Shotgun Wedding!' James threatened the redhead who glared at him back. Sarah groaned at this.

'Dad! Kurama will take care of me! He always does!' Sarah pouted.

'Well I want insurance Sarah because what you two did is no joke.' James sighed. 'I don't know squat about youkai but Kurama! If you hurt my baby girl, youkai or not, we witches and wizards have ways to make your life hell, understood?' he threatened Kurama. 'We want what's best for our daughter and what's best for her is what she knows is best for her! She chose you so you better be the best or I'll be wearing fox pelt in the near future!'

'I'd love to see you try and make fox pelt out of a human body.' Kurama snorted. 'Well, meeting my wife's parents has been eventful but due to the situation, Sarah has to wait for five more years before she could meet my parents.' he sighed. 'Human laws are so bothersome. Things were easier as a youkai.'

'I agree, things were much simpler. Eat or be eaten, kill or be killed back then and then rob a few idiots off their treasure...those were the good old days.' Sarah sighed as her parents twitched.

'Honey, I know killing's a part of you life but...uh...try not to do it too much, OK?' Lily choked. 'I want you to experience what living peacefully is like for a change...and we'll start with no crazy paranoia and no bloodshed OK? There are so many things you've missed and we're all only kids only once. We have to enjoy our life stages to the fullest so don't be an adult too soon and enjoy your age.'

'So what do kids my age do? I don't know.' Sarah mumbled gloomily. 'I was too worried about living more than what I should do as a kid.'


	27. Return Home

Souls reincarnate every 500 years. They start a new slate with no memories of their pasts, even if their soul's previous form and instincts remains. And Sarah Potter happened to be the reincarnation of a certain Black Crane. YYH X-Over

* * *

><p>Return Home<p>

Kurama got to know his in-laws a.k.a Sarah's parents...and his teammates were having fun at HIS expense, especially Yusuke when he heard about the 'Shotgun Wedding' schtick(lucky they didn't find out that they did the deed). Well, James and Lily Potter have EVERY right to be overprotective of their daughter considering what's in her life diary. Her life to sum it up, was horrible. Anyone would fall off the edge but Sarah stayed strong as she wanted power to live a peaceful life as no weaker idiot would attack a strong one.

James was a hot-head, brash...well, he'd think 'adult Yusuke' in him. Except that James is an adult therefore he's responsible, a family guy and would most likely get back his old job that he lost when he was untimely killed.

Lily was kinder to him but also gave him stern warnings and do's and don'ts...and even joked on the fact that 'Potters like Redheads'. James had her and she's a redhead, now Sarah has him and he's also a redhead she thought that their children might also want redheads too. 'Potter Curse' apparently.

After that, the wizarding family left the island by Portkeying home, and would visit at Christmas and Summer as due to Kurama's situation, they can't make him come to England.

xxx

Hogwarts, that morning due to different time zones...in Japan, it's 9:45 am...so it's...

'It's frigging midnight in here!' Sarah exclaimed in annoyance, and in English as upon arrival at Hogwarts, it IS midnight. 'The only ones awake now are those taking Astronomy Classes!'

'I suppose we should pay the Headmaster a visit.' said Lily as they went into the school. 'By the way honey...why are you wearing a kimono again?' she asked as her daughter was dressed up like a doll.

'Oh this?' Sarah blinked. 'While I was training with Sensei on femininity lessons, she asked me to get kimonos and wear these to get some training in gracefulness.'

Headmaster's Office...

'Er Remus...password?' Lily croaked as Remus said, 'Sugar Toffee.' the Gargoyle stood aside to let the family in.

'Welcome and good to see you again.' Albus smiled as his twinkling eyes fell on the...young parents. Lily and James looked twice their age before their deaths due to the stress of war and living in constant paranoia and fear for their daughter's life but now, they looked...'age proper' as they should be at 21 years old. youthful and healthy.

'Good to see you too again Albus and we'll be here to stick around.' James grinned. 'We got fifty years to make up for to our daughter and Lily feels a tad...vindictive to dear bitchy ol' sister-in-law.'

'I can imagine.' said Albus as he shook his head. 'I tend to give second chances...some are well-deserved, some weren't.' he said somberly. 'I would ask about the afterlife, but it's quite late at night. I am only waiting for Sinistra's class to finish before I can safely go to bed.'

'Well, we're pretty much awake because in Japan, it's nine in the morning.' said Remus wryly. 'We need to re-adjust to different timezones again. Britain is nine hours behind Japan so we'll be hanging around the castle grounds.'

'Oh yes, we need to do a few more things.' James smirked sadistically. 'We want justice for instance. What's the password for the Gryffindor Common Room?'

xxx

Gryffindor Common Room...

'So he's here.' James whispered as father and daughter who floated behind him and they loomed over the sleeping body of one Ronald Weasley. 'Posing as Weasley boy's pet. Sarah, find a rat in him using magic to be stealthy and if you find the little bastard, freeze him in an anti-magic prison so he can't transform back or apparate.' he instructed.

'OK.' Sarah's green eyes glowed neon green...and of all places, the rat was under his pillow. She teleported him to her hands and trapped him in a red crystal ball instantly, and encased it in a pitch-black diamond-shaped crystal but the red inner crystal can be seen perfectly well on the left side, and exactly what's in it.

'Hey, he CAN breathe, right?'

'Yes. But he can't hear or feel anything.' Sarah chuckled as they left the Common Room.

xxx

Castle Grounds...

'So Peter is in there eh?' Remus chuckled as Sarah presented to them a huge black diamond.

'We need to get Padfoot out of there with proof and this, is solid proof.' James cackled. 'Ol' Wormtail is a rat without a forefinger so we got the right rat. Hey Sarah, human or not, just incase?'

'Human...I know a human's signature from an animal's.' said Sarah. 'Humans have a stronger life force than animals.'

'Yep, we got our rat.' said James. 'Where's Lily Remus?'

'Off to give Petunia a nightmare.' Remus shuddered. 'She intended to haunt Petunia during the school year and spend family time every holidays. She'll be around Petunia for a while. What about you Prongs?'

'I'll stick around to deliver Peter to justice with Sarah's help.' said James. 'After that, I'll be supervising a house built in Japan so Sarah can be near Kurama every holiday.'

'You'd really do that?' Sarah croaked out and James smiled.

'Yes. Long-distance love is hard bambi.' James told her. 'It always ends bad according to your mother's muggle romance novels. You and Kurama might not work out if we don't do this, mate or not.' Sarah beamed at this as her left eye glowed before disappearing. 'Yes yes, we'll be together with red every holidays.'

'It'll be quite a while before morning, so let's do something to kill time.' Remus suggested. 'Nothing to do afterwards anyway.'

'How about training on your newfound ability dad?' Sarah told him wryly. 'You're still a newbie at magic.' she said as she conjured hot, white fire from her hand and used it to write in japanese...the kanji of her name in the tournament. 'We have six hours before morning here...'

'Haha, it's just you and Lily now Prongs. Sarah's now the most powerful witch in Britain.' Remus grinned. 'Everyone acknowledged that. Almost everyone here knows that...that and she's the reincarnation of a powerful demon and spoken for. Not to mention that due to Sarah's er...tendency to be violent, paranoid and no qualms about killing, the Dursleys are blamed because they were the root of this.'

'Ah, I know.' James purred sadistically. 'Lily will do a good job in making their life hell.'

'Humph, I had every right in those Moony.' Sarah grumbled. 'My life wasn't exactly sunshine and daisies.'

'I know. So in the holidays, we'll give it our shot at normal as soon as we get Padfoot out.'

xxx

That morning...

'I have an announcement to make!' Albus Dumbledore called out during breakfast. 'Ms. Potter has returned to Hogwarts as of midnight alongside her parents-' loud gasps rang in the school, '-which was her prize of one wish after winning the Dark Tournament! They will be in London for today and will be back tomorrow.'

London...Ministry of Magic...

'Heh, we're quite unnoticeable in this sea of black robes, dad.' Sarah smirked as she carried the doublet in her hands. 'We're wearing black ourselves anyway.'

'That's the way this world works.' James chuckled as he headed straight to the DMLE Department, giving his old workplace comically wide eyes in shock and disbelief.

'James Potter!'

'He's here! He's alive!'

'Back from the dead!' it didn't take long for word to spread...as they arrived at the Head Office of the whole Department whom everyone else reports to, Amelia Bones.

'Merlin! You're back from the dead!' Amelia Bones exclaimed as she saw one of her best Aurors back from the dead, and young!'

'Well, who am I to refuse my lovely daughter who wants to spend time with us?' James chuckled. 'Besides, we got fifty years here Amelia! That's long enough! By the way...' he said as he went serious. 'We came here for justice.'

'Justice in...what?' Amelia blinked as the Potter head frowned.

'Sirius Black. He wasn't the one who betrayed us.'

'WHAT?' James explained about the switch that not even Albus knew about in a bid to trick the Death Eaters...only to have been really deceived themselves unbeknownst to all of them. Sirius had lured most of the Death Eaters away by the time the betrayal occurred.

Needless to say, a trial by the whole Ministry occurred that day, as everyone saw a man supposedly long dead, in the form of a rat animagus...Peter Pettigrew. Needless to say, after admitting the whole truth under Veritaserum Influence, he was executed on the spot by Sarah herself, when he was to be in Azkaban for life. Her reasoning?

'His animagus form is a rat. He is small enough to escape by the time he transforms, and will be again lost and before we know it, he'll escape again. Rats and moles cannot be dealt with by mere containment...it should be a thorough extermination. Now can we get my Godfather out now?'

Several hours later...in Azkaban...

'Those wings are handy...as well as those weird rope-thingies you made to get us here.' James commented as he hung on a makeshift swing created by his daughter, while she flew on her black wings. 'It's just too bad you won't get to enjoy Quidditch, you're a really good flier!'

'And what, fly by accident?' Sarah chuckled. 'That would get my team disqualified so I'm just stuck to watching. But in the end, I got a better deal. I got wings, they got brooms. Brooms are a liability to safety while my own limbs are more than adequate.'

'You make a point there sweetheart but let's see how your Godfather's been. He's been here for twelve years for nothing.' James sighed. 'Glad we set them straight. I'm sooo going to wring Barty's neck for this!' he swore as they landed in Azkaban Prison. When the Dementors came, Sarah simply flared her aura that caused them to retreat and hide. 'Whoa...we know what can kill them now.'

'You mean magic can't kill them?' Sarah asked him curiously.

'No. No one knows how to deal with Dementors but they can be bargained with.' said James. 'Why else are they serving the Ministry?'

'Point.' they searched the prison until they got the right one.

'Padfoot. Padfoot!' James called out as the man he called Padfoot turned to look at him wearily.

'James...?' he croaked. 'So it's true? You're alive again?'

'Yeah and we're here to bail you out.' said James as he unlocked the prison. 'Peter's got what's coming and you're free! C'mon old dog! Out!' he urged Sirius who was eager to get out and hugged Sarah's father.

'James! If I hadn't made that switch...none of this would have happened! Sarah would be living with me and not those pigs!' Sirius sobbed.


	28. Back to School! Hunt for Slytherin's Mon

Souls reincarnate every 500 years. They start a new slate with no memories of their pasts, even if their soul's previous form and instincts remains. And Sarah Potter happened to be the reincarnation of a certain Black Crane. YYH X-Over

* * *

><p>Back to School! Hunt for Slytherin's Monster!<p>

Sirius spent time in St. Mungos with James keeping an eye on him as Sirius was way bad off. He was severely malnourished...on purpose in a bid to keep criminal wizards and witches weak, especially those in high-security prisons. Sarah had gone off to Japan on a long flight to find the demon Suzuki to help out with Sirius' recovery. Apparently, being guinea pig to the man's inventions about the Fruit of Past Life Potion was good enough pay, so she will not be back for two weeks tops.

And when she DID get back...she came back with Suzuki who was in a disguise.

'Well, I got paid well with enough funds to fund my research.' said Suzuki as he had a couple potions on hand. 'So we'll be doing this.' he said as he was in the Dai Llewellyn Ward, Creature Induced Injuries and Ailments. 'I have the materials needed so all I need now is room to make them.'

'There's plenty in my old house although it needs some cleaning. Been in prison for twelve years for nothing and that useless House Elf of mine probably did nothing.' Sirius grumbled. 'James, still know my address? I'm the last Black left so no need to worry about my annoying Voldemort-worshipping relatives.' he said while ignoring the gasps of the Healer on his case.

'Yep, still know it. Sarah and Suzuki can go there as soon as I give them the address.' said James. 'But what will you be making though?' he asked Suzuki curiously.

'Well, stuff Sarah requested me to do for this guy.' said Suzuki while glancing at Sirius on the bed. 'Well, I need to diagnose him as malnourishment doesn't exactly answer what I need to work on. Malnourishment affects several things in the body and for all I know, his entire body's damaged, not just his muscles and hair.' he said as he took out three syringes. 'Sooo I'll be taking samples from the bone, tissue and your skin.'

'Meep...'

'By the way honey...how exactly did you fund Suzuki? Last I checked, you don't have access to the Main Family Vault yet...'

'Oh that? I robbed three banks in Japan in broad daylight with no one the wiser and I got 4 billion yen in total to pay him off.' Sarah shrugged. 'It's too easy as human security is so lousy. Makai Technology is much better.' the wizards sweatdropped.

They shouldn't have asked.

xxx

12 Grimmauld Place...

'Uh...nice house?' Suzuki squeaked as the house...was dilapidated. Moth-eaten carpets, the walls are in disrepair with the wood rotting, wallpaper old and peeling off...

'Well, it's all we got.' said Sarah. 'Just do your job since my job is to make this place habitable for us until your job's done.'

'I hope since not even I can maintain my sanity in a place like this.' Suzuki said wryly as upon entry...began screaming profanity Suzuki can't understand. 'Er what's that painting saying?'

'Oh, I got a little warning...nazukeoya's family are a bunch of blood purists and they look down on those with so-called tainted and filthy blood.' Sarah snorted as she blasted the painting with a youki version of Yusuke's Rei Gun, prompting an old elf to appear with a horrified look on his face.

'Mistress!' he wailed as that was the last thing he cried, as Sarah killed him.

'The world of witches and wizards are full of prejudice and bigotry.' Sarah told him. 'It'll be difficult to find a witch or wizard with the same mindset as us.'

'Er nevermind. I hate politics and don't ever introduce me to one.' Suzuki deadpanned. 'I'll find a lab room to work in.' and he slunk off.

'Now then...I should start cleaning the kitchen and bedrooms first.' Sarah muttered as she went to do that job, before shopping for groceries for their meals. With her powers, it's easy to use magic to levels that she can easily do her tasks. Replacing the wood, wallpaper, floors and carpets were easy, as she took care of that before replacing old furniture, removing the paintings and the Black Family Tree tapestry, and on Sirius' request, destroyed every book about Dark Arts, Potions and Artifacts(she found THAT locket and upon destruction, the Purgatory's Gate appeared and the Tormentor's Hand came out for the soul in the Locket) his family kept, and re-designed it into a mansion with victorian style taste, with the latest appliances and lighting. She even built electricity system wirings with Suzuki's help that freeloaded on the rest of Grimmauld Place human areas, so they'd be footing their bill, not them and they'll be none the wiser. She even did a number on the gas and water plumbings. All of which, are stolen of course, after exploring malls looking for the best units.

Upon making the place habitable in just two weeks, Suzuki's research took three more months as he had no idea how a human's body works and how can it handle Makaian Treatments, as Sarah's make-up work was sent to her...and it was a huge, towering pile. 'Yikes...' Sarah swore as she had to do her schoolwork. However...by November 8, she got a letter for help, in the mysterious petrification events in Hogwarts that targeted Muggleborns and Half-Bloods as somebody opened the legendary Chamber of Secrets created by Slytherin and unleashed the monster that would purge Hogwarts of those who weren't pure of blood.

'Suzuki! I need to be back at school due to emergencies so there's dinner and breakfast in the kitchen!' Sarah yelled down the hallway.

'Sure thing!' Suzuki yelled back. Sarah went to the rooftop of the building upon leaving the Black Manor's doors. Upon coming to the rooftop, she released her wings and flew off, taking advantage of the darkness of the night. It took her morning to arrive there, at breakfast time.

She needs food before she does her job, and casually sat at her table in her school uniform so hardly anyone noticed her return, save her dormmates.

'Hey, you're back!' Draco Malfoy mused.

'Technically, I still have a job out there so I shouldn't be back yet, but I was hired on an extermination job.' said Sarah airily. 'I'll be hunting what petrifies the students. Gorgon, Basilisk or Cockatrice is the culprit but I have yet to find out which is which. How is Slytherin handling all this?'

'Well we're getting quite the stink eye if you ask me!' Pansy Parkinson huffed. 'Heir of Slytherin! One of us could be him they say so unless the other idiots know, they're looking at us as if we're the heirs!'

'Sigh, idiots...this happened first fifty years ago, for all I know this heir is still alive today. I received full intel from the Headmaster so rest assured that no one here up to the graduating students, is the Heir of Slytherin. Judging by the timeline, he should be in his fifties or sixties.' Sarah deadpanned as the house looked rather relieved. 'For now, we need to clear our names...after breakfast.'

'Haaa?'

'You'll see later.' Sarah smirked. After that meal, Sarah stood up...and went to the Gryffindor Table to a certain girl.

'What're you doing at our table Potter?' one of the Gryffindors asked her warily as Sarah effortlessly stole something from a bag with her quick hands, and took out a black book.

'That's mine! Give it back!' the girl, Ginny Weasley demanded as Sarah materialized a dagger...and stabbed the book.

Next thing they knew, the book...and Ginny Weasley let out an inhuman, agonized shriek of pain as the book bled out black ink, and a black mist came out of the book...and the door of the Purgatory appeared above them with red, clawed hands coming out to snatch the black mist, and were gone. Everyone could only stare in horror in fear.

'...Humans willingly tearing out fragments of their souls and bound them to objects...is a sentence to the Purgatory, no Judgments by Koenma required.' said Sarah silkily in the silence as she dropped the book, and Ginny fell unconscious as her brothers caught her. 'Ginny Weasley is possessed by the fragmented soul in this book. Her spiritual energies are drained considerably so she'll be out for a few days.'

'Ms. Potter, may I have that book please?' Albus Dumbledore asked her politely but stiffly, and she levitated the book to him. 'Merlin...I never thought I'd encounter a case like this...' he swore as soon as he had the book in his hands.

'Reikai will not take this lightly Headmaster. A hunt for who was moronic enough to split their souls will soon begin. Regarding crimes against humanity and human nature itself, they will mobilize without mercy. Well, the perpetrator's dealt with, the monster's all that's left so if you'll excuse me, I'll be hunting our resident beast.' and she vanished in a flurry of black feathers.

'Classes are cancelled today!' Albus announced. 'Please for safety, remain in your dorms! Nobody is to come out! Prefects, watch over your housemates and meals will be taken to the Common Rooms. The Weasley Children may stay in the Hospital Wing for their sister. Effective immediately!' he ordered as the students left the Great Hall in silence.

In Hogwarts...

Sarah was walking around, on the lookout for unnatural signs. She asked the local ghosts who were also in hiding as well as the paintings who took to hiding behind their furnitures. They all said something but they all had something in common.

Movement behind their walls.

'As soon as I figure out how it can move behind walls and attack at the same time...I need the school blueprint.' she muttered.

'You won't find Hogwarts Blueprint missy.' said the old spinster in the painting. 'It doesn't have one and I've been here for a thousand years! Although the plumbing might help.'

It hit Sarah in realization...and she smirked.

'You just answered my problem. Thanks!' and Sarah sprinted off. Now to get started with the one who knows the pipes best. Moaning Myrtle.

'About Hogwarts' Plumbing...? Yes, I know it best...I go there to go to the lake.' said Myrtle. 'What about it...?'

'Are there pipes big enough for a Basilisk or a Cockatrice to fit in? I need to see those pipes to find the monster.' Sarah told Myrtle who giggled.

'Ohhh yes...but a Cockatrice is too small compared to what killed me fifty years ago...' Myrtle spoke as Sarah gave her, her attention. 'I was crying in this very cubicle because I got bullied by Olive Hornby again when someone came in. There was this guy who hissed something at that sink by the U-bend over there...and it slid open.' said Myrtle as she pointed at the sink. 'Then it came out...the last thing I saw was great big yellow eyes...and I died!' and she let out a shrill shriek as she dove in a toilet, prompting Sarah to conjure an umbrella for shielding as water splashed everywhere.

'...no wonder no one goes here...she's crazy!' Sarah snorted as she went to the sink in question. She blasted it away to see a stairway that leads to the bottom. She focused on her hearing to locate the Monster of Slytherin. She went down the stairway as the sink self-repaired itself on her. She had to conjure fire using her wand, when it got dark. But she saw what she wanted.

Another door with snake motifs, which she just blasted open and entered again. This time, within it was a huge chamber with a huge snake shed skin before her. '…Basilisk.' She muttered. 'By the looks of things, it must be a thousand years old judging by the size.' And she went to look for beast in question. She found it slithering on the watery pool before the stone face figure of her house founder, Salazar Slytherin. "I can blind and decapitate him but I best be careful…skin, hide, blood, bone, flesh, fang and venom fetch quite a price." She thought with a smirk. She conjured chains with anchors to use, as she used her speed to tie up the Basilisk, and blind it.

She slowly killed it by skillfully collecting it's fangs and blood, and made it die from blood loss. A long and taxing process but hey, she needed to profit off this job too. She then harvested the rest of the snake's parts and put them in jars she conjured using her power, and collected the snake skin. To take everything, she had to find another way out of the chamber with her goods intact.

And so…

'So the monster is a thousand-year-old Basilisk?' Minerva McGonagall cried in horror. 'And you…after killing it, you harvested it?'

'Yep. You can have some for free if you like, but I'll sell the rest off. A basilisk as old as this thing fetch quite a price in the Black Market.' Sarah pointed out. 'The Petrification Incident should end with this as apparently, this incident is also the one that killed Moaning Myrtle fifty years ago. She just told me not long ago.'

'I remember…the Headmaster at the time was Armando Dippet and I was a Transfiguration Teacher at the time.' Albus mused. 'So it wasn't Hagrid and his Acromantula.'

'Whoever said that an Acromantula can kill with a glance needs to go back Remedial Lessons.' Sarah snorted as her House Head was salivating at the parts she collected. 'Er Professor Snape? You're drooling.' Many heads turned to Severus Snape who was caught in the act, causing the man to sputter in embarrassment.

Owls were soon sent to Prefects about the safety of the school determined and announce it to their houses. But the Classes for the day remains cancelled as a form of celebration that the Incident was solved and taken care of.

Xxx

'Leaving again Ms. Potter?' Albus asked Sarah who was in his office.

'Yes. After giving Professor Snape enough parts to last him quite a while, I do need to sell the rest off, and I have to look after the guy I hired to help with Sirius' condition.' Said Sarah. 'So I'll be at the Black Manor until then. That guy still has three more months' research to go as he is unfamiliar with the human body.'

'I see. Well, you only have academic records, not practical records so on the months you are understandably out, your practical lessons are all automatically graded T.' Albus chuckled, causing a rock to literally fall on Sarah's head in her dismay. 'Oh my, you don't have to do that to represent your dismay, that is not healthy at all.'


	29. Peace and Excitements

Souls reincarnate every 500 years. They start a new slate with no memories of their pasts, even if their soul's previous form and instincts remains. And Sarah Potter happened to be the reincarnation of a certain Black Crane. YYH X-Over

* * *

><p>Peace and Excitements<p>

To the whole Hogwarts...

Not only was Ginny Weasley easily exorcised by Sarah from Dark Magic possession from an item the Dark Lord left behind, she also killed the famous monster of Slytherin...a millennia year old Basilisk! A feat only a hundred of hit-wizards can do yet she did it all by herself which speaks well of her powers, tournament aside. Hagrid took this chance to get justice for himself because fifty years ago, he and his pet acromantula was wrongly accused for being the Heir of Slytherin and Slytherin's monster respectively by Tom Marvolo Riddle, a Slytherin Prefect at the time. He wasn't given a chance to defend himself because well, he DID illegally own an acromantula but he still should have been given the rights to explain and defend himself from unjust and unfair accusations! He was also unjustly expelled and his wand snapped. If not for the current Headmaster who was Transfiguration Teacher back then, Hagrid had no place to go. Even then, he endured cruel stink-eye from his peers back then.

The award and honors given to Tom Marvolo Riddle fifty years ago for supposedly uncovering the 'heir of slytherin' was thus revoked and Hagrid got an apology and appropriately compensated for his grief by the Board of Governors and the Ministry, and is allowed to own a wand again. Hagrid was afterwards, reported happily going to the Forest to tell his eight-legged pet that they finally got justice...even if it came fifty years late and he was very grateful to Sarah for making justice a posibility. As for the Basilisk in question? Rendered into Potions Ingredients, giving Snape a full cupboard of blood, skin, bones, fangs, venom, scales, brain, internal organs, urine and feces and it's deadly eyes(now powerless when the basilisk died). Sarah took some hide for herself because it was for a birthday present. The rest of the snake was sold for a high price by Sarah because it IS a millennia old snake. Sarah also explored the Chamber of Secrets with the Headmaster and her Head of House to check for more dark items that really shouldn't be released to the public, before allowing anyone in into the famous chamber.

It took a day and the Chamber is fairly large. Thrice as big as the Great Hall in fact-pond not included in the measurement. Snake motifs all over, a pond, and Slytherin's face in ivory sculpture on the wall. Once it was declared safe, the Ministry was allowed in to explore the legendary Chamber of Secrets, with the Monster and anything dangerous destroyed so it was now safe to explore in. Although to enter, they had to enter a large water pipe because they couldn't open the main entrance that required Parseltongue to enter...in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. Anybody can now go in anytime they wish since anything dangerous is gone.

'So you took some Basilisk hide huh? What do you intend to do with it though?' James asked her as he visited the school on the start of winter holidays.

'I'm going to make clothes and shoes out of it of course.' Sarah pointed out, 'That husband mine gets in trouble a lot so I'm sending him protective clothing made of Basilisk hide. Everyone knows he's my mate by now so I'm taking protective measures, that's all. All I need now is his size.'

'And how would you get his size?' James asked her with a chuckle. Sarah looked thoughtful in a thoughtful pose.

'I stole some of his clothes and shoes so I can figure out his size. I'll just ask a goblin to do the rest for me. I'm not sure I trust human tailors for the job in handling millennia old skins. By the way, is mom done terrorizing that bitchy old hag yet?'

'No. She wants it to last long and she's whipping up her idea of 'bad luck'.' said James. 'And where the heck did you learn to be so foul-mouthed young lady?' he glowered at her playfully.

'Hey! I'm a reincarnated demon! Memories come along with it and naturally, his crass language!' Sarah sniffed. 'Technically, my soul is so old so maybe I should consider myself older than you?' James laughed at that.

'In your dreams squirt. Your mom and I did the deed to have you so naturally, you're younger than us, millennia old soul or not!'

'...to be precise, my soul is 5000 millennia old daddy.' Sarah drawled and James nearly had an apoplexy. 'Demons age slow. You really should buy the book I wrote in Flourish and Blotts. By being an author, I'm uh...contributing to our family funds since being a moocher is a no-go for me. I guess for now it's my job since I don't know what I want to do when I grow up.'

'Your mother would love that.' James chuckled. 'I'll go back to being an Auror after getting to know son-in-law and she'll be finding a job after terrorizing Petunia and her piggy husband enough.' he said. 'Oh yeah, where do you want to live?'

'Japan! I want to see how Japanese humans do their holidays!' Sarah chirped. 'And I want a house just like Master's!'

xxx

Japan...

'So this is Tokyo...pretty crowded place.' James muttered as he looked around. 'Full of crowded places...but first things first...' he took out his wand. 'Point me Minamino Shuichi.' his wand spun on his palm and followed his wand's lead...and eventually found him leaving his school. 'Yo.'

'Hey, father.' Kurama greeted him. 'What can I do for you today?'

'Sarah wanted our home to be in Tokyo and a house just like Genkai's.' said James. 'It's to be near you every holidays and Genkai's house gave her the sense of peace and security she longed for as a child but I don't know what Genkai's house looks like for starters.' he sighed. 'And I don't know how Japan works either. My baby likes the city more than the community.' Kurama nodded in understanding.

'Oh my...well, first off, do you have a lot of money on you? Buying a lot is the first step and they cost millions of yen.' Kurama blinked. 'Let's ask my mother since I know little about this as well.'

xxx

Grimmauld Place...

Sarah was cleaning the place up using her powers since old fashioned methods just won't do. That and cooking food for the local scientist using humans as material...she practically ordered Kreacher to find her healthy homeless humans nobody would miss once every four days for her to cook. 'Sarah, I'm almost done with my research.' said Suzuki. 'Sooo how bad off is your godfather anyway?'

'What you'd expect from a prisoner leaving an inhumane prison. Terribly malnourished and nearly skin and bones.' Sarah sighed. 'Very gaunt looking too. That's why I wanted a potion that can restore his body's vitality and youth that he lost. And I want two bottles sufficient for two people. I want one for Moony too.'

'Don't tell me that guy came from prison too?'

'No. Stress as a Werewolf.' said Sarah. 'If I didn't teach him how to cooperate with his inner Werewolf and harness its power, he puts up with painful moonlit transformations every month and the pain is so much that he gets stressed a lot. For a guy in his thirties, he aged twenty years in advance due to stress.'

'That's gotta suck...'

'It is but now that he can transform at will, he's no longer afraid of the Full Moon. But still, he looks unhealthy...' Sarah sighed.

'You're doing a lot, you know that?' Suzuki told her in a rather observant manner. 'Kurama's gonna flip if you overwork yourself.'

'Yeah but I want that quiet peaceful life with my family you know?' Sarah told him. 'I lived alone all my life. I'm still a kid and naturally, kids want a family and a secure home to go home to right? That can't happen if I'm not doing anything to make it happen.'

'...'

A week later, Suzuki is finished with the potions. He had gone to St. Mungo's to give Sirius and Remus a bottle each, enabling their youth and vitality to be completely restored, much to the shock of the mediwitches in charge of him. Needless to say Sirius is immediately discharged since there's no point in keeping him in here anymore. When asked for how to make the potion, Suzuki said that the ingredients came from the Demon World, making them balk in fear. Well, they'll simply have to hire him through Sarah if they have another 'Sirius Case', that's all. Suzuki saw future business ventures with this, too! Sirius was happy that he got more than his good looks back. All he needed to do now, was to shave his head bald and drink a hair-growth potion for new healthy hair to grow back in a matter of days. With his youthful good looks, he was quite an eye catcher among young witches for someone who is 32 years old. Thing is, Good looks aside, he had quite the yellowing teeth...she chucked him to the Muggle Dentist and mind-controlled the dentists into doing everything needed to fix his teeth. Well, they can't exactly explain how can a good-looking adult have such horrible teeth, no?

By the time that was done, Sirius promised to take good care of his teeth because the treatments took too long and scared him out of his wits. He joined James in going to Japan to build the new Potter home there, in old fashioned Japanese Architecture complete with air conditioning. James heard that summers here were hot as heck, and to Japan, Summer's very hot, something he's not looking forward to next year.

Second year finished without incident. Almost...

xxx

Japan, Summer Break...

'Master, what do you mean Kurama and the others went to Makai?!' Sarah moaned in dismay. She was looking forward to spend the winter holidays with her lover only to get wind he got recruited by a Makai King?!

'Exactly as how I explained to you.' Genkai deadpanned. 'I'll tell you how it came to happen.' she told Sarah what happened a month after the Tournament and now, three Kings sent agents to recruit Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei. Yusuke is the descendant of a Makai Toushin through Atavism, Kurama got recruited by an old friend and Hiei got recruited by another. The reason she wasn't recruited was because the youkai in Makai are unaware of her existence, being the only one NOT on that Sensui Mission.

That and they'll be back after THREE FRIGGING YEARS?! Sarah was furious that her family sought to calm her down by enjoying the holidays as a family.

xxx

Third Year Came. The DADA Teacher this time, is Remus Lupin. His idea of Teaching DADA was making them all swear oaths to never teach this to a non-Hogwarts student until they graduate. He taught them how to combine magic and martial arts so they can defend themselves incase they got disarmed, thus they are not entirely defenseless to the likes of Dark Wizards and murderers. So far, the year went normal...and her mother pregnant with identical twins of a boy and a girl. And due to having a home to go back to, she's quite stable and easing out of her life of violence and brutality. Nobody dares to mess with her either knowing that. James wanted her to play Quidditch even if it's for a Slytherin Team but she flat-out refused. Why? Her wings might sprout out, earning a foul! She's a natural flyer and wings come with it. Whenever she flies, wings come out on their own and last she checked, wings are not allowed in Quidditch. Maybe her younger siblings might...twelve years from now. She is also several times harder on herself in training in school to achieve her peak of power, as when using a Reikoha jutsu against Shishiwakamaru, she discovered that she reached her dream of A-Class at fifteen years old. She'll become one before the set date, all the while juggling school.

And as a thirteen and fourteen year old...her fifteen year old self vision is not too far off now...for a thirteen year old, due to training, healthy diet and medicine, she has an impressive physique that was the envy of her female peers. In her muggle outfits in her spare time, she is clearly very...sexy. And taller than any girl in her year. And her books are now used as Muggle Studies Books. The muggle-borns who read her books by borrowing it greatly praised her for accuracy, considering the previous books are...out of date. Say, a hundred years ago? Or way further behind?

Well, things are progressing nicely.

Summer after Third Year came...Japan...in the Potter Family Estate(their house is that of Japanese traditional architecture complete with gardens...)

'Hey, the Quidditch World Cup Finals are coming up and it's hosted by Britain this time.' said Sirius as he returned home. The Marauders and the Potters live together after all. 'It'll be on August 22. Who wants to go?'

'You had to ask us?' Remus snorted.

'Of course we'll come!' James cheered. On the other hand, Lily and Sarah exchanged looks. 'How about it ladies?'

'James, I can't come.' said Lily. 'Events like this are prone to trouble and I'm taking care of two three-month-old babies.' she pointed out. 'I'll be staying at Genkai's for safety so you guys take Sarah and enjoy yourselves, OK?' she suggested.

'OK!'

'C'mon guys, we need to get us a space and tent!' Sirius grinned. 'We gotta be near the stadium and buy tickets!'

xxx

In the streets of Tokyo, Sarah took to wandering around shopping for what to wear on the occasion. Granted, it'll be cold as hell in Britain unlike here...especially when the venue will be waaay north, slightly above England! Being a fighter, she isn't bothered by cold temperatures. Rather, she's been exposed to extremes all her life anyway that she was used to it even as a human. Extreme cold in winter for one and summers aren't that hot. That and her training in Genkai's care was three times harsher than what she lived with as a child. She opted on looking for cute dresses instead that allowed her free movement incase she needed to fight. But still, covering up is needed because these british guys are so conservative it's annoying.

Then she can just be fashionable about it right? She bought a yellow and white lolita dress and matching accessories and shoes for the big day, and then her usual outfits just for camping.

'Honey? What did you buy from the city?' Lily asked her daughter who came home from shopping.

'Clothes for the big show.' said Sarah. 'I saw this on a mannequin and it's so cute!' she chirped as she materialized a copy of her lolita dress to her mother. 'It's also popular among other girls my age. Clothes that make you look like a doll I mean. Well, these cute dresses certainly work only on cute, slender girls.'

'And you'll be wearing this on the World Cup?' Lily sweatdropped.

'Hah, at least I'm in style!' Sarah grinned smugly. 'For all I know, those backwater hicks are still having trouble with fashion even if I wrote my books!'


	30. Timeskip! Drastic Changes!

Timeskip! Drastic Changes in Magical Britain!

It has been exactly one-and-a-half years since Kurama left for Makai...that Sarah is now 14 years old, and about to start her Fourth Year in Hogwarts.

And its been years since the death of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Because Koenma had extracted the Main Soul from Professor Quirrell and a piece of a soul off Sarah, as well as looking for more pieces until they have eight to chuck to the Purgatory, the Curse of the Defense Position was gone since the Summer of Second Year as Reikai worked fast because what he had done was the ultimate crime to one's soul itself. Only a select few had that knowledge that he is long gone. Thus Remus Lupin, the Professor of DADA did not get to be its victim and has been a teacher for quite, some time now. The last victim of the Curse was Gilderoy Lockhart when Rita Skeeter sniffed into his apartment, found and aired out his dirty secrets, forcing him to run from the angry public.

The Order of the Phoenix, and of course, the Death Eaters who bore the Dark Mark. While the latter had no clue how their marks disappeared, the former does.

Not only that...the British Wizarding Community's Killing Spell Avada Kedavra is more than just a 'murder spell' as Koenma found out thanks to Sarah's wish to get her parents back. The Avada Kedavra indeed kills...and imprisons the souls of the victims in the Wand Cores of the murderers' wands. This also explains the low population count of the British Wizarding Society as those who are trigger-happy with the curse has disrupted the cycle of life. The souls of the people they murdered could not transmigrate thus the laws of nature compensated by low birth rates to maintain balance the number of souls in the World in every country. If the souls aren't freed, they cannot transmigrate thus in a few generations more, there will be no more British Wizarding Community as the Nature of Souls will make sure of that. Sure, it'll be mostly Purebloods affected by this while half-bloods will be affected to an extent, and soon in a hundred years followed by Muggleborns. Have they EVER wondered why compared to other wizarding communities, Britain has the lowest population...? So low they can hardly even be called a village in their numbers as normally, a village has a few hundred to a few thousand people in it. But Magical Britain only has currently, 77 Purebloods left, 56 Muggle-borns and 288 Half-bloods. Their numbers barely count as a Hamlet!

That, caused mass horror in the Ministry, thus Koenma had his agents steal the wands of every witch and wizard 17 years old and above, with Dumbledore being the oldest in Britain and had their wands taken to Reikai, to check each wand and free trapped souls caused by Avada Kedavra. Upon transmigration in a few years after passing through a cycle of rebirth in Reikai, there should be a baby boom in a few years after freeing several hundred souls, whether or not they were wizarding kind or innocent humans. He also passed a law since. Whoever used the Avada Kedavra Spell in Britain will be instantly located and seized, and tossed to the Purgatory where they'll definitely pay for their crime of trapping souls again. And to those whose wands have PLENTY of trapped souls...will face one hell of an afterlife. Punishment before they are allowed to transmigrate to a new life as a baby once more.

With the release of the souls, they could undergo the Cycle of Rebirth before Transmigrating, thus there should be a 'Baby Boom' in Britain after a couple of years.

The Weasleys have absolutely NO fear of dying out because they have so many sons who would father future Weasleys which annoyed most of their Pureblood Brethren who are almost extinct. And the baby boom showed itself three years after that. Families who are nearly extinct hurried up their act and in the case of purebloods who are 'the last of their families', they married each other just to bolster numbers and keep their families from dying out. Indeed, pregnancy got too easy all of a sudden...

Causing some trouble in Hogwarts wherein by Sarah's Third Year, the couples in school who have been fooling around got their partners pregnant so fast, and parents, mostly the parents of muggleborns to avoid shame, engaged the pair to be married after both individuals reached 17 under wizarding laws. And there are many girls who are pregnant at ages 15 and up, causing quite a scandal in school that it was in the Prophet when Koenma wasn't kidding about a Baby Boom after imprisoned souls were freed and could transmigrate. Healers have checked every witch and wizard in Britain no matter the status. And were found to be highly fertile. Men having a 'very healthy' sperm count and women are just as fertile with good ovarian and uterine conditions.

Due to this, James strictly forbade Sarah from going 'all the way' with Kurama(if he ever comes back) until she's at least 17. He wanted her to enjoy being a teenager and the fun that comes with it as people are only young once, and responsibility can wait. The Potters also have their own baby boom with their twins in Sarah's third year. Little Julianne Potter and Reginald Potter, both being Fraternal Twins as they don't look alike. Hell, Julianne was BLONDE! Malfoy-blonde to be exact and her eyes got Lily's 'distinctive trait' of brightness, only in blue and the parentage cannot be denied that James indeed fathered Julianne because the couple spent their days in Genkai's home if not exploring Tokyo together, AND catching up till Lily got pregnant.

James never cursed being related to the Malfoys until NOW but well, _selective breeding_ by his forefathers up to his parents till he was born can really do _surprising things_...as for Reginald, he has his grandmother's brown hair and just-as-distinctive brown eyes. When Sarah saw her new siblings, she wondered if they were related!

Gringotts' Blood Testing confirmed they ARE related. And due to too much selective breeding with dormant genes starting to get dominant, surprises will pop up during the Baby Boom indeed and while James was moaning about his relation with the Malfoys, Lily thought it was funny in a way. On the bright side, their daughter is really theirs.

When the twins are a year old after their birthday in May 28, there's another baby on the way. Another boy whom they named Patrick. They decided to keep them babies coming until they have as many children as the Weasleys as everyone seems to have decided. Even Sirius got excited into marrying a witch but he has greener pastures in mind. He tried his luck in Japan for their Pureblood Witches who share the same ideals as he and his friends.

And Japanese Wizarding Culture? Hell, Sengoku Jidai! Purebloods and Wealthy still wear junihitoes with the men dressed like samurai in formal attires while the middle-class wear kimonos, and the lower-class wears cotton material-kimonos and yukatas. Social Hierarchy is THAT obvious and separate and he didn't like that. Especially the rules in seeing a noblewoman's face! If he can't even see his date's face while dating her, what's the point? He settled for European Pasture. At least he can see his date's face! Sirius spent his time er...bride-hunting in the summer after the World Cup, now that he got his good-looks back.

Right now, at Fourth Year...

A surprising visitor came to Hogwarts...the day before Halloween. In fact, he came during the first feast with the visiting schools Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Everybody felt a frightening presence in the space between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor Tables appearing in a form of silvery-white energy vortex.

It was Kurama, dressed in an unusual militaristic fashion.

Sarah twitched.

She is obviously highly annoyed as she bent her fork in one hand alone, forcing her seatmates to edge away warily.

'Good evening Kurama,' Headmaster Dumbledore greeted. 'I take it Ms. Potter is needed yet, again?'

'Yes.' said Kurama in his accented English. 'We need her abilities again so I hope she could get make-up work for when she gets back?'

'I do hope this does not become a habit...she is an upstanding student who is working too hard to make-up for her work-related absences.' the Headmaster sighed as Sarah stood up...and changing into her true form and identity, only, sporting a female body.

'Ready to go?' Kurama asked his mate kindly, not noticing her...bad mood.

'Before that, I have **one _thing_ to say**...' she said as Kurama slightly got nervous when her tone got dark...and angry as she approached him with her black, feathery wings raised and the whole hall watched...and she punched him into flying out of the door, causing the oak doors to get violently unhinged with the right door snapping roughly in half as she yelled, 'KONO BAKAYAROUGA!' and she spouted a long, angry diatribe in Japanese while following him outside, making it clear she's very, VERY angry with Lupin translating in whispered voices to Flitwick who was beside him what exactly, is she saying and she's royally pissed...since last year and a half ago. The Hogwarts' students in her year and up were long-used to violence so they were indifferent to this, save for their younger muggle-born peers while some who had younger siblings had heard of Sarah Potter's power and penchant for violence in a bid to survive while the girls of Beauxbatons meeped in fright and some fainted, and for the Durmstrang boys to gape.

Mostly because of the fact that she didn't get a chance to spend her first Christmas with her mate as he is off in Makai for reasons...

'Well, shit.' one of the Weasley twins shuddered.

'Maybe she's angry that she has to do make-up work again, not that I blame her.' said a mousy-haired boy. Because Sarah works as protector protecting humanity from the more violent demons who enjoy violence and human flesh, she often skips school to clean up Britain and Ireland as her territory if Reikai sends her jobs. As a result, she has piling-up make-up work and some of which, she's not done with yet. The fact that she's a demon is Britain's only secret not yet exposed...until now.

xxx

'Come on, I'm really sorry but he left me no choice in the matter!' Kurama choked while healing a bruised head and swelling, bruised cheek as he tried pacifying her in the grounds. 'Our families are used as hostage to get me to agree and they are vulnerable without us to protect them.' he explained. 'Not even Genkai-shihan can protect your family as she gave most of her power to Yusuke, remember?'

'I guess but I'm still mad at you!' Sarah grunted with a harrumph. 'You didn't tell me beforehand or at least, bothered to send a letter about it and I had to find out second-hand!' Kurama sighed as he wondered how to placate her. 'And now we're both made to fight a war we may not possibly survive from?'

'I'll find a way for both of us to live.' he told her seriously. 'I promise. To do that, the both of us must become S-Class Monsters.'

'Last I checked, we're in human bodies even if we can shapeshift.' Sarah pointed out. 'Humans are only capable of A-Class with Sensui being the exception because he achieved Seikoki!'

'I know but remember, we ARE demons.' Kurama told her. 'Our power comes from a core in our souls as youkai. So despite our bodies, we can become S-Class.' he explained.

'Oh...didn't know that.'

'Now you do.'


End file.
